<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes of You (Within me) by aihodinclexa, vmplvr1977</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616882">Echoes of You (Within me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihodinclexa/pseuds/aihodinclexa'>aihodinclexa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977'>vmplvr1977</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Delinquents became Grounders, Experimentation, F/F, G!P Clarke, Long-Distance Relationship, Most of Skaikru are dead, Mutual Pining, Omega Lexa (The 100), Omega Raven Reyes, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Pregnant Raven Reyes, Primes are Mad Scientists, Russell is a monster, Seriously just a ton of angst, Super Soldiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihodinclexa/pseuds/aihodinclexa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a week of bliss sharing Lexa's heat in the Tower, the green-eyed omega is shot by Titus. Lexa falls into a coma and wakes in a bunker with what is left of the 13 clans. Lexa should be thrilled to discover she's pregnant, only Clarke and Anya did not reach the bunker before the Death Wave. Determined to find their mates, she and Raven plan to lead a rescue team. However, the Tower collapses, trapping them inside.</p><p>Miles away, Anya, Aden and the Nightbloods turn to strangers, who are remarkably similar to Maunon, to save Clarke's life. She wakes in a bunker finding herself surrounded by strangers with a scientific interest in her and her people. The scientists promise to aid them in clearing the debris, but want something in return while they repair a drill to reach Lexa and the others. Clarke and Anya must play a dangerous game with their hosts to reach their mates.</p><p>Or:</p><p>ABO fic where Clexa and Ranya are separated before Praimfaya. Their only solace is that they feel each other through their mate bond and the daily calls Clarke makes on the radio (Lexa/Raven can hear them but can't reply) as they are forced to spend years apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So vmplvr1977 saw a post on tumblr (think it was Elyza Lex/Alicia Clark) with them talking over a radio and thought: OMG, what if Clarke calls Lexa everyday for six years and Lex can hear her, but can't respond? </p><p>This is VERY different from LiT, (a heavy dose of angst with light fluff). It is a canon divergent/no betrayal ABO fic (Anya, Lexa and Lincoln live), however, there is brief mention of Titus shooting Lexa (not shown). Everything else is out the window and we made a TON of changes with post Episode 307 timeline, characters, locations and events. </p><p>Rating is for language, Clexa smut, and canon typical violence. We will throw in TW in the Author Notes (if necessary) before each chapter, so pay close attention to those if you have any triggers. </p><p> </p><p>TW: MATING SMUT!! That means G!P Clarke. We don't normally do smut in Ch1, but they won't see each other for a LONG TIME so this is meant to hold you over. We understand that not everyone is down for that so if you want to skip it, just scroll till you see ~~~~~ (with BOLD TYPE).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to set the world on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to start a flame in your heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my heart I have but one desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that one is you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No other will do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to be the one you love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with your admission that you feel the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe me</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Polis</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lexa POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Klark…" Lexa's words came out as barely a murmur as the blonde alpha pulled her body flush against her own and grazed her teeth over the omega's pulse point. An exaggerated moan left Lexa's lips and her full body trembled, bringing a debauched rumble from Clarke's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Her heat arrived unexpectedly this morning, and they begrudgingly sat through hours of clan meetings. There were so many loose ends that needed attention following Nia's death and Lexa could not disappear the day after. She insisted on working long into the night to iron out the kinks, so the rest of their week went uninterrupted. Clarke was adorably agitated through the entire meeting, occasionally growling at the other ambassadors as she watched Lexa control the room of alphas. </p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of self control to remain focused with Clarke present. The mixture of pine, fresh soil, metallic and jasmine had the added aroma of pure, unbridled lust. It made Lexa weak in the knees, to the point she couldn't even spare a glance at Clarke for fear she might lose her resolve. It was torture for them both and her alpha essentially jumped her the moment they were alone. Lexa had to clutch the arm of her throne to avoid tumbling to the floor as Clarke's lips slammed into hers. </p><p> </p><p>Strong arms clasped the brunette's hips and hoisted her upward so her legs were fastened around her alpha's midsection as they moved across the room. Clarke deposited her carefully on the edge of the table littered with maps, hungry lips never disconnecting from Lexa's throat and there was no doubt she'd have one hell of a mark later. Clarke ran her hands over her omega's body eagerly and started to fumble with the laces of her trousers. </p><p> </p><p>"Klark, not here. Our room, beja." Lexa begged, half-heartedly and her alpha pulled back immediately, looking as if she were waging a losing battle with her wolf.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry, I..." Clarke muttered breathlessly and shook herself as if it would keep her wolf's need to claim at bay. </p><p> </p><p>The blue of her eyes was barely visible around the rims of blown pupils and her hands shook as she fought to settle her wolf's desire for her mate. Lexa's heart fluttered wildly and her mind was muddled from the mixture of their aroused scents, barely holding onto her resolve. Her mind was inundated with at least a hundred different ways she wanted to be claimed and Lexa mindlessly rolled her hips towards the enormous tent in Clarke's trousers.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize, niron. I want you to claim me, but not in a room reeking of other alphas." Lexa suggested calmly, though her words were slurred with lust.</p><p> </p><p>They mated a week before Mount Weather, and while it was perfect, it also felt rushed. Neither of them could expel the anxieties of looming war from the back of their minds. The couple found themselves discussing strategies while they were tied, rather than basking in the afterglow. Now they finally had a week free of responsibility, and Lexa was NOT spending it in the throne room. However, that idea was sounding more enticing by the second as she began placing moist kisses along her alpha's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't making a very good argument, babe." Clarke pointed out, as the omega's hands trailed down her alpha's torso and it was Lexa's turn to shake off the cloud of lust dulling her senses.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had an ironclad hold over her wolf and the clan leaders mistakenly believed she was much weaker than she truly was. She had the uncanny ability to mask her scent and at first, the scouts reported the Skaikru leader was an omega. It wasn't until she escaped Mt. Weather with Anya that they realized Clarke was an alpha. When her general reported that the Sky alpha used pheromones to incapacitate their captors, few Trikru warriors believed her. Clarke proved the naysayers wrong when she brought all of TonDC to their knees to end a fight between Bellamy and Gustus.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was completely unaffected by her alpha's bone-crushing wave of pheromones, feeling little more than a tickle in her nose. The rest of the village inhabitants were left with bloody noses and a headache that lasted two days. Clarke's display of sheer power caused Lexa to nearly swoon with lust and she tackled her alpha the moment they were alone. After that, Lexa's people no longer balked about her spending so much time with Clarke and many encouraged them to mate. </p><p> </p><p>"Klark kom Skaikru is strong, Heda, she will make a fine mate." Indra told her afterwards, which made Lexa practically giddy that her alpha had gained the respect of her general. Indra was difficult to please and rarely offered praise. </p><p> </p><p>When asked how she was able to mask her power so well, Clarke explained she learned out of necessity. In space, they were confined and if they were not careful, an alpha could harm someone. Because of the risk, Abby practiced daily with her daughter to teach her to control her wolf. Raven later told them a story of Clarke overpowering adults as a pup and claimed it was because of her lineage. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa didn't fully understand the engineer's claim that wolves had only been in existence for two centuries. It was hard to believe, but according to Raven, wolves were created so the human race would survive Praimfaya. Raven said the Griffins and the Boyles, Abby's ancestors, were one of the first wolf lines in existence. They were born and grew up in a lab, where non-wolves tested them daily. This explanation concerned Anya, who claimed the experiments performed on Clarke's great-great-grandparents sounded very similar to Mount Weather. At the moment, however, her alpha's famed self control was teetering as she resumed placing kisses along Lexa's jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you." Clarke's words came out as a half growl, half purr and it was absolutely adorable. "Beja, hodnes. (Please, love.)"</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing more attractive than Clarke using Lexa's native tongue and she willed herself not to swoon. Clarke was eager to learn the ways of her mate and quickly adapted to life on the ground. It was a far cry from the rest of Skaikru, who saw Lexa's people as mindless brutes and they clung to technology to serve their daily needs. </p><p> </p><p>Many Sky People would rather live off that awful nutrient paste than learn how to track prey and hunt for food. Clarke offered Lexa a taste of her rations and she immediately spit it out. Her alpha laughed and promised it tasted much better than food on the Ark because they pureed actual plants as opposed to it being synthetic. Lexa wasn't entirely certain what Clarke meant, but couldn't imagine anything tasting worse than Skaikru rations. </p><p> </p><p>The only members of Skaikru who were willing to adapt were the first one hundred sent to Earth with Clarke. Unlike the adults, the teens eagerly joined hunts, learned the language, and trained alongside Lexa's people. Trikru warriors took them as sekens and the closer they came to attacking Mount Weather, the more time they spent with Lexa's people. The hundred were fiercely loyal to Clarke and each other, almost forming a separate clan. It was this bond that drove them to risk their lives to save their friends inside the Mountain and volunteer to aid the blonde in the war with Azgeda. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a needy pup deep down, aren't you niron? All your talk about staying on task gets pushed aside at the possibility of knotting me." Lexa chuckled and managed to push her alpha backward, despite her wolf's whimpers at the loss of physical contact. "I will NOT mate you in this room! Let's go upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, love." Clarke seized her hand and exuberantly steered them down the hallway towards the lift.</p><p> </p><p>Her alpha tapped her foot impatiently once the elevator door closed, despite them only ascending one floor and Lexa struggled to hold back a giggle. Wanheda took her mate's hand and speed walked down the hall as if there was a fire chasing them. The moment the door to their chambers closed, Clarke pulled Lexa into a long kiss and bit down on her bottom lip, dragging it with her teeth as she pulled away. Their clothes were littered on the floor from the door to the bed, as Clarke hurriedly placed her wife on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Klark… I need you inside." She mumbled into her mate's lips and pulled Clarke's body closer, gasping at the feel of her alpha's length against the inside of her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience, Lexa." Clarke replied and chuckled when Lexa growled impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up!" Lexa placed wet kisses down her alpha's jaw and wrapped her palm around her mate's stiff cock, eliciting a moan as she pumped. She whimpered when Clarke pulled away with a warning growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to hurt you, niron.” Clarke countered as Lexa rolled her hips upwards, desperate for friction and a rumble left her chest. "Lex, beja. Let me take care of you, hodnes."</p><p> </p><p>"Then fuck me already!" Lexa growled, then pushed her alpha onto her back and trailed kisses along Clarke's ample breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Lex…" Her alpha moaned as Lexa tugged hard on one of her nipples and ran her hands over Clarke's body. Her mate grabbed Lexa's hips and flipped her onto her back with a playful growl. Clarke gazed down at her mate with eyes fully black with lust and smiled as Lexa shuddered with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"Meizen, ai niron… (Beautiful, my lover)" Clarke whispered as she ran her fingers delicately over her omega's torso and pulled Lexa into a bruising kiss, before placing kisses down her collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke kneaded at her mate's flesh with hot palms as she gently covered every inch of Lexa's tanned skin with wet kisses and then grinned up at her as she paused between her groin. Clarke parted her omega's dripping folds with a velvety pass of her tongue, causing Lexa to gasp and buck her hips. </p><p> </p><p>She entangled her fingers in the blonde's silky mane, tugging her mate closer for better friction. Clarke hummed in delight as she savored her mate's juices, lazily licking upwards towards her clit and then running slow circles around the sensitive nub.  </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me… please, Klark!" Lexa mewled at the thrill, as she tugged at her alpha's golden hair impatiently and Clarke let out a snicker before dipping her head lower. </p><p> </p><p>She flicked her omega's engorged clit with her thumb and brought her mouth down to Lexa's honeyed entrance, pumping her tongue deliberately in and out of her mate's hot core. Lexa whimpered at the sensation of Clarke's tongue moving inside her and bucked into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke moaned as her mouth and nose were soaked in an ample helping of her omega's slick while she worked at her opening. Her wolf growled with envy, demanding she claim her beautiful omega properly, but Clarke refused to give in until Lexa reached ecstasy first. Her hips jerked against the mattress to stave off her throbbing erection. Lexa let out a whimper when her alpha withdrew her tongue and then let out a string of curses when Clarke sunk two fingers inside. The blonde moved her mouth up to suckle the brunette's clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping her fingers inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Klark... Beja...” Lexa shouted as the pleasure burst through her body and arched back in euphoria, her walls fluttering around Clarke's two digits. “I need more! Beja, hodnes.” Lexa whimpered and didn't care if she sounded impatient. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke added a third digit and at her mate's silent request, slid in a fourth. But it still wasn't enough for her omega. Lexa needed Clarke inside her now and knew she wouldn't find relief until her alpha claimed her. Her need to be filled overpowered her mental capacity to desire anything other than Clarke's knot. </p><p> </p><p>Her alpha kissed slowly back up to the omega's neck and used her hand to guide her cock to Lexa’s entrance. She slid her tip in slightly, eliciting another whimper from the omega then pulled out. Clarke ran her length through Lexa's soaked folds to coat it in her juices and pushed inside slightly more. She repeated this movement, sliding in a bit further each time until she bottomed out and both wolves let out a groan of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Klark fuck me already.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckled as she nipped at Lexa’s jaw, then flipped her omega over and plunged her full length inside of her in one swift motion. Lexa cried out in ecstasy as her alpha started at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of fluttering walls tightening hungrily around her cock. Lexa let out an exaggerated moan as her first orgasm hit, prompting her alpha to increase the speed of her ruts. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke never knew such bliss, the perfect mixture of exquisite moans escaping Lexa's throat and the pulsating walls squeezing perfectly around her cock. With each thrust of her hips, she escalated her pace until Lexa was a whimpering mess beneath her. She refused to give in to her own pleasure until her mate came a second time and Lexa let out a whimper when Clarke pulled out then flipped her omega onto her back. </p><p> </p><p>Before Lexa could complain, her alpha slid back inside her and continued her brutal pace. Lex moaned and sank her teeth into Clarke's shoulder, bringing a groan of pleasure from her alpha. She dug her nails into Clarke's back, then hooked her ankles around her mate's waist to keep her in place. Clarke steadily increased her rhythm with each pass of her cock and Lexa's entire body shuddered when her mate began flickering her clit expertly with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuuu… mmm." Lexa's words were no longer coherent, simply indiscernible groans of pleasure and reached serenity as her alpha's knot pressed against her entrance. Clarke pumped more fervently, setting a brutal, yet heavenly pace, and Lexa's vision filled with stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine, Lexa, mine!" Clarke growled and finally allowed her wolf to fully take over, rutting wildly into the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Yours Klark… oh, yes! Yours!"</p><p> </p><p>With a powerful jolt of her hips, the knot was inside and Clarke let out a fierce growl before sinking her teeth into the mark renewing their bond as she was overcome with ecstasy. Lexa's orgasm tumbled over in waves with her mate as her alpha's seed spilled into her womb one long spurt after another. Lexa clutched her alpha's strong shoulders with so much force, she knew the blonde would certainly have bruises, but that was at the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Lex, beja." Clarke whimpered for her omega to stake her claim, with head tilted and expelled a groan when Lexa sank her teeth into her mark on the alpha's neck. They each bucked involuntarily several times, as their combined high slowly dissipated. Finally, Clarke's body slumped lazily on top of Lexa's and they both suckled the renewed bite on the other's neck to soothe the irritated skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Jok Klark, that was…" Lexa blinked slowly, drifting in a celestial mix of fatigue and overabundance of vitality.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the beginning." Clarke smirked. "Because I plan on doing this all day, every day for the rest of the week. Ai hod yu in, Lexa." She placed a dozen soft kisses over Lexa's heart, and laid her head between her breasts, purring contentedly as the brunette ran her fingers through her golden hair. Never before had Lexa felt so loved, so happy… whole. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Klark." Lexa replied and chuckled when her alpha started to snore into her breasts. She kissed the top of her mate's head before following Clarke into a cat nap. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa's heat lasted another six days. The mates discussed their lives before the dropship landed as well as what the future held for them… while they were waiting for Clarke's knot to deflate. Her alpha smiled as she described what Earth looked like when she lived among the stars and listened intently while Lexa described her upbringing on the ground. Six perfect, magical days.</p><p> </p><p>"We should do it." Lexa blurted as she ran her fingers through her mate's golden locks while they lay in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke loved it when her omega played with or braided her hair. More often than not, the alpha would purr contentedly until she fell asleep on Lexa's chest. Small, peaceful moments like this one were a godsend for the omega who grew up in a violent world. They always made her consider Clarke's words shortly after they met about life being about more than survival. Lexa couldn't envision it then, but now, with her mate in her arms it was a feasible future. </p><p> </p><p>"Do what, Lex?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have pups." She replied and smiled as her alpha's sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? You said…"</p><p> </p><p>"I feared our enemies might use our pups in an attempt to control us or wage war. Nia is dead, Maunon is destroyed, Skaikru is now the thirteenth clan… we no longer have any enemies." Lexa had a dreamy expression as she envisioned their pups sitting in her blonde alpha's lap while Clarke described the different planets or taught them to draw.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you mean it, because I cannot wait to see this belly swollen with our pups inside." Her alpha replied while enthusiastically leaving kisses over her mate's tummy, with the widest grin Lexa had ever seen and the omega never wanted it to fade.</p><p> </p><p>"We can have your mother remove your implant as soon as my heat is over." Lexa answered as her wife pulled her into a tight embrace, peppering soft kisses on her face and down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You've made me so happy, Lex! We should think of names! Oh, and we need a nursery! Maybe we can knock down that wall and use the other apartment. I'll paint their rooms with murals and Raven can build a crib… or two..." Clarke had an almost childlike glow and it was evident the alpha's mind was flooded with possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we wait for all that until I'm pregnant, hodnes?" Lexa asked with an amused grin and knew her mate would likely spend the next few months planning, not that it bothered her. </p><p> </p><p>"Your next heat is what… two months away, if you stay on schedule, then nine months after that we'll have pups! There's so much to do before then… toys, strollers, clothes, not to mention renovating our floor so…" Clarke was off the bed, grabbing her sketchbook to draw her ideas and Lexa giggled at her mate. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have never seen you this excited about anything before, Klark. It's like a breath of fresh air compared to the permanent scowl you had on your face the last few months." Lexa beamed at her mate as she sat back on the bed and ruffled through her drawings until she found a blank page.</p><p> </p><p>"We were at war, and that horrible Ice bitch was trying to kill us both. Now we can actually live, Lex. I spent so many years dreaming about a peaceful carefree life on the ground, now it's a viable possibility I want everything to be…" Clarke stopped at a knock on the door and growled as her blue eyes sent daggers at whoever was on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"Relax, love. It's probably our lunch." Lexa kissed her mate's cheek and started to crawl out of bed, only to be stopped by her alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it. You should stay in bed to…"</p><p> </p><p>"Klark, I'm not pregnant yet and I'll tell you now I refuse to stay cooped up when I am." She scolded. Clarke let out a grumble when the omega threw on a robe and answered the door. Little did they know their world was about to turn upside down with the crack of a gun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please don't leave me, Lex! I need you!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The next Commander…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't want the next Commander, I want you! Fight it, Lex! Just stay with me until my mom gets here! Please, babe! Fight! Stay alive for me!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Klark… ai hod yu in…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, Lexa… always. Stay with me, baby. Beja."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Five Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second Dawn Bunker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clarke POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, STOP IT, NOW!" Her mother roared as she entered the room, with a wave of powerful pheromones in her wake and it was enough to snap Clarke out of her bloodlust.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't often her mother demonstrated her strength, and a glance around the room found the others on the ground with bloody noses. Guilt flooded over Clarke, realizing what she had done. Anya laid bloodied on the ground, while Eric and Luna struggled to pull her off of her victim. Clarke's fists were caked in the ebony blood that ran through both their veins and she gazed at her knuckles with tears swimming behind her sapphire orbs. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she had Nightblood on her hands was when her mate was shot and it left the alpha shaken to the core. Images of Lexa on their bed as she bled out flashed through Clarke's mind. Never had she seen her omega so vulnerable, yet Lexa tried to put her alpha at ease despite knowing it was the end. The memory of it was all it took for the dam that dutifully kept Clarke's emotions intact for the last month to finally crumble.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry… I…" Clarke crawled backward across the floor sobbing, only vaguely aware of Luna wrapping arms around her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, Klark. Chil yu daun, ai lukot. Repeat after me. Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom lanik-de… (Calm down, my friend. I give myself... to the miracle... of the sea…)" The Floukru omega whispered as she gently rocked her body with the alpha and Clarke took a shaky breath before repeating her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom lanik-de…" Her lips trembled and a flood of tears poured from her blue eyes, leaving wet trails down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Five weeks. Clarke somehow managed to hold herself together for five weeks, despite her heartbreak. It was HER fault Lexa was in a coma. HER fault that Lexa's father figure shot the brunette. It should have been me, not her!</p><p> </p><p>Clarke didn't have time to break down until now. Between Pike's rebellion, then ALIE, and now Praimfaya, Wanheda became the rock the Coalition depended on to lead them through it. The things Clarke was forced to do to ensure the survival of their people would break anyone. Even going to the extreme of using her helpless mate to stop the AI who destroyed the Old World. Titus was clear that removing the Flame would kill Lexa, and her mother advised against using their bond to access the chip connected to her mate's mind. </p><p> </p><p>"If you do this, Lexa may never wake up, Clarke." Her mother warned, but it was the only way to stop ALIE and save those fighting the AI's grasp. Ordering the doctors to put her mate into an induced coma to enter the City of Light haunted Clarke's dreams every single night. Telling herself that her actions would ultimately save Lexa and all of humanity offered little comfort, despite being true.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Lexa in the City of Light left Clarke with mixed emotions. There was no guarantee her mate would ever wake up and a part of Clarke almost gave in to ALIE. As the AI so kindly pointed out, she and Lexa could live happily ever after if they didn't flip the switch that destroyed her. Lexa assured her alpha that nothing would keep her from returning to Clarke in the real world, and set her hand over her mate's as they powered down the digital sanctuary together. It was reminiscent of their victory over Mount Weather five months prior, and a promise that whatever obstacle they faced, they were united. But Lexa wasn't there to support her mate as Clarke led their people in a bloody fight for the survival of the human race and she never felt so alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Nodotaim, Klark. (Again) Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom lanik-de…" </p><p> </p><p>"Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom lanik-de…"</p><p> </p><p>At this very moment, the lifeless bodies of three hundred forty-seven members of Skaikru were being carried outside. People SHE killed when they attempted to commandeer the bunker for themselves and locked many of Lexa's people outside to die. The blood of HER people, three hundred forty-seven of them, was on Clarke's hands. Were they her people though? Did she want them to be? Skaikru spent ninety-seven years in space killing each other for minor crimes in the name of survival. Clarke didn't ask or even want to be their leader and was forced to make unthinkable decisions to keep them alive. What's the point of survival if it costs you your soul? </p><p> </p><p>"She'll be okay, Abby. Just take care of Clarke." Raven assured the doctor, reminding Clarke of her most recent transgression and her sobs increased.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, Klark. Keep breathing."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was only a few months ahead of her nineteenth birthday and didn't even realize it until now. Eighteen years old and responsible for the deaths of over twelve hundred people. TWELVE FUCKING HUNDRED. Most were enemies, many were innocent and some were friends. How many more would she have to kill to keep them alive? Did she even want to save them? </p><p> </p><p>Five months ago, Clarke believed her life on the ground was just beginning. She had a stunningly beautiful mate who promised to grow old with her and they were on the brink of a lasting peace. Mount Weather was destroyed and they planned to slowly transition Skaikru into the Coalition. It would take months, but there was hope on the horizon. Now, Clarke was terrified by what the future held for her and she only prayed Lexa would be there. </p><p> </p><p>So many nights in the last few weeks she dreamt of a blonde boy and brunette girl. In each one, Lexa told them fairy tales until they drifted off to sleep and smiled up at Clarke as she entered their room. Would it be sunshine, flowers, and pups with Lexa? Or would it be war, death, and impossible decisions for the rest of their lives?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry… so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahn didn't mean what she said… this shit has been hard on everyone…" Raven replied, setting a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder before leading Anya out. </p><p> </p><p>"And you need to take a long walk in the woods to clear your head." Her mother added as she knelt beside them and gave Clarke a sympathetic smile. "You've been in survival mode since Pike and I think it's time for you to get away from drama. Roan is waiting for someone to bring the Nightbloods to the bunker, and I think you should be the one to go."</p><p> </p><p>"I am NOT leaving my mate!" Clarke growled, flooding the room with acrid dominant pheromones prompting Luna to rub circles on her back to soothe her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"We will protect Heda for you, Klark. Your mother is right, it will be good for you to leave for a few days." Luna offered, sending out a soothing wave of calming scents to combat the alpha's agitation, but it was no use. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke had barely left Lexa's side since her mate was shot and they became fugitives the moment word got out. Ontari was furious when she discovered Clarke had absconded with Lexa and the other Nightbloods. Once they escaped Polis, they lived mostly out of the rover, safe houses or Becca's Island. </p><p> </p><p>Arkadia was no longer safe for the two mates because Pike launched a hostile takeover while Lexa was in heat. Lincoln and Octavia had to sneak Clarke's mother out of the Skaikru homestead so the doctor could save Lexa's life. After that, they bounced from one ally to the next until they returned to Polis to stop ALIE. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa's once beautiful city had transformed into a nightmare. Blood soaked the streets and the few who stood up to Ontari, who was under ALIE's control, were crucified. Clarke knew if Lexa saw the state of her hallowed home, her omega would be heartbroken. They barricaded themselves in the throne room where Clarke and her friends used her mate bond with Lexa to enter the City of Light. </p><p> </p><p>Once it was destroyed, Clarke brought her mate to the Island and it became an impenetrable fortress. Gustus and Anya hovered over them as Clarke desperately sought a place to wait out the radiation. Meanwhile, Raven, Abby and Eric used Luna's bone marrow to try to create Nightblood. In all that time, she was never more than ten feet away from Lexa and she was not leaving her mate now.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely NOT!" The blue-eyed alpha snarled at her mother, only to receive a growl in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Then consider it an order! As Chief Medical Officer, I hereby declare you mentally incapable of performing your duty as our leader!" Her mother demanded sternly and Clarke let out a resentful growl.</p><p> </p><p>"That shit doesn't work on the ground, mom."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it does." Indra's voice piped in unexpectedly and Clarke turned to find the Trikru general glaring down at her. "Our people call it battle sickness, and you have a very serious case of it, Wanheda. This is not a judgment of you or your strength as a leader. Your mate is wounded, our people on the brink of extinction, and you just beat the shit out of one of your best friends. We need you at your best, Heda and our people need you to lead us through this. In this state, you will lead us to ruin. Luna, your mother, and I are clan leaders. That is enough to demand you take a break. Go. Find the Nightbloods, Heda loves them as her pups and will be heartbroken if they don't reach the bunker in time."</p><p> </p><p>"But…"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts! This isn't an option, Clarke." Her mother barked and Clarke knew she wasn't getting out of this. </p><p> </p><p>She attacked her best friend, one of the highest ranking generals in the Coalition, in full view of three clan leaders. Clarke couldn't afford for their faith in her to wane. Lexa's people only followed Clarke on account of her being Heda's mate and many urged her to allow another Nightblood to take the Flame. The only way to avoid them taking it from Lexa's body by force was to keep any possible heir to the throne as far away from Polis as possible. For the last month, the Nightbloods hid in a maze of tunnels used by Azgeda spies under the care of Roan. Indra was right, Lexa loved the young Nightbloods like her own pups and would be crushed if they didn't reach the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll go. Just promise me…"</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to all the Spirits, Gaia and I will stay by Heda's side until you return. Your mate is safe with us." Indra replied and Clarke knew the Trikru alpha would keep her word. </p><p> </p><p>Indra was like a mother to Lexa and loved her deeply. At first, Indra had reservations about Clarke and did not approve of their relationship. Lexa assured her alpha that the general merely sought to protect her Commander and would eventually accept her mate as kin. Lexa was correct, and Indra was one of only two Grounders Clarke trusted fully with her mate's life. The other had just been ushered out of the room after being senselessly beaten by her friend. I need to apologize to Anya before I leave…</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but I'm checking in every hour over the radio."</p><p> </p><p>"I expect nothing less, Wanheda. Just take the time to reflect and return prepared for the next chapter." Indra gave her a proud smile, and Clarke took a calming breath. </p><p> </p><p>"I will watch over Leksa as well, ai lukot. She'll be safe among friends." Luna added, and Clarke shifted her gaze to her mate. Even in a coma, Lexa was a vision of beauty.</p><p> </p><p>So many times Clarke envied her omega for being blissfully unaware of the world crashing down around them, but it always resulted with her feeling guilty. Lexa had been doing this since she was twelve, and her beautiful omega handled everything with exceptional grace. Lexa lost a mate, her family, and countless friends, yet remained calm, never revealing the pain she suffered. Perhaps the Grounders had it right, and omegas made better leaders. </p><p> </p><p>Alphas were prone to act impulsively and were quick to anger. Lexa often praised Clarke for being more compassionate and level headed than most alphas. There was no doubt her jade-eyed omega would be ashamed to see Clarke now. Indra and her mother were correct, she needed to clear her head. Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa's lips and pressed her forehead against her wife's.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Lex. I'm going to find the Natblidas and bring them home, I'll be back in a couple of days. Hopefully, by then, you'll be awake and I can fill you in on everything." Clarke whispered as she tenderly stroked her omega's cheek and placed a kiss on Lexa's forehead before exiting the room. She stopped just before the doorway and turned her head to give her mate one last look. Please come back to me, babe. I need you to help me through this and I'm starting to lose my way.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke walked through the corridors berating herself for losing control and attacking one of her best friends. She needed to check on Anya and apologize before she went anywhere. From giant gorillas, toxic rain, murderous AI's, and everyday people, Earth was an invariable death trap. Earth tried to exterminate them from the moment they opened the door to the Dropship. That was why Lexa and her people put survival over anything else. With the end of the world looming over their heads, Clarke realized if she didn't clear the air with Anya now, she may never. There were no guarantees.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look, you don't have to leave our quarters to apologize to Clarke. She came to us." Raven offered with a smirk as she opened the door and Clarke gave her a confused look. She expected the omega to tear her to shreds for attacking Anya, in fact she counted on it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the one apologizing here, Rae. Ahn…" She began, only for her friend to cut her off by a wave of the hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-uh-uh! The Grumpy Grounder goes first!" Raven insisted and shifted her gaze to her mate with a stern glare. "Anya, what do you say to our best friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't have said that… saying you should have let Lexa die and that she would rather be dead than in a coma. We both know she's fighting like hell to get back to you and if it's any consolation, Heda will probably beat my ass for suggesting otherwise." Anya blurted out in a matter of fact way only she could get away with and sighed dramatically when Raven gave her a disapproving frown. "You're not a shitty leader and it's not your fault the world is ending. And... though I'm not entirely certain what it means, I'm sorry for being a douchebag instead of the friend you need right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay not bad for a Grounder. Clarke?" The engineer added, then signalled that it was Clarke's turn for an apology.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahn, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have reacted that way…" Only to be cut off again by her dark-haired friend. Seriously Rae?</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah you should have! I would hope that MY MATE would do the same if I were the one in the coma and you were the asshole." Raven interjected and the two alphas gave the omega an incredulous look. "Oh, sorry... continue."</p><p> </p><p>"Anya, you're my best friend, my fos and I attacked you. We need to stand together if we're going to get through this and I allowed my anger to get the best of me. I'm sorry and I wanted you to know that before I leave to meet Roan." Clarke gave her fos a hopeful smile, and prayed Anya would forgive her. She wasn't prepared for the frown on her alpha friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... you're leaving??" Anya's tone was disapproving and in truth, Clarke was in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>She was still conflicted over leaving her mate, though she accepted she needed to take a step back to clear her head. It would be years before those without Nightblood could leave the bunker and wolves have a tendency to grow restless when caged. Mount Weather was proof of that and she refused to allow their people to become like them. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom's orders. She's right, I need to get away from all this for a bit before we lock ourselves in for five years." Clarke let out a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Clarke, Lexa, Luna and Anya were the only wolves in the bunker with natural radiation resistance. Though they weren't entirely certain she and the Trikru general were truly immune. Clarke's mother stopped the test and destroyed the pod before the two alphas had a chance to prove the Nightblood Solution was a success.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think that's a great idea…" Raven nodded her approval, and looked to her mate who appeared thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going with you." Anya replied, causing her mate to change her tune immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No! Bad idea!" Raven shook her head and her alpha rolled her copper eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You just said it was a great idea, Rae!"</p><p> </p><p>"For Clarke! In case you haven't noticed, the geiger counter has been tick-tick-tickety the last few days and…" Rae protested and though Clarke was stung by her friend's double standard, she understood. If it was Lexa leaving and her staying behind, she would object as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Klark and I are Nightbloods." Anya countered, though she had to know it wouldn't work. Raven knew Becca's solution better than anyone, having been the one to decode the First Commander's journal and calculated the probabilities weeks ago. The chances of it working without zero gravity were slim.</p><p> </p><p>"Untested Nightbloods!" Rae argued. The engineer was without question, the most brilliant person Clarke had known and that was before ALIE gave her an upgrade. </p><p> </p><p>ALIE used ancient technology that was used on the first wolves to help them think and work as one. It was at a time when gene modification was intended for soldiers, not everyday people, but it made them a force to be reckoned with. But those wolves had a mind drive, similar to the one in Lexa's head, to keep them from going mad.</p><p> </p><p>When they were in the City of Light, Becca mentioned it might overload the brains of Raven and the others who received enhancements from the AI. The First Commander theorized they could use the Flame's firewalls as a work around, but it was a risk. Lexa was already in a coma as a result of Clarke using her bond to enter her omega's mind and fight the AI as one. </p><p> </p><p>"Because angry outbursts run in the Griffin Family." Anya smirked, causing Clarke to roll her eyes and an almost imperceptible growl left her throat. "Heda would want me to protect her mate, and I know how to use a gun, the others don't. Besides, it's not as if I'm purposely killing myself for a hairbrained theory, like someone I know."</p><p> </p><p>"That was a low blow, babe!" The omega growled at her mate and Clarke pretended to admire a piece of artwork on the wall to avoid being caught in the middle of their lovers quarrel.</p><p> </p><p>Raven found a way to prevent permanent damage to her cerebral cortex, a hard reboot that required momentary death. Though it required Clarke and Bellamy distracting her mate with a wild goose chase for a bunker that didn't exist. Anya was furious with her seken and Raven for the deception. Thankfully, Raven's idea worked and Eric was able to bring her back to life. Now it was the alpha's turn to risk her life and Raven wasn't happy.</p><p> </p><p>"And the truth, nonetheless. I'm going with Klark and that's final!" Anya insisted with a toned down, albeit powerful wave of domineering blast of pheromones, bringing a whimper from her mate.</p><p> </p><p>"But…"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts, strik sora (little bird). Weren't you just saying Klark and I needed bonding time?" Anya lifted her omega's chin to meet her gaze, but there was no change in the dark-haired omega's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant hunting jaguars or killing a big ass Pauna to get all that built up alpha aggression out, not marching to your deaths!" Raven grumbled, and her mate shot the omega a charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do both, niron (lover). Besides, as you told Leksa a few months ago; there's nothing your two bullheaded, blonde alphas can't accomplish when we work together." Anya reminded her mate, though Clarke doubted it would win the omega over. Then again, the Trikru alpha was truly as stubborn as Clarke and likely wouldn't let Raven sway her.</p><p> </p><p>"That was about sneaking into the Mountain to defeat Maunon, not the end of the world!" Rae pouted, knowing that there was no changing Anya's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a little over a week before Pramfaya and it's only a three day round trip with the Rover you pimped out."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just use the phrase pimped out?" Raven's frown turned upwards at her mate's use of slang and Clarke knew it was the nail in the coffin. There was something endearing and strangely attractive when Grounders learned Old World terms. Clarke's heart melted everytime Lexa did it and she knew her brilliant friend felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I did." Anya gave her mate a sultry smile and Clarke decided she should give them a few moments of privacy to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll meet you at the Rover, Ahn." She offered and didn't wait for a response before exiting their quarters. At least Anya gets a proper send off. Clarke fought the envy she felt creeping up and took a calming breath. Give it time, Lexa will wake soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Dawn Bunker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nine Days Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Octavia POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Octavia asked, gazing over her brother's team as they exited the Rover and Bellamy shook his head. His scent was saturated with distress and neither Clarke or Anya was with them, which meant something went wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"We found their Rover at the tunnel Clarke mentioned on the radio... The entrance was caved in, O. We tried to dig them out but… there was too much rubble and we couldn't..." Bellamy explained, with a heavy heart and his alpha sister let out a ferocious growl. Dammit, this whole month has been spent avoiding one catastrophe after the next!</p><p> </p><p>With the Death Wave only moments away, it was too late to send help. Clarke radioed that she, Anya and the Nightbloods had to seek shelter from the black rain. When they didn't hear from her again, they sent a team to Azgeda to bring them home. It was a three day round trip with the Rover, and now they were out of time. Dammit! Why did Abby and Indra insist on Clarke being the one to bring the Nightbloods home? </p><p> </p><p>Now Lexa and Luna were the only living Nightbloods. Heda was still in a coma in the infirmary, and Luna wasn't interested in leading their people in Lexa's stead. Without Clarke or a Nightblood to lead them, the bunker inhabitants will get antsy and possibly riot. Fuck! Please wake up, Heda. We need you now, more than ever!</p><p> </p><p>"We dug for days, hodnes, but the black rain forced us to retreat… this is all we found in the rubble." Lincoln informed her and threw a cautious glance at Bellamy before he pulled a tiny object from his bag. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia's heart stopped and a lump formed in her throat as her mate placed an object in her hand. It was the ring Lexa gave Clarke on their wedding day. Octavia and Raven were the ones who picked it up from the craftsman. Heda was beyond nervous about it and insisted it be perfect for the blonde so she had Clarke's best friends help pick a design. They mated before the attack on Mount Weather, though few were privy to that knowledge, and married in secret three weeks later. Only a handful of their closest friends were present, and all were shocked the brunette did not invite Titus. </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, it was a sign of things to come and Octavia often wondered if the Spirits warned Lexa of his intentions. Looking down at the wedding ring caused reality to sink in. Clarke, Anya, Roan and the young Nightbloods were either trapped or dead. Lexa and Raven will be so crushed when they find out...</p><p> </p><p>Warning… Outside radiation levels are critical… Lockdown is advised.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to shut the door!" Jaha exclaimed as he burst through the inner airlock and tried to use pheromones to sway the others. </p><p> </p><p>It was no use, Octavia and Bellamy spent the last six months living as Grounders. Most Skaikru wolves had barely tapped into their strength and Lexa's people far surpassed them. They eagerly taught the first hundred how to control and use the true power of their wolves. Now the Delinquents easily overpowered the Skaikru adults and viewed those like Theolonious as nothing more than pups. Jaha's current expression broadcasted his acknowledgement that the younger wolves were immune to his feeble attempt at controlling them.</p><p> </p><p>"The Death Wave is only a few minutes east of us, Ms. Blake!" He argued, though his tone was slathered in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Raven's team isn't back from the Island yet! We need those medical supplies and tech if we're going to survive down here for five years. I spoke to Raven a few moments ago on the radio, they should arrive any minute." Abby argued as she entered behind them and Jaha gave her an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no time to wait, Abby! If that door is still open when…"</p><p> </p><p>"I see them! They're almost here!" Nathan shouted and all present turned, their gaze with eyes wide. Raven, Murphy, Jackson and Emori sprinted towards them, chased by a wall of flames.</p><p> </p><p>It was beyond surreal to witness. Weeks of increased radioactivity was nothing in comparison to this… fire in every direction and there seemed to be no end. All the talk and descriptions from Skaikru historical records didn't do it justice. Without thinking, Octavia and Nate started to charge towards them, only to be stopped by Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>"Octavia, wait! If you go out there, you'll be dead! The radiation might kill you." Bellamy grabbed his sister's arm, ignoring the growls it brought forward and Lincoln gave her a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, O. You know what it does to people, they'll make it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone inside the bunker will die if we don't shut the…" Jaha shook his head and looked the doctor in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>"I will cut your fucking tongue out if you even think of finishing that sentence!" Abby growled, a wave of sheer power ripped through the room, sending Jaha to his knees. Abby knew the Delinquents would save Raven and the others even if it kills them, anyone else would close the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jaha was only alive to live out his sentence for his part in distributing ALIE'S chips and awaiting a trial for attempting to take control of the bunker. Why Clarke didn't kill him after the mess with ALIE was incomprehensible to Octavia, but the blonde insisted they needed every engineer they had to keep them alive after Praimfaya. Well, all those who were still breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Skaikru bitched incessantly after Clarke only gave them a limited number of spaces in the bunker. The other twelve clans decided who got a spot inside within an hour. Then Jaha tried to hijack the bunker. Thankfully, Bellamy, Octavia, and Marcus were inside when Skaikru mounted their coup. They worked with the other clans to fight Jaha and working as one people, they defeated Skaikru. Now all but one hundred Sky People were dead, their corpses were stacked just a few feet away. </p><p> </p><p>It shocked everyone when Clarke killed them with an incredibly powerful wave of pheromones. Many had no idea the blonde alpha was capable of the feat, killing over three hundred wolves without even touching them. Clarke was haunted by her actions, but it was the only way to ensure they wouldn't attempt another coup. Jaha was allowed to live as a form of punishment, knowing his attempted coup killed his own people, until Lexa could sentence him.</p><p> </p><p>"They probably have fatal radiation poisoning and they will die, even if we let them in!" Jaha barely choked out, though his neck was bared in submission and Octavia gave him a death glare. I have never wanted to castrate anyone more than this moron!</p><p> </p><p>"They'll make it, I know it. Now get the fuck out of here, before we throw you outside to burn!" Octavia ordered and Jaha scrambled into the bunker entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! They need help!" Bellamy exclaimed and Octavia turned to find that Raven paused to pick up Jackson, who collapsed. The dark haired omega and the others seemed to be wearing out from the radiation. Octavia, Bellamy and Nathan sprinted towards the massive wall of radiation, without a moment's consideration. No way in hell will I let them die!</p><p> </p><p>"Bellamy! NO!" Echo screamed desperately behind them, but the scruffy haired alpha ignored the other alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia had never run so fast before and made a beeline for Raven. The omega was farther than the rest with Jackson because of her bad leg and the alpha was NOT leaving her best friend to die. Especially with Clarke and Anya still out there. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy scooped up Emori and threw John's arm around his neck to help him run. At precisely the same time, Octavia tossed Raven over her shoulder and Nate slung Eric over his. All of them looked terrible, sores all over their bodies, and the other three alphas were already feeling effects. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia's skin, lungs, and eyes burned, making her feel weaker than ever before. The moment they were all inside, Abby hit the override to seal the door behind them and everyone collapsed in a pile on the floor. Octavia pulled her mate into her arms as did the others and their mates.</p><p> </p><p>The room let out a sigh of relief as each set of mates relished in the knowledge they were together. Marcus pressed his forehead against Abby's as he held the doctor in his arms, whispering something about second chances. Echo allowed herself to sink into Bellamy's embrace and kissed him passionately, surprising the others. The two alphas had the very definition of a love hate relationship, mostly because Echo was a mercurial spy. Murphy stroked Emori's face with his signature smirk and muttered something about cockroaches. Nate wrapped his arms around Eric, and told his mate he was never leaving his side again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ai hod yu in, Link." Octavia placed a tender kiss on her mate's temple and the beta gave her a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Octavia." Lincoln replied, pulling her closer and she allowed herself to breathe for the first time in a month. </p><p> </p><p>The month-long shitstorm was finally over and for a moment, there was bliss in that knowledge. Until whimpers caught Octavia's attention, she shifted her eyes to Abby and Raven. The doctor's eyes brimmed with tears and she held Clarke's wedding ring in her hand, solidifying her worst fears. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is she? Where's Anya and Clarke?" Raven asked, looking around frantically for her mate and best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"She and Ahn didn't…" Octavia's voice cracked as reality sunk in. Clarke, Anya, Roan and the Nightbloods were gone. Dead. That thought caused a sympathetic whimper to escape her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"No! No, open the door!" Raven demanded and struggled against Bellamy who tried to hold her in place with a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Rae." He said, with tears in his eyes, but it was clear she wasn't having it.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Let me go, Bell! My mate and Clarke are out there!" Raven shouted as Marcus released Abby and moved to help hold the omega back to keep her opening the airlock.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too late, Raven. I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Marcus attempted to calm her, but the omega spun around to meet the beta's eyes with a face flushed with rage.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you! They aren't dead! I'm going to…"</p><p> </p><p>"Raven, sweetheart… come here." Abby interjected calmly, though her eyes were watery and pulled the sable-haired omega into her arms. "Anya and Clarke are two of the strongest willed, most resourceful alphas I've ever met. We both know they will find a way to get to safety."</p><p> </p><p>"Abby…" Marcus started then immediately stopped when Abby growled and threw him a death glare.</p><p> </p><p>"She's right, Marcus. Griffins don't give up and neither does Trikru." Octavia pulled out of Lincoln's arms and hugged both women. </p><p> </p><p>Raven sobbed into the doctor's and dark-haired alpha's necks. This immediately became a group hug, with Raven at the center and the Delinquents surrounding her. All of them filled the room with calming pheromones to ease the omega's fears.</p><p> </p><p>"We should… say a prayer, for them to find their way home and send our dead on their journey." Marcus suggested and the others nodded their agreement. "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again." </p><p> </p><p>The world was on fire and only thirteen hundred people made it to safety before it was too late. Tens of thousands of lives lost in a single moment and all that was left of the human race were the people inside this bunker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Location</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aden POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ste yuj, Klark. Oso gaf yu sis osir au (Be strong, Clarke. We need you to help us). Please don't leave us." Aden whispered as he stroked the blonde alpha's face and silently begged the Spirits to protect Wanheda.</p><p> </p><p>The last month was stressful for everyone and the young alpha had his first taste of what it meant to be Commander. It started when Azplana had her assassin Ontari attempt to kill Wanheda and Lexa. Once Heda killed the Ice Queen, Heda and Clarke disappeared to share Lexa's heat.</p><p> </p><p>Then the unthinkable happened. Titus shot the Commander, thinking she was Clarke. Ontari took over Polis and ordered all Nightbloods to be slaughtered so none could take the throne. Clarke escaped the capitol with a wounded Lexa and the Nightbloods in tow, and they became fugitives. Wanheda entrusted Roan with the task of protecting the young heirs to Heda's throne, which shocked everyone. Clarke's faith in the Azgeda beta was founded, Roan was fiercely protective over the children and trained with them daily as they hid in Azgeda tunnels.</p><p> </p><p>Aden blamed himself for all of it. He knew that the Fleimkepa disliked Wanheda and he should not have told his seda (teacher) Lexa married Clarke in Ton DC. The way Titus' face reddened with pure hatred when he heard the news should have been all the evidence Aden needed to warn Lexa. But he didn't, now his hero was in a coma miles away and her mate was near death. I failed you, Heda. I'm so sorry.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright, strikon (little one)?" Anya asked the young alpha as she approached and the boy gave her a non-committal nod.</p><p> </p><p>"She can't die… I promised Heda that I would protect Klark if something happened to her and now…" Aden looked down at the unconscious alpha in his lap and fought the tears that threatened to spill from his green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Roan looked awful. All visible patches of skin were covered in bruises, and scrapes they received when the tunnel entrance collapsed. Both adults were buried beneath the rubble for hours while Anya and the Nightbloods frantically dug them out. Roan looked worse than Clarke, there were sores like burns appearing all over his skin. It was a miracle they were still breathing but if they didn't get them to Abby or another healer quickly, they wouldn't survive. </p><p> </p><p>"She won't, I promise. Klark is the strongest alpha I've met and she wont let a few scrapes prevent her from getting back to Heda." Anya replied gazing at Wanheda with reverence and what appeared to be a hint of love, though most thought her incapable of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry we tricked you, Wormana." Aden offered after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>It was an enormous risk. Aden knew that when he hit the button on the inside of the metal box, but he had to save Clarke. Everyone was shocked when the box roared to life and a voice responded to the young alpha's call for help. Once Aden described their injuries, the woman on the other end advised them to lock themselves in the box so they would be safe from the radiation. Aden knew Anya wouldn't agree to this and the Nightbloods were forced to trick her into entering by having the Trikru alpha help carry the two adults inside. </p><p> </p><p>Once the door locked behind them, Anya lost her shit and sent out a bone crushing wave of pheromones that had everyone on their knees. It did not help that the woman on the radio took three long breaks to discuss the situation with her people. After several excruciating hours, the strangers finally agreed to help and advised the Nightbloods they had a long ride ahead of them. Anya only became more agitated when the box began moving. She spent hours growling as she paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I lost my temper earlier, and I'm sorry for that. As rash as it was, using that button may have saved Wanheda's life, but we need to be smart going forward. We don't know who these people are or where this box is taking us. For all we know, we're headed for a trap and as Heda's seken I'm relying on you to protect Klark. If they have Sky guns, we'll need to think and move quickly." Anya offered as she took a seat beside the boy and gazed around the interior.</p><p> </p><p>They had never seen a contraption like this before and it seemed to be meant to carry people from one place to another. There were tiny compartments with seats and windows that looked outwards, not that it did them any good. So far, the box remained in a dark tunnel with the occasional flickering lights along the way, so there was nothing to see. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled brightly when she saw them and called them trains. She said they were from the Old World and she had only seen one in the moving pictures Skaikru had. The blonde alpha insisted that Anya's mate, Raven, would be in heaven if she was with them and seemed excited to investigate it further. Before she could explore one, a flash of lightning struck just outside of the cave and the entrance collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>"What if they are like Maunon and want to drain our blood?" Aden asked after a few moments of deep thought and the Trikru alpha let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"With this kind of tek (technology), they might be and we need to be ready for that. No matter what happens, I need you to stay with Klark and if that means leaving me to die, you do it. Nami (Understand)?" Anya raised an eyebrow and the boy gave her a solemn nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Sha, seda. (Yes, teacher.)"</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to tell how much time passed without candle marks or one of the fancy time telling devices Skaikru had. The trip felt like it lasted days and eventually the Nightbloods explored the train out of boredom. They found a room with odd looking glasses and dozens of bottles. Anya grinned as she browsed through them and immediately opened a bottle marked whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"Now this is a proper liquor, my little Nightbloods! Abby brought two bottles to Heda and Klark's wedding. If we manage to survive this trip, I might let you all have a taste." The Trikru alpha said with a relieved sigh after several gulps and moved to the next room. </p><p> </p><p>Here they found cans and packages of food marked non-perishable. They opened several cans, using the fancy utensils and plates they found to feast on their newly discovered food. The containers marked crackers had dried out bread inside and reminded Aden of the rations Skaikru brought with them. Not very tasty, but it was food. The cans with fruit or beans were everyone's favorites and by the time they had their fill, everyone felt much better. Afterwards, Anya went over her plan in detail. It was more underhanded than the children were used to, which was surprising considering Anya was not from Azgeda.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if they take me into custody, you will all play nice. Get to know them, and tell them only what they want to hear. If that means saying I held you hostage and tried to kill the others, do it. If they ask you to swear to obey them, you make an oath right then and there. Watch them all closely for any sign of weakness, but take your time. Figure out who you can play against each other, what physical limitations each man has and ask them about themselves. You are children, so many of them will not see you as a threat. Use that against them to win them over and be patient. You may have to play this game for months or even years. Nami (Understand)?" Anya instructed and it was everything Titus taught them NOT to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Titus says spies have no honor because they lie to get their way and break their oaths." Galen offered and the Trikru alpha growled, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Titus broke his oath and defiled his life's work when he shot Heda, so he is the last person I will allow you to quote. For all his talk and grand gestures, he was more of a traitor to Leksa than any Azgeda spy. Spies must be smart, quick to act and flexible. Yes, it means lying but a lie that keeps you and your loved ones alive is a very powerful weapon when you are surrounded by enemies. Klark is Heda's mate and it is our duty as Nightbloods to protect her until we can get to Heda." Anya replied and the Nightbloods gave her a respectful nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Sha, seda (Yes, teacher)."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now get some sleep, so we're all fresh headed when we arrive. I'll take the first watch. Aden, I will wake you when it's your turn." The Trikru alpha added and the Nightbloods each grabbed a bench to sleep on. The blonde alpha returned to Clarke's side, finding her and Roan in the same position as before. </p><p> </p><p>"Reshop, Wanheda." Aden whispered as he laid beside her and threw an arm over the older blonde. Clarke began to purr in her sleep, bringing a smile from the young alpha. "I'll protect her for you, Heda."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aden was in a deep slumber when the train came to a sudden halt, jolting him awake. He looked around the room in confusion, finding Anya mentally preparing herself for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Be strong, brave, and smart, my children. Remember your training and be patient, think carefully before you speak. Control your wolves, don't let them get the best of you." The older alpha instructed in Trig and she gave Aden a nod as the doors opened. </p><p> </p><p>A dozen men dressed head to toe in black armor boarded the train with rifles raised and Aden took a hard gulp. He never saw Maunon, only the drawings, and these people looked very similar. Anya was right, this could be a trap and they all need to focus on surviving so they could protect Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>He sniffed the air, trying to gather their mood and intentions. It was strange, he could not smell the presentation of any of the soldiers or sense any emotion coming off of them. Even a calm wolf gave off a distinct scent when they were happy or content, but not these people. Maybe because they are wearing masks…</p><p> </p><p>"If you have any weapons, set them on the ground now!" One man ordered and Anya gave the children a nod to do as he said. The men seemed surprised to see so many daggers in the hands of children. They kept looking at each other, though it was impossible to see their expressions with masks on.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take your wounded to the infirmary, the rest of you follow my men." A woman without a mask entered and approached the blonde alpha, eyes wide at the sight of her. "She has the blood."</p><p> </p><p>The masked soldiers looked at each other, again and Aden's heart sank. It was something Anya discussed with them the night before, and she warned the young Nightbloods to avoid cutting themselves, in case their hosts were searching for their kind. His entire life revolved around the color of his blood, and frankly there were many times Aden wished he was born with red blood. </p><p> </p><p>Wanheda pushed her mate to end the conclaves and argued that the young Nightbloods should be treated like average children, rather than adults. He didn't fully understand how Abby was able to alter both Anya and Clarke's blood; now it seemed to have made the blonde a target, just as it did for the others. There was no way he would allow Clarke to be taken and possibly experimented on by the very people he hoped would save her life. I made the wrong decision and put her in danger. I'm sorry, Heda.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let you hurt her!" Aden insisted and wrapped his arms around Clarke protectively.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't going to hurt her, son. Her blood makes her special, that's all. Let's move her to the infirmary." The woman gave him a small smile and he growled ferociously as they moved to take Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>"I go where she goes!" The young alpha demanded and sent out the most powerful wave of pheromones he could muster. It had no effect on the soldiers or the woman, leaving him completely befuddled. A glance at the others verified that they were just as confused. All of them should be baring their throats, or at least be weak in the knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Simone, I think he's a wolf." One soldier exclaimed and she narrowed her eyes, taking in all of the Nightbloods in the boxcar. Who were these people and why did they seem surprised that he was a wolf? Aren't all of us wolves?</p><p> </p><p>"That's impossible, they all were wiped out protecting us as we fled the planet." The woman shook her head in disagreement, as she closely examined them.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to him, he's growling at us."</p><p> </p><p>"He'll do a lot more than growl if you separate him from his sire." Anya interjected and Aden somehow managed to keep his expression unchanged, despite the unexpected lie. The Trikru alpha seemed to think it would keep him with Clarke, he only hoped Wanheda wouldn't accidentally debunk their claim.</p><p> </p><p>"Sire?"</p><p> </p><p>"She must be an alpha." Simone replied and knelt down in front of Aden who was still clutching onto Clarke protectively. "Hello there, I'm Doctor Lightbourne. Who might you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aden."</p><p> </p><p>"It's very nice to meet you, Aden. I recognize your voice from before… you're the one who called us. That was very brave of you and I promise you did the right thing. Is she your sire?" She pointed at Clarke and the boy nodded his head. It was a lie, but if it would keep him at the blonde's side it was worth it. "We can help your mother, but we need to move her to the hospital wing to do that. Don't worry, we won't separate you. Is your other parent with you?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. She's in a bunker back home, we were trying to get to her but the rain forced us in the cave and the tunnel collapsed." Aden replied carefully. </p><p> </p><p>If he was going to lie about Clarke being his sire, then he was claiming Lexa as his mother. She treated the young alpha like he was her son since the day she brought him to Polis for training. It was rare for the Commander to personally escort a Nightblood to their new home and Aden latched onto her right away. He was only three at the time, but Lexa took an active role in raising him. I just hope she doesn't mind me claiming her as my mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to worry, Aden. If your mother is in a bunker, there is a chance we can make contact and let her know you are safe. I'm certain she is worried about you both and I promise we will protect you until you are reunited." Doctor Lightbourne replied and Aden believed she was sincere, though he wasn't ready to trust any of them yet. "Take the others to the dorms, find our guests food and fresh clothes. I'll take the two patients and the boy with me to the infirmary."</p><p> </p><p>Two men brought in stretchers, then transferred Clarke and Roan onto them. Aden shifted his eyes to Anya, who gave him an approving nod, and he followed behind Clarke. He tried to quiet his mind, as Lexa taught him, and focus on what he had control over. </p><p> </p><p>As far as these people were concerned, he was Clarke and Lexa's pup. He wasn't certain if the blonde alpha would approve, or how long this charade would last, but for now, Clarke was safe, and he was by her side. That's all that matters. I will protect your mate for you, Heda. I swear it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We will meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clexa wakes up in separate bunkers. Clarke and Anya learn more about their hosts. Abby gives Lexa surprising news. Raven tries to contact Anya and Clarke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who read last chapter and left a kudos or comment! We love feedback, so keep it coming! ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown Location</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ten Hours After Praimfaya</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anya POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dorm was large enough for all of them to live comfortably, not that they planned on staying. It had a main living area with several couches, and four separate televisions, which their captors demonstrated how to use. There was something called gaming consoles connected to each monitor and strange tables scattered through the main room. The woman that showed them around said they were recreation tables. Whatever that meant.</p><p> </p><p>A large kitchen, like the one at Becca's Island, sat at the back of the room and there were several bedrooms on either side. Each had two beds, and a bathroom, except the one marked officer's quarters. That had one large bed, its own sitting area, and a desk with a computer. Raven would be in love with all the tech in this place, and it was more homey than the Second Dawn bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt… I thought you and the kids might need these." A tall dark-haired man offered after a brief knock on the door and signalled for the men behind him to enter. They brought in containers filled with clothing and supplies, similar to what Skaikru uses.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about this place set off alarms in Anya's mind, and she was feeling more agitated with each hour that passed. Especially after one of the goufas pointed to a photo on the wall of their dorm of a group of soldiers. It was unremarkable at first glance, but the moment her eyes fell on the woman at the center of the group she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>The woman could have been Clarke's twin sister, and it took only a second for Anya to conclude this was the place Skaikru told her about. And here we are, a bunch of wolves surrounded by the average human scientists that created us. Fuck me, they're going to experiment on us or drain our blood if I don't think of something!</p><p> </p><p>"I figured you'd need soap, shampoo and toiletries, you'll find those in the blue boxes. There's clothing, too. We weren't certain what size everyone is, so the clothes may not fit well. I'll have someone swing by to take measurements later, so they can make you new outfits." The man stood as if expecting something, and one of the goufas nudged her with an incredulous look. What?</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Sorry, Onya isn't very good with strangers." Natali replied, causing Anya's eyes to roll, and the young omega gave her an incredulous glare.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not here to make friends, little one! The second Clarke and Roan are healed, we're getting the fuck out of here." Anya retorted in Trig, so they couldn't understand her, and the young omega sighed.</p><p> </p><p>These people were too friendly and enthusiastic about their presence. Many commented that they were lucky Aden contacted them. She didn't have proof yet, but the voice in her head screamed it was a gigantic trap. No one likes uninvited guests barging into their home. If the woman in the photo was Clarke's ancestor, then these were terrible people. Skaikru told them the tale of the origins of wolves prior to attacking Mount Weather, and she would not be an experiment. Not again.</p><p> </p><p>If not for the goufas or Clarke and Roan's injuries, she would attack the guards and escape. She couldn't help feeling the longer they were here, the longer they'd stay, and she needed to get back to Raven. Her omega's emotions were all over the place, and Anya wasn't there to calm her mate. Being unable to hold Raven in her arms was worse than any torture or wound she'd suffered.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who told us to play nice, Onya!" Natali growled in Trig and the man gave them a curious smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Anya, that's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously…" She replied with her standard sarcastic tone, only for Natali to give her a stern look, and the alpha sighed with frustration. "Yes, my name is Anya."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ryker Desai." He replied and offered his hand, which Anya simply glared at.</p><p> </p><p>"Alphas." Natali grumbled and shook her head in disbelief before she accepted his offer for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Ryker, I'm Natali. I apologise for Onya's manners, Klark is more friendly."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I get it. You're not sure if you can trust us, but I hope eventually you'll realize we only wish to help." Ryker replied with a kind smile, but she didn't trust it was sincere. These people weren't wolves, so the scent of their emotions was muted, but it was clear what they were feeling. They were nervous and excited.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're going to let us go home once our friends are healed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well…" He was stalling, and that told Anya all she needed to know. "Russell plans on discussing options with you and the other adults once they wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"Options?" She quirked a challenging eyebrow, and he gulped. These people are just like Skaikru, not a warrior among them and overly concerned with manners. No wonder they fear us...</p><p> </p><p>"We have a… problem that your people are better suited to handle than us." Ryker replied and she narrowed her eyes, a low growl left her throat. She was not giving him the impression she was gullible.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think we're better suited to handle this… problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"B-because you’re wolves." He stammered, and her lips turned upwards into a snarl, causing him to shake in his boots. Yep, he was intimidated by her. Good.</p><p> </p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I… I'm not the right person to discuss the details. For now, all I can say is we're hoping that our people and yours can work out an agreement." Ryker looked as if he expected her to attack him, which wasn't far from the truth. She would gladly cut through every man in this bunker if it got her home to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks so much for bringing these. We really appreciate all you've done for us." Natali interjected with a cheerful smile and sent out a soft, soothing aroma to calm the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Anya shook her head and rolled her eyes when he relaxed at Natali's intervention. She wanted him on edge, to know they weren't staying here and the young omega was being fucking diplomatic. Granted, she told the goufas to play nice, and that's what Natali was doing, following her orders. The young Nightbloods were too smart for their own good, just like Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. The call button is there, by the door." He smiled and the young omega walked him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"We will, thanks again."</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door closed behind Ryker and his people, the goufas started rummaging through the items. It was reminiscent of when Skaikru first visited TonDC and offered to share supplies. The goufas smelled the containers before opening them. The soap, shampoo and something called conditioner was heavily perfumed, making everyone crinkle their nose. Not that the scent was off-putting, just incredibly potent.</p><p> </p><p>"How much danger are we in, Wormana?" Natali asked as she moved beside the alpha and Anya sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"My gut tells me a lot, but I suppose we'll find out soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Raven and Monty said Maunon seemed friendly at first…" The young omega's scent shifted, alerting Anya to her distress and the alpha knelt down setting her hands on the girl's shoulders to soothe her fears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you and the other goufas."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Raven says you're a badass." Natali took a calming breath, then smiled up at her and Anya narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't realize the girl had ever spoken to her mate.</p><p> </p><p>"When was this?"</p><p> </p><p>"During daily clan meetings, Raven gathers the Nightbloods in her workshop and teaches us how to build stuff. Radios, bombs, tablets, even ammunition for sky guns." Natali answered, taking the alpha completely by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered Raven asking Heda to train the Nightbloods to use tech, but Lexa said no. She was responsible for the goufas safety and Anya's omega refused to vow never to give them explosives. Lexa told her if she wouldn't swear it, then Raven couldn't have lessons with the Nightbloods. Apparently her mate did it anyway, which didn't really surprise Anya. One thing she loved most about her omega was how determined she was when she got an idea. Why hasn't Rae mentioned this to me? I would have helped. Okay, if I'm being honest, I would have told Lexa, but that's my job.</p><p> </p><p>"All of you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Every day." The omega grinned. "I like her, she's funny and really smart."</p><p> </p><p>"The smartest woman on the planet." Anya couldn't help the wide smile, thinking of her mate, and yet her pride was quickly joined by regret.</p><p> </p><p>Why the fuck did I insist on leaving the bunker? Raven's going to scream at me and tell me I'm never allowed to leave her side again. Then she'll probably punch Clarke in the nose for not taking her side and insisting I stay. She might even blow Clarke up with one of her grenades or bombs. Then she'll cry for days because she killed her best friend, and nothing I do will make her feel better. Ugh, this is all my fault. Now we're stuck in another fucking Maunon mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, even if we are trapped here, Raven will figure out how to rescue us."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, ai goufa. Now go grab some clothes and soap before the others take it all." Anya instructed and watched quietly as the Nightbloods sorted through the supplies. Please wake up soon, Clarke, so we can get the hell out of this place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Polis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lexa POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lexa awoke surrounded in warmth and the rich scent of her alpha. Opening her eyes, she found the blonde's body draped over hers and Clarke was purring contentedly. The brunette smiled brightly as she began to run her fingers through her mate's golden locks, and Clarke shifted her cobalt eyes upwards to meet the omega's jade. There was surprise in the blonde's face, as if not expecting her mate to be awake, and Lexa wondered why.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake! God, I've missed seeing those beautiful green eyes and you smiling." Clarke moved to capture her mate's plump lips and the omega could feel the blonde's elation through their bond. Almost like she hadn't seen Lexa in weeks, despite them spending the last week locked away from their people.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so adorable, hodnes. It's been what, a few hours since I dozed off?"</p><p> </p><p>"More like six weeks, babe. I'll get you some water and find some food, you must be…" Clarke's grin suddenly faded and turned downwards into a frown. "This is a dream."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, Klark?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not real… this is in my head." Clarke sat up and scrubbed her face with her hands before looking around the room, letting out a deep sigh. "You're in the bunker, not our bed in Polis, and I'm... Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Hodnes you aren't making any sense." Lexa cupped the blonde's cheek, stroking her lips with a thumb and the alpha's ocean-eyes brimmed with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Lex. I won't make it to the bunker in time." Clarke's voice cracked and her lips trembled as tears ran down her face. "I spent so much time trying to keep you safe and rescue our people, I never should have left you. Now we're trapped and there's no time. I'm so sorry… I never wanted to hurt you, especially like this. You lost one mate already and now..."</p><p> </p><p>"Klark… niron, I don't understand." Lexa could feel overwhelming sadness reverberating through their bond and it was frightening her. What is happening? Why is Clarke feeling so lost? Did I miss something while I was napping?</p><p> </p><p>"Don't give up, babe. Keep fighting, you're the strongest woman on the planet and I know you'll get our people through this. I'm sorry I can't be there, but know I'm always with you." The blonde pulled the omega into the tightest hug Lexa had ever received and pumped out protective pheromones to saturate her mate in her rich scent. "I love you, so much. Never forget that."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulled away, her eyes raked over the brunette's face as if memorizing every detail. Lexa felt a deep sadness mixed with disappointment, regret and undying love emanating from the alpha. The brunette opened her mouth to inquire further, only to be cut off by her wife's lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll always be with you, Lexa and I'll love you forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Dawn Bunker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Three Days After Praimfaya</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lexa POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Klark…" Lexa murmured as she slowly blinked awake and found Luna asleep in a chair beside her bed. Next to the Floukru clan leader sat Raven crooked over her tablet, as usual, and Indra at the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking in her surroundings, the brunette realized she wasn't in Polis or any other recognizable location. Grey walls closed in on her from every direction, and she laid in a large bed that was saturated in Clarke's scent, suggesting her alpha was close. Only it wasn't their bed, there were strange tubes and wires connected to Lexa's body. Am I in Arkadia? What happened? Where's Clarke?</p><p> </p><p>The omega moved to sit up and groaned as she did, surprised to feel so weak. Her muscles were stiff, as if she slept too long, and her mouth felt drier than the Dead Zone. There was movement across the room and Lexa let out a warning growl, only to find Abby standing over her with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to take it easy, Commander. You heal faster than most of my patients, but that bullet very nearly killed you." The doctor filled a cup from a pitcher and helped the omega sit up to sip it. Lexa wasn't certain how she wound up in this strange place or how long she had been asleep. Everything was so… fuzzy and jumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullet? I don't… Where's Klark? She was here a moment ago and the things she said..." She took several gulps of water and Clarke's mother seemed to consider where to begin.</p><p> </p><p>"You were shot on the last day of your heat. I know it's confusing, especially after ALIE and the City of Light. Everything happened so quickly and to be honest, the last several weeks have been a complete shit show." Abby gave the brunette a sympathetic smile, and the omega narrowed her eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Weeks?" She concentrated on her recent memories, trying to sort out the dreams from reality.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa went into heat almost immediately after they defeated Nia, and the two mates finally had a moment to themselves after five difficult months. No plots, wars, assassins, or Azplana to worry about. Just Clarke and Lexa spending the omega's heat together in the Tower. One week. One blissful week is all they had before what should have been a perfect start of a new life turned into a nightmare at the sound of a Sky gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Titus. He tried to kill Clarke but shot me instead." She stated, looking down at her belly and lifted the light blue shirt she wore. Underneath was a small scar that had completely healed.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa recalled the pain in her abdomen, the sheer horror in Clarke's expression, and utter shame in the eyes of her Fleimkepa. The blonde alpha begged her mate to keep fighting, then everything changed. She fell into a darkness that threatened to hold her prisoner forever...</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he?" Lexa demanded, the betrayal was fresh, and she wanted answers. He was the closest thing to a father she had, and he shot her. Did he truly hate Clarke that much?</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke killed him." Raven answered with a somber expression. "He wanted to remove the Flame to give to one of the goufas, but it would have killed you."</p><p> </p><p>"How did he die?" Lexa wished she could have spoken to him first, but wasn't surprised he was killed. He shot his Commander and it would be perceived as weakness to not punish him.</p><p> </p><p>"The natrona (traitor) got what he deserved." Indra answered coldly, exposing the hatred she felt towards the Fleimkepa, but it wasn't enough.</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>"He knew things... about the mind drive, uh, I mean the Flame, and we needed answers." Raven's tone was slathered in regret, suggesting he met a bloody end.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanheda tortured him to death." Luna blurted, causing the others to avert their eyes in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Klark would never…" Lexa shook her head in disbelief. Clarke argued against death by cutting, mercifully killed Finn, and was haunted by what we did at Mount Weather. She said she was done with violence… blood must not have blood. It can't be true...</p><p> </p><p>"Yet she did and the information she extracted from Titus saved thousands of lives." Indra added. "Our people were out of their minds Heda, under the control of the one responsible for Praimfaya. Wanheda's actions were necessary for our survival."</p><p> </p><p>"You're mistaken, you must be. I need to talk to Klark. Where is she?" Lexa muttered, still shocked by their words, and the sour smell of distress filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we get to Wanheda, we need to discuss the current situation." Indra stated grimly, and Lexa assumed it had to do with where they were. "Do you remember the City of Light? You helped save our people from ALIE."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" She hesitated for a moment, trying to remember, and something clicked in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa awoke in a bright city, not Polis or any place she'd seen before. A modern city, from the Old World and Becca in a red dress. Only it wasn't the first Commander, it was Becca's creation… a computer. Clarke explained that when she arrived in the City of Light and helped Lexa destroy it. Just to learn it was all for nothing because humanity was on the brink of extinction. Shit!</p><p> </p><p>"Praimfaya! We have to find..." Lexa started to crawl out of the bed, only for Abby and Raven to block her path.</p><p> </p><p>"Praimfaya happened three days ago." Luna replied with a somber expression as she sat up in her chair and took a deep breath before she continued. "Klark wanted to be here when you woke, but she and Onya..." The Floukru omega's voice cracked and the brunette's heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>Her former fos became close friends with Clarke, despite them constantly butting heads. The two alphas had become like sisters after escaping Mount Weather together, and at first, Lexa believed they might be interested in being more than friends. That thought was swept aside when both Clarke and Anya gagged at the very suggestion. Lexa was so relieved, having fallen in love with the Sky Alpha the moment Anya brought her to TonDC. They were both filthy and bloody when they arrived. Lexa assumed their appearance was because of their experience inside the mountain until they admitted to beating the shit out of each other.</p><p> </p><p>It quickly became clear that their relationship would always be a mixture of respect, undying loyalty and sheer annoyance at the other's bull headed nature. In truth, the two alphas were very similar. Hard-headed, brave, strong, smart, loyal almost to a fault and stunningly beautiful. Lexa enjoyed watching them bicker, while knowing full well they would make up once they got it out of their system. Clarke often referred to Anya as her best friend, though she admitted the copper-eyed alpha often drove her mad. Now neither were here, and the others seemed upset, heartbroken. Which meant… No… please no.</p><p> </p><p>"After you were shot, things got… really wacko bonkers, but that's a whole other story. Clarke and Anya went to Azgeda to bring the Nightbloods to the bunker, but the cave entrance collapsed. She… they didn't..." Raven stopped with tears streaming as Abby pulled her into a hug and Luna set a cautious hand over the brunette's.</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't reach the bunker in time. I'm so sorry, Leksa."</p><p> </p><p>The omega closed her eyes and placed one palm over the mate mark on her neck and the other over her heart as it shattered into a million pieces. Clarke's dead. No, please… it can't be true. How would she ever come back from this? All her years of maintaining the appearance of strength crumbled and Lexa burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke helped mend the omega's heart when they met, made her feel whole again after four years of emptiness. Now she had nothing, only a memory of the golden-haired alpha that gave her hope for a life beyond the violence that ruled Lexa's life for so long. No, no, no, not my…</p><p> </p><p>Lexa gasped at a peculiar tug on her heart, emotions that were not her own. Regret, confusion, desperation, as if in a life or death situation. Clarke. She's alive. Is she trapped or lost? Surrounded by enemies, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>"She isn't dead." Lexa blurted, then wiped her eyes and found mixed reactions in the faces of her friends.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what Raven and I keep telling them." Abby added with a stern glare at the others and Indra let out a frustrated growl as she stepped forward, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit, Abby please do not fill her head with that nonsense! Leksa, I know this is hard but there is no way they could survive the Death Wave." Her general gave her a sympathetic smile and frowned when the doctor snarled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't entirely accurate, they have Nightblood and you know it! If Clarke and Anya were trapped inside a cave, it's possible they…" Abby looked hopeful, while the general appeared beyond aggravated and Lexa could only assume the two alphas had argued this to death. It was reminiscent of Anya's and Clarke's friendship, both too stubborn for their own good.</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck’s sake Abby! You said it yourself, even a Nightblood can't survive the Death Wave. I know you don't want to admit it and believe me, I miss them too. I have known Anya since she was a pup, but we must accept that they are both..."</p><p> </p><p>"NO! I would feel it if she was dead!" Lexa met all of their eyes with a challenging glare and the doctor nodded her agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been in a coma for just over a month, Heda. I was there when your previous mate died and I followed your every command for thirteen years. Even when you were convinced it wasn't Costia's head, I supported you. I helped pick up the pieces of your broken heart when you finally accepted she was dead, and I refuse to watch you do that to yourself again!" Indra shook her head and sighed, only angering the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"KIark isn't dead! I can feel her! But something's wrong… She's in danger, we have to find her!" Lexa insisted, then shifted her gaze to Abby and Raven. "How soon can we send a rescue team?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leksa, beja…" Luna looked at her as if she were having a mental breakdown, but she wasn't. The bond with her mate was intact, and she could feel Clarke responding to Lexa's anger. The alpha's nervousness increased and there was a sudden determination to reach her mate. My alpha knows I'm awake, she can feel it.</p><p> </p><p>"KLARK ISN'T DEAD!!" The brunette roared, and though the effort made her feel dizzy, she wasn't backing down.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough! If you refuse to support your Commander in her time of need, then GET OUT!" Abby shouted and pointed at the door. Indra was on the ground, baring her throat to Abby, and yet Lexa barely felt a tickle in her nose.</p><p> </p><p>It was an impressive show of power, one that she believed only Clarke was capable of. Many times the blonde alpha had the clan leaders on their knees, yet protected her mate from her pheromones. Lexa always wondered how Clarke could control it so well, and it seemed to run in her mate's family.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Lexa finally understood why Skaikru never crossed the doctor, though she was also curious why Abby was feeling overprotective of her. The Sky alpha was always cordial, but never hid her feelings about her daughter mating the Commander. Often arguing that Clarke always thought with the wrong head around her omega and that she needed to control her wolf.</p><p> </p><p>"Abby…"</p><p> </p><p>"Lexa needs to rest to gather her strength, and your negative thinking won't help her. Go away until you're prepared to support her!" Abby finished, and the others left the room without another word, though Raven squeezed Heda's hand lovingly first.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let them convince you they're gone, Heda. We both know better." The dark-haired omega offered before following the others out.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Raven don't believe they're dead..." Lexa took a deep breath, and the doctor took a seat on the bed, placing her hand over the brunette's.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, honey, and neither do any of the Delinquents. Clarke's alive, I know it, and so do you. I'm her mother, her sire, and there's this tug on my heart that tells me she's out there. It feels the same as when the Dropship landed, and I spent a full month trying to convince my colleagues the kids survived. Everyone thought I was crazy, but I know my baby girl doesn't give up. If anyone can avoid the Death Wave at the last minute, it's Clarke and Anya."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Abby." She gave her mother-in-law a sincere smile, yet couldn't help notice a tinge of hesitation in the doctor's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to thank me." Abby's expression turned thoughtful, and she appeared conflicted for a moment before she spoke again. "There's something else… Doctor Jackson and I are the only ones that know. I didn't think it was anyone else's business, and we found out shortly after Clarke left. I couldn't bear telling her over the radio and assumed she'd make it to the bunker before the Death Wave. We should've known, or I should have. Clarke was so overprotective of you, then she lashed out at Anya… Eric and Luna had to drag her off to keep Clarke from killing her. I've never seen my daughter acting so volatile towards people, especially her friends, and I pushed her to leave to avoid another fight. If I'd known then, I never would have encouraged her to leave. I just thought she needed space and now she's out there somewhere… I failed you both."</p><p> </p><p>"Abby, what are you saying?" The omega crumpled her eyes in confusion, wondering the cause of Abby's distress and incoherent rambling.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pregnant." The Sky alpha replied after releasing a heavy exhale and sat quietly as Lexa processed the information.</p><p> </p><p>Never in her wildest dreams did she consider she might have pups of her own, though the omega sincerely hoped to have Clarke's pups one day. When she ascended, she accepted that having pups of her own was too risky. Instead, she lavished all her attention and love on the Natblidas (Nightbloods). Clarke took to the young novitiates right away when they attended their wedding. Aden was Lexa's favorite, though she refused to admit it to avoid hurt feelings, and he adored her Sky alpha. It was after meeting Aden that Clarke first mentioned having pups.</p><p> </p><p>When the brunette explained the risks of enemies using Heda's pups to bend her to their will, the blonde alpha and Lexa paid her mother a visit. Skaikru had a teetering alliance with the clans, and at the time, many of her people disapproved of her mate. Abby lectured them both about maintaining control of their wolves while she made certain Clarke's birth control implant was still working. The doctor gave them a second check-up prior to spending Lexa's most recent heat in the Tower, and Abby assured them there was no risk of pregnancy. So how was it even possible for her to be pregnant?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain? I thought Klark had…" The omega asked in confusion and hoped Abby didn't misinterpret her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa wanted nothing more than to start a family with her golden-haired alpha, she simply wasn't prepared for it to be this soon. She and Clarke discussed having pups just moments before Lexa was shot. They agreed to have the blonde's birth control removed, and the brunette longed to witness her mate doting on their pups. While she was in a coma, Lexa dreamt of a blonde boy and brunette girl. Now that dream was a reality, and it only made the omega need her mate more. I don't want to do this alone, Clarke is supposed to be at my side...</p><p> </p><p>"In Ark history, only one pup has been born despite their sire having an implant, and that's Octavia. Her sire was about to be floated for his crimes, and Jaha allowed him to share Aurora's heat to give them both some closure. We chalked it up to high emotions on account of the circumstances, and I think we can agree your last heat had a great deal of that." The Sky alpha paused and took a heavy breath, the air filled with a sour aroma suggesting Abby was deeply conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>"There are options to… abort, you're only six weeks into your pregnancy. I've already asked Eric if he would do the procedure and he agreed. I would do it, but I don't think I could since Clarke is the sire..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, absolutely not. I'm keeping them." Lexa cut her off, shaking her head adamantly, and smiled when Abby let out a relieved breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank god… I'm sorry, I know it's not very professional of me, but with Clarke still out there…" The Sky alpha set a hand over the omega's and appeared excited to be a grandmother, though it was evident she wanted her daughter here as much as Lexa did.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we told you we weren't ready and I appreciate that you are willing to discuss… alternatives, despite the situation." The brunette gave her an appreciative smile and Abby nodded, squeezing the omega's hand. "We discussed it and I know Klark wanted us to have pups. We agreed we would try during my next heat. I just hoped she would be here when..."</p><p> </p><p>"My daughter may not be here, but I promise you will NOT do this alone. I'll be here every step of the way until we find Clarke and you know her friends will too. I plan on spoiling the hell out of my grandbaby." The doctor reassured her and filled the room with soothing scents to ease Lexa's fears. A knock on the door pulled the omega's attention from her mother-in-law and Raven entered carrying a tray.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you might want some broth after six weeks with only a tube to feed you. I'd offer you solid food, but Abby said we need to transition slowly. When you're ready, Monty is setting aside some of his super-fruits for you." Raven informed her as she set the tray on the bed and took a seat beside the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Raven."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to thank me, Heda. I'm just relieved you are finally awake. The last several weeks have been difficult, and we could both use all the support we can get right now." Raven replied with a sad smile, reminding Lexa she wasn't the only one who's mate was missing.</p><p> </p><p>"How soon can we send a team to find Klark and Onya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only Nightbloods can leave the bunker, I'm afraid. The radiation levels are too high for red-bloods, otherwise I would have led a team myself." Abby answered in a grim tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll go." Lexa started to pull the various cords and tubes attached to her body, only to be stopped by the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast! You are too weak to go anywhere." Her mother-in-law argued, drawing a growl from the omega. There's no way I'm sitting around while my mate is in danger!</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta do physical therapy to get your strength back first, Heda. Once you are back on your feet, which will be a week or more, I will go with you to find Clarke. Abby agreed to make me a Nightblood like Anya and Clarke so I can help. We can't test it, but I'm willing to risk it for my mate." Raven informed her, causing the brunette to narrow her eyes as she shifted her gaze between the doctor and Anya's omega. Did she say...</p><p> </p><p>"How? I've seen them both bleed and..."</p><p> </p><p>"Long story, but the short answer is science. Clarke and Anya are Nightbloods now, which is why I'm confident they are safe in the cave they're trapped in. They have limited food, but my daughter spent seventeen years on the Ark, she knows how to make rations last." Abby added, however, the omega refused to wait. She needed to find Clarke and Anya now.</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Lexa started only to receive a stern glare from the Sky alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"No buts! I'm the doctor, and until you are healthy enough to explore the wasteland, I'm the boss. You can't find them if you're dead or too weak to unbury them. Raven has agreed to do exercises with you daily to build up your muscles, if you try to stand now you'll just fall on your ass. Now, drink your broth, I know it tastes awful but one bowl has the nutrients you need to build up your strength." Abby insisted, and though she followed her mother-in-law's instructions, it was begrudgingly. I'll find you, my love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Location</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clarke POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lexa…" Clarke gasped awake and jolted upwards, looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>As she suspected, she wasn't in Polis, but she wasn't in the tunnel either. This looked like an infirmary, but it differed from what she remembered. Granted, she had them move Lexa to their quarters after a few days because she didn't enjoy having her mate in such a small bed. They assumed the large quarters originally belonged to Bill Cadogan; it was massive and seemed built for a family. Did they send a rescue team? Have we been rescued? I don't recognize this room...</p><p> </p><p>"Yu ste klir, nomon. (You are safe, mother)" A familiar voice whispered, and she turned to see Aden giving her a cautious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Aden? Where are we? Are we home? Where's Lexa?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are very far from the place you call home, but I promise you are safe. I am Doctor Simone Lightbourne." A woman in medical attire answered and gave the boy a bright smile. "You should be very proud of your son, Clarke. Aden's quick thinking saved all of your lives and he has not left your side once, other than to use the restroom."</p><p> </p><p>She did not know how she held back her shock at the doctor calling Aden her son, but she did. However, one glance at the younger alpha found him panicked. He thought she'd be angry with him for lying. In truth, he was like a son to Lexa and Aden latched onto Clarke immediately after meeting her. She enjoyed his company greatly and in many ways; he was like her. A talented artist, fiercely loyal and protective of Lexa. Hell, the boy insisted Clarke teach him to shoot a gun so he could protect her mate and was a quick study. At the moment, however, he looked afraid of the older alpha and that made her chest tighten. I never want him to fear me.</p><p> </p><p>"I called them with a button in the train and they brought us here to heal you. They were going to take you away, and we didn't know if they'd hurt you. They only let me stay with you because Anya told them I'm your pup. I'm sorry I lied, Wanheda, and I understand if you're mad at me for..." Aden explained in Trig, verifying he was terribly frightened. Instinctively, she pulled him into a tight embrace and sent out pheromones to combat his fears.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, ai goufa. I'm not angry. You did the right thing. Okay?" Clarke replied in Trig, he immediately relaxed into her arms and she smiled when his scent settled. "Who are these people?"</p><p> </p><p>"They are not wolves. We don't trust them yet because they are like Mountain Men, but they healed you like they promised. The doctor says you have a head injury, but she says you are healing fast." Aden replied in his native tongue and the blonde blinked slowly, uncertain if she was hearing the young alpha correctly. Wait… what?</p><p> </p><p>"Your people aren't wolves?" She sniffed the air and turned her blue eyes towards the doctor, who was watching them with a curious expression. The woman's scent was peculiar, muted, and there was no hint of the woman's designation.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we aren't."</p><p> </p><p>"How is it even possible?" Clarke asked carefully, realizing Aden might be correct about these people being like Maunon. What if they want to experiment on us?</p><p> </p><p>"Our people are descendants of the original humans, who left Earth before the world burned. We feared there would be no one left when we returned home, and here you are. Where are you and your people from, Clarke?" Simone appeared to be making conversation, but Clarke knew this was an interrogation. This specific question was meant to test her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how long they had been here or what Aden and the others told them. Clarke presumed they mentioned she came from the sky and that Simone's people realized the others knew little about technology. If they were like Maunon, they would take advantage of their ignorance and she wanted them to know they couldn't fool her. Simone mentioned their people went to space, which meant she knew about the Ark. It served as a docking station for every lifeboat that went in search of a new planet.</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, I was born in space, on Alpha Station, but it differed from what you'd remember. Twelve stations combined to form what we called the Ark, so our kind wouldn't become extinct."</p><p> </p><p>"Because we separated the alphas from the omegas before we left." Simone added thoughtfully, and Clarke nodded, though the woman's choice of words set her on edge. She said <em>we separated</em>, suggesting she was alive at the time. Who the hell are these people?</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what happened to Polaris? Our people tried to contact it when we arrived, but we received no response." Dr. Lightbourne inquired, making the blonde even more concerned for their safety. Why are they looking for Polaris? Test her. If she knows about Polaris, she's heard of Becca.</p><p> </p><p>"Polaris returned to earth a century ago. My mate and Aden are direct descendants of their leader."</p><p> </p><p>"Bekka Pramheda." Aden muttered, and Clarke noted the doctor's recognition of her name. She knew Becca personally… Who is this woman?</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden pain that ran from her heart to her mate's mark on her neck. Lexa! She's awake and knows I'm not with her! She thinks I'm dead! Dammit, Clarke, stop making small talk and get home...</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get to my mate…" Clarke flew out of bed, but was hit with a wave of dizziness that caused her to stumble. Aden rushed around to steady her, as did the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise my people will help you get back to her once you've healed. You sustained multiple lacerations and contusions, including head trauma. Your blood alteration helps you heal more quickly and protects you from radiation, so it shouldn't be long before you are back on your feet." Simone offered as she grabbed the blonde's wrist to check her pulse, ignoring Clarke's growls.</p><p> </p><p>"Lex needs me… I have to…"</p><p> </p><p>The last time she saw Lexa awake, the alpha was bleeding out from the bullet wound received at the hands of Titus. It was supposed to be the blonde who opened the door, but Lexa insisted her mate stay in bed. Now she believed Clarke was dead. The alpha could feel her heartbreak reverberating through their bond. What if she gives up? She already lost one mate, this will kill her! I have to get back to her!</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, nomon. Our people will protect her for us until we can get back to her. Anya says we need to be smart and patient." Aden offered in Trig as he took the alpha's hand and sent out a sweet aroma that swept Clarke's distress pheromones out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>She felt very clear emotions through their bond. Her mate was worried, angry and restless, as if she were trapped. It meant Lexa was awake and knew Clarke was not in the bunker. Her omega likely wanted to take action, but Abby would insist she stay in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Raven, O, Bellamy and the rest of the Delinquents would protect her mate, she was certain of that. However, she would not feel whole until she saw those jade eyes again and held her omega in her arms. Aden is right. I need to control my wolf, especially in front of these people. I just hope they aren't who I think they are.</p><p> </p><p>"Mochof, ai goufa (Thank you, my child)." Clarke smiled and squeezed the young alpha's hand before looking at the doctor. "Where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eligius Science Station, in Kodiak. The train that brought you here was built before the war to transport important scientists and security teams to Kodiak in secret. It hasn't been used since the bombs, so we were shocked when Aden called us for help." Simone's answer only made the alpha more desperate, realizing how far away they were, and she had a very strong feeling they were in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's studies of her family history spoke of this place, and Dr. Lightbourne specifically omitted what it was used for. Her ancestors, the Griffins and Boyles were created here in this very facility. Trained to be soldiers or guard dogs for non-modified humans. It was meant to keep humanity alive by altering their genetic code, and the first test subjects were strictly soldiers. The world was at war and it quickly became a scientific race for the win.</p><p> </p><p>Radiation and Bio-wars made battlefields inhospitable for the average human, killing millions of veterans long after they returned home. The few soldiers who survived quickly discovered they were infertile, and scientists scrambled to adapt. They discovered a way to splice wolf or lupine genes with humans and started a breeding program. Griffin's and Boyle's were the oldest sire lines in human history, though the first wolves differed greatly from the present-day ones.</p><p> </p><p>Were their hosts the descendants of the scientists who created wolves? If so, they needed to get the hell out of here. But Kodiak was in what used to be Alaska, and home was on the east coast. Dammit! We need to gather everyone and start heading east.</p><p> </p><p>"Roan, Anya, and the kids…"</p><p> </p><p>"King Roan sleeps like Heda now." Aden offered and Clarke followed his gaze, finding the Azgeda beta connected to a ventilator. "Anya and the others are in the dorms. They visit us every day and bring me food."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he stable? Did you give him radiation medication?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aden mentioned you were a healer." Simone smiled. "Your friend will fully recover, he just needs more time. I must admit, Clarke, we are very excited by your presence. Our people are mostly scientists, and we desperately need protection. Your kind were the protectors of the world when we left, and I hope that we can come to a similar arrangement." Simone sounded hopeful, and it made the blonde hesitant. Perhaps it was a knee-jerk response after Mount Weather, but Clarke found it impossible to trust a group of scientists living in a bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"Once my friend heals, are my people free to leave?" She redirected, not wishing to give them the impression they were open to experimentation and testing the doctor's sincerity in promising to return them to their people.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course. You are our guests, not prisoners… though I hope this will be the beginning of an alliance. Aden says you and your mate are the leaders of your people. There are no fighters or hunters here, only scientists. The wildlife outside of the compound have mutated and anyone who ventures into the forest never returns. Perhaps your people can teach us to protect ourselves." Simone was hoping for a lasting alliance, or perhaps it was a distraction, and Clarke knew better than to offer any promises.</p><p> </p><p>"I will discuss it with my mate once we're home." She replied cautiously, and the doctor smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful. You should get some rest, I'll have some food brought up for you. If you feel better after you eat, I'll show you and Aden to your quarters."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Simone."</p><p> </p><p>"You are quite welcome, Clarke. Please, make yourself at home." Simone responded, before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to be careful, Aden. Do not make any promises or offer information until we are certain they've allowed us to return home safely." Clarke whispered in Trig and the boy nodded his agreement. "I will think of something, but I need time to figure out their motives."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Do you think Heda will be mad that I lied about…" He replied in his native tongue bashfully and the older alpha shook her head, lifting his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Aden. Lexa has always loved you as her own pup, and I know you love her like a mother. That makes us family, and I'd be proud to call you my son, even after we get home." Clarke promised. Of all the young Nightbloods, Aden was the one she knew best, and she genuinely cared for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Aden's face lit up, and she gave him a wide smile before pulling the boy into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear it. Now tell me everything I missed." Clarke placed a kiss on his head, then sat back and listened intently as he went over every detail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here we are." Simone announced, halting in front of a door marked Captain Elizabeth Griffin and Clarke barely held back a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>They would put her and Aden in the same quarters as her ancestors. It was yet another sign that her gut feeling was correct, and Clarke feared saying Aden was her son might put him in more danger. She needed to make it clear no one could speak to him without her present.</p><p> </p><p>"One moment." Simone punched in a code next to the door and a small pad extended below it. "I'm updating the security so only you and Aden can enter. I know how wolves are about territory and this way no one can enter without your permission. Place your finger on the pad, and once it turns green, Aden can enter his."</p><p> </p><p>It should have given Clarke a sense of security, but it did the opposite. Every door they passed had coded locks and without Raven, she wasn't certain how they would escape. The only option was to make friends and play along until Clarke thought her way out of this mess. I just hope I don't have to kill everyone to get out of here…</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect. I'll show you around, then give you some privacy." Simone said as she opened the door and Aden's eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>Their quarters were decorated very similarly to Becca's Island. There was an open kitchen, living and dining area as soon as you entered. A large monitor was mounted on the wall in the living room with an oversized sectional couch and table set. The kitchen had all the amenities you would expect from an Old World home, including a walk-in pantry, which Simone pointed out was fully stocked. The dining area had seats for six, which fit her family history. Elizabeth Griffin and her mate, Zander, had four pups.</p><p> </p><p>There were three bedrooms meant for children or teens, each one had different color decor and Old World decorations. There were posters from movies, bands and sports teams from before the war plastered on the walls. One room was decked out in blue, the second was floor to ceiling pink, the third in green. Each had its own bathroom attached, a desk with a computer, and a large television on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The look on Aden's face as they entered each room was priceless. Nightbloods didn't have posters on the walls of celebrities or a bed shaped like a car. He bashfully requested the green room, which seemed to be previously occupied by a teenage nature lover. Instead of football players and unicorns, this room seemed focused on saving the environment and endangered animals.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, a Pauna!" He exclaimed, pointing to a wall sized poster of a gorilla fighting a dinosaur, and Clarke smiled, recalling her brush with one several months earlier.</p><p> </p><p>She was so angry with her mate for suggesting that saving her life was a sign of weakness. They weren't mates yet, but they might as well have been. Clarke spent more nights in Lexa's tent than her own bunk and both convinced themselves their people couldn't smell the other all over them. Lexa was wounded and ungrateful, which infuriated Clarke. The alpha paced back and forth growling while her omega lectured her about her life being more important. In her fury, Clarke accidentally blurted that she loved Lexa and there was no way in hell she'd leave her behind. God, I was so fucking embarrassed when I realized I said it aloud and Lexa just gave me that confident smile of hers that drives me crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"That's King Kong, I believe. He was very popular in the movies back then. Josie saw every single one in the theatres when she was a teenager." Simone replied, pulling her from her memories, and Clarke noted her choice of words. Why does she talk as if she was alive over a century ago? Make small talk and get to know her, maybe she'll let something slip.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a daughter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, her name is Josephine. I'll introduce you once you and Aden are settled. Your room is this way, Clarke." The doctor exited the room and moved to the next door.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was enormous, like the one they had in the Second Dawn Bunker. There was a larger bathroom with one of those fancy tubs she'd only seen in movies. Aden pointed to the odd-looking spouts and gave her a curious look, so Simone showed them both how to use it. After her demonstration, Aden begged to try it sometime, and the older alpha chuckled at his enthusiasm when she agreed. Her bedroom also had an office connected to it and looked less modern, minus the computer. There was a peculiar looking wooden stand on one wall with knobs and she tilted her head trying to figure out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. This was very special to Elizabeth and her mate. It's a radio, though much older than what I assume you are used to. She found it on a mission in the Bio Wars and brought it home with her. Ryker replaced the components, wiring and updated everything so it would work in modern times. It has a long range radio, so she and Zander could speak each night if one of them was on a mission. Josie downloaded every song she could find on the cortex into the hard drive of the music player, but Elizabeth's favorites were one from a war fought a century before she was born." Simone smiled brightly as she opened the wooden doors to reveal a computerized music player and swiped through the digital screen until she found what she was searching for. "This was her favorite playlist..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We'll Meet Again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't know where, don't know when</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I know We'll Meet Again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some sunny day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keep smiling through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like you always do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke recognized the song from her childhood and never considered it might one day apply to her life. Her father always said it was special to his grandparents and standing in this room, listening to their music was surreal. This was her family's home before the world ended and instead of feeling nostalgic, she was even more certain this was a trap. Simone spoke as if she knew her ancestors and was putting on a show to lull Clarke into a sense of safety. It was a lie, an act. They needed to handle this delicately if they wanted to avoid being thrown into a lab for testing or experimentation.</p><p> </p><p>This would be easier if the goufas weren't here. She, Anya and Roan could play the part of a spy. They would withstand interrogation or torture, but the Nightbloods were children. They'd been training their entire lives to lead or fight, but they were also the true loves of Lexa's life before they met. The thought of seeing one of them drained for blood or driven mad by experiments scared the shit out of Clarke. She had to protect them and get them home in one piece, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, nomon. I'm safe." Aden said in Trig and took her hand, alerting her to the fact she was unconsciously filling the room with protective pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>Simone didn't notice, her human sense of smell made her oblivious to Clarke's mood and she grinned like a fucking debutante. The alpha wanted so badly to backhand that fake smile off the doctor's face. No. Don't. That would put Aden and the others in danger. Play along, win them over and convince them you're on their side.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for everything, Simone. As much as I'd love to talk, Aden and I need to wind down for the night." Clarke plastered on a phoney smile, then sauntered out of the room and the doctor seemed pleased with herself. Her odor carried a mixture of relief and a sense of pride. Ugh, I have to get us out of here!</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, if you need anything there is a call button in the living room to call us. It's just like the one you used, Aden." Simone replied as they strolled towards the living room and pointed at a metal object by the front door. "Your people are two doors down the hall, though I believe your alpha friend announced they were about to go to bed an hour ago. I can arrange for you all to share breakfast in their dorm if you'd like."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please." Clarke opened the door, fighting to maintain her false grin. "Goodnight, Simone."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Clarke, and Aden. We are so happy to have you as our guests, and I truly hope you enjoy your time here." Simone offered as she exited and the moment she was gone both blondes let out a heavy breath.</p><p> </p><p>"We're in danger, aren't we?" Aden gazed up at her with an apprehensive look and she gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ai goufa. Tomorrow morning we'll talk to the others and set some guidelines for dealing with our hosts. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to prepare to lead the others if something happens to me or Anya. Use Trig whenever you can, like you did with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Wanheda."</p><p> </p><p>"Nomon is fine… but only if you want to..." Clarke stuttered, realizing he might not be ready for that, and Aden smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I do… if you want me to, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Sha, ai goufa." She chuckled and ruffled through his hair before pulling him into a hug. "I seem to recall the overly friendly doctor mentioning a long range radio in my room. How about we try to call home before bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as we use Raven's emergency channel. She said if we're ever in trouble and think we might be overheard, use that." Aden suggested, catching her by surprise. Clarke recalled her best friend asking to teach the goufas, and Lexa told her if she couldn't promise no explosives, the answer was no.</p><p> </p><p>"When did she tell you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Every day, when you and Heda have clan meetings. Raven said thinking like her will save our asses one day, so she taught us stuff. We have to send a coded message with clicks on the channel Skaikru usually uses, telling her we're being watched. Then we switch to Raven's emergency frequency so we can speak freely." Aden replied and the older alpha beamed at him. I LOVE my best friend for blatantly disobeying my mate and meeting with the goufas in secret! Thank you, Raven!!</p><p> </p><p>"Let's call home, buddy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Second Dawn Bunker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raven POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rover One, this is home base. Do you copy?" She waited impatiently, yet again for a response. "Ugh! Still, nothing!! What am I forgetting?"</p><p> </p><p>Raven growled as she anxiously paced back and forth in front of the monitors. She'd spent the last three days trying to reach Anya and Clarke on the radio. The destructive portion of the Death Wave's fallout was over and the signal from the satellite was clear. So why the fuck wasn't anyone answering?!</p><p> </p><p>"Raven, beja. I'm exhausted." Lexa offered, rubbing her temples to ward off a headache.</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke and Anya left, the blonde alpha made all the Delinquents swear that one of them would stay at Lexa's side at all times until she returned. They each took turns sitting with their leader's mate while she slept, and it was Raven's shift. The dirk-haired omega figured she could work from Clarke and Heda's quarters. It had everything she needed, and it allowed Lexa to be there if she made contact.</p><p> </p><p>"You just slept for six weeks straight, Heda! Don't pull the I'm exhausted card on me!" Raven growled, despite seeing that the other omega looked like she might be sick again.</p><p> </p><p>It made little sense. Heda slept for weeks and after waking, she somehow got the stomach flu. Abby was acting strangely protective of Lexa and kept telling her it was normal. Sure, the food was horrible, but no one else threw up, despite wanting to.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry." Lexa answered, appearing to berate herself for complaining, and it made the other omega feel bad. It had been a few hours since Heda woke up and she was still processing everything that happened while she slept.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am." Raven replied with a heavy sigh. "This is hard for me, but I'm not dealing with hearing all the shit that happened the last few weeks. I can't imagine how it feels to wake up to the end of the world in a strange place, without Clarke. I shouldn't have snapped at you."</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was always difficult to read. The omega was skilled at muting her scent and maintaining a stoic demeanor. Lexa listened intently as they recounted the last six weeks and mostly remained impartial. But it had to be difficult hearing what her mate did to keep humanity from extinction. Hell, Raven was there through it all and had many sleepless nights over the things they did to survive.</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate that, Raven. How can I help?"</p><p> </p><p>"All we can do is listen for a transmission." Raven sighed, she thought by now Ahn or Clarke would have called. "I just don't understand why they haven't called yet. Monty and I pinged their radio yesterday, it's still at the cave. Maybe…"</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Lexa cut her off with a curious expression, and the dark-haired omega let out a frustrated huff.</p><p> </p><p>"It's static."</p><p> </p><p>"Does static normally come in a pattern?" Heda raised an eyebrow, and the engineer narrowed her eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Pattern? What pattern?" Raven adjusted the volume and listened carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was right. The transmission went from static, to dead air, then back to static. Was there interference? Maybe another transmission or… Son of a bitch, it's the goufas!</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! That's my Awesome Baby Nightbloods!" Raven threw her arms up and did a victory dance. "See? This is exactly why I didn't obey your orders, Heda!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" Lexa was thoroughly perplexed, not that she could blame her.</p><p> </p><p>It was… kind of underhanded to teach the Nightbloods in secret, but Lexa was way too overprotective of them. They taught the kids how to kill each other in a battle for the throne, but the possibility of an explosion was too dangerous? Pretty ironic and partially hypocritical in Raven's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The Nightbloods were smart kids; they knew better than to blow themselves up and damn, were they fast learners. They soaked up every detail Raven taught them, and their need to excel made them determined to get it right the first time. She just had to sneak their lessons into a time frame where Lexa, Clarke and Anya were too distracted to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a pen or something…" Raven rummaged through the desk, then pulled out a pen and paper.</p><p> </p><p>She scrambled to write each letter and grinned proudly as scribbled it down. The young Nightbloods remembered their lessons and sent a coded message, just like she taught them. It took her longer than normal to figure out because they used Trig instead of English. That was odd, considering she'd taught them morse code in English, but the letters were the same. Luckily, Anya insisted her mate learn Trig, though she wasn't as fluent as Clarke and the other Delinquents. Okay, now to translate it…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>We are alive, but we're surrounded by...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What does baga mean in Trig?" Raven shifted her gaze to the brunette omega and Lexa narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad guy or enemy. Why?" Heda asked, and the engineer gazed down at the decoded message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Enemies. We can't speak freely, so switch to Raven's channel.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! They're alive, but surrounded by enemies."</p><p> </p><p>"What, who?" Lexa's eyes flew wide, while Raven fiddled with the radio and she could barely contain her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>She, Lexa and Abby weren't crazy. Their mates were alive, and she was moments away from hearing Anya's voice. Raven tried to busy herself to keep her mind off her mate missing, and it was so fucking difficult. The hint of her mate's scent that followed her everywhere she went was a constant reminder Anya was missing. Not to mention that her mate's emotions were anxious, angry, and a sense of feeling trapped. They were stuck in that cave, of course Anya felt trapped. Only the message said there were enemies… Was there someone else in the cave?</p><p> </p><p>"Ahn, Clarke, and the goufas. One sec and we can ask them, let me switch to my emergency channel." Raven replied, and both omegas gasped at the sound of Clarke's voice. Thank God!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wonkru, this is Wanheda. Do you copy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Klark! How do we…" Lexa shouted and glanced at the engineer who smiled more widely than ever. They did it! They got through to us… now we can send a team to rescue them.</p><p> </p><p>"Loud and clear, Clarke. Is everyone okay?" She responded, showing Heda how to use the radio, and waited impatiently for her best friend's answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Repeat, this is Wanheda. Come in… please!"</em> Clarke said with desperation in her tone and Raven's heart sank as she fiddled with controls. No, no, no, they can't hear us! Dammit, think! You can fix this.</p><p> </p><p>"Klark! We're here, hodnes. Can you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"C'mon, Rae. Aden said you taught them how to do this… please come in."</em> Clarke's disappointment was clear, and there was no way they were gonna miss this opportunity. She tinkered with the controls, hoping to boost the bunker's signal.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, we copy!" Raven shouted, trying not to let in the wave of terror creeping up in her veins to muddle her thoughts. In her mind, she could hear Anya's voice encouraging her omega. Don't think about it, strik sora. Focus on what you can control and ignore your fear or you will slip up.</p><p> </p><p>"Klark, niron. Please hear us!" Lexa whimpered, something Raven had never heard from Heda. Hell, she didn't think the other omega could feel scared or helpless, but the scent emanating from Lexa exposed the truth. Heda was just a girl, like any other.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I don't think they're listening, buddy."</em> Her best friend sighed, lighting a fire under Raven's ass to fix the signal.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Don't you dare give up, Clarke. I can fix this, just…" She shouted and doubled her efforts to get a solid line of communication.</p><p> </p><p>It was like before Praimfaya, thousands of possible causes for the transmission failure sweeping through her mind. It must've looked crazy to Lexa seeing the engineer swiftly removing the screen and pulling out wires to search for a faulty connection. Maybe the outside antenna is damaged...</p><p> </p><p><em>"They have to be… maybe they can't respond. Keep talking, I'm gonna set it on a loop with a message to call back at a specific time, it will give Raven time to fix it. She can fix anything."</em> The young Nightblood on the other end offered, causing Lexa's face to light up.</p><p> </p><p>"Aden! Klark! Can you hear me?" Heda's expression carried a mixture of relief that the young Nightblood was alive and the frantic desire to speak to her mate.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I don't know if you can hear us, but if you can, know we are alive. We aren't at the cave, we're… in Alaska."</em> Clarke informed them with a sigh, and Raven's eyes bulged. What?! No, no, no!</p><p> </p><p>"Alaska? How the fuck did they get there?" She blurted and worked even more fervently to fix the radio so they could talk.</p><p> </p><p>It would take a month, at least, to get there. Assuming the Rover could make the trip, that is. There were so many variables on a trip that far and Raven was perplexed how they made it there so fast. A hovercraft or an underground, high velocity vessel perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>"What's Alaska? What does it mean, Raven?" Lexa demanded, and she wasn't certain how to explain it. Grounders never heard of America or any other country and rarely left Coalition borders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Roan was injured when the cave entrance collapsed, I was too but I'm okay now… There was a train inside the tunnel... Anya and the Nightbloods used it to save our lives. But we're… We're in fucking Kodiak Science Station, Skaikru knows the place and the people here are... Nevermind, I don't want you worrying about us… I don't know how, but we WILL get home. Lexa, I know you're awake… I can't explain how I know, I just do. If you can hear me, I love you so much and I'll do whatever it takes to get home to you. Are you ready, buddy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yep. Heda, if you can hear us we're going to loop a message in Trig so the humans won't understand. We'll call back at,"</em> Aden added in the background, then paused.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Make it this time, buddy. We're in different time zones… It's twenty-two hundred hours here, so that makes it eighteen hundred hours in Polis. That should give Raven and Monty a full day to figure out how to reach us."</em> Clarke replied and Raven stopped her work on the wires to set a timer on the computer. <em>"Okay, so we'll call at the same time tomorrow. Lex, mom, I love you both so much. Don't give up or let my friends do something stupid… we both know they're coming up with some crazy plan, but we're too far away for a rescue mission. We will meet again, I swear it."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Klark, wait!" Lexa begged with watery eyes, but the transmission ended. It was only a few moments before Aden's message in Trig started, giving a brief update of their situation and promise to call tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll fix it, Heda. I promise!" Raven said before hitting the bunker intercom button. "All Delinquents to the control room, ASAP! This is NOT a drill."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again! Please let us know what you think! We will answer comments when we update! Or you can send any questions to <a href="https://vmplvr1977.tumblr.com">My tumblr</a></p><p>vmplvr1977 will answer those in between updates (minus spoilers)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. These Arms of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby and the Delinquents try to comfort Lexa and Raven. Clarke learns more about their hosts. Russell gives Clarke an offer to return her home, but it comes with strings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much, for reading and commenting! We hope to complete our other fic soon, so you should see more regular updates. Until then, here's a nice long chapter to hold you over. 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raven POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is stupid, KIark. No one is listening and I feel like an imbecile."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anya grumbled over the airwaves after spending several moments awaiting a response from her mate and it only made the engineer panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop whining, Ahn. Maybe they can hear us…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke offered with a hopeful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This can't be happening! I don't understand, it worked earlier!" Raven growled as she and Monty frantically tried to respond. What is blocking the signal? Why can't…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda! Something's happening above ground!" Indra exclaimed as she entered and as if on cue, the bunker shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?" Lexa asked and Raven's heart sunk as she flipped on the cameras Luna placed outside this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tower that had been teetering above them came crashing down around the bunker entrance trapping them inside. They had a bird's eye view of Polis, thanks to Luna's efforts and now Raven wished she hadn't had the Floukru omega place cameras all over the city. It was meant to give them eyes and ears outside the bunker for repairs if needed. Hours of work, just so they could watch themselves be buried alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She shouted while everyone else stood with mouths agape at the realization of their predicament. They couldn't leave. Couldn't rescue Anya and the others. Not to mention that their mates could spend years trying to dig them out and not make a dent in the tons of rubble above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean…" Bellamy trailed off and everyone stood frozen as the room grew foggy with the sour, pungent aroma of combined distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means we can't leave and even if our people come home, it will take a lifetime to dig us out without a crane or proper equipment." O sunk against the wall she was leaning on and buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to die down here… we'll never see them again… Klark will never meet our pups." Lexa whimpered, and Abby pulled the two omegas close in an attempt to comfort them. But they all knew the truth. This bunker just became a tomb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They can't hear us, and I'm not making a fool out of myself any longer. Let's just do what the humans want so we can go home." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mate offered and that was all it took for Raven to turn into a blubbering mess in Abby's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She memorized the bunker blueprints and there was only one way in or out. We can't fix the radio if we can't leave the bunker! She couldn't prepare Anya for what they would find, assuming they somehow got home. What happens when they realize they can't reach us? How long before Ahn and Clarke give up? Or will they waste every last second of their lives trying to dig us out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lex, I know you're awake and I would give anything to your beautiful face again.  I assume my friends told you everything and if you're hearing this, I'm sorry. I got so… fucking lost without you and I can only imagine what you must think of me. Now… we're in a... situation. Anya says I should man up and play along to survive. I know she's right, I just… I'm afraid of myself when I'm in survival mode. When I'm Wanheda." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke let out a heavy sigh and paused for several moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't lose yourself, hodnes. Not for me. Just… try to find happiness." Lexa sobbed, likely realizing her mate would die trying to get to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would never speak to their mates again, only watch and hear them as they slowly lost hope. If Anya and Clarke returned, they could see their heartbreak on the cameras. Watch their mates fight and fail to reach them. Part of her hoped they never left Kodiak. Raven didn't think she could take watching her alpha fall apart. God, I'm so sorry, Ahn! My best wasn't good enough and now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not entirely certain if the people we have to kill are evil or innocent, but that's the price to stay alive… more killing. I should be a pro at that by now after everything I've done. I was wrong. Turns out survival is all we have in this life and after this, I don't deserve anything better. I will get back to you, Lexa. Whatever it takes. Ai hod yu in, niron. I'll call tomorrow, same time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The transmission ended, only to be replaced with music. Raven didn't recognize the song, but the words resonated deep in her soul. She wasn't alone and there wasn't a dry face in the room as the melody continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These arms of mine, they are lonely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely and feeling blue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These arms of mine, they are yearning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yearning from wanting you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you would let them hold you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how grateful I will be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These arms of mine, they are burning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning from wanting you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality came crashing down around them like the tower had only moments before. She would never be face to face with Anya. Never see the adorable grumpy face that she loved so much. Or the rare smiles and purrs that her alpha shared only with Raven. This would destroy Ahn. Her alpha's walls had finally lowered for her mate and once Anya realized Raven was trapped… I'm sorry, Ahn. I love you so much, please don't give up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>24 Hours Earlier</b>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pull it together, Griff," Clarke whispered as she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Then another and another. It's a trap. We're stuck in a trap and I'm never going to see Lexa again. No. Calm down, don't panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to be strong for the sake of Aden and the others. It would be easier if she'd been able to hear her mate's voice, even if it was over a radio. Lexa always talked her down whenever she felt stressed or overwhelmed and at this moment, all she wanted to do was cry. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up about the radio. All it accomplished was making the hole deep inside her heart only ache more. What am I gonna do? How the hell am I going to get us out of a bunker that's on an island nearly five thousand miles from home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were surrounded by enemies and if she wasn't careful, the kids would be in danger. Clarke needed to set some ground rules for dealing with the goufas and pray that the humans would honor whatever rules she set in place. If these people truly were the same scientists that created wolves, then they would be familiar with Old World rules regarding pups. Clarke recalled her father saying his grandparents had a close relationship with their makers, though it was more akin to a master and a pet. The idea of being on a leash made her sick, but if it kept the goufas safe until they got home, she'd do just about anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kl… nomon?" Aden's voice called hesitantly from the other side of the door and she took another deep breath before answering. Be strong, don't worry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can come in, buddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, nomon. We're going to reach them, Raven just needs time to fix it." The younger alpha offered as he entered with a wave of calming pheromones wafting in behind him and Clarke realized she failed at keeping her distress to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Aden. Guess I'm doing a shitty job of being a parent already. I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you, not the other way around." Well done, Griff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda says alphas don't have to be strong all the time and it's okay to admit when we're scared. Whenever I'm afraid or upset, Heda comes to my room and tells me stories until I fall asleep." The young alpha informed her with a cautious smile and Clarke grinned at him. Her beautiful omega may not be here physically, but Lexa was here in spirit. Even if only through the lessons she taught an orphan boy she raised since he was a toddler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her omega was closest to Aden, who was her seken, and Lexa was thrilled by how swiftly he latched on to her mate. Aden was the only alpha among the young Nightbloods, and yet he carried himself like an omega. Perhaps because he was raised by Lexa and until she mated Clarke, Aden had no alphas in his life. The boy was delighted to meet Heda's mate and followed her around the Tower when she moved to Polis. The two blondes would often draw together or spar while they waited for Heda to conclude her daily meetings in the throne room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't difficult for Clarke to pretend he was her son, it felt natural and she resolved to make it permanent when they were reunited with her mate. Lexa would certainly approve. Damn, she'll be such a wonderful mother! Assuming Lexa still wants pups with me… What if she doesn't after she finds out what I did to save our people? No! Get home first, then worry about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you offering to tell me a story, kiddo?" She was amazed at how sweet the young alpha was, trying to comfort the adult despite feeling nervous himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you think it will help… I have lots of stories with Heda. Maybe…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds perfect, ai goufa. C'mon." Clarke patted the empty spot on the bed and he crawled in beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden told her stories of Lexa forming the Coalition, but it was the more personal recollections that touched Clarke. Tales of her omega raising a dozen or more pups at such a young age. It was clear that Titus' mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love is weakness </span>
  </em>
  <span>was left at the door when Lexa was with the pups. Aden laughed and smiled widely as he recalled each precious moment he shared with Lexa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was correct, or her mate was, hearing the boy's tales put her at ease and for a few hours, Clarke forgot the danger they faced. She wasn't certain of the time when the two alphas succumbed to slumber, only that Aden purred when she threw her arm around him. Clarke had a sleepy grin as she placed a kiss on the top of his head and followed him into the land of dreams.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's Alaska, Raven?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's…" Raven sighed as she pulled up an image that looked like a map made of lights. "Ok, so this is the continent of North America. We are here, in Polis and they are… here. That's… four and a half thousand miles northwest, give or take."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa barely held back her gasp as she gazed at the map. She was familiar only with Coalition lands and Plains Rider territory ended well before they reached Clarke's location. Lexa didn't realize there was so much more past that, though she did recall that the Plains Riders mentioned an enormous canyon that could not be crossed. It was hundreds of feet deep and many died trying to reach the other side. As a result, one of Lexa's predecessors declared it off-limits and they placed warning signs along the canyon to ward off any potential explorers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did they get that far?" Lexa couldn't fathom how they could rescue her mate with Clarke and the others so far away from Polis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke said they took a train, which is weird considering it is an island. I guess that train ran underground and then below the sea to reach Kodiak Science Station."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kodiak Science Station?! Why on earth would Clarke go there? She knows what happened in that awful place." Abby exclaimed as she entered with eyes wide and her mother-in-law's scent suggested she was deeply concerned for her daughter. What am I missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Explain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kodiak is where wolves were created and trained for combat," Raven answered, only for the doctor to scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean experimented on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like Maunon?" She asked as her mind ran through hundreds of possible ways to rescue her mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The distance made each one impossible. At least with Mount Weather, they were close by, but that required thousands of warriors. Warriors they no longer had. Nevermind that only two of the thirteen hundred inside the bunker could survive the outside radiation. C'mon, Leksa. Think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worse. My grandmother grew up there and the things they did to her parents were unthinkable." Abby snarled at the very mention of her ancestor's experience there, which increased Lexa's desperation to find her alpha. What could be worse than being drained for blood? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get them out of there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which is exactly why I called everyone to the control room," Raven replied and let out a deep sigh. "There are so many variables in a trip that far. You have to stop daily to recharge the Rover batteries, and that doesn't include breakdowns. Only Lexa and Luna can leave the bunker and neither one of you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can drive or repair the Rover if it breaks down." Lexa finished for the other omega and took a hard gulp as she berated herself for not taking more interest in Skaikru technology. Now Clarke is trapped and my shortcomings make rescuing her an impossible task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind that we have no clue what terrain we'd need to cross or a detailed map to lead us there. Once we reach Alaska, we will need a boat to reach Kodiak Island and the likelihood of one waiting for us by the shore is pretty damned slim." Raven added, just as the others arrived and the two omegas played Clarke's message to bring them up to speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking the hopelessness in the expressions on the faces of Clarke's friends once they heard Wanheda's message. They ran through the possibility of sending a rescue team, but it required making members of Skaikru Nightbloods. With every idea, they came up with, two additional reasons for how the plan would fail accompanied it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three hours of fruitless brainstorming, Lexa rushed to the bathroom so she could break down in private. Cold fear crept into her veins, whispering discouraging words in her ear and unlike before, she was unable to push it to the back of her mind. I'm never going to see Klark again and our pups will never know their other mother. Spirits, please guide me and show me what to do! I need my mate back and I can feel how worried Clarke is! Jok! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright, Heda?" Lincoln asked in Trig from the other side of the door and she took a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She lied and closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm her turbulent emotions. Her people were relying on her to lead them and she didn't have the luxury of falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I come in?" He asked after a moment, causing her to panic and wipe the tears from her face. Center yourself, Lexa. Deep breaths. Focus on what you can control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One moment." She flushed the toilet to pretend it was why she was in the bathroom for so long and splashed water on her face to cover her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glance in the mirror found not Heda, but Leksa. She'd spent over a decade smothering her human side and Clarke gave her permission to be herself. Love isn't weakness, it's strength. What would her people think if they saw her now? Would they still believe she was worthy to be Heda? Breathe, Leksa! That's it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lincoln opened the door slowly and shut it behind him with a somber look. He stood for several moments, his dark eyes surveying her with a concerned expression before he knelt beside her. Lexa shifted uncomfortably on the toilet, fearing he knew the truth. That she wasn't okay. Wasn't the strong stoic Commander he had served for so many years. Her secret was exposed. She wasn't impervious to emotions, she was human like everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… don't want to pry into your personal life, Heda. I just… Raven mentioned you've been sick." Lincoln stopped and set a cautious hand over hers. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Lexa answered with quivering lips as she tried and failed to hold back the floodgates of her heartbreak. A single tear escaped her jade eyes and before she could brush it away, she found herself engulfed in the beta's arms. The air filled with the soft scent of vanilla, lulling her into a state of serenity and Lexa took a lengthy inhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine how frightening this is for you but you aren't alone, Heda. I know you've spent your whole life believing you are, but you never have been. You are surrounded by those who love and care about you. We want to support you through your pregnancy." Lincoln pulled back to meet her eyes and gave her a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it everyone else knows?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Klark's inner circle hasn't left your side since she left and the alphas noticed the change in your scent. We weren't certain until Raven mentioned you reacted to the food. I don't blame you for being sick, I nearly spit it out too." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they sent you to speak with me because you know me best." Lexa sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't fault them for noticing, but she wanted Clarke to hear the news first. There was no guarantee Raven could fix the radio, and if she did, then they needed to figure out how to save them. Clarke said not to send a rescue team. Does it mean she's given up? Or that whoever had them was too dangerous? Is she even going to be here when our pups are born? Or when they say their first words or first step? Or ever? Stop it! No negative thoughts. We defeated Maunon, we will rescue Clarke, Ahn, and the goufas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Looking back on Klark's behavior… well, it explains a lot of the things she did. Does she know?" He raised an eyebrow and the omega shook her head as she tried not to despair. She won't even know they exist… "If there's one thing I've learned about Skaikru, it's they never give up and nothing is impossible with their tech. They'll figure something out and we will get her home safely, just give them some time. In the meantime, we will protect you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate your concern, Link, but…" Lexa started, only to be cut off by a knock followed by Raven's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Commander Baby Bump, think your stomach can handle some super-fruits? Monty and Harper brought a bunch for you to try, Abby says it has important nutrients for the pup." The other omega announced loudly and she smiled slightly at the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help feeling like the Delinquents were hovering over her. Not once since she woke was there a time that at least one of them wasn't present in her room. They only let Lexa out of their sight to use the restroom. When she toured the bunker earlier, Gustus pushed her wheelchair and they were flanked on every side by Clarke's friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa could only imagine what her people must think, to see Skaikru acting so overprotective towards Heda. Especially considering all the strife between clans following Titus' failed attempt of murdering Lexa's mate. Though they likely realized the Sky People were merely protecting the Commander on Wanheda's behalf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Bellamy, O, and Raven insisted on tasting it first to make sure it wouldn't make you sick." Lincoln added in a whisper and she shook her head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Klark's friends are taste testing my food now?" She would expect that type of behavior from her mate, but not their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know they'd do anything for Klark, and she made them swear to protect you until she came home. Now they know you're pregnant, I don't think anyone or anything can make them break that promise." Link grinned and though she didn't wish to be coddled by any other than her mate, she appreciated their devotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there in a moment, Raven." She called out as Lincoln offered a hand to lift her to her feet. Lexa almost grumbled that she was capable of standing on her own, but decided against it. They exited the restroom to find the others saying goodnight to Abby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abby's kicking us out," Raven grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa needs her sleep and so do you. Don't worry, I'll make sure she eats something before bed." Abby added as she ushered the engineer out of the room and wished her sweet dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, her mother-in-law insisted Lexa eat the fruit Monty brought and grinned as she told the omega he reserved these solely for Heda. It was far more delicious than the broth, the sweet flavor satisfied both her tummy and her taste buds. Once finished, Abby produced a tablet and offered to show the omega old videos. They sat with their backs against the headboard, and all of Lexa's worries faded with her first glimpse of Clarke as a toddler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her alpha's chubby cheeks and big blue eyes made her beam at the tablet. She laughed at her mate's antics, especially her signature stubborn streak at such a young age. It was plain that Clarke was always meant to lead as she led an equally adorable group of young Delinquents in a strange game. They followed the blonde alpha, even while still in diapers, and seeing baby Clarke made Lexa's heart melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was effortless to fall asleep once Abby set the tablet aside and tucked the omega in bed. Lexa didn't complain when her mother-in-law insisted on sleeping on the chaise lounge at the end of the bed. She knew Abby felt guilty for sending her daughter away and that she was trying to make amends by protecting Lexa. Knowing her mother-in-law intended to be at Lexa's side as often as possible gave the omega a sense of security. It wasn't the same as having her mate here, but having Abby close brought her comfort.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Station</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Morning </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanheda!" The group of Nightbloods exclaimed as the blonde alpha walked in with Aden and several ran forward to hug her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn't know the other pups as well as Aden, but she spent several hours a day with them during their lessons. They loved Heda every bit as much as she did them. The blonde alpha loved watching Lexa with them, it was like seeing an entirely different side to her mate. The cold, stoic demeanor Lexa was known for always disappeared when she was with the pups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were allowed to see the side of Lexa that was reserved completely for them and Clarke. The standoffish, cold Commander transformed into a loving, playful, approachable parent that enjoyed doting on the pups' every desire. Seeing her mate this way made Clarke long for the day they had pups of their own. She could easily envision her omega with a blonde boy and brown-haired girl in her arms. Hell, she dreamt of it each night. One day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, ai goufas (my children). Is everyone alright, no injuries?" Clarke looked over them, recognizing how frightening this must be for the children and they all shook their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to worry, Wanheda. I've kept my eye on them and our hosts haven't tried to separate us… yet." Anya offered, and the blonde shifted her gaze to examine the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a large dorm-style living room, tables to have meals, a separate area with couches, and a large Old World television. There was more than enough room for everyone but it wasn't as informal as the quarters she and Aden had. That looked more like a long-term home, while the dorms seemed designed for short-term living. Clarke had seen this type of place before when going through the history of wolves and could swear she saw the painting on the wall in one of her family photos. It was Abby's great-grandmother and father when they were Clarke's age. This suggested that they were also stationed here before heading to the Ark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her great-great-grandparents on both her mother and father's side were among the first wolves. They were conceived and raised in this very facility. Scientists couldn't alter humans fully after they were born, the fusion of human and lupine genes occurred in a lab using embryos. The science of it was astounding, though several of the first batches were considered failures, and Clarke's family history was cause for concern. The Griffins and Boyles were essentially genetically enhanced soldiers. It won them a place on the Ark, but their creators viewed them as guard dogs or pets. I just hope we don't have to wear a leash to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone needs to be very cautious while we are here. Do not offer any information about yourselves or our people, unless asked. Even if they do ask, you need to keep certain things between us. No specific details regarding locations, number of warriors, healers, or weapons our people have. Anytime we are not alone or in proximity to them, use Trig." She instructed in their native tongue and they all nodded their understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Wanheda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm meeting with their leaders tonight to discuss our place here until we can get back to our people. Until then keep your heads down and control your wolves, as Heda taught you. These people aren't like us, so growling or snarling is presumed aggressive behavior. We need to be a solid pack and look after each other. Nami? (Understand?)" She raised an eyebrow and once again, they gave her a nod of acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Wanheda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as she finished speaking, there was a knock on the door, and people entered with copious amounts of food. The humans placed the food on the tables closest to the kitchen, while one man seemed distracted by Anya. He grinned widely at her and before Clarke could inquire; her friend rolled her eyes and walked towards him. What the hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She thinks Ryker has a crush on her." Natali offered in Trig, causing the blonde alpha's eyes to bulge and shift her gaze to the two adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knows she's mated, doesn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not sure, but he visits her every day. He always brings her stuff when he does, yesterday was flowers. It took some convincing on my part, but she finally agreed to play along." Natali replied, her brown eyes brimmed with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the same age as Aden, making her the oldest of the omegas and therefore co-leader of the Nightbloods. Natali was incredibly intelligent and had a bubbly personality. She was the one Lexa brought new Nightbloods to when they arrived in Polis, knowing the young brunette would make them feel welcome. Always diplomatic and thinking two steps ahead, Natali was another of Lexa's favorites. Her omega loved to play chess with the younger brunette and said she would make an excellent war strategist. If Anya hadn't taken Clarke as a seken, Natali would have replaced Tris. Perhaps this will allow the two of them to get to know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised Ahn hasn't punched him yet," Clarke smirked and the young omega laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He brought her sweets the second day, she tossed them across the room and roared. You should've seen the look on his face, I thought he might cry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, he does like her." She shook her head in amazement as she watched her best friend fighting to hold back a snarl. Her scent betrayed the false smile she bore, but Ryker's nose couldn't detect pheromones. He has no idea how lucky he is that Anya hasn't ripped him to shreds yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, but if it keeps us alive for her to humor him…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we do what we must." Clarke finished for her in a solemn tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life should be about more than just survival. That's what she told her mate all those months ago and now she couldn't help feeling like it was a pipe dream. She was so naive and full of hope back then. Six months of living on the ground taught her that and after all she'd been through, it was so damned difficult to slip into that mindset again. Did she even believe that anymore? Did she deserve it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might be hungry, nomon," Aden said, pulling her from the dark thoughts and handed her a bowl with a spoon. "The humans call it cereal. It's better than Skaikru rations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mochof, ai goufa." She beamed at him and moved to sit with him, inviting Natali to join them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cereal wasn't half bad with milk and she wound up eating two bowls of the stuff. Clarke recalled seeing boxes marked cereal in their quarters and decided it would become a breakfast regular until they returned home. However long that took. No, don't think about it. Focus on getting to know these people so you can figure a way out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anya." Clarke gestured for the taller alpha to speak privately once breakfast was over and Anya led her to an adjoining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was an apartment, smaller than the one they provided Clarke and Aden, likely meant for the officer of a platoon that was training in the facility. It had a desk with a computer, a small bedroom with a double bed, kitchen and a sitting area. Anya had saturated it heavily in her scent, causing the other alpha to wrinkle her nose. Jeez, Ahn, we get the point… your room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much danger are we in, Klark?" Anya asked the moment the door closed behind them and the blonde let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Serious danger. If we can't reach our people, we may have to pretend we're on their side to gain their trust. They mentioned needing protection from beasts outside, so we may need to prove we are fighters. Have you overheard anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently some of their people are Nightbloods and they've picked up that Roan is the only red-blood among us. They wondered aloud how we could walk from the train to the bunker without a suit, but their healer didn't need one. Some of their men call us Primes, but I don't know what they meant by it. I'm cozying up to one to see if they'll tell me more. They don't seem to sense or care about our presentation and one named Ryker keeps flirting with me." Anya rolled her eyes, and though Clarke hated the idea of playing nice, she knew it was their best option. I just hope she doesn't kill this Ryker if he gets handsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, let me know if he tells you anything. They gave Aden and me separate quarters, two doors down on the left. Quick thinking on that, by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to keep someone with you in case of a trap and the boy admires you. He blames himself you know… for Heda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Her blue eyes flew wide, unable to fathom why the young blonde would believe Lexa's injury was his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He let it slip that you got married in TonDC. Aden believed that Titus would be happy for you both, but instead…" Anya trailed off and the blonde closed her eyes tightly to ward off the memory. Six weeks straight of guilt, and it still haunted her. I should have opened the door...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Titus would have done it regardless. I knew he loved Lexa like a daughter and disliked Skaikru. I just didn't think it was enough to try to kill me." Clarke sighed, mentally running through the days that led to the Fleimkepa's attempt on her life and what he said after he shot Lexa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I may have pulled the trigger but you're the one who killed her, Wanheda."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't live long enough to see Lexa healed by Skaikru medicine, Clarke killed him slowly and hoped the others didn't give Lexa any details on his death. Her omega would not have agreed, especially a few short days after declaring blood must not have blood. Still, the bastard deserved it. Titus blamed the blonde alpha for his actions, rather than accept culpability. It wasn't Clarke's fault and definitely not Aden's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would Lexa think of her mate killing the closest thing to a father she had? Would she hate Clarke for it? Lexa's love for Clarke was based partially on the alpha's determination to do better and avoid violence at all costs. Was she fighting to get back to a mate that would demand they break their bond? If so, Clarke would accept her mate's decision, though it would certainly crush her. No, don't think about it. Get us home first, then deal with the consequences of your actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll speak to Aden about it. They offered to take us on a tour of the bunker and I'm pretty sure your new boyfriend is our tour guide." Clarke smirked and her best friend snarled in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me." Ahn pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and the other alpha gave her a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thank you, but I bet Ryker will gladly…" She couldn't help but giggle when Anya snatched her by the shirt with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finish that sentence and I will beat the shit out of you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, there are two extra bedrooms in our quarters if you want to get away from the goufas..." Clarke redirected, but her friend shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind staying with the pups. I enjoy spending time and training with them, it's like watching Lexa grow up all over again." Anya smiled softly, though there was a profound sense of pride in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As hard as her fos tried to appear stoic and incapable of emotion, Anya had an enormous heart. She loved pups and as they traveled to meet Roan, she mentioned looking forward to Raven getting pregnant. Anya smiled wider than ever as she discussed their choices of names and Clarke felt guilty for having separated them. Raven would never forgive her best friend and likely had one hell of a lecture prepared for their reunion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everyone ready for the grand tour?" Anya's admirer asked as the two alphas exited the bedroom and the goufas looked to her before nodding their agreement. "Alright, follow me."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raven, what are you doing?" Lexa asked as she exited the bathroom after a much-needed hot bath and discovered Raven carrying boxes into her quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moving in all my stuff so I can work from home," Raven answered, setting a box on the large table in the main room and Lexa narrowed her eyes in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other omega worked well into the morning with Luna to teach the Nightblood how to repair the antennae and place cameras outside the bunker. By breakfast, the Floukru omega was outdoors with a contraption that allowed the others to see what Luna saw. Polis was decimated by the Death Wave, the Tower Lexa called home was barely standing and all vegetation was scorched. She wondered how they could rebuild once they were able to leave the bunker, but filed that to the back of her mind. They had five years to consider that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna fixed the antennae, and as Raven presumed, it had been damaged in the Death Wave. They made numerous test calls to verify they would be able to respond when Clarke called. Knowing she could speak to her alpha in a matter of hours allowed the omega to finally breathe easily. Her bath soothed the last tendrils of worry that clung to her and swept it aside. Lexa knew Raven planned on visiting her to set up communications in her chambers, but not that the other omega would bring a half dozen boxes with her. Did she refer to my quarters as home? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" Lexa chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted to know the second we get a call from Ahn and Clarke, so now you don't need to leave your quarters to do that." The dark-haired omega explained and Lexa gazed over the boxes that didn't appear to be related to the radio. Toiletries, hairbrushes, a pillow, a blanket, and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those are clothes…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, you've got two other bedrooms, so…" Raven replied and before she could insist there was no need for the other omega to move in, there was a second uninvited guest in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rae, where am I going with this?" Bellamy asked as he entered carrying a cot over his shoulder and Raven pointed to one of the extra bedrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys can have that one, Abby and I are sharing the other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait… Bellamy is moving in too?" Lexa's green eyes flew wide. She was aware that the doctor planned to move in on account of the pups, but not the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been Heda for almost thirteen years and never once in that time had someone so unceremoniously invaded her chambers. Lexa was so stunned that they might believe this was appropriate behavior she didn't know how to respond. Is this a joke or a prank? Raven does enjoy making others laugh, perhaps this is to cheer me up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Along with Octavia and Link, hence the extra bed," Raven answered. Okay, so this isn't a… wait, they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> moving in? Who's idea is this? Why didn't someone ask me before just barging in? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven, I don't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, Heda. Bell, take the office so you don't have to hear any of your sister's hanky-panky. There's room for your cot in there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On it." Bellamy turned and carried the cot into the office, leaving the brunette omega thoroughly befuddled. Who taught them manners? You can't just move into someone's room without… say something, Leksa. You are Heda, you give the orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven, these are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lexa used a warning growl to make her opinion clear, but it fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Heda, Abby doesn't mind doubling up with me, though I'm fairly certain she'll be hovering over you half the time. We already discussed using a towel on the doorknob if she and Marcus want sexy time." Raven smirked and the other omega let out a sigh. This isn't a joke, they are doing this because of Clarke and this is exactly the sort of thing she would expect from her friends. But I'm not a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you are doing, and I promise I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's bullshit," Octavia added as she and Link entered carrying their belongings. "You're pregnant with Clarke's pups, and she isn't here to support you. Until she comes home, Clarke's family is taking care of you. That's us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that, but I don't need you to hover over me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not, we have our separate bedrooms and I'll work from your office. Don't worry about Bell, he sleeps through anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn right he does," Octavia added with a snort that suggested there was a story behind her smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is still unnecessary!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all swore to protect you, Heda. I know you're a big girl and could probably kill all of us before we saw it coming. Clarke isn't just our best friend and leader, she's family. If it was me that was pregnant without Ahn, Clarke would have moved me in herself and protected me. Because that's what family does, we take care of each other." Raven countered with a sincere tone and there was no doubt that it would take an army to keep her from Lexa's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her actions were not so surprising really. Raven was an omega who, like Lexa, had been forcefully separated from her mate. Her instincts told her to nest, to find any comfort she could to keep her from losing hope. Clarke's scent was fading from their room, making Lexa feel more insecure with each hour that passed. The only hint of her alpha's fragrance came from her mate-mark and it offered little respite. Abby's presence helped somewhat, though there was an emptiness in her heart that only Clarke could ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa realized it must be the same for Anya's mate and this was the engineer's way of asking for help without appearing weak. Being surrounded by her family made Raven feel safe and she was offering to share that security with Lexa. If Anya was here in her mate's place, the alpha would have moved in without asking as well. In fact, when Costia died, Anya did just that, for six months and Lexa never once complained. Raven was simply following her mate's example. How could she fault her for that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mochof, Raven." Lexa smiled and the engineer gave her a curt nod before turning her attention back to making herself at home. Soon they were surrounded by the rest of their friends and family. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Science Station</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Afternoon </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dinner with the Lightbourne family was on a level labeled Operations, which she had yet to see. Ryker's tour extended to every level and the humans in the bunker made a point to introduce themselves. They all had the same strange fascination with the wolves, which made Clarke and Anya uncomfortable. Both alphas were surprised when Ryker informed them they had full access to the bunker after the tour. He stored Anya's fingerprint as Simone had done with Aden and Clarke. It would allow them to enter all but Operations. That was off-limits until Simone's husband decided they were trustworthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here goes nothing," Clarke muttered to herself as she set her finger on the pad to set the elevator in motion. Two armed men awaited her when the door of the lift opened, dressed head to toe in armor, and gestured for her to exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take it from here, boys." A woman's voice offered and Clarke turned her gaze to a brunette about her age, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "So you're the wolf my parents won't shut up about, they forgot to mention how gorgeous you were. I'm Josephine Lightbourne." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke Griffin." She replied, forcing herself not to react to the woman's bubbly demeanor and cordially shook the brunette's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Griffin… any relation to Elizabeth Griffin? Mom mentioned you were born on Alpha Station..." Josephine quirked an eyebrow as she withdrew her hand and the blonde gave her a nod, willing herself to refrain from aggressive behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered was getting back to Lexa. She could feel her omega's emotions so strongly; determination, frustration, loneliness, and yet there was also inexplicable joy. Lexa needed her alpha every bit as much as Clarke needed her omega. Being forced to have small talk with strangers over dinner made her want to kill them all, but she refused to act like an animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she was my father's great-grandmother." She answered though she knew they were aware of who she was. A more thorough inspection of her room found several pictures of her ancestors and Clarke was the spitting image of Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! You have Lizzie's eyes and nose, she was a looker like you." Josephine replied with a smug grin and bopped the alpha's nose with a finger. Is this bitch flirting with me? Fuck, this is gonna be a long dinner. Be nice, don't growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew my ancestors?" It was more of a statement than a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kodiak was where her family started, where they grew up and trained. Simone talked about the first wolves as if she were alive when they were created. Though the doctor didn't outright admit it, Clarke was certain these people had been in cryo until recently. It was the only explanation for them knowing her family. Test her. Maybe she's more loose-lipped than her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elizabeth and Zander, yes. They had an understanding with my family and I'll admit I had one hell of a crush on Lizzie when I was a teenager. Kaylee and I used to sneak out to watch the wolves train. Alphas are seriously hot when they're all worked up and sweaty..." Josephine gave her a sultry smile causing Clarke to finally succumb to her wolf's need to growl. It had the opposite effect than she intended, the brunette only smiled more brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your people have been in cryo all these years?" The blonde asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation as they followed a long hallway and noted the hesitation in Josephine's expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was minor and would go unnoticed by another un-altered human, the undertone of fear in her scent. Clarke had never met a non-modified human until yesterday and while their scent was very different from wolves, their emotions gave off similar aromas. The guards always smelled uncomfortable and on edge around the blonde, as if expecting her to suddenly attack them. Josephine was confident just a moment ago, but the question caught her off guard. What are they hiding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technically, yes," Josephine replied carefully. "How about some fresh air?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fresh…" Clarke gasped when they passed through the next set of steel doors, finding them outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like a military base from the Old World and she was baffled by how well kept it was. No half-ruined buildings or overgrown vegetation, it looked as if the bombs left it untouched. There was a tarmac, with a set of hangars that presumably had aircraft stored inside. Raven and Monty's estimate was five years before any form of life returned to the surface. That's when it clicked. Josephine was unaffected by the radiation, like Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a Nightblood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nightblood… hmm. That's more inventive than blood alteration, I like it. And the answer is yes. Our people call those with blood alteration, Primes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Primes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's something my dad came up with to separate the haves from the have nots. It was originally used to describe wolves like you, the ones that were allowed to mingle with humans. The first batch of wolves had regular blood and it caused a seriously negative reaction to mind drives. I'm assuming you've heard of those?" Josephine raised an eyebrow and the alpha tried to suppress her elation at the human's candor. She's a talker and over-confident, unlike the others. Keep it up, Griff. Maybe she'll tell me how to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Becca didn't realize it would make them go insane if they didn't have blood alteration. Elizabeth Griffin and Booker Boyle were the first successful trial. Makes your kind even more super than you already are." Josephine explained in a kittenish tone as they crossed a tarmac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past that was several outdoor training grounds, followed by a set of large buildings and then a village. She sniffed the air, surprised to catch the scent of plant life. As they walked past the village, she spotted row after row of various crops; corn, wheat, tomatoes, melons, grapes, pears, and several she didn't recognize. Clarke assumed it would be half a decade before she saw viable vegetation again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Great-great-grandpa built this village for the Prime wolves. It was part of the arrangement they had with my father; good behavior gets rewarded. You should remember that." Josephine offered with a flirtatious wink, though the alpha realized it was a warning. She wondered if this was a game to the other woman or if she was attempting to help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think we're staying here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't you?" The human sounded surprised Clarke thought they were permanently leaving Kodiak. Assuming that they could reach home...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because my mate is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a bunker on the opposite side of the continent. From what our drones can tell, Kodiak is the only green patch of land on the planet. It has all the plant and animal life your people could ask for. Don't you think she'd rather live here than in a wasteland?" Josephine gazed around, drawing attention to the beauty of it, and yet Clarke wasn't budging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't our home." She grumbled and the human simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but it can be. Our people can help each other, Clarkey-poo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just Clarke." She growled, which only made Josephine's face light up with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you're adorable! Look, if you're really in such a rush to leave, east is that way and I won't stop you." Josephine pointed to a forest just past a set of pylons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's heart thumped with excitement at the possibility of escape, which waned the moment she came back to reality. The goufas, Anya, and Roan were still hundreds of feet below ground. It's a test. There were no other people other than the two of them and she could easily overpower Josephine. These people created wolves, therefore they knew the golden-haired alpha would not abandon or risk danger to the others. Josephine was intentionally dangling freedom in front of her like cheese in a mousetrap to give her a false sense of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want from us?" Clarke growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father will go over that in detail, but the short answer is protection. Your people can live in the village and build as many houses or farms as you want. All our people will live on base, except for my family. We live over here." Josephine led her north, through the farmland until they reached an enormous Old World home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exterior was painted white, with a wrap-around porch and three levels. On the porch were a swing, end tables, and a set of chairs. There were large windows and the lights of the home shined through. Josephine hopped up the stairs and opened the wooden door. The interior house was spacious and had a lived-in feel to it. Unlike the utilitarian decor of the bunker, this had a more comfortable and creative feel to it. As if stepping backward in time. Artwork littered the hallways and the furniture appeared inviting. Plush couches and chaise lounges in the living space with a roaring fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm home," Josephine called out as they strolled down the hallway to find Simone and a grey-haired man waiting for them in the dining room. The table was large enough for over a dozen, and Clarke wondered if they entertained guests often or if it was a show of extravagance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you must be Clarke! Russel Lightbourne, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man offered his hand to shake and the blonde accepted it before he gestured at one of the seats. "Please sit, and help yourself to the food. Do you like wine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you." Clarke smiled slightly and he motioned to a nearby woman who swiftly poured her a glass of red, then filled the others' cups. The Lightbourne family seemed to await her reaction, watching her closely as she lifted her wine glass for a sip. It was drier than the wine she had in Polis and more tart, forcing the blonde to school her expression so as not to offend her hosts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have your people found your accommodations to your liking, Clarke?" Simone asked as the blonde settled into her chair and as expected, Josephine sat beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you. It was very kind of you to house us. You know nothing about us, yet you sheltered us and I will not forget the generosity when I return home." Clarke answered diplomatically, hoping to convince them to allow them to leave as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is my hope this is the first step to a long-lasting friendship between our people. I believe our two people can form a symbiotic relationship, but I'll go into that after we've eaten. Please, help yourself." Russell encouraged, pointing to oddly shaped pieces of… Is it food or art? Politely, she accepted and put one of the colorful finger foods in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't Grounder food, by any means; everything was plant-based, like Skaikru before they reached the ground and yet this tasted thousands of times better. The flavor of her people's rations was akin to licking mud, and oftentimes the same consistency. This, however, was quite the opposite. Clarke never imagined this strange-looking object might taste so delicious, and it showed in her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She likes it," Josephine smirked. "I thought wolves were all carnivores."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I spent most of my life eating plant-based nutrient paste, no one on the Ark ate meat until we came to Earth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Full disclosure, Clarke, my wife ran your bloodwork and DNA while you were in the infirmary. We are very excited to have you as our guest. A descendant of not one, but two of the first lupine modified sire lines."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You worked on the gene mod program." This was a statement meant to subtly tell Russell to cut to the chase and if his smile was any indication, he was pleased he didn't need to bullshit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mate was born on Earth, yes?" Simone asked and the blonde gave her a somber nod, the very mention of Lexa made her heart hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an incredibly romantic notion. To be born among stars and find your true love on the ground." Simone smiled serenely and unwittingly soothed Clarke's pain. Many times, she felt blown away by the circumstances of her and Lexa's meeting. She spent thousands of nights longing for the ground, only to discover the greens she dreamt of in Lexa's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is." Clarke beamed as she envisioned her omega's smile and the way Lexa's jade eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My wife has always found the mating customs of your kind especially romantic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the purest form of love, though we were never able to fully explain the mate bond scientifically. To feel your lover's emotions, even from a great distance is astoundingly romantic. A mated wolf will never cheat on or lose interest in its mate and no other can ever truly sexually satisfy them. Your bond with your children is very similar. Nothing can tear apart a wolf's family or cause them to fall out of love with their mate. If only humans were capable of such devotion." The human doctor was in awe of the family dynamics of wolves and cast a loving glance at her husband who chuckled at her enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I beg to differ, my love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the exception, sweetheart." Simone smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek and turned her attention back to Clarke. "Your mate's name is Lexa, is that correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is she like?" The doctor seemed genuinely interested and it would be rude not to answer some of their questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa is..." Clarke smiled brightly, thinking about her mate. "Perfect, in every way. Stronger than any alpha, the most beautiful woman on the planet, and incredibly smart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain you and Aden cannot wait to see her again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have my word we will do everything in our power to help you," Simone replied, sounding entirely sincere and yet Russell's expression suggested he felt the opposite. He wants to keep us here… dammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive my impatience but the sooner we can go home the better. None of us will feel at home until we are reunited with our families." She replied and Russell gave her a treacherous grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will discuss the details of that later tonight. There is something I wish to show you after dinner." His tone had a finality to it, a clear challenge to her authority and she couldn't help herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to go home! Lexa needs me!" Clarke let out an indignant growl and Russell clicked his tongue in displeasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manners, Clarke. No growling at the dinner table." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything she had not to attack him at that moment. She realized they offered her no utensils to eat with and no other make-shift weapons were visible. Not that she required one, she could kill Russell easily enough, but she had to think of the goufas. If Clarke attacked the Lightbournes, there was no guarantee she could re-enter the bunker. These people thought she was a pet, Josephine mentioned good behavior… This is all a test. They think they can manipulate me into doing their bidding. Play along. You can't get back to Lex if you're dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how are you still alive after over a century?" Clarke redirected the conversation after a clearing of her throat and forced her expression to appear pliable despite Russell's smug grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have blood alteration, do you know where that comes from?" Russell asked after sharing a look of hesitation with his wife and Clarke nodded. No sense in playing dumb if she wants answers and she planned on pushing the issue until they came clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Becca Franco."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent, Clarke. Do you know what it was created for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two purposes: so AI can interface with a human brain and it provides radiation resistance." She replied, noting the pride in Russell's expression, and bit down on her tongue to hold back a growl. He looked at her almost as if she were a dog who learned an impressive trick to please its master. News flash, asshole: I am not your pet!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That technology was used on the first wolves so they could work as one on the battlefield. As a pack, they were unstoppable, the finest warriors in human history. My people hoped to alter it for scientific purposes to push technological boundaries further than ever before. Imagine a dozen brilliant minds connected to reach one goal. Brainstorming would take seconds, rather than days or weeks." He grinned, but his answer set off alarms in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen it done before with ALIE and it is very dangerous. She controlled the minds of our people and very nearly destroyed us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because ALIE is a murderous, psychopathic AI that launched every nuclear missile on the planet," Josephine added with a grumble, suggesting she was not a fan of the AI.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I warned Becca not to disable the safety restrictions, but she was so determined to save the world that she refused to listen." Russell gazed at his wife with a thoughtful expression for a moment before he continued. "ALIE didn't stop at Earth, she infected every system connected to her and very nearly wiped out humanity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's the reason you returned to Earth…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. She corrupted our navigation systems and cryo chambers, leaving us floating helplessly through space. It took decades for us to rewrite everything and scrub her from our drives." Simone replied and the alpha crumpled her brow in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how are you still alive?" She asked and Russell inspected her closely for several moments before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We use our mind drives to leapfrog through time. Our ship carried thousands of embryos, like the ones we used to create your kind, but without gene-modification. When we die, our minds pass into one of them granting us a form of..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Immortality." Clarke finished for him and mentally ran through everything she knew of mind drives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Russell suggested, they were first used to link multiple minds to work as one and it was exclusive to soldiers. Sharing thoughts with your fellow soldiers had to be strange and she wondered if they could turn it off. None of her research went into details on that and the Ark wolves sent the mind drives of their ancestors out an airlock. It was symbolistic of them finally being free from human control, but that was not how Russell's people were using their mind drives. They were using a corrupted version of the Flame, which was meant to pass knowledge from one host to the next, not as a continuation of life. Or was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becca's journals never explicitly described its purpose, it only gave directions to remove and install it. Clarke wondered if the first Commander would approve of Grounder customs regarding the Flame and Nightbloods. To Lexa's people, they were both considered sacred and yet they forced children with the sacred blood to kill each other. Perhaps it was meant to keep Becca alive for centuries, rather than pass on knowledge to future generations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but that isn't why I wish to bring your people here to live with us." Russell gave her a slippery grin, one that screamed danger and she knew this had to be handled delicately. Dammit, if only Lex was here to help me. She would keep a steady mind and be diplomatic while figuring out how to walk out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we take a walk outside? I'm certain you've been longing to gaze at the stars again." Her captor suggested. That was what they were if she was being honest with herself; hostages with little to no chance of rescue and Clarke needed to accept that. This is where he gives me a grand speech about how lucky we are…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fortuitous that your son called us, Clarke. This is the birthplace of your kind, your true home and now, after a century, you've returned." Russell offered as they walked through dozens of pristine rows of crops, more than enough to feed both hers and his people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the cost to get to my mate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Now that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why I brought you here, Clarke. You're a perfect specimen, just like your ancestor, Elizabeth Griffin! She and I had an understanding that worked in both our people's favor. You standing here is proof of our successful partnership. Elizabeth was an alpha, like you, the undisputed leader of the wolves. They protected us and in return, her people were granted freedom to do as they pleased, with minor restrictions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get to the point, Russell." She let out a rumble of frustration and he turned to face her with a scrutinous stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will allow you and your people to live here, above ground, as one of us. All I ask in return is protection." There it was, the truth she'd feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Protection from what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there." He answered and continued walking until they reached a set of massive pylons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed them before but didn't take the time to examine them closely. Her sapphire eyes followed them around, finding each one spaced approximately a hundred feet apart and she realized they encircled the entire base. Clarke wondered what purpose they served, there were no wires attached or visible fencing. There was, however, a sign that warned of radiation and an odd hum in the air. Was it a warning that the nearby forest was inhabitable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the only form of protection we have. An invisible fence that can only be penetrated by those with blood alteration." Russell explained as he entered a code on a datapad and the barrier shut down just as the sound of motorized vehicles echoed from the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few short moments, a dozen motorcycles cleared the trees. The riders wore head-to-toe black armor, with masks that covered their faces and one carried what looked like a body, wrapped in cloth. Each soldier reeked of grief and she couldn't help wondering who the body belonged to. Fellow soldier, perhaps? No, the body is too small for...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only one of them?" Russell asked them and took in the sight with a grief-stricken expression, as the soldier revealed the lifeless body of a young girl in his arms. She couldn't be more than eight or nine and smelled different from the humans. Perhaps because she's dead… poor thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We found no trace of Delilah, though I doubt she's still alive. They left Kora hanging in the trees by her neck like a wind chime…" The soldier's voice cracked as the child's face was uncovered and Russell fell to his knees, stroking her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their families will be heartbroken…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their grief was real, she could smell it on them and even her own heart ached to see a dead child. Who would murder pups? Well, not a pup by the scent and yet different from the humans. Still, wolf or human, no child deserved this. Clarke growled as her nose caught the scent of alphas in the trees. Dozens of them, giving off aggressive pheromones. What the hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Clarke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have company." She nodded at the trees and the soldiers spun with weapons raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In less than a second, the air filled with the sound of gunfire, shouts, and growls. The soldier closest to her crumpled to the ground after being shot and Clarke immediately grabbed his fallen rifle. She acted on instinct, opening fire on their attackers as they approached. She spotted four wolves that made it past the trees and appeared disinterested in the soldiers. Instead, they ran past them towards the base, and with the shield down, they could enter. Dammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get your people inside and turn on the gate while I hold them off!" She shouted while she shot the four wolves in the back, then shifted her sights to the others exiting the treeline. Russell's men had terrible aim and were useless in hand-to-hand combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard him shout to grab Kora's body, but didn't bother looking behind her. One by one, she shot them down, and just when she thought this was easy, a man beside her exploded. Clarke searched for whatever weapon could cause such a thing and found one wolf with an enormous gun. The weapon spun up to take another shot and she aimed her rifle at his head, killing him before he had the opportunity. Then another and another, until every last attacker was dead. Before she could take a breath, more growls echoed from the trees and she smelled dozens of them. Shit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke, get past the fence before they arrive!" Russell called behind her and she sprinted back towards the base as the fence roared to life. Here's where I figure out if he was telling the truth about Nightbloods passing the fence…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran through the invisible barrier, feeling a tickle across every inch of skin as she passed, but no pain. Clarke could hear the other wolves approaching and watched in disbelief as they charged the fence. Five instantly fell to the ground, screaming in anguish and their skin boiled up with radiation burns. Just like Mount Weather… but how are they outdoors if they can't handle radiation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The gate's back up! Retreat!" A man shouted. Clarke shifted her gaze to find a brown-haired alpha with one side of his head shaved and a beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other wolves withdrew into the trees, while the brown-haired alpha sniffed the air and gave her a wicked grin. Her sapphire eyes widened when she saw the color of the other alpha's. Red, blood red. Who the hell has red eyes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come find me when you want the truth, little wolf." The other alpha muttered, loud enough for her ears to make out, but too low for the humans. He smiled and turned to join his fellow wolves disappearing amid the timbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's the answer to your question, Clarke. They have kidnapped dozens of our children and my people need protection. Our children's safety depends on it." Russell informed her, and Clarke willed her expression to remain free of the flood of emotions swirling through her mind. They needed her people to kill other wolves, and given their proximity to the base, it seemed clear they were an experiment gone wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with their eyes?" She asked carefully and he let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're ferals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ferals?" Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion, she'd never heard of them before and wondered if they only recently appeared. Though the brown-haired alpha seemed to believe Russell would lie to her. Not that she trusted a man whose people killed innocent children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wolves with a lust for unfettered violence and destruction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did they come from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were born here in this facility, originally used as shock troopers and black ops missions. They went rogue over a century ago, decorated soldiers turned terrorists and world leaders sent them off-planet to a prison mining colony. They returned to Earth shortly after we did, and I can only assume they came to Kodiak on instinct. It was their home for most of their lives and they demanded we leave. Luckily, none can pass the fence unless it is disabled and there was an incident where it was breached shortly before you arrived. That is why I said your son calling for help was fortuitous." Russell explained with a grim expression, then turned his gaze to the dead girl and shook his head. "This is what they do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many are there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere between four and six hundred. Some are here on the ground, others are in a spacecraft in orbit, and records indicate the second ship has over three hundred prisoners in cryo sleep. We've managed to cut off their transmissions so they cannot wake the others, but it's only a matter of time." He answered though Clarke wasn't oblivious to the fact this was pre-planned. Russell wanted her to see the ferals and knew seeing a dead child would stir her wolf's desire to protect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want my people to wipe the ferals out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and for your people to protect our borders going forward. All I ask is that none of your people attack mine and you keep the ferals out of the base. In return, every patch of open land is yours to do with as you like. The village can hold seven hundred, with room to grow." He grinned widely. "We can coexist, Clarke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to discuss this with my mate before I can make promises." She replied carefully. Something about this made her uneasy. Why would the ferals kidnap children?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand and I have a proposal. Bring back our missing child, Delilah. I doubt she is still alive, but the girl's family deserves to lay her body to rest. Bring her back to us, living or dead and I'll send you home to your mate. There is a hovercraft you can use to travel there and you can return with your mate so she can see what we are offering." Russell suggested causing her heart to leap out of her chest with excitement at the thought of seeing her mate. However, she noted his choice of words. He wanted her to bring Lexa here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if she doesn't wish to leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you will return alone to pick up the kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to leave the pups here?!" That was not happening. Fuck, he's going to use them to control me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd want to ensure their safety. Besides, your red-blooded friend is still in a coma and incapable of going above ground, as are the majority of your people back home. We don't know what dangers you might face when you return, this way you can scout the location before risking the lives of your people." He replied, feigning concern for the Natblidas and it was just the kind of mind game she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth she'd spend all day trying to root out was finally out. He intended to use the pups as insurance that Clarke would return and if she didn't bring her people back, they would keep the goufas. If she returned alone to decline his offer, there was a high probability Clarke would never return either. Dammit! Think, Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When can I leave to speak with my mate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, if you'd like. The only requirement that you bring Delilah home to us first, as an act of good faith. Your fingerprint will give you access above ground and you are free to roam the facilities, anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll need a weapon. Preferably a quiet one and anything with the girl's scent so I can track her." Clarke replied. If this was how she got home, then she would do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll provide you both, just give me some time to collect an article of clothing from her family. We can meet here at dawn. Once Delilah is home, I'll send you to see your mate." Russell gave her a grin and followed his people towards the bunker, leaving the alpha to consider her next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Step one, find the girl. Step two, pray Raven fixed the radio because she needed to hear Lexa's voice. Hopefully, together they would make plans to turn the tables on the humans. She considered the possibility of killing them all and building a home here. It had everything they required, but that meant allowing Wanheda to take over. That was more terrifying to Clarke than the thousands of miles between her and her mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them could operate a hovercraft, so for now she needed the human's help. Baby steps. We can always take control of the aircraft when we arrive. Maybe Raven can fly it...but she can't leave the bunker. Dammit! Talk to them on the radio first, we can figure this out together.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Control Room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryker POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Russell asked as he entered the room and the engineer held his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryker had known the Lightbourne family for almost two centuries and there was no question that the wolves were in trouble. Russell had an unhealthy fascination with wolves. He saw them not as people, but as pets. If he had his way, Ryker would put Anya and the others on a Hovercraft, then send them home. Unfortunately, that wouldn't lessen the danger and Russell would likely shoot the aircraft down. He considered warning Anya but feared she might rip his throat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We found the bunker the wolves' people are in, exactly where the boy said it was. They're trying to get a transmission out, but we jammed the frequency." The drone operator motioned to the screen where the infrared cameras showed a massive amount of life forms below the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, that's a lot of wolves!" Ryker exclaimed and noticed the wicked smile on their leader's face. Dammit, he's up to something...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we have the leverage we need," Russell replied as the engineer considered how to help the wolves. They cannot stay here or he'll send them into the forest to deal with the ferals. Anya and Clarke are no match for them, they have no implants or upgrades...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Ryker crumpled his brow in confusion. What is he planning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot down the tower," Russell ordered and he had to intervene. I promised Anya we'd get them home!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we do that, the wolves will be trapped inside!" He argued and Russell's expression remained unchanged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know. Do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to build an army of wolves without them?" His mother interjected, suggesting she disagreed as well. Please, mother, help me talk some sense into him before he takes us past the point of no return! If the wolves find out what Russell is planning they'll kill us all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By housetraining their leader, Priya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The blonde?" His mother clarified and Russell nodded, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't about keeping their people safe, it was about Clarke. It was a shock to meet her, she looked so much like Lizzie, and Russell often lamented not bringing his prized pet with them in space. He didn't realize the blonde alpha despised him and if given the chance, would kill every last human. Not that Ryker could blame her after what humans did to their kind. Now Clarke was within his grasp, Russell would not let her go. He probably believed fate brought her here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her son let it slip that Clarke and her mate are the leaders of their people. Proof of her heritage and the strength of her sire line. We all know she will sacrifice anything to rescue her mate and will agree to our terms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have the equipment to dig them out..." Priya countered, then stopped with eyes wide and shook her head in skepticism. "You plan on sending Clarke to retrieve the mining equipment, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely. The wolves will have no choice but to help us fight the ferals if they want their mates back and a determined alpha will defeat anyone that stands in their way. Perhaps even agree to implants to give her an edge." Russell beamed proudly at his genius and it took all Ryker's self-control not to beat him senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this was Russell's fault. He created the ferals by his cruel methods and put them in imminent danger with his actions once they escaped. We should have left them alone. Let them live their lives in peace but he couldn't let it go. Russell was so determined to find another Lizzie that nothing could stop him, not even Simone and Josie. Would they help Clarke, Anya, and the pups? They always disliked his methods and saw wolves as people, not pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's cold, Russell, even for you. You know being separated from a mate is painful. Both physically and mentally. You might as well be torturing them." Ryker countered with a disapproving tone, but it did not affect his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot it down," Russell ordered and turned to leave, then stopped at the door. "So I'm clear, ladies and gentlemen… no word of this leaves this room. Not even to my family. Understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." The others replied in unison and Russel left the room just as the missile struck the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not right, mother." He offered and she gave her son a remorseful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walk with me." His mother instructed and he followed behind her as she headed to their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could live above ground if they chose to. He and his mother were Primes, so radiation was not a problem. Ryker's father built a house just north of the Lightbourne family home over a century ago, however, after a slew of child kidnappings, they decided it was safer inside the bunker. He couldn't understand how the ferals were able to get past the radiation fence, but he admired their determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did it for love because Russell refused to give the pups back. If they were my children, I'd stop at nothing too. Now there were new pups in the bunker and Ryker hoped to keep them safe. As long as Anya and Clarke played agreeably the pups would be secure. He needed to warn them. Tell them the truth and pray the wolves didn't decide to aid the ferals. If so, humanity would be wiped out and replaced by wolves. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. Wolves wouldn't kill an innocent child to convince someone to help them, only Russell would do something that horrific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be more careful, Ryker. If Russell believes you are taking their side…" Priya scolded the moment they were home and he huffed in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's wrong, mother! He stole the feral's pups so Russell could create an army, now he's going to do the same to our guests! We have no right!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I concur, however, there is nothing we can do about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can warn the wolves. I spent the entire day with them, they do not pose a threat to us. These are good people that only wish to be reunited with their families!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That may change. If they find out Russell just buried their people under a tower, the wolves will turn on us." His mother argued and Ryker shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they'll turn on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they have every right. I hope they kill that sick bastard!" He replied and his mother lifted his chin to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, Ryker. Promise me you won't choose animals over your people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are not animals any more than father and I am, mother!" He shouted and she let out a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a time when she would have taken Ryker's side. His mother loved wolves once, even had an affair with one before the world ended. They couldn't mate due to the difference in physiology, but she found a way to create offspring with science. His father was considered a second-class citizen until his death and was refused the chance to have his mind drive passed to another body. His father's mind drive hung on a gold chain around Priya's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryker, however, was accepted with open arms despite being a half-breed. He missed his wolf side and hated being stuck in a regular human body after his wolf died a century ago. Ryker always felt like he didn't belong with the others and hoped to see the day when both species could coexist. Russell would never understand the kinship he felt with wolves, but Ryker felt at home when he was with them. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, his kin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, but the only way to help them now is to get that mining drill back from the ferals. Focus on that. Help Clarke reach her mate and try to keep her from doing something foolish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mother." He answered and headed for the front door, much to his mother's disliking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we are going to get the drill back, the wolves need to know what they are up against and I plan on helping them." Ryker didn't bother awaiting her response and sped walked to the lift. He knew it was a risk to go to Anya, but she had a right to know the truth. I just hope she doesn't kill the messenger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let us know what you think! We love feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Anya have a run-in with the ferals. Aden learns the bunker residents are keeping a secret from the wolves and makes a new friend. Kodiak Kru (Clarke's group) meets possible allies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for sharing comments and leaving kudos! </p><p>TW: Violence in the section with ferals. Nothing too graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anya POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Ahn?" Clarke asked, despite it being blatantly clear things were NOT okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya knew the radio call was a bad idea, though she truly hoped to hear her omega's voice. Why get your hopes up, only to be disappointed? The longer they were separated, the worse she felt and her wolf was getting restless, demanding that Anya return to her mate's side with haste.  She's in danger, I know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven could fix anything and the fact her mate had not responded to the radio left her alpha deeply concerned. The frequency was Rae's idea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> channel and she disobeyed a direct order from Lexa to make certain the pups knew how to reach her. Her little bird would have made it foolproof, so why didn't Raven respond? Something is wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven's going crazy, Klark. I can feel it, her emotions are all over the place and her thoughts are overloaded. It's exactly the way it felt before she killed herself and I'm not there to stop her or calm her down." She paced the floor snarling and the other alpha let out a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Clarke was talking it felt like her heart was breaking, which made no sense at first. Her seken needed to get over her fear of Wanheda and get them the fuck out of here, that didn't touch her or make her feel bad.  When Clarke clutched her heart at the end of her transmission and whimpered, any uncertainty was swept from Anya's mind. Something bad happened and both of their mates were hurting. Clarke managed to push it down after a few moments, but Anya couldn't. The overwhelming sensation of hopelessness coming from her mate was too strong. Her wolf was right, they needed to go home. Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Lexa too, but they will both be okay." Clarke tried to remain strong, but her scent betrayed her. The Sky alpha was forcing herself not to panic and failing miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't bullshit me, Klark! I'm not one of the humans, you can't lie to me and say everything's okay. Especially when you're five seconds away from a meltdown! We're surrounded by people that think we're their science experiments and our mates are in danger!" Anya didn't mean to shout. The fake smiles and small talk with the humans were driving her fucking insane. What part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>we want to go home</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't they understand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to focus on getting out of here and have faith in our mate's resilience. They are the smartest, strongest women I know, and to believe our mates can't survive without their alphas would be narcissistic on our part. Lex, my mom, and our friends will keep Rae from doing anything foolish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that! Our friends encourage Raven to come up with insane ideas every fucking day! If she leaves the bunker, she'll die and that's exactly the stupid-ass thing Rae would do! Hell, Lex and half of the Delinquents will go marching to their deaths right alongside her without pause! They CANNOT come to this hellhole, KIark! I'll be damned if that psychopath takes my mate and exploits her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. None of our friends will sit idly waiting for us, but can't I hope for the best? I have to or I'll go insane. Being away from Lexa stings more than any injury I've had, and because I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wanheda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everyone expects me to have all the goddamned answers." Clarke let out a loud growl. "Russell is playing mind games with us and I'm worried if we find this child, he'll come up with another </span>
  <em>
    <span>requirement </span>
  </em>
  <span>before we can go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will, we both know it." Anya pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes for a moment to center herself. "We have to give them what they want and kill whoever the hell he wants us to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but how far are we willing to go? This place is a rabbit hole and if we aren't careful..." Clarke hesitated when the door opened, both alphas swiveled to face the intruder and growled. He exposed his throat immediately... despite being human. What the hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I come in peace!" Ryker blurted and she rolled her eyes, realizing he was trying to impress her. Why is he so fucking obsessed with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" She demanded and he gave them both a cautious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To help you. Russell doesn't plan on letting you walk out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell us something we don't know," Clarke growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saw the ferals, yes? They have something you'll need to reach your people, Russell saw to that." He sighed and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your people are in danger…" He didn't have an opportunity to finish before he was dangling in the air by his throat and Anya roared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will annihilate every last one of you if my mate is injured or captured!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They aren't, they should be safe for now." Ryker wiggled his head adamantly, then took a thick gulp. "But you need to bide your time before you go home. You don't understand what you're up against."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit! This is a fucking mind game." She contradicted and squeezed his throat more tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right... it is... you have to play along... if you want to... be reunited… with your mates." He coughed and she narrowed her copper eyes, then jiggled him in her grasp. Humans are so fragile… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why should we trust you?" She snarled and loosened her grip just enough so he could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I want to help. Everything you need to learn about the ferals is on the datapad in my pocket." He pointed to his jacket and Clarke slipped a hand inside to retrieve the datapad. "You're no match for them. They aren't like any wolf you've met; stronger, faster, smarter and with a mind drive, they can draw tactical information from their pack mates. He's deliberately sending you out there to get your asses kicked so you'll ask him to give you similar enhancements."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not likely." Clarke scoffed as her fos set him on the ground and he took a few breaths before he resumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't have a choice if you want to see your mate again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are they able to be outside?" The other alpha asked and Ryker shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blood alteration, like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they couldn't breach the gate…" Clarke wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their mind drives control that. If Russell puts their mind drive in penalty mode any attempt to breach the fence results in electrocution. It was initially intended to keep them inside the barrier, but it works both ways. The injuries look identical to radiation burns, but they'll recover in a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's controlling them…" Anya mumbled, recalling Raven illustrating the concept of shock collars when she described how Maunon kept Ripas under their thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somewhat, yes. But only to keep them out, the rest of the punishment protocols of their mind drives have been disabled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would he do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't." Ryker took a shaky breath. "I did. It's sick to torture someone for refusing to kill an innocent or talking back to Russell.  So I used a virus that shut down the safety restrictions one by one and I can do the same for you when he installs your mind drive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think we're fucking stupid?" Both alphas snapped, causing him to tilt his neck in submission. What's that about? He's human...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I think you're survivors who are wise enough to defeat him at his own game. Russell assumes he can house train wolves, and he wants Clarke to take Lizzie's place." He stopped when both alphas snarled in opposition and waited for their wolves to settle before he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She hated him, but Lizzie understood she had to play along to safeguard the wolves. She permitted him to believe he won, but she always had the upper hand. You can both do the same if you're clever. But at first, you have to agree to get a mind drive and obey him." Ryker knew they'd object to the suggestion and braced himself for their wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not! You just said he'll be able to control us if we have one, and there's no way in hell that I'll submit to that bastard." Clarke barked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya wasn't as familiar with the concept of mind drives, like Skaikru. When Clarke and the others realized Lexa had one, they were shocked. For some reason, Skaikru thought all mind drives had been destroyed and couldn't fathom why Heda would have one. They described it as a form of punishment or brainwashing similar to Ripas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to admit Lexa's demeanor changed after she ascended. Her former seken grew colder, more thoughtful, and her nightmares increased. The Lexa she knew only revealed herself in spurts and those never lasted long. However, those moments became more and more frequent after she met Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must if you want to keep the pups and your people safe. It will give you a massive advantage against Russel. If you both get mind drives, you'll be able to share thoughts and work against him right under his nose. We can upgrade speed, reflexes, and strength, make you super soldiers. Fool Russell into turning you into weapons and then use it against him once he trusts you completely." Ryker answered. Anya didn't fully understand the how but knew Clarke would explain it to her once the human left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you'll keep him from using the mind drives to regulate us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but you'll have to be patient, I can't do it right away. Russell always makes a disgusting exhibit of superiority after he gives a wolf a mind drive. He'll torture you to break you, and you must let him. He tests pain and resistance levels so he can properly set up punishment protocols, you can't fabricate that. Once he thinks you're his pets, I will shut down discipline protocols so you can flout his commands without suffering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want us to willingly be tortured?" Anya scoffed and he bobbed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, for your people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck that, we're going home once we find your missing girl!" She replied with a snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll fly you there, but you can't stay. Russell loves to put on a show and he has a long-term strategy to get you to request mind drives. That's part of his game and it will be at least five years before you can see your mates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What aren't you telling us?" Clarke asked and his expression turned thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't believe me until you see it yourself. Russell is twisted, but he needs your consent to give you a mind drive. Simone's rules. Don't worry about the pups, as long as you observe the rules, Simone and the others will protect them." Ryker may have been human, but his odor told Anya he was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you helping us?" She narrowed her eyes. Everything about this place was wrong and set her hairs on end. Ryker may have been candid, but she couldn't fathom why he would assist strangers. Perhaps it was a trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm one of you, or I was before my first death. I wanted to continue life as a wolf, but..." He trailed off and Clarke finished his answer for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He installed your mind drive in a human body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'll see you when you get back. Tell the ferals you know me if they attack you, it just might save your life." Ryker left Clarke's room and the two alpha's exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should sleep, but I want to look at this data first." Her seken sighed and Anya agreed, though she was a bit perplexed by the technology. At least she knew how to use a datapad, but this mind drive shit made no sense.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rubbed her eyes and splashed water on her face in an attempt to wake up. She scarcely slept the night before. She and Anya spent most of the night researching the ferals. Ryker's files had over a century's worth of data, including videos of numerous experiments the scientists performed on the wolves. It was alarming to witness and more often than not, she wound up halting the videos halfway through. The more she and Anya researched, the more they knew they needed to leave this horrid place. How could anyone with a conscience do those things to a living creature?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd heard the tales, but watching it was a whole other story. The experiments extended to every facet of wolf physiology, psychology, reproductive systems, and different forms of maintaining control. They even filmed them during mating, which made Clarke appreciative that she and Lexa were separated. Who'd have guessed she'd be happy for that? The humans had no appreciation for privacy and no morals. Her stomach churned at the prospect of voluntarily allowing them to experiment on her and she resolved that doing so would be a last resort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nomon, there is someone at the door who wishes to see you," Aden called from the other side of the bedroom door, taking her by surprise. She informed him she had to meet Russell at dawn and that he could sleep in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be out in a second." She replied and opened the closet to find appropriate clothing to track someone in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were all types of clothing to choose from, and she opted for a set of grey camouflage cargo pants and a blue t-shirt. Clarke struggled not to be weirded out by the fact all the clothes and shoes were precisely the right size for her as she threw on a pair of combat boots. Once adorned, she went to the living room, where a blue-eyed woman was awaiting her. Not the deep blue as her eyes, ice blue, and sable hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be Clarke Griffin. I'm Juliet Dubois, Ryker Prime has assigned me to you and Aden. I'm your assistant." The woman proposed nervously and Clarke couldn't help but detect how distinctly she smelled. Not human, not wolf… like the girl from last night. Normally, she would ask, but the alpha had somewhere to be. Russell didn't seem like the type to forgive belatedness and she'd risk nothing in the opportunity to see Lexa again. Everything is so… empty without her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>assisting</span>
  </em>
  <span> me with exactly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything that you or Aden require or want, just tell me and I will provide it. I'll cook your meals, tidy your apartment, do laundry. I fix things too, pretty much anything. Computers, radios, mechanical equipment, and so on. I'm technically an engineer, the youngest to rise to the rank of Chief Engineer in two centuries, to be exact.  Ryker Prime is the only one in the engineering program more skilled than I am and he nominated me for this job, so… here I am." Juliet sighed and shrugged in a way that reminded her of Raven. "I've also been solicited to protect Aden whenever you are in the field. I'll escort him to and from school, help him with homework."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have school?" Aden asked, with eyes large with wonder and the woman offered him a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. The other children look forward to meeting you, Aden." Juliet seemed genuine and was perhaps a year younger or the same age as the alpha. Did Russell send her to spy on us? Probably. Of course, it might have been the exact opposite and she was assigned to help the wolves fight Russell. Juliet said Ryker nominated her, so perhaps he was giving Clarke and Aden someone he trusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go to the classes, but be careful what you say. Try to make friends and ask questions, maybe they will say something valuable." Clarke said in his native tongue and the young alpha nodded his comprehension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sha, nomon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to meet Russell, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Juliet." She added in English and the dark-haired woman gleamed brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain he'll be no trouble. Here is food and water to hold you over, I'll prepare some lunch for you when you return." Juliet jammed a canteen and a few packaged rations in a backpack, then walked her to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire thing set Clarke on edge and she hoped this </span>
  <em>
    <span>helper </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't meant as insurance. If she didn't return, Juliet was likely ordered to bring Aden to Russell. Ryker's words rang in her mind, reminding her that as long as she and Anya did what they asked, the pups would be safe. She only hoped he and Juliet were not heeding Russell's commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back as soon as I can, buddy." Clarke hugged the young alpha and deposited a kiss on the top of his head before leaving the apartment. She was greeted at the elevator by Anya, who looked as mentally depleted as Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go find this kid so we can go home," Anya proposed and the other blonde let out a sigh, hoping their task would be simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed. The pups are okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The humans sent a woman to our dorm to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch over and see to their needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> while I'm away, she's with them now. I don't like this, Klark." Anya huffed with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do I. We locate the girl and go home. Hopefully, we won't have to wait five years as your boyfriend suggested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me kick your ass, ai seken," Anya growled and the other alpha snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I seem to recall you still owe me an ass beating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rae gets first dibs and I have a feeling there will be nothing left once she's done with you." Her friend smirked and Clarke groaned thinking about the engineer. It was likely Raven would blow her up for letting Anya come with her but she was prepared to face the consequences. None of them would be in this situation if Clarke had kept her temper under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two alphas sniffed the air once they were outside, catching the scent of people, and were surprised to find a group of teens working the fields. None wore a radiation suit, suggesting they were Nightbloods and were about Clarke's age or younger. They kept their eyes on the crops as the wolves passed and she couldn't help noticing they smelled like the girl from the night before and Juliet. Not quite human, but not a wolf either. What are they? Clarke wondered about that but shuffled the information away for later musings. For the moment, locating Delilah was the priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right on time, Clarke and you brought your fellow alpha. I love the initiative, it's always beneficial to think ahead." Russell grinned proudly as they approached and she barely refrained from growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Russell, this is Anya kom Trikru."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Anya." He replied and once the other alpha shook his hand, Russell presented them with a t-shirt presumably belonging to Delilah as well as a photo of her. She couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old, with a bright smile, dark brown eyes, and chestnut skin tone. "This should allow you to track our missing child and the firearms have silencers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned to the guards behind him and they stepped forward to hand each alpha their weapons. Two assault rifles with four extra magazines and a combat knife. Anya spun the knife in her hand to gauge the weight and balance of the blade, which seemed to impress their captor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assume you are familiar with how to use those?" He asked with an expression of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I prefer a sword," Anya answered, causing him to smile widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will see to it you are given one on your next assignment," Russell replied, and her friend opened her mouth to give him an earful about them not staying then thought better of it. Thank you for staying calm, Ahn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two alphas sniffed the shirt and stuffed it in Clarke's backpack for later before crossing the invisible barrier. She noted that the bodies of the wolves she killed had been removed and wondered by whom. A glance at the blood trail proved Ryker was truthful about the other wolves having Nightblood. The dried ebony, combined with the crimson of Russell's guards covered the ground. Based on the direction the trail of Nightblood led, it was the ferals who collected their dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For security purposes, I am leaving the fence active," Russell informed them, and Clarke saw it as a sign he expected the ferals to attack again. Or perhaps he feared the two alphas might turn on him and lead their fellow wolves back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Anya who seemed to be thinking the same. With a brief nod of agreement, both women headed into the forest. The forest was beautiful, vibrant, and reminded Clarke of home. The trees were old, based on their size and the plant life was abundant. Flowers, shrubs, and fungi blossomed. Squirrels and other similar critters went about their day without the slightest bit of apprehension towards the alphas passing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like they've never been hunted," Anya commented, as a family of chipmunks began following behind them. Clarke crushed some of her rations to share with them and both alphas stood with mouths agape when one brave chipmunk took a piece from the blonde's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps the ferals aren't carnivorous. Everyone at the bunker eats plant-based food." Clarke pointed out. Does that mean they aren't as dangerous as Russell claims? They gave the t-shirt another good sniff and continued their trek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delilah's scent was weak at first, but after they were an hour's walk from the base it became more potent. Both alphas moved silently through the trees and Clarke was grateful for the months of training under Anya. They discovered clear tracks left by the other wolves as they moved deeper into the timbers and she wondered if they were purposeful. The red-eyed alpha invited Clarke to find him when she wanted the truth, perhaps this was meant for her. But that wasn't her focus, not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delilah's scent seemed to diverge from the tracks left by the ferals. Clarke hoped it would be a brief excursion, but they had no such luck. They spent hours tracking Delilah through thick woodland. It was late morning by the time their ears and noses caught someone nearby. They raised their weapons in preparation for a fight and followed the sound of a girl's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help! Someone, please!" A teenage girl with short bleached hair begged as they entered a clearing and found her caught in an elaborate trap. This was NOT Delilah, and before they could ask the girl's name a dozen green lights appeared over her chest. Dammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well… if it isn't Russell's new pet and she brought a friend." The brown-haired alpha from last night stepped from the trees and Clarke growled when the girl effortlessly broke free from the hunting lure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was too easy, Papa." She smirked and Clarke realized she smelled different from the others, like the teens on base. Further inspection found her eyes were green, not red like the dozens of wolves surrounding them. What the hell is going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here for the girl you kidnapped. Her name is Delilah." Clarke offered and the other alpha grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that what he told you, little wolf? That we are mindless animals who steal children? I suppose Russell also said we murdered them. We would never kill our own pups, you must realize that." He countered passionately and she noted that he referred to them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> pups. "Miles, show them how Delilah died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man moved to the edge of the clearing and scooped up a small body wrapped in cloth. His expression was wrought with grief as he uncovered Delilah's face and turned her so her back was facing the two alpha's. He lifted her long dark hair to show the back of her neck, revealing what looked like something tore out of the base of her skull. There were strange burns around the wound. Clarke couldn't shake the feeling Russell had something to do with that wound. Miles tenderly re-wrapped her body in the cloth and it was obvious he cared deeply for the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He detonated Delilah's and Kora's mind drive, causing instant death. Russell is the child killer, not us." Paxton added. "He keeps our pups on base as his hostages. Russell makes them work outdoors to harvest crops so we can smell them, but can't touch or hug them. The bastard dangles them in front of us daily to make us suffer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not interested in who is the bad guy or not. Just hand Delilah over and we'll leave without a fight." Anya interjected and the group of alphas growled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell!" Miles stepped forward with his gun raised and the brown-haired alpha placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy, Miles. These two reek of desperation and I'm willing to bet Russell is using them in one of his disgusting games." He interjected and stepped forward with his arm extended. "I'm Paxton."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a social visit. He wants the girl back and we aren't leaving without her." Clarke added and he narrowed his red eyes, scanning them both closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her nervous being surrounded by so many armed, red-eyed alphas and she willed herself to remain calm. Aggressive behavior wouldn't end well for her and Anya, not with this many foes. Their eyes set her wolf on edge, her alpha was screaming danger but she kept her scent balanced. I am not letting these wolves think I'm weak and I'm uncertain if I can make them submit. With mind drives, I may not be able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's holding someone you love hostage, isn't he? A mate or pup, perhaps?" Paxton asked after a few moments of silently sizing them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're separated from our mates and Delilah is the price to be reunited," Clarke responded and the other wolves burst into laughter. Great, they're insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give her to them," Paxton said after their jubilations ceased and the one called Miles roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter and I'll be damned if he gets his hands on her! I will NOT let that bastard dissect my baby girl." That caused both alpha's eyes to bulge with shock and exchange a glance. Fuck me, Russell sent us to kidnap this man's pup...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delilah is dead, my friend, Russell saw to that. We knew he had a plan when he set them free, and I have a feeling that it was to put on a show for Blondie. I know first-hand how you feel, but these two pups are going to help us defeat Russell for good. Aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not interested in a war, the second we bring back her body, we go home." Anya retorted and the wolves groaned, rolling their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Oh, you poor things… you think he'll keep his word." He laughed and the others joined him until he abruptly ceased. "You don't know him yet. Russell is a maniac, yes, but more importantly, he is a brilliant strategist. He loves games and if you are here, you're already his pawn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have time for this, our mates need us," Clarke growled. The tug on her heart was calling her wolf back to her mate and growing more insistent by the minute. What happened? Why is Lex so upset?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He sent you to your deaths, little pups. Russell knows you're no match for us. This is a test of your capabilities and no matter the outcome, he wins. Whoever he's holding hostage will be his to do with as he pleases if you die out here, yes?" Paxton raised an eyebrow and her heart dropped, she left the pups defenseless. "I'll make you a deal, if you two ladies can defeat Miles in hand-to-hand combat, you can have Delilah's body. Does that sound agreeable, Miles?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can wipe the floor with them with one hand behind my back." Miles chuckled as he removed his shirt to reveal a muscled torso covered in scars and tattoos. Many of his markings matched his fellow wolves and Clarke wondered if they were prison tattoos. Of course, it was Russell who said they were criminals and she trusted him as much as the ferals, maybe less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to see you try." She smirked and glanced at her fos before both alphas set their belongings on the ground. Two against one? This wolf didn't stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me what you pups got." Miles countered with a smug grin, raising his fists, and before either could respond, he attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's confidence in her fighting skills quickly diminished as both she and Anya struggled to avoid his punches. Miles was damned fast, she'd never seen anyone move with such speed before and he struck her in the gut with impossible force. The hit caused her to lose balance and she rolled across the ground to regain her footing. Anya seemed to have an equally difficult time and only blocked one of three blows. The last two had her fos crashing against a tree trunk with a painful grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jok!" Anya growled and her seken stepped in to pull his attention away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke had no option but to stay on defense, he never gave her an opening to attack as he threw one punch after another. Like her fos, she barely blocked each one and took an embarrassing amount of blows. Anya moved in just as Clarke flew backward in the air from a kick to her sternum and hit a fallen log. She exchanged a glance with Anya once she got back on her feet and the two alphas attacked at once. But it was no use, Miles was stronger and faster than both of them combined. Turns out he wasn't being overly confident…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every punch or kick she threw was blocked with ease and he barely broke a sweat. Clarke and her fos, however, were bloodied and dripping from the enormous effort it took to keep up with him. She was certain several of her ribs were cracked, her jaw ached terribly and her nose was broken. Anya was in similar shape, but they were too determined to return home to back down. Clarke didn't know how long it took, only that she would feel the after-effects of this fight for days if not weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles swept her legs out from under her and landed a bone-crunching punch to Anya's throat before shifting his focus back to the blonde. Anya gasped for air and looked about ready to pass out when he dropped on top of Clarke. He grinned wickedly before he punched her over and over. Her vision blurred and her head pounded, there was no fighting back at this point. Anya attempted to stand, but Miles stood and kicked her in the face knocking her unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaves of the trees above Clarke began to spin and yet she threw her arm out to block a kick to the face. The hit was deflected, but he seized her wrist with one hand and struck her forearm right at the center with a loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>crack! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Clarke screamed in anguish and on instinct, sent out the most powerful surge of dominant pheromones she'd ever mustered. Miles wobbled with wide red eyes before collapsing to his knees tilting his throat in submission. Clarke had no time for celebrations. The infernal pain in her right arm and throbbing ache of her skull took over her senses. It was only a moment before everything went dark.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aden POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about some breakfast, Aden? I can make pancakes." Juliet suggested as she inspected the pantry and he narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what are pancakes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've never had them?" She asked with a puzzled expression and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot about this place Aden had never seen or heard of. Nearly everything in their apartment required the use of tech. The kitchen didn't require fire and the large box in the room kept food cold at all times. It felt almost as if he was in a dream. He was growing fond of the radio in Clarke's room and enjoyed listening to the music stored in it. The concept of a machine that played thousands of different songs was magical and he loved each one. Aden didn't realize instruments could make such different sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, call me Juliet... or Jules, my friends call me that." She blushed and gave off an odd aroma that reminded him of nervous pups. But it was very light, nothing like he was accustomed to. "Since you've never had pancakes, I'll make you some. If you don't like them I can make something different, deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal." He replied and sat quietly as she gathered ingredients from the closet, then began mixing the powder with water. It was strange. Juliet smelled different from the humans, but she wasn't a wolf either. He wondered if Clarke noticed it, but knew she didn't have time to discuss it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nomon was stressed out when she returned from dinner with the humans last night and when Anya swung by, the two alphas spoke in private. The rotten stench of their distress filled the apartment as they tried and failed to get a response from Raven. Clarke said everything was okay, but Aden knew better. He couldn't fault her for trying to protect him from whatever had his nomon so concerned, but he didn't know how to help her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanheda was in protective mode, anytime Aden was in the same room with her and one of the humans, she flooded the room with pheromones. Funny, considering humans can't sense pheromones… or could they? Juliet squirmed uncomfortably when Clarke unconsciously engulfed Aden in her scent before she left to meet Russell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you smell different?" He knew it was a risk, but his nomon told him to ask questions. Juliet stopped pouring the strange mixture onto a pan and took a moment to consider her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm... not allowed to discuss it." She said after a moment and he gave her a curious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your moms are the leaders of your people, yes?" Juliet raised an eyebrow and he nodded knowing it was common knowledge. "So you understand that people have to obey your moms when they give commands and if a person doesn't follow their commands they are punished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the same here, and I ultimately answer to Russell. So there are certain things I'm not allowed to share without his permission." Juliet's scent flared with terror, and an almost sulfuric haze clouded around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Aden knew better than to push the issue after that, and the human returned her focus to cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that he loves pancakes, especially with the stuff that tastes and looks like a strange kind of honey. He ate four of them and Juliet had three. She was very friendly and chatted with Aden as they ate. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. Her bright blue eyes and kind smile affected him in ways he hadn't imagined. Her entire presence was oddly soothing and if he didn't know better he'd assume she was an omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finished, she cleaned the kitchen and told him to wash up. When he returned to the living room, she handed him a backpack with an odd, colorful print on the outside. A man in a red cape and another all in black with a strange mask, accompanied by a Warrior Princess that reminded him of Lexa. Clarke grinned and called them superheroes when she saw the bag. She said Wonder Woman was always her favorite, probably because she looked similar to Heda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This has all the books you need for school, along with notebooks and pencils."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we gonna draw?" He asked hopefully. Aden loved to draw and it had been ages since Clarke drew with him. She was astoundingly talented and taught him tricks he'd never imagined with charcoal and pencils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might, but they're meant for writing notes in class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Notes?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and Juliet scanned his face with a curious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A list of things to remember from your lessons. Math, Science, Computer and Literature classes… it's a lot of information and notes are a big help for exams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay." Aden was confused, Titus and Lexa never had them write things down. The Nightbloods were expected to memorize everything as they learned something. Not to mention none of their lessons involved math, science, or computers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading was something Lexa did with them for fun and she often read to them, rather than make them read. Few warriors could read and write, though Nightbloods were taught the basics so they could read messages. Raven's classes were the only exposure any of them had to science or computers and he started to panic that he might look dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you never been to school before, Aden?" Juliet had a concerned expression and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He answered and considered how to word the rest of his response. "I'm... supposed to be in charge when I grow up like my moms are, so my classes are different from most kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your moms want to prepare you to lead, that makes sense. Have they taught you math and science?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Nomon's best friend Raven taught me how to fix stuff, but we didn't have tech until their ship landed." Aden blushed when she gave him a scrutinous stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke's not your sire?" Juliet clarified and his eyes flew wide realizing he may have given too much information. Good job, Aden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda Leksa, my mother, had a mate before Clarke. My sire died four years ago. I thought my nomon would never smile again, but then Clarke fell from the sky. They fell in love and mated a couple of weeks later. Now I have two moms again." He explained and her face filled with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell anyone else. Being Clarke's biological pup keeps you safe from Russell and gives you opportunities the other pups won't have. Do you understand?" Juliet raised an eyebrow and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you've never learned computer coding or microbiology or any of that?" She asked and Aden silently berated himself.  Now the pretty lady probably thinks you're an uneducated savage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you want I can sit with you and make sure you understand. I've got mad engineering skills, so I can tutor you after school too." She suggested with a hopeful grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, you don't have to do that." His cheeks burned, feeling like a fool in front of the human, and noticed her nose wrinkled briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to be comfortable, Aden, and talking about school makes you nervous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it doesn't, it's just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to pretend with me, I know you're scared and that's okay." Juliet moved closer to him and her scent changed slightly, became sweeter. It was more subtle than the pheromones he was used to, but he recognized she was trying to soothe his nerves. But she can't, she isn't a wolf... Spirits, she is!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a wolf." Aden's eyes widened and there was no doubt his realization caught her off guard. Her scent changed immediately, suggesting she was alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… we can't talk about this." Juliet was scared, but of what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? I'm a wolf, too. You can trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know Russell or what he's capable of. If he finds out you know..." Juliet whimpered and the aroma of burnt toast flooded the room. Why does this Russell make everyone so nervous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He isn't here and he's not a wolf. I know you're scared of him, but my nomon will protect you. No one can defeat Wanheda." He said with an encouraging smile, but it was no use. Who is this guy? Aren't wolves stronger than humans? Did he hurt her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She can't... no one can. I need you to promise me that you won't tell her." She added sternly, and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will never lie to her! Besides, if I can figure it out, so will Clarke. It's your scent that gives it away, but you smell different from most wolves." Aden replied and her distress only increased, prompting the young alpha to attempt to calm her with protective pheromones. Juliet shifted uncomfortably on her feet for a few moments before her scent settled and she took a deep inhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a half-breed." She finally said, leaving Aden thoroughly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm half-human, half-wolf. My senses aren't as powerful as yours, but they're more sensitive than humans." Juliet explained, and he noticed the scent of her distress was returning. If she's half-wolf, that means...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are there other wolves in the bunker?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, your people are the only purebred wolves on base, and believe me, that's for the best. Wolves aren't safe here." She replied and averted her eyes suggesting she said more than she meant to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your parents don't live here?" He crumpled his eyebrows in confusion. Maybe she's an orphan...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother is human. She lives in the bunker with me, and my sire lives in the forest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How were you born?" He may not have had his first rut yet, but Lexa explained how pups were made and Clarke mentioned humans couldn't procreate with wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With science. Look, Aden. I'm serious about you not telling anyone. We are forbidden from discussing our sires and Russell was clear that I don't tell your people I'm half-wolf. If he realizes you figured it out..." She was terrified of Russell, that much was clear and it made Aden worry for Clarke. She was meeting with Russell at this very moment and if he's as bad as he seems, nomon is in danger. No, Wanheda can handle him. Focus on gaining Juliet's trust, maybe we can help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't tell anyone." He promised, though in his mind he added; anyone but Clarke. He felt bad about lying to Juliet, but he did say that he'd never lie to nomon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Aden." She relaxed and her scent settled. "Now we should probably get you to school, tardiness is inexcusable around here and we have to make a good first impression."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Forest</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wakey, wakey, little pups." Paxton's voice pulled her from her slumber and she groaned painfully when she tried to sit up. Everything hurt, it felt like she'd been run over by a Rover and her vision still had stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me," Clarke mumbled as someone roughly lifted her to a sitting position, making her whimper from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your bruises will heal in a few days, though I suggest an ice bath. I'm certain Russell will have someone make one for you and Simone will reset your broken arm. Can't have Russell's prized pet injured, can we?" He replied, calling her attention to the bone protruding from her right forearm and she glanced at Anya finding her in a similar shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend's face was twice its normal size and most of it was black with bruises. Clarke assumed her face was equally marred, though she was curious about Paxton's choice of words. Was he letting them go back to the bunker? Shit, without Delilah we can't go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't go back without…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, baby wolf. We had a long discussion while you two had birdies circling your heads and Miles agreed to let you take his daughter's body. But only if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> agree to protect our pups."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that your job?" Anya grumbled and Paxton's face filled with a pained expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our mind drives keep us from breaching the fence and despite our doctor's best efforts, we can't remove them without dying. Russell refuses to let us see them and our pups' have mind drives to keep them from leaving the base."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait… your pups are in the bunker?" Clarke asked with wide eyes, running through their tour the day before. She didn't see any children because they were in school, but a wolf leaves a scent. Even if they didn't see them, they would have smelled them. Anya seemed to be pondering the same thing because her face contorted in befuddlement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, though they won't smell like wolves to you. They're half-bloods. We were trying to sneak them out slowly. Ryker can't disable all their mind drives without Russell figuring out he's on our side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Ryker," Anya replied, realizing the human was telling the truth, and Paxton's face brimmed with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's the reason we can breathe fresh air and aren't living in a cage. You can trust him, but he can't outwardly stand up to Russell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are there any others we can trust?" Clarke hoped to come up with a backup plan if things were as grim as they seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some of the older pups have learned to play the part of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Russell, they may help you. It will take some convincing because they've spent their entire lives fearing him. The younger pups don't know any better, and he keeps them under constant surveillance." He suggested and Clarke sighed. I'm sorry, my mate and people come first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have time for that, our mates..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are either imprisoned or dead. Russell will not let you walk out of the base as free women, Blondie. The key is staying on his good side, as long as you do everything he asks you'll have some freedom. You can live in the village and leave the dome to hunt. You'll get the best food and medical care, if you have pups they'll be enrolled in a fast track program for a future job. Disobey him and he'll use the people you love to teach you a lesson. Well, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he'll torture you..." Paxton replied with a smirk, but she and Anya weren't interested in sticking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but we can not get involved. And I have no interest in staying here. Our families are waiting for us." Clarke responded and he nodded his understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I get it. You don't know us and you don't know Russell. Seeing is believing and until you've accepted that you're a rat caught in his maze, you're no good to us. That's why Miles agreed to let you take his daughter's body back to that sick fuck, the dead can't fight back but you can. Just remember to stay on his good side and we can work together to take him down." Paxton seemed certain that they weren't going home, which terrified her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenage girl who lured them into a trap helped lift Clarke to her feet and raked her eyes over the alpha's face as if considering something. She gave the alpha a hard sniff and chewed on her bottom lip before taking a sharp breath. The girl gave Paxton an inquiring glance and he gave her a nod of approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try Juliet Dubois, she's the one who disabled my mind drive and snuck me out of the bunker a few years ago. Jules is my age, we were best friends as pups and she's a half-breed like me. Tell her Hope sent you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Juliet… dark hair and blue eyes?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. They can't be that lucky… unless Ryker knew and assigned Juliet in hopes of helping the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've met." Hope nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's with my son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then he's in good hands, she's fucking brilliant and fiercely loyal. Just promise me you'll protect her. We had a rebellious stint when we were twelve and that bastard tortured us for months to break our will. Jules has been skittish around him ever since, but she hates Russell." The pain in Hope's eyes was plain to see, whatever happened to her and Juliet haunted her. It made Clarke even more determined to get the pups and Roan out of the bunker, though she considered they might have to leave the King of Azgeda behind. Unless we can steal a suit from one of the guards...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." Clarke surprised herself when she said it aloud. She didn't plan on getting involved in whatever this was, but her wolf wanted to help these people. God, I hope they're wrong and we can go home. The question is, can we just pretend we never saw this place once we're free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I genuinely hope I'm wrong about your mates being his hostages, but I seriously doubt it. My people have been his playthings for a century and a half. Take Delilah and go, you know how to find us." Paxton offered as he handed Delilah's body to Anya. She didn't have a broken arm, but she grunted from the extra weight. Hope slung Clarke's pack and weapon over her left shoulder and gave her a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get this over with," Anya muttered in Trig and the blonde grunted her agreement, following her west towards the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back passed in total silence. Both women had much to consider and her wolf was torn. It wanted to help its brother and sister wolves, especially the pups. However, her wolf also demanded she go home to her mate. Would Lexa be interested in helping these people? Was Paxton right that their mates were possibly imprisoned? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke knew Lexa was alive, or her wolf knew. But something happened last night. Her mate's anguish was seeping from their bond at this very moment and it made her hairs stand on end. They ARE in danger! I swear to fucking god, if Russell has Lexa in his grasp, I will burn the planet to ash to save her!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, they're still alive! Call Russell and Simone!" Someone exclaimed as they limped from the forest and the guards raised their weapons, presumably to cover them as they passed the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman tried to take Delilah from Anya's arms only to stumble backward when the alpha growled protectively. She raised a gun at Anya's head and demanded she hand the child's body over or she'd shoot. Clarke joined her friend's growls and hoped they wouldn't need to teach these men a lesson. She could barely stand, but her wolf was furious enough to fight back. Luckily, Russell intervened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jade! Put your weapon down this moment or I'll banish you to the forest!" He shouted as he and Simone arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They won't hand over Delilah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are alphas and their instincts are telling them to protect her," Simone added, then looked to the alphas. "It's alright, Jade will bring Delilah to her mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya glanced at Clarke, then passed the girl's body to Jade. The guard's face was covered by her mask, so reading her face was impossible. However, Jade's scent was brimming with fear. She expected the alphas to attack her, as did the other humans. Well, all but Russell and Simone. The doctor appeared more concerned about their injuries, but her husband looked overjoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get you to the infirmary immediately," Simone stated and shifted her gaze to one of the guards. "Bring Clarke's pup to the infirmary, having him near will help with the pain when I reset her arm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kept your word, Clarke and now I will keep mine. I'll have you flown home tomorrow to discuss my offer with your mate. You've proven your worth and it is only fitting that I allow you to see your mate again." Russell was so certain he was in control and Clarke feared the worst. He said that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to see my mate. Dammit, Ryker and Paxton were right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Russell." She replied stoically and followed Simone to the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a painfully slow walk, due to their injuries and sore muscles. The doctor offered to have someone bring a stretcher for them, and the alphas refused. It may have been out of pride, after all, they just had their asses handed to them by one man and their people would be ashamed of their failure. Ryker and Paxton were truthful in saying they were no match for the ferals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke knew her ancestors were super-soldiers, she just didn't realize how powerful one wolf could be. Nevermind that Miles was not the leader of the ferals, suggesting Paxton was more formidable in a fight. Damn, I hope I don't have to fight him anytime soon. Or at all. Was this Russell's game all along? A way to convince them to accept mind drives and implants to even the playing field? Get home first, then worry about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nomon! Onya!" Aden exclaimed when he met them at the infirmary entrance with Juliet and another human. He rushed to hug her and she groaned at the added pressure on her torso, causing him to pull away with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my god! What happened?" The dark-haired woman asked, appearing genuinely concerned about the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We met the ferals," Clarke grumbled and didn't object when Aden moved to support her as she walked to sit on a nearby bed. Simone ordered two nurses to get the pain-relieving drugs and then glanced at Juliet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have some ice brought to Clarke's quarters and the dorm. Make sure they both take an ice bath before bed and I'll give them something to help them sleep." The doctor informed her and the other woman nodded her understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simone fiddled with her supplies and with the nurse's help cleaned both alphas' wounds. Anya got six stitches on the gash in her head and several butterfly bandages on her face. Her torso was littered in black bruises, as was Clarke's, and has several broken ribs. The doctor gave instructions to the woman who was assigned to care for Ahn and the pups then sent her back to the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke, I'm giving you two shots for the pain before I set your arm. Blood alteration will cut your healing time in half, however, it will be three weeks before I can remove your cast. No heavy lifting until then! Juliet will help with anything you require and administer medication, please allow her to do so." Simone reminded Clarke so much of her mother and overall appeared genuine. Ryker mentioned that she had set guidelines for mind drives and would protect the pups as long as the alphas behaved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am," Clarke replied and watched as the doctor administered the morphine. One in her arm and another in her bloodstream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On three, two, one." Simone snapped her bone back in place, then used a scanner to ensure it was set correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt the drugs kick in and her eyes grew heavy as the doctor made a cast. She must've dozed off because she opened her eyes to find herself in a wheelchair rolling down a hallway. A glance around found Aden at her side and Juliet pushing the chair. They reached their apartment and Juliet helped Aden move the alpha onto her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like most of the ice is already in the tub. Give me some time to set everything up and I'll help you in." The half-wolf informed her and then strolled into the adjoining bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she'll help us, but she's scared of Russell," Aden muttered in Trig so Juliet couldn't understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed, ai goufa. We met the other wolves in the forest and they mentioned her as a possible ally." Clarke replied in his mother tongue and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they good guys?" He asked and she let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not certain. They indicated there were other wolves in the bunker, pups. They won't smell like us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Jules is one and so are all the kids at school. She says they're only half-wolf, but Russell ordered them not to tell us. Everyone here is scared of him, nomon. None of the kids would talk to us about him and told us if we were smart, we'll do whatever he says." Aden frowned, but his words caught her by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kids are wolves?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Natali is making friends with some of the kids our age, and they invited us to a party tomorrow after school. We figured it was a way to get to know them better, and you'll be in Polis, so we said yes." Aden reported and she smiled proudly at the goufa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's perfect, thank you. How many are there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my class… twenty. There's more in the classes with the younger Natblidas, maybe fifty altogether. Some of the older kids we passed in the hall are wolves too." He added and she let out a heavy sigh. Could she just walk away from these people knowing so many pups were the hostages of that monster? If it was her family, she'd want someone to help them and would risk putting faith in strangers to accomplish that. Hell, that's exactly what we did at Mount Weather, now we're one people instead of enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What language is that?" Juliet asked when she returned and the alpha considered her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trigedasleng. It's native to my mate's people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." The dark-haired woman looked thoughtful for a moment then continued. "Don't teach anyone here how to speak it and be careful how much you use it around the Lightbournes. Josephine might figure it out if it's Latin-based, but she's the only linguistics expert on base. You'll need a way to speak privately around here, especially since you're wolves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, we'll remember that." Clarke smiled slightly, her face hurt too much for any more than that and the other woman frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you in the bath. The cold will be a shock at first, but try to stay in as long as you can. It will make you feel better in the morning." Juliet moved to help her get undressed, but the alpha was determined to do it on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke winced with every movement of her torso and right arm, causing the other two to cringe. Juliet shooed Aden from the room when it was time to remove her undergarments and promised if she needed help with the alpha, she would call him. Not so long ago it would bother Clarke to be seen naked by a relative stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gonas often bathed in rivers together, and six months as one of them made her much less modest. However, she hadn't considered Juliet had never seen a female alpha without their clothes on. The half-wolf's blue eyes went wide and she turned her gaze to the ceiling with rosy cheeks. Clarke gasped as the frigid water met skin and gritted her teeth as she sank into the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come to check on you in fifteen minutes. If you need help, call out." Juliet informed her as she headed to the bedroom and Clarke heard the door shut behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much of a jolt as the frigid bath was, it soothed her sore muscles and bruises. She sat thinking about her interaction with the ferals and considered how to help them. Aden's mention of his classmates corroborated Paxton's story. Russell was holding their pups hostage and had done so for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope mentioned him torturing her and Juliet when they were twelve years old. Children, the same age as Aden. Just thinking about it made the alpha snarl. No, I can't leave them here with him. I'll talk to Lex tomorrow and we'll come up with a plan to stop Russell. If we don't, there's a chance he'll do to us what he's done to other wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliet returned and poked her head in the bathroom after announcing herself. She offered to help Clarke get out of the tub, but the alpha declined so as not to make the other woman uncomfortable. However, after several failed attempts, Clarke recanted her claim of being more than capable. It took both Juliet and Aden to help the alpha out of the tub and into some baggy sweats. Then Juliet offered to make dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's spinach lasagna sound?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I have no idea what that is." She replied glancing at an equally confused Aden and the half-human decided they needed to try it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's one of my specialties, if you don't like it, we can try something else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you cook much?" She asked, recalling that Juliet mentioned being an engineer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the time. It's not so different from fixing things and my si… father taught me. He is a fantastic chef." Juliet answered smiling brightly and the two alphas shared a look at her self-correction. They really are forbidden from mentioning their sires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke and Aden sat in the living room, discussing everything they each experienced since this morning. The young Nightblood was very nervous about school, the lessons were unlike any he had before and sounded similar to her own experience on the Ark. Students took an exam to decide which career path they took, based on their skill-set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aden was excited to announce he and Natali tested into the Engineering program, thanks to Raven's secret lessons. Their teacher was impressed by their knowledge and their homework was building an electronic device of their choosing. Both pups decided on constructing long-range radios and Juliet agreed to help them so one would be finished in time to give Clarke one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That way we can talk to each other while you're in Polis and you call Heda with it," Aden told her excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds perfect, ai goufa." Clarke grinned as widely as her bruised face would allow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He and Natali are quite talented for someone with limited exposure to technology. Your friend Raven must be a genius." Juliet added from the kitchen and she nodded her agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke told him about their trip to the woods and as expected Aden insisted they help their fellow wolves. They were careful to speak in Trig so Juliet didn't understand. Yes, Hope mentioned they could trust her friend, but she was still pondering helping them. If Juliet heard the tale, she might think they were going to rescue them. I don't want to give her false hope and then abandon her. If we decide to save their people, I'll tell Juliet and maybe work with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready!" Juliet announced, pulling the alpha from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lasagna was fantastic, the two alphas had three helping and decided it should be a regular meal. Natali arrived to work on homework and had a large portion of the stuff as well. Clarke watched Juliet with the two pups and couldn't help comparing her to Raven. Juliet didn't have her best friend's snark, but she was brilliant. An alarm went off on a watch on the half-wolf's wrist and she announced it was time to give Clarke the pain relievers Simone gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will probably make you sleepy, but a good nap might make you feel better," Juliet suggested and the alpha glanced at the clock. She had three and a half hours until it was time to call Lexa and she planned on sharing everything that happened today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, nomon. I'll wake you up in time to call Heda." Aden promised in Trig and tucked her into bed. It didn't take long for the alpha to pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dreamt of Lexa holding two pups as she told them the tale of how their parents met amid a war between the Sky People and Grounders. Then the scene shifted. Russell had the two mates in chains and held their pups in his arms with a wicked smile. Lexa and Clarke struggled against their chains, but it was no use. A glance around found all their people with collars on their necks. Russell laughed maliciously and walked away with their pups, leaving their mothers to suffer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa gasped awake and sat upright, looking around the room. Abby was at her side in a moment, sending out calming pheromones to ease her fears, and was soon joined by Raven. It should have brought her out of it, but the nightmare felt too real. Who was that man? Why did he take our pups?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, it's okay. You're safe, sweetheart." Abby assured her, and yet the omega couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw Klark… with a man with grey hair and a beard wearing strange clothing. He stole our pups and enslaved our people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a dream, Lexa. We're still buried beneath a few tons of rubble… unfortunately." Raven added and the other omega shook her head in disagreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It felt real and I have never seen that man before. Anya and the Natblidas were there, wearing black armor. They had strange tattoos… so did Klark." Lexa closed her eyes, the images flashing through her mind like a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I was pregnant with Clarke, I had wild dreams and nightmares too. It's natural to worry about someone taking the pups from you, especially with your mate gone. Your motherly instincts are just starting to kick in and trust me, it only gets worse after they're born." Abby suggested and before she could respond, Octavia shouted from the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda! Rae! There's a transmission!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An hour and a half early…" Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion when she glanced at the clock. The engineer built digital timers in each room of their quarters, that alerted them when it was time for their mates to call. The three women rushed to the living room and Lexa gasped at the sound of the pup's voice on the other end. She's safe and with Clarke, thank the Spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Welcome to Wonkru News Radio, broadcasting live from Wanheda's bedroom. I'm Natali…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And I'm Aden, welcome to our show!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing?" Link looked as befuddled as Lexa, but the Sky People were beaming at the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having fun, babe." Octavia grinned and elbowed her brother who chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We know it's early and you might not be listening, but we decided everyone needed some relaxation. So join us as we report the news and play music we found in nomon's room." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden continued, though Lexa found his choice of words odd. His parents died shortly before she brought the young alpha to Polis. Who is he calling nomon? Is it a coded message?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He means Klark, she's his mom now and Wanheda said it's permanent when we get home. So if you're listening, Heda, surprise you're a mother now!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali added with her standard bubbly demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That came as a bit of a surprise, but Lexa couldn't help the wide grin. Aden called Klark nomon… guess my two favorite blondes are getting along. Thank the Spirits. She will need him when they find out we're trapped and having a pup to take care of will keep Klark from losing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know what you're thinking, where's Onya and Klark? Well, they kinda got their asses kicked in the forest. Wormana Onya said they challenged a twenty-foot pauna to a fistfight." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali informed them and it had both omegas gasping with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahn fought a pauna? What is she thinking?! Ugh, only my alpha would do something that reckless…" Raven grumbled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With Klark's help, apparently," Lexa added with a sigh. Why would they fight a pauna? They're deadly even if you're armed and Natali said it was a fistfight. What did they think would happen? Spirits, they're suicidal because we're separated...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry, Heda and Raven, they'll be fine… once the swelling in their face goes down and nomon's cast comes off. She had a bone sticking out of her skin, it was super gross. But Dr. Lightbourne put it back in place and gave her medicine that makes her sleepy. Hence why she's snoring so loudly…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden trailed off and just like he suggested there were loud snores in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And Onya told the Natblidas to only wake her if her bed was on fire or else she'd kill us all," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are they doing this?" Lexa was bewildered by how light and fluffy the pups sounded as if they weren't serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure the goufas are trying to cheer us up, Heda." Raven chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By telling us Klark and Ahn are injured?" My mate is wounded and I'm not there! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a radio show, Lexa. Clarke and the other kids used to put one on all the time when they were little. She must've told Aden about it." Abby explained with a bright smile and the Delinquents giggled in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Now let's start with the first song on our list. This one's called Coming Home, by Leon Bridges…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, baby, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm coming home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To your tender sweet loving</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my one and only woman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the only one that I want</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! God, this reminds me of the good old days! Mom used to play it while you guys were on. Do you remember Rhyming Reyes?!" Octavia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I not?" Raven snorted. "There was Bitchin' Bellamy, Wells Smells, Full Monty, Jumping Jasper, and Murph the Smurf." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be around, girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be around, girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, wanna be around</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now a commercial from our sponsor… Juliet's Spinach Lasagna, it sure is yummy!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are two doing?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>A strange woman's voice asked in the background causing Lexa to crumple her eyebrows in confusion. Who is this woman and why is she in Klark's bedroom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Putting on a radio show for Klark and Onya's mates," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Everyone this Juliet…  She's tutoring us in Mechanical and Computer Engineering  for school."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She also cleans and cooks for me and Nomon. Say hello to our listeners, Jules."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, hello... I was about to give your mom more pain medicine, Aden. It's late and she'll need her sleep before the flight to Polis tomorrow." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman suggested and Raven gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flight? Holyshit, they're coming home!" The other omega declared gleefully and for the briefest moment, Lexa felt exhilarated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would see her mate soon and damn did she miss those sapphire eyes. And Klark's scent. She's going to be unbearable for a while, overprotective and clingy especially after… Reality hit her with the crushing weight of the debris separating them from the surface.  Jok! No, they can't get inside! We can see them but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you wait until after the show? Nomon will be mad if she misses this, and she has to tell Heda she's going home tomorrow." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden asked in his trademark polite manner. He was such a sweet, kind-hearted boy. Spirits, I miss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait… your other mother is listening?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're not sure, but we try anyway. Nomon calls her every day at the same time, but they haven't answered yet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe a signal booster at their bunker would help… or their antenna was damaged. I could take a peek and fix it…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The strange woman sounded almost excited, then let out a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Never mind, Russell would never let me leave the base."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear in the woman's voice combined with her choice of words left Lexa's wolf unsettled. Who's Russell? Either way, her wolf was practically howling in alarm. Something is wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you guys doing?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound of Clarke's voice was like a breath of sunshine and flowers. It immediately settled Lexa's wolf, despite being so far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Having a radio show until it's time to call home, nomon. You can take over and tell Heda everything you told me. We should give nomon some privacy." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden suggested and they heard them wishing Clarke a good night. The other woman reminded the alpha to take her meds before bed and her mate promised she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well… we're alone now. I've thought about waiting to tell you until I got back, but I need you to have time to consider everything. I know you may not be listening, but… I don't know. Maybe I have to get it off my chest anyway." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke let out a heavy sigh and delved into every detail since they arrived in Kodiak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took hours and it was obvious that her mate and the pups were in danger. There was no doubt now that the man in her dream was Russell. Especially when Clarke described what he's done. Abby recognized the name Lightbourne, she and Lexa growled knowing he wanted Clarke as his potential pet. When she mentioned Ryker's visit, the others began speculating that the Tower collapse might have been intentional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a terrifying thought, but they had no proof. Clarke wanted to help the wolves in Kodiak and her omega agreed wholeheartedly. But it was problematic. Even if they weren't trapped, their warriors couldn't leave the bunker. Never mind that the likelihood of escape was slim. Though Raven noted if the humans have a hovercraft, they might have the equipment to free them. That suggestion made everyone certain Russell had something to do with the Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So that's all of it. I hope Paxton and Ryker are wrong. Guess I'll know for certain when I get home. I love you so much, Lexa. Spirits willing I will see your beautiful face tomorrow afternoon. Reshop, ai houmon and sweet dreams."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, my love." Lexa smiled and closed her eyes as the transmission ended. Tomorrow, she would see her mate, if only on a screen. There had to be something that they could do to communicate …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a thought." Raven blurted. "She said that the Ryker guy mentioned the ferals had something Clarke needs to reach us. As much as I'd love to see them again, we have to wait. If they open the bunker as if it's a sardine can, we're all dead. Well, all but Luna and Lexa. We have to tell them to wait until the radiation levels go down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How? The antenna is broken." Bellamy countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, Bell. Way to crush my beautiful bubble." Raven growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we spend the next five years training and prepare for war," Lexa uttered. "Klark is the smartest, strongest woman I know. When she realizes we're buried she'll know she can't open the bunker, even with equipment. Klark, Ahn, and the pups will have to play his game to survive. When the time is right, she'll come back for us and we will wipe the bastard out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's five years away!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than enough time to prepare our warriors for the war. Octavia and Lincoln, call the generals to the office. Raven and Monty, find a way to communicate with Clarke when she gets here. Abby, start working on the Nightblood solution in case they breach the bunker early." Lexa ordered and they each leaped to action. There were numerous ways this might go wrong, but she knew her mate. Wanheda could survive anything and nothing would keep Clarke from reaching her omega.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter takes place in Polis. We'll get perspectives from both above and below ground.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Won't Back Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Russell realizes he made a mistake. Josephine tries to salvage her father's mess. Clarke and Anya attempt to free their people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, vmplvr here! I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos and comments. Each one makes my day!</p><p>No TW for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I won't back down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I won't back down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can stand me up at the gates of hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I won't back down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I'll stand my ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't be turned around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna stand my ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak Air Strip</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Russell POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, sweetheart." He smiled brightly at his daughter, only to receive a glare in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Save the bullshit for Blondie," Josephine replied as she passed them, and he sighed. Russell expected his daughter to be upset with him. Give her time. The important part is they are back in Kodiak, where they belong, and they learned something valuable from this week's trainwreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke strolled down the Hovercraft ramp with a fire in her sapphire eyes. Even with ordinary human senses, Russell could feel the wrath rolling off the alpha. He turned his gaze to the left and then the right finding his guards prepared for a fight. There was a minor possibility Russell's brilliant plan to force Clarke into obedience would go wrong, and he was not confident how she would respond to being separated from her mate for five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde alpha was born and raised outside of human control. Russell had no data to study, no comprehensive psychological profile to assess Clarke's reaction to various stimuli. But his gut told him the blonde was the key to lasting dominance over wolves. A century ago, wolves functioned as one pack under Elizabeth's rule, and she bowed to Russell. Perhaps Clarke would eventually be able to make the ferals submit to her as her ancestor had, and they would rejoin their ranks. She'll be the general of my army, and my reign over this world will be never-ending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, maybe you should…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Jade. Wolves can smell emotions, even from humans. Never permit Clarke or her fellow wolves to believe you fear them. It could mean the difference between life and death one day." Russell instructed calmly, despite the tiny voice in his mind whispering that the blonde alpha might be his ultimate demise. That one decade shy of two centuries of life would end by Clarke's hand. Especially if she discovered he was responsible for entombing Lexa and their people. Luckily, Clarke spent the last week focused solely on her ineffective attempts to free them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to know it was in vain, but the cameras on the Hovercraft recorded every moment the alpha wasted. It was both compelling and ominous to witness. The alpha completely disregarded her pain and bodily needs for a week straight. No food or water or rest unless Josephine forced it on Clarke. All in the quest to see her mate once more. Imagine what she will be capable of once we improve her. Clarke's people will gladly join us once we've made a grand show of rescuing them, and I will rule over the greatest army the world has ever seen. I'll be their savior, their god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke, welcome home. I was heartbroken when Josie told us that your mate is imprisoned below ground." He lied with an apologetic tone, though the alpha's face remained steady. She's furious. Good. I can manipulate that, channel it into her training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josephine mentioned the ferals have a mining drill at their camp that can set my people free," Clarke replied coldly, and he nodded, struggling not to show his delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Josie would think of the drill and suggest Clarke use it to free the alpha's people. She and her mother have always been amiable towards the wolves. It was a century-long annoyance. However, their concern for Clarke prompted an epiphany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa is pregnant, and though the alpha hasn't realized it yet, her wolf knows. Becca's fabled echoes were in play. It explains why Clarke would shun everything, including Aden, for an entire week in a fruitless endeavor to reach Lexa. I need a distraction that will veer her focus to Kodiak and keep it here. Make it so that she'll never walk away from us, even if her mate begs her to. But how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, though the wolves most likely stripped it for parts," Russell replied. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> scrapped for components long ago by his people, not the ferals, but Clarke didn't need to learn that. "Not to worry, my people can repair it once it is acquired. However, if you use it before the radiation levels decline, any of your people without blood alteration will perish. Our scientists estimate it will take five years before they can safely vacate the bunker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you have plenty of time to turn Anya and me into super-soldiers," Clarke said without the slightest hesitation, and he barely contained his elation. Oh, yes. I can see it in her eyes, and she'll stop at nothing to get Lexa back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For me to do that, you must receive a mind drive, pass all the trials, and agree to follow my every command from now on." He clarified, despite being irritated by the rules his wife set in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simone was always a hopeless romantic. Russell saw the mate bond as an opportunity for control; she saw it as the ultimate form of love. It wasn't their love for each other that kept mates bonded. It was the instinct to breed. Survival of the species was paramount, and Clarke's people believed procreation was the answer. Wolves were too feral to discover the key to immortality was their mind drives all along. The answer to eternal life wasn't a hive mind mentality or an overabundance of breeding. It was preserving one's consciousness and passing from one body to the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Becca wasted much of her time focusing on using the drives for amplifying pack behavior. Many of her colleagues were skeptical, but her research proved the naysayers wrong. A dozen minds, thinking as one. It was a glorious invention, indeed. But she never cracked the problem of echoes, and unfortunately, neither did Russell. As his wife often reminded him, wolves had a sixth sense and an inexplicable connection to each other. Adding a mind drive amplified that ability, often causing lasting side-effects such as psychosis. Hopefully, Clarke won't succumb to the echoes or be haunted by the memories of long-dead wolves. Remember to have antipsychotics ready, just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If things went as he desired, Clarke's people would be his indentured servants for eternity. I will pass Clarke and her mate's consciousness to another wolf when they die. There were thousands of lifetime's worth of wolf embryos preserved in the lab, waiting for a mind to fill it. It will eliminate the need for retraining, and they'll be so indebted to be given immortality they will bow to me without question. Unless, of course, Lexa is one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> omegas. The kind who believe they are their mate's equal. If she is, I'll exterminate her and find Clarke a new mate. A better one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One stipulation," Clarke replied brusquely, tugging him from his daydreams. "The pups are to be left untouched; no mind drives, experiments, or testing until they turn eighteen. After that, only if they volunteer. I want a contract signed by you and Simone stating that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Old World laws protecting pups will apply, as requested. You have my word." Russell grinned and pivoted his gaze to Jade. "Have Kaylee join us at the lab tomorrow, at dawn, and I require her to be on time. No exceptions. I wish to start Clarke and Anya's conditioning the moment the contract is signed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." The guard bowed her head, then walked to the bunker, and he returned his eyes to the alpha with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've made the right choice, Clarke. I suspect that you will be the crowning jewel of the Generals before you. Humankind's greatest scientific accomplishment. Alpha Prime!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not Alpha Prime, just Wanheda," Clarke replied, her deep blue eyes flickering with a blaze Russell had never witnessed in a wolf until now, and he beamed at her. She is everything I have hoped for, a perfect specimen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, Wanheda. Shall we? I'm certain that Aden is looking forward to seeing you." He gestured to the village, and the alpha stepped beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't object to her belongings moving to her new home without her consent. Instead, Clarke appeared pleased to live above ground. It was a small gesture, a glimpse at things to come if she behaved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, he would wait to grant such a gift to recruits until they passed the first trial set. However, the circumstances required adaptability. Clarke was trapped in Kodiak and needed a distraction to remain non-confrontational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years of experience taught Russell that wolves were more prone to remain calm if they had tiny freedoms such as this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> territory where they felt powerful and safe, if only for one night. It gave them a sense of peace after suffering the trials, and by the following morning, the wolves were more pliable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nomon!" Aden smiled at the sight of his mother and rushed to embrace the alpha. He appeared to have been waiting for her return, and as expected, Juliet stood behind the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russell was surprised when Ryker volunteered his star pupil to help Clarke and Aden transition. Years ago, Juliet was a follower of both Gabriel and later Diyoza. She and Charmaine's brat had the nerve to attempt an insurrection after Russell exiled their sires. Hope was a complete loss. He knew it when she refused to bow, no matter how hard he pushed her. Juliet was a wildcard. For the most part, she was well behaved. However, there were times her wolf showed its fangs, and she wasn't frightened of a no-win fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Dubois, how wonderful to see you again." Russell grinned, noting that the boy stood between them protectively. He's grown attached to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You as well, Russell Prime," Juliet met his eyes with a steely expression, and the answer to the equation of controlling Clarke flashed before him like a neon sign. Oh, yes! Russell, you are a fucking genius!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you in the morning." The alpha muttered dismissively, and he gazed over the three wolves. Well, two and a half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I look forward to it. Don't stay up too late; you will need rest to prepare for your big day." Russell reminded her as he mentally went through all the things to tend to before bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Russell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Wanheda." He could almost leap for joy at that moment. I've won. She volunteered for testing, and soon, Clarke wouldn't dream of leaving Kodiak. Checkmate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>One Week Ago</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here early, Clarke." Simone proposed when the alpha entered the infirmary to visit Roan just before dawn. "How are you feeling this morning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better, thank you," Clarke answered, and the doctor immediately began visually inspecting her face with scrutinous hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than expected to crawl out of bed and get dressed this morning, though she had to admit the ice bath helped immensely. Her torso bore the gruesome evidence of the previous day's fight. Every inch of skin under her long-sleeved shirt was painted in black bruises. However, her face looked far better today. The doctor seemed satisfied by the alpha's swift healing after one night's sleep and gave Clarke a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The swelling has certainly gone down. How's the pain in your arm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." She fibbed. Her arm throbbed angrily, but she refused to allow it to slow her down. She was going home to Lexa today, and nothing would spoil that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alphas are always so stubborn when it comes to admitting to even the slightest weakness." The doctor chuckled, and Clarke was startled by an unexpected voice in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stubborn is Wanheda's middle name, doctor," Roan added gruffly, causing a wave of relief to wash over the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're awake! How do you feel?" She offered him her good hand to help him sit up, and the doctor moved to the opposite side of the bed to check his vitals. Simone appeared as startled as Clarke by his sudden alertness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a cave collapsed on me." He smirked. "Where the hell are we, Klark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kodiak, Alaska. I'm flying to Polis today to extend our host's offer of a treaty between our people." Clarke answered diplomatically, trying to convey the doctor's presence was unwanted, and hoped he would pick up on it. The Azgeda King had become a close friend, and she was relieved he was awake, especially given his experience with espionage. I could use his advice right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu no wich em in (You don't trust her)."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emo bilaik Maunon. Emo don sis op yongons kom pakstokas kepon. Omo shela kamp raun gon trigeda ba nou na ai op omo goufas (They are Mountain Men. They hold children of wolves hostage. Their parents live in the forest but can't see their children)." She explained, then turned her gaze to Simone. "Can we move Roan to the dorm? It will make Aden and the kids feel safer to have him close. Especially knowing Anya and I will be gone a day or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if he promises not to exert himself and lets Mara take care of him." The doctor answered sternly, and Clarke gave the beta a knowing glance. She hadn't formerly met Mara but knew she was charged with caring for the Natblidas. Anya described the human as annoyingly friendly. Just say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise," Roan replied, and Simone told Clarke she would have the beta brought to the dorm after running a few tests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha quickly explained in Trig that they believed Aden was her pup and that the goufas would fill him in on the rest. The Azgeda King nodded his understanding and reminded her that his mother raised him to be a spy so he could keep his mouth shut around their hosts. Knowing he was staying with the Nightbloods made her feel much better about leaving them behind. Roan would protect them from Russell, though he was stuck below ground until the radiation levels dropped. Let's just hope they don't use that as leverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What took so long?" Her friend demanded when she met Anya at the elevators with barely a half-hour to spare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roan's awake. They're moving him to the dorm." Clarke answered and briefly recapped her conversation with Roan as they walked to the hangars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend's jaw dropped when she saw the Hovercrafts stored inside, not that anyone could blame her. Eight fighter jets looked prepared for takeoff in what she assumed was the war that nearly destroyed humanity. Clarke was stunned to find them in such prime condition and wondered how often they used them. She recalled that her father spent hours each day cleaning and running tests on the Exodus ship. At the time, the Ark residents believed they'd never meet the ground. Maybe someone does the same for these.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two alphas waited impatiently for the pilot Russell promised. He or she was NOT awaiting them. They were supposed to meet them at the hangar by seven, and an hour later, the pilot still had not arrived. It was another sign that Russell had no intention of allowing them to return home, and each minute that passed made that reality sink in more. The wait felt like an eternity, and it was making her wolf grow restless. Finally, Clarke had enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck this!" She snarled and stomped up the ramp of the aircraft. "I'm flying the goddamn plane!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Klark, don't be ridiculous! Do you even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fly this thing?" Anya asked as they entered the cockpit of the Hovercraft and Clarke huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, but I'm gonna channel my inner Raven Reyes and figure it out!" The blonde's eyes raked over the dials and switches, determined to go home as quickly as possible. Even if it meant possibly crashing, she couldn't help feeling this was proof they were prisoners, and Russell was purposely toying with their emotions. I have to get to Lexa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell you are! I promised Raven I would return in one piece. Not to mention that you're Heda's mate, and she'll never forgive either of us if we both die in a… What's this thing called again?" Anya gazed around in childlike wonder, much as she had at Becca's Island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technology was magical to Grounders; sometimes, she forgot that. However, Clarke always loved the adorable look her mate had on her face when she saw something new. When she showed Lexa photos taken by Maunon, her omega speculated that a witch was trying to curse their Spirits. Clarke giggled and pulled out a tablet to show her how to take a picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hovercraft. It is the fastest way to get home, and they're dangling it in our faces like a damned piñata."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand that reference!" Anya smiled proudly, then let out a weighty breath as she recalled their situation. "I know how you feel, Klark. It's goddamned torture being this far away from Raven, but we won't see them again if we don't find someone to fly this hover boat thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hovercraft, and I will fly it! But I have to figure out how." Clarke stared at the control panel, hoping the controls might be labeled, and growled in frustration when she didn't understand any of the terminologies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I can help." A familiar voice offered, and the blonde spun to face the intruder with a growl. The brunette gave her a cocky smirk. Excellent, I am not in the mood for her flirtations this morning, or ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, calm down gorgeous, I just want to help." Josephine threw her arms up to prove she meant no harm, but the alpha knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had survived Mount Weather, Nia, Pike, and ALIE. All of them tried to manipulate the blonde to serve their needs or desires, and Clarke learned to spot trouble long before showing its teeth. There was one and only one person the alpha trusted completely, Lexa. Her omega often advised Clarke to root out a person's intentions by examining every tedious detail of her potential opponent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took one dinner with the Lightbornes to know Russell wanted from her; he was that bold and confident he could mold Clarke in her ancestor's image. Simone was an enigma. She teetered somewhere between a monster and a saint. Josephine appeared to lean towards Russell's side of the monster scale, only far more flirtatious and seemed to have devious intentions towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" She demanded, not bothering to conceal her frustration with the pilot's delay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to help, beautiful. Your kind intrigues me, especially female alphas like yourself." Josephine slathered her words with charm, and Clarke growled in return. She was not going to be this woman's plaything. It didn't make sense to Clarke, these humans didn't have the proper equipment to mate with a wolf, and any attempt would likely seriously injure them. Not that the alpha had any intention of testing that theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the offer, but we're perfectly capable of doing this without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you aren't perfectly capable of flying a Hovercraft, am I right?" Josephine smirked, and Clarke fought the urge to wipe the floor with this bitch. We're their guests until we can get back to our people, which is hopefully sooner rather than later—especially with Josephine practically drooling over her. Can she not tell that I'm mated, or does she not care? My guess is the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." The blonde growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I've offended you, so let's start over, shall we? Who's your friend?" The girl extended her hand to shake Anya's, and Clarke swallowed her pride before introducing them. Be friendly but not too nice, so they know they can't manipulate us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josephine Lightbourne, this is Anya kom Trikru."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, fancy names to go with that wacky language you speak. Full disclosure, I was trying to listen in on your pup's conversations yesterday in school, and I didn't understand a single fucking word of it." Josephine pouted dramatically, and the blonde wondered if this bimbo act worked on others. She acts like a spoiled princess who is accustomed to everyone giving her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a shame," Clarke replied with a shit-eating grin, and the girl's face lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along wonderfully, Clarkey-poo." The brunette squealed and nonchalantly threw an arm over the alpha's shoulders, eliciting a growl. "Is it true that you both have an extra-large package tucked away in those pants?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu gaf ai na bash em op, Wanheda? (Do you want me to beat her up?)" Anya offered, and though Clarke would love to put the brunette in her place, she knew they needed to use caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nou. Oso gaf em na sis 'sir au. (No. We need her to help us.)"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu na tel ai op taim kop op. (You tell me when the time comes.)" Anya replied, throwing Josephine a death glare and received a laugh in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, so adorable and protective of Blondie. Not that I blame you. Clarke is smoking hot, isn't she? We didn't have many good-looking wolves like you two before the war. Well, not beautiful alphas that could carry on a decent conversation. Most of the Old World wolves just wanted to fight or fuck." Josephine stopped and trailed her hazel eyes downwards with a wicked smile. "I read that a female alpha's extra appendage is bigger than any of the human boys I've met. I bet you'd give me the fuck of a lifetime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never going to happen. I'm mated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I look forward to meeting my competition, then," Josephine replied with an arrogant grin, causing the blonde to growl and throw her arms up in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is ZERO fucking competition! I'm a mated wolf, and therefore, I am NOT interested in anyone other than Lexa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see." The brunette shrugged, and it took all of Clarke's will not to punch the woman in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda na gaf jok em joken swela au, Klark. (Heda will want to rip her fucking throat out.)" Anya smiled as if she were telling a joke, and Clarke mirrored her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hofli wamplei kom thauz kodon en ai na kot em op fostaim. (Hopefully, death by a thousand cuts and I get the first cut.)" The blonde added, and the other alpha chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fostaim. First time maybe? Your language makes no sense, some words seem derived from Latin, but the pronunciation is wonky." Josephine appeared thoughtful, and Clarke recalled Jules warning of the brunette being a linguistics expert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't want to keep you, and we have a long flight ahead of us." Clarke offered with a dismissive tone, and the brunette raised a challenging eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you don't know how to fly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain we can figure it out, thank you." The alpha replied brusquely. Josephine's unexpected appearance was probably some elaborate plan to distract her from the missing pilot, and Clarke needed to figure out how to fly. I hope I don't kill us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you are going to fly a trillion-dollar Hovercraft with no experience rather than ask my help?" Josephine clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Russell said a pilot would meet us an hour ago, and they still haven't shown themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a little patience, Clarkey-poo. I just had a rough start to the morning. Kaylee and I had a few too many shots of tequila last night. You don't want me flying drunk, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pilot?!" Fantastic. Now I'm one hundred percent confident this is a setup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Now, are you going to be nice to the one flying you home, or do I get to go back to bed?" Josephine shot her a daring scowl, and the alpha took a hard gulp to choke down her fury. The Lightbournes enjoyed every slice of superiority they had over her. I cannot wait to watch these fuckers burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm just anxious to get back to my people," Clarke replied; a silent mantra ran through her thoughts. Get back to Lexa. Whatever it takes. Then you can kill these psychopaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it, but I gotta ask what the big rush is? Your people back home are red-blooded, like your incredibly handsome friend staying with the kiddos, aren't they? If he can't go for a stroll outside of the bunker, they certainly can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Clarke grumbled. She'd spent most of the night planning a hostile takeover of the Hovercraft where Raven would fly their army back to rescue the half-wolves from Russell. We have to wait, and there's no telling what he'll do to the poor pups in five years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no frowning, gorgeous! We'll get your people out; you have to be patient. Look at the bright side; you and Lexa can have a lovely five-year-long vacation in Alaska while you wait. I bet she'll love the village. I'll make you a deal. I'll fly you home if you both have dinner with me when we get back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Clarke snarled, and Josephine visibly pouted, her shoulders sagging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." The alpha bared her teeth this time to get her point across. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of maintaining some semblance of self-control were swept away, and her wolf assumed control.  They are trying to keep me from my mate! Paxton was right, they have imprisoned Lexa, and this is a ploy to preoccupy me.  I will kill every last one of them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whelp, good luck learning how to fly! If you change your mind, let me know. Toodle-oo." Josephine turned to leave, and the blonde let out a deep sigh, realizing this might be her only option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Clarke yelled after the brunette, who spun with a hopeful grin, and the blonde forced herself not to growl. "We'll have dinner with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See how easy that was, Daddy? Let's fly you and your equally gorgeous friend home." Josephine shot the blonde alpha a seductive smile before turning her attention to a group of humans boarding the Hovercraft. "Wheels up in five ladies and gentleman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke bit back a growl. Not only did Josephine make them wait over an hour, but she also had an entourage of people joining them. Did he tell them to be late to piss me off purposely? And don't get me started on his daughter strong-arming us into dinner. Ugh, I hate these people!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did she just call you daddy?" Anya whispered with her brow crumpled in confusion, and Clarke let out a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Because of Aden?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's an Old World term." She answered though she was somewhat surprised Raven hadn't used the term with her mate before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would a grown woman call another woman daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a sex thing. Ask Rae; she'll be thrilled to explain, and you may even get a new pet name." Clarke shook her head in disbelief. Josephine had no boundaries. Well, either that or this was all a test. Was she purposely pushing the alpha's buttons to anger the alpha? Seeing as how they are scientists, that's not a giant leap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heda is going to pulverize her for even suggesting it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking forward to seeing that," Clarke smirked, then closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I hope Ryker is wrong about them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke!" Juliet's voice called from the ramp of the Hovercraft, and the blonde walked down to find Aden there as well. "Here's some food and supplies you might need for the trip."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, thanks," Clarke replied as the half-wolf handed her a backpack, and Juliet looked around before lowering her voice to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a radio in your pack so that you can call Lexa and Raven. You can use the same frequency to reach Aden after school, say five pm our time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Juliet." The alpha replied sincerely, and Aden gave her a firm hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said to tell you everyone going with you works for Russell, and you can't trust them. Be careful what you say or do; he's watching everything." The young Nightblood muttered in Trig, and she nodded her understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mochof, ai goufa. We should be back to bring you and the others home tomorrow, the next day at the latest. Be careful. Keep making friends with the wolves and listen to Roan; they are moving him to the dorm. Explain everything to him. Hopefully, we can work on a plan to save the others." Clarke replied in his native tongue, and he smiled brightly, knowing she intended to help the wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sha, nomon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ai hod yu in, strikon." She kissed the top of his head, and the boy squeezed her tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ai hod you in seintaim, nomon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go, Clarkey-poo?" Josephine asked as the blonde walked up the ramp, and she rolled her eyes. This woman doesn't know when to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed Anya how to put on her seat belt then buckled up herself. The other alpha turned green as the Hovercraft rose in the air, and Clarke desperately attempted not to giggle at her reaction. It took months of convincing for Anya to ride in the Rover, and she was sick the entire time. She growled at anyone who suggested taking the vehicle after that, and only Raven could talk her mate into riding in the Rover again. Granted, it took a lot of heart-eyes and flirting on the omega's part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Titus shot Lexa, they lived out of the Rover and constantly moved to avoid Ontari's men. Anya grumbled about it, but after a few weeks, she learned to drive the vehicle. Looking at the other alpha now, Clarke wondered if she'd grow accustomed to flying one day. Primarily since the blonde intended to hijack the aircraft so their people could attack Kodiak. Raven would be over the moon for the chance to fly it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna throw up, Ahn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shof op, Klark." Her friend growled, bringing a smile to Clarke's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flight home was six hours, and the alpha eventually rummaged through her backpack out of boredom. She was surprised to find a tablet and a small box with a note attached. The message was from Aden and was written in Trig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a stylus and digital sketch pad on the tablet so you can draw on your trip. Juliet thinks she can fix the antenna, but she has to connect to it remotely. Set the black box in your bag next to it, and make certain no one sees you. Have a good flight, Nomon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke grinned at her son's thoughtfulness and Juliet's willingness to help them contact their people. Using a datapad for drawing wasn't something she was accustomed to. She'd used one before on the Ark but found she preferred charcoal or a pencil. Still, it was a way to pass the time, and she spent the entire flight sketching anything that came to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts and dreams had been dwelling on pups recently, so most of her drawings were related to that. She drew several sketches of Lexa holding two sleeping babies, a nursery filled with custom-made furniture, and even a rough layout of a home in the woods. She knew they'd likely continue living in the Tower, but Clarke longed for a place to get away from the politics. Maybe a vacation home? Somewhere for just her, Lexa, and their pups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that's pretty. Lexa's a lucky gal." Josephine offered as she plopped down beside the blonde. "I just so happen to know a patch of land that would be perfect for building it on. It's a small island outside of the dome; you'd need a boat to reach it so the ferals won't bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're assuming my people plan to live in Kodiak." She grumbled. The Lightbournes are persistent; Clarke had to give them credit for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, you are unbearably stubborn. Has anyone told you that before?" Josephine smirked, then glanced at Anya, who was snoring. "Maybe I've been barking up the wrong tree. She's hot. Look at those cheekbones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anya is my best friend's mate," Clarke added, with an eye roll, and the human pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are all the good ones taken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't work anyhow. You do realize that humans can't mate with wolves." She couldn't fathom why the human was so obsessed with alphas, and Josephine shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are alternate forms of hanky-panky that don't require knotting, sweetie-pie. If you want to keep Lexa happy, you might want to look into that. We can still procreate cross-species with the help of science, assuming you're into that. I don't have the patience for kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm shocked." The alpha countered sarcastically, prompting the human to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alphas think knocking up your mates is a sign of strength; it's fucking archaic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grr, my mate's belly is bigger than yours</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all that bullshit." The human said teasingly and rolled her eyes. "Having kids doesn't make you superior to someone who prefers not to spend their lives pregnant or chasing after brats. Never mind that it is the omegas who have to raise them and clean up after them while you alphas measure dicks by killing each other in battle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That isn't true. Omegas are just as likely to charge a battlefield as alphas." Clarke countered, and the human let out a scoffing laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not any of the ones I've met. Omegas were either spies or homemakers of the group, and alphas were soldiers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you've only seen my kind in captivity. Maybe if you observed us in a natural habitat rather than a lab, you'd see what a difference it can make." She smirked, and Josephine's expression turned thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, point taken. So I take it Lexa is one of those omegas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, and if I were you, I wouldn't flirt with me in front of her unless you want to be a foot shorter. The same goes for Anya's mate." Clarke warned, and the human's face lit up with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I </span>
  <b>need</b>
  <span> to meet this omega of yours. So are you two planning on having more kids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Clarke didn't want to have this conversation, but it was a long flight. Never mind that her best friend was out cold, leaving her with no way out of chit-chatting with the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have any hot alpha friends that </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in kids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking me to hook you up with one of my friends?" She shook her head in disbelief. God, this woman is annoying. Why is her family so fucking obsessed with wolves? Can't they just leave us alone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if they're good-looking and able to carry on a decent conversation. Bonus points if they can cook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're a century and a half old but haven't found Mr or Ms right yet?" Clarke was somewhat surprised, but the human was a spoiled brat. Maybe she can't keep a lover because of her personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, but unfortunately, it didn't work out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this Prince Charming at the base?" Clarke asked, deciding to turn the tables on the human. If she gets to stick her nose in my business, it's only fair I do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Last time I checked, he was in the forest with the ferals, but that's ancient history." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, he's a wolf?" Her eyes flew open with shock, and Josephine let out a remorseful sigh. Holy shit, she truly cared about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your dad was okay with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gabriel became Alpha Prime after Lizzie moved to Alpha Station, and my dad allowed his consciousness to pass to other bodies through the decades. We had a full century of happiness together." The human sighed heavily and averted her gaze, suggesting she was still upset about it. Wait, does that mean he...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your boyfriend is the leader of the ferals?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're catching on, Ms. Griffin." Josephine smiled proudly, and the alpha gave her an incredulous glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you flirt with me if he's still out there? You could be with him now if you wanted to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm too high maintenance to live in a damned cave in the forest with a bunch of grumpy, smelly alphas. And I flirt with you because it annoys my father that I prefer wolves over humans. I like to occasionally remind him I'm still pissed about him exiling my boyfriend." Josephine smirked, and before Clarke could inquire further, they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you certain these are the right coordinates? I don't see a tower." One of the humans asked from the cockpit, and Clarke stood to look outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped at the sight of the once beautiful city reduced to a gigantic pile of rubble. None of the buildings were unscathed, and the tower she called home demolished. Clarke's heart sank, understanding that it stood twenty floors above the bunker entrance, and panic spread through her in paralyzing ripples. No, no, no!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit! We need to get down there!" She shouted and roughly shook her friend. "Ahn, wake up!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heda! There's a ship in the air; I think it's Ahn and Clarke." Raven exclaimed as she burst into the main hall, and Lexa's heart nearly leaped out of her chest, knowing she could see her mate's face again. She turned her gaze back to the generals and ambassadors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That will be all, ladies and gentlemen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sha, Heda." They replied in unison as she sped walked down the spiral ramp towards the control room. It was only twenty feet away, but it felt as if time slowed to a fraction of its normal rhythm. Her heart thumping was the only sound she heard though the main hall was packed with generals and ambassadors discussing the upcoming war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mixture of emotions swept over her, knowing she could see but not speak to her mate. Lexa knew the day would end in disappointment, and that scared the hell out of her. Did she want to see Clarke, only to realize it would be years before she was finally in her alpha's arms again? That she would give birth to and raise their pups alone beneath the surface while her mate was trapped in Kodiak? Spirits, I'd give anything to speak to her, if only for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she entered the control room, Lexa found the Delinquents staring at the screen with mouths agape. Seeing the aircraft descending gradually to the ground brought a gasp from her throat. She saw portions of the Ark fall from the sky when her mate's people came to Earth, but this was a controlled landing. Clarke described machines like this one and even scribbled down a few while she did. But Lexa never imagined she might see one in flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like a metal bird with a pointed nose and two wings, yet the wings didn't appear to move. There was fire coming from two round objects on the rear of the craft. Perhaps that's how it flew. Behind Lexa came a collective set of gasps and curse words. She turned to find Indra, Gaia, Echo, and Gustus in an identical state of amazement. Skaikru, however, seemed more concerned by the type of vehicle it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a fighter jet! Look at the mounted guns and missiles." Octavia exclaimed, confusing all but the Delinquents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A 2057 Eligius Trooper Hovercraft with a pair of 30mm Gatling Guns and dual-piston bomb ejector racks, to be exact. Those alone have us completely outgunned. Let's hope they only have one, or we're in for one hell of a fight when we get out of here." Raven sighed, and the other omega could see the wheels in her mind churning with possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think that's how they brought down the tower?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's possible, but without a shell casing, I can't be certain." The engineer shrugged, but Lexa was still confused. A glance at her people suggested she wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Explain, Raven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember when Maunon bombed TonDC?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I forget?" Lexa gulped back the painful memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chose to save her mate's life over her people, and their timely escape from death left them both with nightmares. Three hundred dead to save two lives. For a time, Lexa feared the Sky alpha might change her mind about their planned mating. Clarke kept her distance from the omega for three solid days, refusing to meet her eyes. It was torture, much like this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That aircraft is loaded with a minimum of four of those missiles. They have an outer casing that has identifying information. If we find one of those, we know the tower collapse was intentional."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would Klark recognize one if she saw it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The Ark had some, but we stripped our missiles for parts to keep the life support systems operational. Jake built her a toy plane out of one when she was a pup." Abby smiled as she recalled fond memories of her mate and daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would scientists have a war machine?" Indra inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These particular scientists worked for the defense department to create soldiers and weapons. The Hovercraft was a shock trooper support vessel. They dropped off a group of super-soldiers like the ones Ahn and Clarke met; then the pilots gave covering fire from the sky. All it took was one of those and a dozen soldiers to wipe out an enemy city." Raven appeared torn between fear of the Hovercraft's capabilities and professional curiosity. Lexa recalled seeing a similar expression on the engineer's face when they entered Mount Weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't suppose Skaikru has one of those hiding somewhere?" Echo asked, and the members of Skaikru shook their heads in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we did, I'd have used it on Maunon. Damn, I would give anything to fly one of those." Raven grinned, tracing her fingers over the image on the screen. She looks at it the same way she does Anya. Her love of tek is so peculiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you? Fly it?" Lexa considered how to turn the tables on Russell. We defeated Maunon. If we can do that, we can do the same to Kodiak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, but first we have to get out of here and hijack it. I'm willing to bet that's Clarke's plan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a way to… I don't know, deactivate it from here?" She wasn't entirely clear on the engineer's capabilities, but Clarke always said Raven could do anything with technology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could hack the systems, but I'd need a back door to get in. That stunning aircraft probably has one hell of a firewall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're drooling, Rae." Bellamy chuckled, and the engineer beamed at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't help it, Bell. Just looking at it makes my panties…" Raven stopped mid-sentence when a strange ramp lowered, revealing Clarke and Anya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Klark! Spirits, she looks terrible! They both do." Lexa took a sharp breath, gazing over her alpha's blackened face and a distinctive bandage on her right arm. She wondered if there was padding encircling the wound or if her mate's arm was that swollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts were swiftly trumped by the horror in Clarke and Anya's expression when they realized their mates were trapped below. It was still heart-wrenching to witness, despite knowing Clarke would be crushed when she saw Polis. Her mate sprinted to the spot where the tower once stood and glanced around anxiously. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but their body language was plain. The two alphas didn't hesitate, immediately grabbing chunks of concrete and moving them out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was so fixated on her mate; she didn't see the others disembarking the Hovercraft until they were standing beside the two alphas. There were a dozen men clothed head-to-toe in black and armed with rifles. Behind them stood a girl with long brown hair, twirling a strand in her fingers. The two alphas said something, likely asking for help, and the soldiers looked at the other woman. She gave them a nod, and the armored men moved to assist the two alphas. That must be one of the Primes Clarke mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even with their help, there's too much rubble above us." Monty sighed, and the omega ripped her green eyes from the screen to meet his brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you figure out how to communicate with them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but Clarke has to look directly into a camera for it to work. Once she does, I can send a morse code message with the light on the camera." He answered as he pulled up the feed of each one. Now they had a dozen different angles of the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It quickly became painful to watch, though Lexa couldn't bring herself to look away. Clarke and Anya were so determined to reach them that they never took a break. The woman offered them water and what looked like rations, yet the two alphas refused. The minutes shifted into hours, and soon, it was Abby insisting the two omegas eat. Lexa and Raven assured the doctor they weren't hungry, which only aggravated Abby. Eventually, they gave in, but they barely tore their eyes from the screen during the long hours of watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They need to eat or drink some water, or they'll work themselves to death. Clarke shouldn't even be lifting those slabs with her broken arm." Abby sounded deeply concerned, as were the two omegas. Their mate's pace never slowed as morning gave way to afternoon. Lexa's eyes remained locked on her mate; she was so enthralled by watching Clarke that the omega neglected everything, like her mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours turned into days, and before Lexa knew it, a week had passed. In that time, Clarke and Anya took minimal breaks. Her concern for the two alphas intensified with each day, and she wasn't alone. Abby paced the room, scolding her daughter for being careless with her life. Even the woman with them above ground appeared worried, though Lexa wasn't sure it was genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time the two alphas willingly stopped was for their daily call to the bunker. It was annoying for the bunker residents. In all the time spent Clarke spent moving debris, not once did she look at the camera. They tried to speak to her so often that by the end of the week, Lexa had learned morse code and sent messages on her own in hopes Clarke might sense it. Please hear me, hodnes. I need you to look at the camera.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Above Ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Josephine POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you hear me?" Josie asked with an annoyed tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not how her week was supposed to go. Her father tasked her with bringing Clarke and her friend to Polis, then getting the alpha's mate home to Kodiak. Of course, the damned bunker would be under thirty-plus feet of a ruined building. Josephine hoped that would be the end of it, but no. Clarke and Anya were the typical alphas, bullheaded and determined to dig their people out no matter the cost to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine watched with aggravation as they toiled day and night. No food or water, and the two women refused to rest. She had to threaten using a tranquilizer to knock them out and take them home against their will to get Clarke and her friend to agree to eat. Seven days later, Josie was at a complete loss. There was no possible way to reach the wolves, and her father would be furious if she returned to Kodiak without Clarke. Yeah, she looks like Lizzie but was it worth the headache?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Josie. Still no change in behavior?" Her mother replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They won't give up, mom, and I'm sick of this place. It's hot, barren, and no scenery whatsoever. This is officially the worst vacation spot ever. The good news is, there's no way the wolves will want to live in this hellhole."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop being so selfish, Josie. Her mate is in danger, and Clarke most likely can feel Lexa's emotions." Her mother scolded, while her father appeared thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Clarke we can help, but she has to return home." He suggested, and Josie shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way in hell Clarke will believe that. I just don't understand why she won't stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know their kind act on instinct rather than think ahead." He shook his head. "Damned animals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Family is the most important thing to wolves; it's unnatural for an alpha to ignore his or her pup, regardless if their mate is in danger." Her mother added. "Aden is so worried, and the other pups are acting out at school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been a topic of discussion for five damned days. The pups were getting restless without Clarke, and her son was so concerned he visited Simone. Aden said his mother promised to call him the first day and never did. All attempts to reach her on the radio were met with silence. The collective opinion of the pups was that the humans either imprisoned or killed the two alphas. Someone had to reach Clarke and talk some sense to her. But how? The damned alpha refused to listen to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The predominant instinct wolves have is survival of the pack. Even the ferals will leave their mate rather than risk the life of a pup." Josephine offered. "Clarke and her friend don't care if they die. It is completely of character for her; Clarke is one of the most rational wolves I've met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps Clarke isn't as special as I'd hoped." Her father sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless something else is driving her." Her mother had an idea. Josie could see it in her eyes. "She's pregnant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alpha pregnancy is rare, if not impossible, my love." Her father was miles past annoyance. He had grand plans for Clarke, and the alpha was not cooperating. Maybe it's a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of her father's experiments went as planned, and nine times out of ten, the wolf went mad. Even the wolves who successfully passed the trials suffered from side effects. Hallucinations, nightmares, hearing voices, irrational and violent behavior. The last thing their people needed was another uprising. They were still recovering from the double-whammy of Diyoza and Gabriel's coup. Who'd have thunk her fellow humans would stand up to the Primes and demand the wolves be treated fairly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not Clarke, Lexa." Her mother corrected. "If her mate is pregnant, Clarke's wolf will take the wheel until she is at Lexa's side. Remember when Zander was pregnant while Lizzie was abroad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could anyone forget that shitshow? It was almost the end of the gene-modification project. Lizzie was their pride and joy, the most exemplary soldier Kodiak ever trained. She never failed a mission and was entirely submissive to the humans. They sent the alpha to clear out an enemy base, and her father invited world leaders to witness her in action. But the presentation went wrong, and they nearly lost all government funding. The alpha became erratic and moody, went days without food or water, and growled at every human that so much as looked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie repeatedly disobeyed Russell's commands and refused to fight the enemy until she saw Zander, who was on a covert mission elsewhere. He threw her in solitary for a month as punishment, but it made matters worse. Lizzie would bang her head against the walls until she cracked her skull open. When the medical team entered the cell, she killed ten humans and escaped. Her father planned to euthanize the alpha until Zander returned from his mission, and Simone realized the omega was pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you're right," Josie muttered, and her father's face filled with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want Clarke's omega entered in the program immediately. Josie, bring Lexa home to Kodiak by nightfall." Russell smiled wickedly, forgetting the mess they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, that's a big no on account of the twenty tons of concrete that's burying them." She reminded them, and his smile turned downwards. Something about her father's expression felt off. As if he was angry with himself. But why would he blame himself for a building collapse? Wait, he didn't. Holy shit, he did!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You blew the damned tower up, didn't you?!" Josie demanded, and her mother sent Russell a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Russ? Is this true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter now. We can't open the bunker without killing the other wolves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could you?" Her mother asked with horror in her eyes. She always had a blind spot when it came to the depths Russell would sink to achieve a goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you, daddy! You sent me this godforsaken shithole knowing Lexa was trapped?! Ugh!" Josephine threw her hands in the air out of frustration and tried to think of a way out of this shitstorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Clarke realizes my father did this, she'll kill all the guards and me. Maybe even figure out how to fly and destroy all our people too. Then again, she might walk the entire way because Aden is technically my father's prisoner. Dammit! Think, Josie. There has to be a way to… Lexa. Clarke will listen to her mate if she tells her to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea." She exclaimed and, before her parents could ask, ended the transmission. "Riley! Get Ryker on the line… NOW!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine crossed the cabin and ruffled through Clarke's bag, pulling out the radio Juliet gave her. The half-wolf didn't know Josie saw her hand the bag over before they left, and it would come in handy. Assuming her gut instinct about her father was correct. One of the kids mentioned Clarke had been calling her mate daily, but Lexa never responded. If her father shot down the tower, it was likely he was jamming the frequency too. He wouldn't be happy about this, but if it kept Clarke from slaughtering them all, it was worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have Ryker Prime on the line, ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now get the hell out and don't let anyone disturb us." She ordered and waited until the others vacated the Hovercraft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Josie? I'm in the middle of something." Ryker sounded exhausted, no surprise considering he was sneaking around behind their backs. Traitors can be helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to Lexa, and I have a feeling you can help me with that." She smirked, and her old friend's expression gave away the prize. I knew it. He's trying to help Clarke and the other wolves. I told daddy, once a wolf, always a wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do that, Josie. Your father…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucked up big time when he shot the tower down, and now I'm stuck with cleaning up his mess. Clarke's mate is pregnant, and thanks to my father, she can't leave her shitty bunker until the radiation returns to safe levels." She replied, opting for honesty in this situation. Ryker knew what pups meant to wolves and the lengths a parent would go to protect them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my head on a pike if Russell finds out I helped you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just imagine what he'll do to you when I tell him you've been secretly hacking the punishment protocols on the wolves' mind drives." She countered and grinned when Ryker's face paled in response. "That's what I thought. Now stop jamming the radio so Lexa can tell Clarke she has to wait five years to see her and however many pups they have coming. We both know big bad alpha won't listen to anyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On it. No guarantees your father will let them talk afterward, though." Ryker replied after a hard gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling there's a contingency plan for that, but that's a problem for another day," Josie replied, gazing at the black box in Clarke's bag. Juliet, you sneaky little minx. However, it might be necessary to keep the two alphas and two dozen brats in line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All set, just promise that you'll handle your father when he finds out." Ryker offered, and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Ryk. My dad's busy getting the ass-chewing of a lifetime from my mother at the moment. Keep the channel open as long as you can. I have to convince a certain omega, who probably hates us thanks to my father, to sweet-talk her raging alpha into being a good girl. Buh-bye!" Josie grinned and shut down the video camera before switching on the alpha's radio. "Lexa Griffin, come in. We need to talk about that gorgeous blonde alpha of yours."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Below Ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello? I'm trying to reach Lexa Griffin. Anyone home?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman's voice repeated, and the omega glanced at the others for an explanation. Did Clarke tell her that was my name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa Griffin?" She asked with eyebrows knitted in confusion, and Abby smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be one of the humans. In the Old World, the alpha's surname is taken by the omega." The doctor explained, though she still found it odd. Why change your name? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clarke suggested she might change her name to Klark kom Trikru, the omega teased her. The people of the Coalition lived and died by their clan. That's why she knew Trikru would always support their Commander, regardless of what decisions she made. They were her kin, her clan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We don't have much time before my dad jams your radio again, so if you want to speak to Clarke..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman sounded annoyed, but the opportunity to speak to her mate took over Lexa's better judgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here!" She shouted into the microphone, perhaps too loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this Lexa?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. May I ask who you are?" Dammit, Lexa! Think before you speak!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Josephine Lightbourne."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lightbourne? She's trying to fool us, Heda." Abby insisted, and Lexa was inclined to believe her. Why would one of Russell's family members wish to speak to me? Abby is correct. It's a trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Normally, you'd be right, whoever that is, but I'm exhausted from babysitting the blonde Ferrari trying to dig you out, and I need your help," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josephine added, shining a blaring light on the fact she heard the doctor. The others in the room clamped their mouths shut and shot daggers with their eyes at Abby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I help you? We both know your people want to use us as your slaves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I get it, Lexie-poo. My father shot down the tower, imprisoning you and your people below ground all so he could turn Clarke into his pet wolf. But he didn't realize you were pregnant, and though Clarke doesn't know it yet, her wolf does. Becca called it echoes. Blondie will die trying to reach you because of his lack of foresight, and I think you don't want that." </span>
  </em>
  <span>A glance at the video cameras found the brunette in question, and the bitch had a smug grin plastered on her face. This is a game to her. She doesn't give a damn about us or Clarke, only self-preservation. They are afraid my alpha will slaughter them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shifted her gaze to her mate. Clarke looked awful, but she kept picking up one stone after another. Ebony seeped from the bandage on her right arm, and the blonde seethed with rage. Lexa could feel it reverberating through their bond. When Clarke realizes Russell did this, she'll eradicate them. Like Mount Weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" She muttered, closing her eyes to call upon the Commanders before her. Lend me your wisdom, I beg you. Help me protect our people from these monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your word that when we rescue you from that hole, you're living in, you'll move to Kodiak and keep the peace between our people. That includes convincing your incredibly hot alpha to behave herself for the next five years while my dad turns her into Superwoman." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you offer in return?" Lexa tried to remain strong in the face of her enemy, despite the enormous disadvantage. She had nothing to bargain with, and Josephine knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The pups won't suffer through experiments, only the two alphas and the one that looks like Patrick Swayze in Point Break, only with much better abs."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She means Roan," Raven whispered when it was clear Lexa was confused by the reference, and the omega growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a terrible offer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Full disclosure. My father will kill the adults and experiment on the children if Clarke doesn't leave you behind. He isn't a patient man, so you don't have long for that to happen. You and your people will never see the sun or breathe fresh air again. Generation after generation trapped in the ground. How long do you think it will take before your species gives up and fades into oblivion?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josephine was a gifted manipulator. Making sure to remind the omega she held all the playing cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her people were helpless below the ground and relied entirely on monsters to save them. If Josephine chose to pretend they never spoke, there was nothing Lexa could do. We'll be stuck underground forever. All I have is her word that we will see the sun again. Josephine can recant at any time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're enjoying this." Lexa barely held back a snarl as she gazed at the screen. The human looked bored as if this entire conversation was a waste of her time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A little. Think about it, Lexie. Your pups will see the sun, run through the forest, and have the best amenities they could ask for. You and Clarke will still be the leaders of your people."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we bow to your father." Lexa clarified. It was a no-win situation to most, but they painted the wrong omega in a corner. Agree to her terms and gain their trust. When the time is right, we attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cheap price to pay for fun in the sun, Lex. I'll give you a special, limited-time offer." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman pulled out a strange black box and waved it around in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You have thirty seconds before this winds up in the garbage can. Juliet could be executed for giving this to Clarke, by the way."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?" The engineer exclaimed. "If it is, this Juliet chick is a fucking genius!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rae, she knows we can see her. Look." Octavia added, pointing to the brunette waving and smiling at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bimbo Princess is smarter than she pretends to be," Raven grumbled, running her hands through her hair anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn right I am." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette grinned proudly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Look, I'm not big on the engineer crap, but I know a long-range transmitter with a hacking bot when I see one. You'll have to time it right, so my father's brainiacs won't notice, but with this baby, you'll get to chit-chat with Blondie and Cheekbones every once in a while. So, do you want to be the one to tell Clarke she's going to have more pups, or shall I?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree to your terms, Josephine," Lexa replied coldly and placed the microphone on the desk with a growl. I'm sick of this bitch's mind games!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excellent. Now is your friend Raven going to tell me where to put this before I get Clarkey-Poo on the line? The kiddos say she's the brains of the operation." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Anya's mate, Raven." The other omega said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ooh… Cheekbones' girlfriend is the smart-mouthed one. I love it. I swear you both won the lottery on alphas. I mean fuck, look at those muscles." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josephine turned her gaze to Clarke and Anya with a seductive smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you please focus?" Raven growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How can YOU focus when your mate looks like that? Don't get me started on Blondie's tits in that tank top… I mean hot damn."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You little…" The engineer shouted into the microphone, and Lexa covered it with her hand, glaring at the other omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's trying to anger us, Raven, don't let her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke's boobs are on point, for sure. Hubba-hubba." Raven replied with a shit-eating grin and stuck her tongue out when Lexa growled in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"God, I like you, Snarky Mechanic! We should get drinks once you're out of prison." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josephine smiled brightly and winked at the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So, where do I put Juliet's little black box?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the human was in a hurry and didn't waste too much time as Raven led her to the antenna. However, Josephine began asking questions regarding the two alphas. Were they prone to impulsive or violent behavior? What sets them off? Were they as impressive in bed as she assumed? All for science, of course. I really hate this bitch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ok, it's in place. Going radio silent for a moment while I talk to Clarke." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine reported and strolled towards the alphas with the radio in hand. A tiny object extended from Juliet's box, attaching itself to the damaged antenna. The monitor started flashing a warning of a possible intrusion, followed by the sudden appearance of what appeared to be a wolf's head made from letters. Rae burst into a happy dance and squealed, confusing the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I think I'm in love with Juliet! She's already attempting to connect to our systems. It won't happen right away, but once Juliet hacks it, we can talk to them. We have friends inside that don't include the annoyingly Perky Princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you speed up the process?" Lexa asked, wishing for a sliver of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ye of little faith." The engineer beamed at the screen as she frantically ran her fingers over the keyboard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Above Ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to stop before you kill yourself, gorgeous," Josie said in her signature stuck-up princess tone, and Clarke spun around with a growl. She would never stop, not until Lexa was safe and in her arms. I'll kill any who gets in my way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, easy there, Alpha. I'm just trying to help. You and Anya haven't slept in days. You keep digging and digging, knowing it's a lost cause. We have to force you to eat or drink, there's blood dripping from your cast, and you can barely stand. If you die trying to get to Lexa, what's the point of all this?" The brunette shrugged as if it were any other dull day, and Clarke balled her fists in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mate is down there, along with my people! Lexa knows I'm here and that I can't get to her; I can feel it! She needs me! I have to…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be alive to see her again. There's a drill with my ex that will break through this rubble in an hour tops. We aren't exactly in the honeymoon stage, but I can convince Gabe to hand it over. But that means you have to be patient, Clarke." Josie countered only for the alpha to snarl and bare her teeth at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will NOT keep me from going home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a home in Kodiak. Think about it, sweetie. All the food, beds, tech, and supplies you need are already there. You've got five years to make it safe for your people and even build Lexa that dream home you drew while you wait. Once the radiation levels are back to normal, you can free your people and bring Lexa to her new home." The human had to know it wouldn't work. Or did Josephine honestly believe wolves were animals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You expect me to believe that your father will keep his word?" Clarke rolled her eyes, and the brunette shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. But you're smart enough to know it's the only option you have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell! Now leave me alone or get off your lazy ass and help me! Or are you afraid to break a nail?" The alpha snarled and returned to her task. She's trying to distract me; I know it! Keep digging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, it must </span>
  <b>suck</b>
  <span> to be an omega. I would be pissed if I had to spend all my precious time trying to calm you bullheaded alphas down with my smelly goodness! How can Lexa stand it?" Josephine threw her hands in the air, and though it shouldn't have, the mention of Lexa shook the alpha. What would she think? Is Josephine right? Am I acting irrationally?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not always like this…" Clarke sighed, shifting her eyes to the ground. We can't reach them. Lexa is trapped, and there's nothing I can do. I won't leave her to die down there! I can't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know; Lexa says you're usually calm and collected. But your mom said ever since some bald guy shot your mate, you've been spiraling out of control. There's a reason for that, but I need you to stay calm and try to think clearly when Lexa tells you." Josephine appeared confident, but her scent betrayed her. She's nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You expect me to believe that you spoke to my mate?! How stupid do you think I am?" Clarke snarled again, and the human raised a radio to her mouth. The one Juliet gave Clarke before they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you she wouldn't listen. She's all yours, Lexie." Josephine smirked and passed the radio to the alpha, then whispered. "Make it count, gorgeous; you won't get another chance for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lex?" Clarke held her breath, praying this wasn't some disgusting prank of Russell's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Klark? Hodnes, can you hear me?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mate replied with a desperate tone, and it was enough to make the alpha fall to her knees. She's alive and awake!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hear you, babe. I love you so much!" Clarke had a flood of tears mapping lines down her face, and she didn't care if the humans saw her crumble from the cascade of emotions. She heard Lexa's voice again, something Clarke thought would never happen even if she'd stayed in the bunker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too, Klark. So much. There's something I need you to do for me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa was better at hiding her emotions than anyone her alpha met, but like Clarke, she didn't bother concealing them now. God, I miss her so much!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything. Just name it, and it's yours, even if it kills me." The alpha promised, and there was a long pause on the other end, though Clarke could swear she heard her mate choking back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I need you to stop digging and go back to Kodiak with Josephine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry; you'll get the rest of Clexa's conversation next chapter. This chapter was getting way too long. The good news is next chapter is being edited as we speak, so it will be up no later than Monday. 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clexa has a long-overdue moment. Clarke and Anya join the soldier training. (SEE TW IN A/N) Juliet tries to help in anyway she can, but does it make her a target?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! It's late, but I posted on Monday as promised (barely). 😂 Thank you so much for each hit, kudos, and comments. I cherish each one!</p><p>TW: Brief description of psychological and physical torture. I've marked it with: <b>***TW***</b> at the beginning and end of the worst part of the scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Uh oh</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Did you wanna watch me fall?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tear me down until I crawl</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But I call all the shots</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Uh oh</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I won't give you the control</em>
    <br/>
    <em>This shit is getting old</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's time to be alone</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>You can't take advantage of me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Can't hold my heart hostage</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You can never get close to me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't fucking deal with monsters</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I won't let you break my stride</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't want you to stay</em>
    <br/>
    <em>'Cause I got some goals in mind</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And you're in my way</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <b>Polis</b></p><p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> "Anything. Just name it, and it's yours, even if it kills me." </em> The alpha promised, and Lexa covered her mouth, choking back tears. </p><p> </p><p>The omega didn't want to say the following words. Even thinking of what it might mean was like a dagger in the gut. There was a possibility that Lexa would never see her mate again if Clarke returned to Kodiak. Russell had an elaborate plan meant to gain control over her alpha, and Lexa sending her mate away might be part of it. Though, he seemed to be interested in Lexa as well. Josephine mentioned her father was berating himself for sending the missile and the fact the omega was pregnant with Clarke's pups was a safety net.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Those pups in your belly are as precious to my dad as they are to you, Lexie. The second we realized you're pregnant, he demanded I bring you home. He wants you out of that hole too, and as long as he's certain you'll help keep Blondie calm, you've got a guaranteed rescue." </em> Josephine promised, not that the omega believed a single word expelled from the human's mouth. But Lexa knew it was their only option or their best.</p><p> </p><p> "I need you to stop digging and go back to Kodiak with Josephine." Looking up at the screen, she saw her alpha on her knees sobbing and shaking her head. After a painfully long pause, the omega spoke again. "Klark? Are you still there?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "No, no, I won't leave you! Please, don't ask me to. I can't." </em> Clarke begged behind the river of tears pouring down her bruised face. The pain and heartbreak her mate felt were almost overwhelming. Lexa could feel it cascading over her beautiful alpha and flowing into her own flesh.  As if the omega had told the alpha she wanted to sever their bond and Lexa clutched her chest as Clarke's agony swept over her.</p><p> </p><p>"We both know you will never reach us digging as you have been, and if you don't stop, you'll die. I need you to live, Klark, and you have to do that in Kodiak."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Please, Lex, I can't lose you!" </em>Clarke's sobs increased. She knew this might be the last time she heard Lexa's voice, and her omega wanted her to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"You will NEVER lose me, niron, not ever. I will always be with you. But I can't watch you wither away until you die, Klark, not for me. You haven't been taking care of yourself, ai houmon. You don't eat or drink, and I will never get over watching you die like that. You're so thin, and you can barely stand. Beja, Klark, stop digging and go back to Kodiak. Join their soldier program to win Russell over and bide your time." Her words felt like poison, begging her mate to return to a place where those monsters lived. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa could envision what might happen if Clarke stayed, and it terrified her. No doubt her mate would dig until she dropped. Lexa, her mother, and their friends would watch the two alphas die. After they were dead, Clarke and Anya's corpses would rot. The omega could picture herself sitting in the same seat, watching her mate slowly disintegrate as Lexa went mad with heartbreak. It would kill all of us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I won't abandon you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're not. Sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war. If you keep digging, you'll kill yourself, and we will never leave this place. I'll never see those beautiful blue eyes or be surrounded by your scent or feel your body pressed against mine. You'll never see our pups grow up. I'll spend the rest of my life broken, as will Raven. It will kill us both, KIark."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "But I'll never see you again if…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You will, I promise. Josephine said there was a drill that can free us, and if we are patient, we will see each other again." Lexa knew it was a slim chance, but she had to have hope. For herself, for Clarke and their pups, for their people.</p><p> </p><p> Josephine may be evil, but she was correct in assuming what the future held for them. How long would it take before wolves gave up? Marcus and Abby described life on the Ark. Death became the enemy to keep their people focused on a goal they had no certainty would ever come to fruition. So they killed parents for stealing life-saving medicine or any number of ridiculous crimes. </p><p> </p><p>Jake died because he wanted to tell everyone there was no hope left for them if they stayed on the Ark. Hundreds of adults willingly sacrificed themselves to give their families a few more weeks of air. Would it be the same in the bunker? Would they become so desperate they became like Mount Weather?</p><p> </p><p><em> "I don't trust her." </em>Clarke sighed, though her expression suggested she envisioned the same scenario as Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I, but this is our only chance. If you stay, you'll die; I will die down here, never seeing the sun again, the goufas will be helpless prisoners, and we both know what Russell will do to them. Kodiak is our best option. You can't save us or the Natblidas nor the ferals' pups if you are dead. Live to fight another day. For me, for our pups." The omega held her breath. This was NOT how she planned on telling her mate they would be parents soon. But Clarke needed something to give her hope. A goal to reach outside of digging non-stop to free her mate from this tomb. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Pups?" </em>The alpha's sapphire eyes twinkled at Lexa's words, and she sniffed hard to clear the junk from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pregnant, Klark."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Y-you're…" </em>Clarke sat up on her heels with a stunned expression.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I need you to live, niron. So you can meet our children and tell them about the stars each night before they go to sleep, teach them to draw and hold them in your arms."</p><p> </p><p><em> "We never picked names." </em>The alpha scrubbed her face and wiped her nose with her casted arm with a ghost of a smile. It wasn't much, but Clarke's anger was slowly subsiding. The brief mention of pups lifted her mate's spirits, and it was a godsend.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have any in mind, ai houmon?" Lexa smiled as the tug on her heart warmed with an inkling of joy rather than blind rage.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Well, for a boy, I was thinking of Jacob after my dad or Alexander after yours?" </em>Clarke suggested, her mood lifting even further at the change of subject. </p><p> </p><p>Her alpha longed for pups, and Lexa hoped that knowing they were parents would be the motivation her mate needed. But she was named after her father and didn't want their pup to be Lex or Alex. It could be his middle name, perhaps. It wasn't common among Grounders, but Skaikru often gave their pups three names; first, middle, and surnames.</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob Alexander or Jacob Zander?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Jacob Alexander, that sounds perfect! What about girls?" </em>Clarke's smile grew, and with it, her mate's hope increased. She'll be okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to think of a few. I hoped we could figure it out together, but…" Lexa immediately regretted it when her alpha frowned and exhaled a huff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm so sorry, babe. I should never have left. Now you're all alone and pregnant; it's all my fault." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No apologies, Klark. You've said all you need to say about the past every night since your first call; let's focus on the future so we can find a way back to each other." She needed to stop dwelling on their separation and work towards a goal as well. Though Lexa imagined she'd have her hands full with two pups. Granted, they didn't know if she had one or two babies growing in her womb. It was simply a feeling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You can hear my radio calls?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I look forward to hearing your voice every night. It's what gives me hope. Listening to Aden and Natali's daily radio show has become a popular pastime for our people. We play it over the speakers." Lexa never imagined she would see the day where all her people found enjoyment listening to music and the antics of the young Natblidas. Yet it made them smile, and Wonkru needed every speck of joy they could get.</p><p> </p><p><em> "You know what a speaker is now?" </em>Another smile crossed her mate's lips, this time brighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Raven and your friends have taught me all sorts of things. They've kept their promise to you, Klark. I've barely had a moment's peace with them and your mother hovering over me."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Mom's only going to get worse once the pups are born, you know." </em> Clarke chuckled, and her omega joined her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind it, Abby's been lovely, and we both know she'll protect me until you can reach us."</p><p> </p><p><em> "God, I wish I could be there. To hold you again, see that smile, and raise our pups together." </em> Clarke stopped and shut her eyes. <em> "I'm going to miss so much of their lives. Their birth, first words, first steps… they won't even know me." </em></p><p> </p><p>"They will, I'm certain of it. We just have to be patient. You have friends in Kodiak that will help us."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Pfft, Josephine is NOT my friend. She'll betray us the moment it's useful to whatever devious plan she has." </em> The alpha growled.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant Juliet; she's trying to make it so we can speak like this again."</p><p> </p><p><em> "What if she can't? I don't think I can do this without you." </em>Clarke's expression turned gloomy once more, and her mate desired to offer the alpha some hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you can. I know you will find a way; Wanheda can do anything she sets her mind on."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Ryker says we're running out of time, gorgeous," </em> Josephine added in the background, causing both Clarke and the omega to whimper. We didn't have enough time!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "There's so much I want to say. I love you, baby. I WILL find a way to see you and hold you again, ai swega em klin (I swear it)." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, hodnes, so much. Never forget that. May we meet again, Klark. Ai na hod yu in feva (I will always love you)." Lexa used every ounce of her self-control not to cry, knowing it was the last thing her mate would hear. Clarke needs to know that I will be okay, and if she hears me cry, she'll be upset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "May we meet again. I love you, Leksa kom Trikru." </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke stared at the ceiling, deep in thought as she recalled every moment since she woke up in the infirmary. She needed to turn the tables on Russell's people but wasn't entirely confident how she'd accomplish that. Obviously, doing so required her to allow him to run experiments and convince him that she was his pet. It made her sick thinking of it, but this was her best shot at seeing Lexa again. And their pups. God, I'm going to be a mother, a sire!</p><p> </p><p>Juliet was immensely concerned when the alpha told her she had volunteered for Russell's program. The half-wolf watched as her sire withstood each trial, and she was terrified by the possibility Clarke might go through the same. Juliet and Hope were forced to suffer through a few disgusting experiments when they were twelve. But they were only half-bloods, so they weren't susceptible to the worst Russell had to offer. Still, it was enough to make Jules whimper slightly whenever his name came up. The sick bastard has hurt too many innocent people!</p><p> </p><p>"He had nightmares. Sometimes he became violent and confused. Memories that weren't his haunted him." Juliet explained and shut her eyes, shaking her head to clear her mind of the terrible memories. "I wish you hadn't volunteered, Clarke."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a choice, Jules. This is how I get my mate and people out of that hole in the ground. How I see my pups." She countered, and Jules sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm just worried about you, and I fear for Aden. It won't be easy for him to watch you suffer."</p><p> </p><p>"Lexa mentioned you were trying to find a way for us to speak again?" Clarke asked, not wishing to dwell on the horrors she knew were in her future.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Your friend Raven received my coded message, but it can't happen right away. Russell's people keep the frequency jammed, so we'll have to be careful and time it so they don't catch us. I have to call in some favors, so they don't send someone to Polis to remove my bot. Or arrest all of us and destroy the radio." Juliet's scent flared, almost sulfuric with fear, and instinctively, the alpha sent out calming pheromones to ease the wolf's concerns.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Jules. You've been so kind to us, and you are putting your neck on the line for strangers. I know that can't have been an easy decision after what you've suffered." Clarke replied, her lips curving upwards as the half-wolf's scent settled. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha was growing accustomed to the subtle aromas of humans. Those like Jules were simpler to read, thanks to their lupine side, and she discovered half-wolves felt solace when around purebloods like herself.  Even Ryker appeared to relax after being in their presence for a short time. Was it their wolf-side calling for them to join their pack? Or did they simply feel safe enveloped by the scent of an alpha?  </p><p> </p><p>Both Clarke and Anya had been engulfing every room with their pheromones out of instinct. Humans smelled off, almost dead, and there were no defined territories. With other wolves, each home held a specific fragrance, signaling it belonged to someone. The bunker smelled vacant, void of life, and Clarke's wolf demanded that she claims any open territory as hers. Maybe that's why the half-wolves seemed to be captivated by them. We're scent-marking it as a safe space for wolves.</p><p> </p><p>"Russell is a monster, he must be stopped, and I hate that I must watch him do to you what he's done to so many." Juliet sighed. "He'll keep you both in the tank for the first three weeks to break you in. If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here with Aden."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, thank you so much."</p><p> </p><p>It made Clarke feel better knowing that Jules planned to remain with Aden, especially after the alpha had essentially abandoned him for a week. She felt incredibly guilty about that as they flew home and promised the young Nightblood she would make it up to him. Aden forgave her immediately when the alpha told him everything and insisted they toast to his future siblings. However, she couldn’t help believing it made her a terrible mother. Josephine assured her that it was not Clarke’s fault. She mentioned something about echoes, but the alpha didn’t fully understand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the right person to ask, and the ferals aren’t allowed to enter the dome to explain it. All I know is what I’ve seen, and the little Gabriel told me. Many of my fellow humans were concerned it would affect them if they got a mind drive, but apparently, it just happens to wolves. You’ll know when it happens.” Josephine explained during the trip back, which did not make her or Anya feel better. Speaking of her alpha friend, that was another thing Clarke felt guilty about. </p><p> </p><p>She spoke to her mate, and Anya didn’t. It wasn’t fair to Anya or Raven, and she hoped that Jules might contact them. They deserve to have a moment like Lexa, and I shared, even if for a few moments. Clarke had to admit that she felt much better after hearing her mate’s voice. Lighter, less angry, and hopeful, knowing she had pups coming.  </p><p> </p><p>The knowledge that she would miss so much of their early lives sent an ache through her heart. Don’t think about that. Focus on doing whatever it takes to guarantee their safety and freedom when it was safe for them to leave the bunker. After all, the pups might be born with red blood. Clarke did not become a Natblida until after they were conceived, and it was possible her children did not have ebony in their veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Nomon, are you hungry? Jules made breakfast.” Aden called from the other side of the bedroom door, and she took a calming breath to prepare for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“On my way, kiddo.” She answered and donned some comfortable clothing. Clarke picked blue jeans and a t-shirt with the name of an Old World band printed on the front. She’d never heard of the group before, but the phrase <em> dark side of the moon </em>felt appropriate for the situation.</p><p> </p><p>While she was in Polis, the humans moved her and Aden’s belongings to one of the large homes in the village. The Natblidas and Anya also moved to the town, though Roan was forced to remain in the bunker. Their new home had enormous windows on every side, offering minimal privacy, and yet the proximity to the forest put her wolf at ease. It felt nice to breathe fresh air and gaze out at nature, even if it was a gilded cage.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast passed swiftly, and she hugged Aden for several minutes before heading to meet Russell. He assured his nomon that he'd be safe with Jules and held no grudges about the previous week.  Anya met her outside looking as if the outdoors eased her wolf’s agitation as well. Her standard scowl wasn’t as frigid as it had been in recent days. She appeared somewhat pleased. Possibly even happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than it has been in a while,” Her friend replied with a… Is she smiling? “Natali showed me how to use a computer last night so that I can talk to Rae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you spoke to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I guess Juliet is talking to Raven with some kind of number code. She swung by last night to give me a message from her. I was skeptical at first, but you can’t fake my omega’s personality or some of the things she said, so I’m certain it was my little bird. It’s better than nothing.” Anya was definitely smiling now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ahn. I was selfish not to let you speak to her.” Clarke hung her head in shame. It was unfair to hog the radio.</p><p> </p><p>“You had limited time, and Juliet said if we’re patient, we can speak properly.” Anya smiled slightly; then, her expression shifted to her standard gruff warrior persona. “Let’s go show these fuckers how badass we are.”</p><p> </p><p>The lab was in one of the large buildings above ground and looked like any you might find in the Old World. Computers, scanners, and medical equipment lay on the tables. But it was the lab walls that caught Clarke's attention. Glass or some other translucent material kept the peculiar blue liquid from spilling out, and tiny objects were floating in the substance. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected them, uncertain what they were.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are wolf embryos, taken during our studies of your species. We hoped it would solve the human infertility crisis during the war." A woman explained, and she turned to find a human the same age as Russell and Simone. She was in her late forties or early fifties by the look; however, if this woman was a Prime, she was likely much older. She had red hair and green eyes, wearing ostentatious garb. Yep, she is one of the Primes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see you've met Kaylee. She will be walking you through each batch of testing." Russell offered a bright smile as he entered with his wife, not bothering to conceal his enthusiasm. However, Simone did not appear pleased with her husband or the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Clarke and Anya lied, each shaking hands with the scientist. The alpha recalled Josephine mentioning a Kaylee and wondered if this was the same woman.</p><p> </p><p>"You as well, Clarke and Anya. We are very pleased you volunteered for the program. Once all the legal stuff is completed, we can begin our work." Kaylee smiled and appeared genuine; however, her eyes flickered with similar confidence as Russell.</p><p> </p><p>Within a few short moments, other humans arrived, and Russell formally introduced each Prime to the alphas. Everyone seemed just as slippery and manipulative as Russell. They blathered on about how excited they were to have the alphas join the soldier program. Only Ryker and Simone were concerned for Clarke and Anya’s well-being, though they hid it well. But scents don't lie.</p><p> </p><p>Simone went over the contract's more delicate details and made sure to point out the clause regarding the Nightbloods. As Clarke requested, based on Old World laws, the pups would not interact with the soldier program or receive any medical tests and examinations unless it was to keep them alive. The alpha scanned each line of the contract closely to verify there were no loopholes.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Anya became their legal guardians, protecting the pups further from any human interference. The two alphas made every decision for the goufas going forward until they became adults themselves. Once they turned eighteen, which would only apply to Aden and Natali in the next five years, they would have the opportunity to volunteer.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, that is everything. Clarke and Anya, I will send a copy of this contract to you electronically. Ryker will have you set up with computer credentials and e-mail. Be certain to check those messages daily for your scheduled tests and appointments with me." Simone finished then she and the other Primes left the alphas with Kaylee and Russell.</p><p> </p><p>"Here are some clothes to change into while I set everything up to install your mind drives. Once that is finished, we'll collect some samples and run the initial tests."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." She replied, and, at Kaylee's gesture, they headed to a small room to change clothes. </p><p> </p><p>To say Clarke was nervous would be an understatement. Her stomach churned, and her heart thumped so hard she was sure it would burst out of her chest. It didn't help that the clothing was simply underwear—a black sports bra and matching boxer briefs. You can do this, Griff. Try to stay detached, as Ahn taught you in the case of capture and torture.</p><p> </p><p>Next, they had the alphas lay on their stomach on a chair with a cutout for their faces while the scientist installed the small chip at the base of their skull. That part was relatively painless, though there was a strange tingling sensation as it connected to her cerebral cortex. Once finished, they ran an odd scanner over each alpha’s entire body, and much to Clarke's dismay, they discovered her birth control implant. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it felt personal. Lexa was supposed to be here when mom did this...</p><p> </p><p>"You are a mated wolf, so there's no need for this. I assume you and your mate wanted Aden to be an only child?" Russell raised an eyebrow, and she opted to be candid. Echo once mentioned deception was more successful if you sprinkled in the truth. Never mind that she knew Russell was aware Lexa was pregnant, and Clarke’s implant failed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we planned to try for pups during her next heat, and my mother was going to remove my implant before then." </p><p> </p><p>“When should that occur next?" Kaylee asked, causing Clarke to gulp at the reminder of the distance between her and her omega. How will Lex handle five years of heat cycles? How will I?</p><p> </p><p>"A few days ago or at the latest sometime this week."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent, that makes my job much easier. Not to worry, we have a rut chamber, and you'll find they will pass more quickly here, thanks to science." Kaylee replied and shifted her gaze to Anya, who looked nervous as well. “How about you, Anya? When was your mate’s last heat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three weeks ago.” The other alpha replied, and the two humans exchanged a glance, then frowned. They were hoping Anya was on a similar schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, in that case, I suggest we skip over the rut chamber until we’re closer to your mate's heat. We’ve found it helps our subjects to stay on regular cycles, so we’ll have to split the two of you up for a moment. Anya, if you’ll follow James, he’ll run you through your first set of tests. Clarke, follow me.” Kaylee gestured to a man in the corner, and the two alphas glanced at each other before following their instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was not pleased to be separated from her friend, especially knowing Anya’s only experience with these tests was with Maunon. The other alpha was likely panicking under her mask of strength, but they had to remain calm. I just hope Ahn doesn’t attack anyone if they draw blood.</p><p> </p><p>She followed Kaylee down an all-white corridor until they reached a room marked <em> Rut Chamber. </em> Clarke gulped hard as the scientist placed her thumb on the scanner to open the door. Inside was a small medical examination room with a two-way mirror to the next room. Skaikru had rut chambers on the Ark, and every alpha used them regularly, so this was familiar. However, she was not in rut now and wondered how this would work.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a seat while I get everything ready,” Kaylee instructed, and the alpha did as she was told, though her stomach twisted into knots. What are they going to do to me? The human appeared to sense Clarke’s hesitation and shot her a warm smile as she drew some type of amber liquid into a syringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Clarke. This won’t hurt a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“An enzyme that sends alphas into a rapid cycle rut. It will not be like any rut you’ve had before and will be over in about two hours. We found the trials are smoother when alphas are not within a week of their rut cycle. Normally, we’d push back your training a few weeks until your rut passes, but Russell doesn’t want to wait. It will help Anya to have you at her side, so we’ll get it out of the way now.” Kaylee stuck the needle in the alpha’s neck and injected the serum. </p><p> </p><p>It felt hot, almost as if lava was coursing through her veins, and Clarke shook herself to ward off the dizzy feeling that swept over her. Spots filled her vision, the air in the room became unbearably thick, and she was sweating bullets. All within a matter of seconds. What is this?</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck…" She shook again, realizing her boxers were suddenly much tighter, and gazed at the bulge below her waist. Holy shit!</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the serum is very effective. This way." Kaylee walked her to the other room, which was like any rut chamber Clarke had seen and pointed to a large plastic container on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Make certain to empty in that jar and cover it with the lid when you’re done, so it doesn’t spill. No one wants a mess. When you’re finished, hit the green button on the wall.” The scientist instructed as she placed a label marked <em> Wanheda </em>on the jar then left the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Just how I planned to spend my morning,” Clarke muttered as she grabbed the jar and a towel they provided with a heavy sigh. Okay, you talked to Lex yesterday, so think about that. No, that was not a sexy conversation. Think about something else, before Nia but after Mount Weather.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Anya POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” She demanded as the human started to place strange wires on her chest, and he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“These electrodes send information such as heartbeat, oxygen levels, and temperature while you run.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to run?” She was confused. Anya expected them to hang her upside down and drain her blood, not be asked to exercise. Why couldn’t we do that outside?</p><p> </p><p>The bunker made her feel claustrophobic, and it was a relief to learn the humans moved them outdoors. Anya was born and raised in the forest, and she missed the trees more than she’d imagined. Yes, she knew they were technically prisoners, but being away from the strange smell of recycled air was calming. She woke up feeling much better, though it was partially because of Juliet’s unexpected visit.</p><p> </p><p>Anya wished she could have seen or at least spoken to her mate, but the humans fucked that up. When Josephine admitted her father was the one to shoot the tower to trap their people below ground, the alpha nearly slaughtered the humans with them. Clarke talked her friend down and said they needed to think this through before they made a move. The blonde was right, but Anya looked forward to making that bastard pay.</p><p> </p><p>When Juliet brought a message that she scribbled down from her computer, the alpha was confused. How does a bunch of numbers make out a message? However, when the half-wolf read them aloud, there was no doubt her omega was the sender. Raven added a few personal touches to the letter so her alpha would know it was her and the effect was inexplicable. Anya felt better almost immediately, though she knew it would be years before seeing her little bird again. Rae would understand what all this tek is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we have to collect some baseline readings before we start any upgrades or implants. That way, we don’t accidentally send you into cardiac arrest.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I could die.” She stated coldly, causing the human to gulp nervously and consider his response.</p><p> </p><p>“That sort of reaction is rare, mostly in red-blooded wolves. Luckily, you are a Prime, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Now hop on the treadmill so I can hook you up to the respirator, and we can begin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m running on that tiny thing?! How does that even work? One step, and I’ll fall off.” Anya shook her head, and the tread thing couldn’t be more than four feet in length. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never seen a treadmill before?” He asked with a confused look, and she shook her head. “Wow, okay. So that belt moves, like this, and you run in place.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. Why not run outside?” So many things about the humans and even some members of Skaikru seemed lazy to her. </p><p> </p><p>“In the Old World, many people had a treadmill, so they didn’t have to leave their homes to exercise. Pollution and biological warfare made the air toxic, so a stroll outside could cause cancer or any number of respiratory diseases, and it was unsafe to go outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mate loved technology, but the descriptions of the Old World seemed peculiar to Anya. Machines did everything for them, even made food, so they didn’t have to hunt or even start a fire to cook it. No wonder they stomped around the forest like clumsy goufas. Skaikru was horribly out of shape when they arrived, with little to no muscles, and none had any endurance training. Trikru taught them how to survive and fight without guns. </p><p> </p><p>James made it sound like they used technology because the world was toxic. Yes, it was dangerous, but only the fog from Maunon made the air unstable. People had always lived in the forest, and Anya never met anyone who couldn’t breathe or exercise outside. Well, except Maunon. Raven mentioned the Grounders had a natural resistance to radiation, and maybe it was the same for air.</p><p> </p><p>“How come it’s not like that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No more industrial factories, cars, bio-wars, or people for a century. The Earth healed itself without us. No toxic gasses or chemicals being pumped into the atmosphere.” He answered, reminding him of ALIE somewhat. The AI claimed that people were the problem. Maybe she was right. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not just stop using the toxic shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well. We were accustomed to how things were, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“You almost killed the planet? You realize that sounds ridiculous, yes? Wouldn’t you rather stop using whatever machines or chemicals and live outside?” She asked, and his face filled with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You would have fit in with the environmental nuts back in the day. There was a group of wealthy college kids that started a group that fought to stop all the pollution and change environmental regulations. They nicknamed themselves Tree Crew and even made t-shirts with the biohazard symbol on them. Silly, isn’t it?” He chuckled, and she narrowed her eyes with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Trikru,” Anya replied and pointed to the tattoo on her shoulder. Raven teased her for it, saying that the symbol of her clan was a warning in the Old World.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit. Huh, that’s crazy.” James gazed at the tattoo for a moment, and she could see the wheels in his mind turning. Perhaps she said too much. “Well, let’s get you started, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s.” She replied sarcastically. The tests were annoyingly simple to complete, and soon, she was bored. Luckily, Clarke joined her after a few hours smelling like sex. When Anya asked about that, the other alpha told her she’d have to wait and see when it was her turn. </p><p> </p><p>“I had to do it on the Ark, but they didn’t use enzymes. We just waited until our rut hit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you finally got some action. Maybe you won’t be such a bitch now all that pent-up sexual frustration is out.” Anya teased, and her friend growled, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was spent getting poked and prodded by humans or asked to perform some menial task like reciting letters on a wall. She held her breath when they drew blood and choked when they scraped the back of her throat with a strange stick. Anya didn’t realize there were so many different things bodily fluids could tell doctors, and she was glad Clarke was there to explain everything. </p><p> </p><p>All of this technology made her nervous, but her fellow alpha remained relaxed as she assured Anya it was safe. Finally, they brought them to a room with a wall-sized mirror, a chair, and multiple monitors. However, it was the leather restraints mounted to the chair that caught her attention. What the jok (fuck) is <em> that </em> for?</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about those. It's merely a precaution so we can be certain you don't have negative side effects.” The scientist explained, and Anya held back a growl as her mind flooded with possibilities. They are going to chain us up like dogs and drain our blood.</p><p> </p><p>“To what exactly?” Clarke clarified, and Kaylee offered a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Some wolves have a minor reaction to the simulations. Night terrors, sleepwalking, and the like. Safety is the best practice, and we’d hate for you to harm someone by accident.” There was more to it that the human was saying, she could smell it, and a glance at Clarke suggested the other alpha noticed too.</p><p> </p><p>Kaylee split up the two alphas into separate rooms, for safety’s sake, of course. The moment the door closed, Anya felt caged and began pacing the floor. She was confident all the false smiles and smooth explanations offered by the humans were an elaborate hoax. Maunon never lied about their intentions. Well, not to Anya’s people, at least. </p><p> </p><p>Mount Weather threw her people in cages from day one, and Anya would prefer that treatment to this grand charade of the humans. This bubbly <em> we’re your friends </em> bullshit made the situation feel worse because Anya and Clarke knew it was a lie. Don’t bullshit us; admit that we’re your prisoners, and be done with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you must be Anya, and I'm Peter. If you take a seat there, we'll get started." A man said as he entered and gestured to the chair, bringing a growl from the alpha. </p><p> </p><p>"You are not chaining me up." She snarled, and he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, just a safety precaution, so you don't harm yourself," Peter promised, and though her gut told her to get the hell out of this room, she knew her mate was relying on her. If you turn on the humans, you'll never see Raven again. </p><p> </p><p>Anya took a seat, biting her tongue to keep from growling as Peter tightened the restraints. An object lowered from the ceiling and another raised at the back of her head. The moment two prongs attached to her head, her entire body split with searing pain, and she gritted her teeth to fight the urge to scream. Her brain felt like it was on fire, and she squeezed her eyes shut to quell the flashing lights in her vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***TW***</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Pathetic." </em>A familiar voice said, prompting her eyes to snap open, and she gasped, finding herself in a dark room staring at Raven.</p><p> </p><p>"What the jok? Ai strik sora (my little bird), is that you?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Look at you, playing Russell's good little girl. You should be ashamed of yourself, babe." </em>Raven set her hands on her hips, and though she wanted so badly to hold her mate again, Anya knew it wasn't her. It can't be. She's in the bunker. This is a trick, a mind game.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am not going batshit on the first day!" Anya shook herself, trying to wake up. This has to be a dream. I fell asleep, that's it.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Are you going to let that worthless omega talk to you like that, Anya?" </em> Russell asked, and she spun to find him with his signature wicked smirk. <em> "You know what we do with bad dogs, don't you?" </em> He nodded at a small table where a handgun sat, waiting for someone to take it, and he pointed at Raven.  <em> "Kill her." </em></p><p> </p><p>She didn't hesitate, snatching the gun from the table and aiming it at his head. A surge of pain emanated from the back of her skull, and she fell to her knees, screaming in anguish. There was no sense of time, only pain that felt like it lasted an eternity until it finally ceased. Russell stood before her, gazing down at her with a deadly glare.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I said, </em> <b> <em>kill</em> </b> <em> her." </em>He handed her the gun once more and watched as the alpha clumsily stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" She snarled, only for her to crumple to the floor again, wailing at the unbearable heat covering her body and convulsing from waves of electricity.</p><p> </p><p>This entire scenario repeated over and over for what felt like days. Each time she tried to shoot Russell or refused to kill her mate resulted in pain. With every agonizing jolt of electricity, she felt her mind growing foggy, and her limbs felt like jelly.</p><p> </p><p><em> "The more you fight, the worse it will be for you, Anya. You agreed to obey my every command, now shoot the girl in the damned head!" </em>Russell demanded, for the hundredth time tossing the gun on the floor, and she closed her eyes. This isn't real. It's a simulation like we saw in the videos Ryker gave us. I'm strapped to a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Anya opened her eyes, her hands were shaking, but she ignored it as she grasped the firearm in her hand and shot the fake Raven. The moment her mate's body hit the ground, the alpha fell to her knees, fighting back the tears. It isn't her. Don't let him get in your head. This is a simulation, that's all. But the longer she stared at her mate's lifeless body, the worse she felt. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Again!" </em>Russell barked, this time handing her a knife, and she looked up to see her mate uninjured.</p><p> </p><p><em> "You're not strong enough to kill me." </em>Raven sneered at her mate, and the alpha shook her head with tears streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, don't make me."</p><p> </p><p><em> "I can make this last forever, Anya. Until you finally break. If you want this to end, you do as I command without hesitation." </em> He knelt in front of the sobbing alpha and lifted her chin to meet her watery eyes. <em> "Now take the knife and kill her." </em></p><p> </p><p>Anya didn't know how many times she'd shot, stabbed, or otherwise murdered Raven. After a while, the sick fuck added other people she cared about. Lexa, Clarke, Indra, and Lincoln. He even made her kill Tris, which affected her more than she'd hoped. Anya spent months blaming herself for the girl's death on the bridge the day she led an attack on Skaikru. Russell somehow knew that and used it against her. Finally, the simulation ended, and they brought the alpha to her cell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***END TW***</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jok, why did I agree to this shit? And why can't the humans just leave us in peace?" She mumbled to herself the moment her cell door closed behind her and started pacing.</p><p> </p><p><em> “They'll never do that, little wolf. Russell enjoys torturing us, and the mind games are a big part of that.” </em> A familiar voice offered, and she turned her gaze to find Miles, the bastard that kicked her ass, sitting on her cot. What the hell?</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you get in here?!” She demanded, looking around the room in befuddlement, and Miles chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not. At this very moment, I’m sitting on a log in the forest.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bullshit me; I can see you!” Ugh, I’m so done with mind games!</p><p> </p><p><em> “You can thank the chip in your head for that. Becca’s drive links our minds with our fellow wolves, and now your mind is a part of the pack. We can visit each other any time to talk or help each other.” </em> Miles replied, and the alpha was sure the humans drugged her dinner. Clarke said they would test us, and we can’t trust anything.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this isn’t happening. It’s in my head. Go away!” Anya shook her head and paced more fervently.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re the one who called me, Anya.” </em> He shrugged, and she spun on her heel with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, I did not!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Maybe not consciously, but you’re afraid and suffering. You called for help, and I answered.” </em> Miles countered, remaining in place on the cot. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t smell him, and that scared the hell out of her. How many videos did Clarke and I watch where the wolf went batshit? They held conversations with empty air or muttered to themselves. Fuck these assholes; I am not giving in to this!!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ohh, little wolf, so naive. You realize I can read your mind now, yes? See, hear and smell every little detail of your memories as if they were my own. Becca called it echoes.” </em> His words had more impact than he’d hoped, and images of the past ran through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke said…” Anya shook herself. It’s a dream, a night terror.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ah, yes, Wanheda. The girl who fell from the sky and burned three hundred of your people alive. You knew the bridge was a trap, and yet Tris died because of that scent.” </em> Miles stopped, closed his eyes, and took a hard whiff. <em> “Like raspberries, freshly baked cookies, and a hint of engine grease. Your little bird.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off!” Anya snarled and bared her teeth. How dare he?!</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, yes. I can see the memory now. You jumped into the Dropship with the intent to kill all the clumsy Sky People who would die by your blade, but then you saw her. God, she’s gorgeous! There’s a fire behind those deep brown eyes, an inner strength you’ve never seen before, and yet she’s injured. Easy prey, you could kill her without wasting a breath, but you don’t want to hurt her. She’s not your enemy; she’s home… Raven. You remembered her scent from the bridge, and it made you hesitate.” </em> He stopped, opened his eyes, and met hers with a challenging glare. <em> “What happened after that, Wormana Onya?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Go to hell!” She snarled. How did he know all of that? Dammit, think! This is a mind game, part of Russell’s plan to control us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Been there, done that. It sucks and gets worse every day until Russell is convinced he's broken you. Be smart, and play along. The sooner you give in, the sooner it ends.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jok! The humans made me crazy on the first day!” Anya ran her hands through her long, dirty blonde hair and resumed pacing the room.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You aren’t crazy, Ahn. You are connected to the pack, which means we can talk any time.” </em> Miles assured her with his calm demeanor, and she thought of the fight a week before. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I beat your ass instead?” Anya smirked. No warrior had ever defeated her as soundly as the day she and Clarke fought the scrawny man before her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “If you dare, I seem to recall handing yours to you without breaking a sweat. </em>” He shrugged, and the alpha snarled at him, still sour from the outcome of their last encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you cheated! It wasn’t a fair fight.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “No, it wasn’t, and we warned you about that.” </em> Miles raised an eyebrow and smirked. <em> “If you want a rematch, I’ll give you one after you’re Super wolf.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” She huffed and continued pacing until it was evident Miles wasn’t leaving. Anya took a seat on the cot beside him and shot him a cautious glance. “So, what now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We fight. Keep training and remember that good behavior gets rewarded. That’s how Gabriel got so high in the ranks. But it takes patience, determination, and stamina. Your people are fighters, yes?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll need that. My pack may be super-soldiers, but we can’t beat one of the Hovercrafts without massive casualties. Pax and Gabe think you two are the key. Become Russell’s best Generals and let him believe he’s won. When the time is ready, we attack and get our home back.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t my home.”</p><p> </p><p><em> "No, but it's mine. I grew up here, and though I know my parents and so many others suffered here, it's where I feel safe. I remember my parents going through it, and there were some scary fucking days. They got past the trials, then I did, and so will you. Your pack is always with you, Ahn. Don't be afraid to ask for help if it feels like you're losing yourself. I'll be here if you need me." </em> Miles gave her a parting smile and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"It's official. I'm fucking insane." Anya closed her eyes and buried her face in her palms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke had no sense of time while that bastard Russell tortured her the night before, and with every inch of resignation she gave him, he pushed her further. The simulations became more grotesque, as did the tasks he demanded she performed. She understood now why wolves often went mad during the trials. Russell broke their spirits until they didn't hesitate to kill mates, friends, and family over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I hate that bastard." She grumbled when she was finally out of the simulation and alone in her cell.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I hate to say I told you so, but…" </em> A familiar voice said, and she spun to find Paxton leaned against the wall of her cell. That's what this room was; no point in denying the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"No, uh-uhn. I'm not playing Crazy Train." Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes. I'm hallucinating because of the goddamned simulation. Don't answer or acknowledge him, and he'll go away.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I'm still here, Clarke," </em> Paxton replied with a chuckle, and the blonde shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope, you're in my head."</p><p> </p><p><em> "That's true, but you're also in mine." </em> He shrugged and tapped his temple, which made something click.</p><p> </p><p>"This is happening because of the mind drive." She muttered, recalling Russell's blathering about a dozen minds working as one.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Bingo! Clarke Griffin takes the prize. </em>" Paxton grinned, and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" </p><p> </p><p><em> "You and your friend Anya need help to adjust, so you don't go bonkers." </em> He replied. <em> "You'll start seeing things, hearing voices, and remembering things from another life. Many wolves have trouble discerning those from reality, and if they don't have someone to keep them balanced, they lose their minds. We need you and Anya to get through the trials successfully so you can protect the pups and stop Russell, so here I am." </em></p><p> </p><p> "Memories that aren't mine…" Clarke narrowed her eyes, recalling her mate startling awake in the middle of the night, and when the alpha assured her it was just a dream, Lexa said they were memories. Is that what the Commanders are? Other wolves? No, Becca wasn't a wolf.</p><p> </p><p><em> "You'd have to ask the Old Man about that." </em> Paxton appeared thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>"Old man?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Gabriel. He's the oldest living wolf, so everyone in the pack calls him that." </em> His mention of Josephine's boyfriend gave her hope that the ferals might help them open the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"I need the drill your people have to set my people free."</p><p> </p><p><em> "I know, and once we're certain you're on the right side of this, Gabriel will hand it over. Until then, you need to focus on getting through the trials. Day one is a walk in the park, meant to lull you into believing the humans are your friends. Tomorrow is when the real pain starts, and you'll need all the help you can get. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be around. Sleep well, Wanheda. You'll need it." </em> Paxton smiled and disappeared as abruptly as he appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"He needs to work on his bedside manner." She grumbled, realizing sleep wouldn't come easy after that conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke didn't remember when or how, but eventually, she succumbed to her need to sleep. It was wrought with nightmares from her experience in the simulations. She was bleary-eyed when they escorted her to the lab and found Anya suffering from similar grogginess.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you slept as well as I did." She muttered, and her friend sighed heavily as she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Anya's face was red from tears, just like Wanheda, and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk. Clarke wanted to discuss her torture session the night before in hopes it might put her friend at ease but didn't know how to introduce the subject without breaking her heart. She got through it by ultimately allowing the Commander of Death to take over, but the images of people she loved dead by her hand were enough to break anyone. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate this place," Anya muttered with a tone of defeat as she shoved her last spoon of oatmeal in her mouth. "And it's only been one fucking day."</p><p> </p><p>"I know me too. Let's just get through this so we can free our people and hold our mates again."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even want to see them again after five years of this shit? What happens if we free them and he orders us to shoot them?" The other alpha asked, voicing the same fears that ran through Clarke's mind, but the blonde was determined to remain strong for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know that, Klark."</p><p> </p><p>"I do. Ryker will help us once the worst is over." She promised and hoped to god he would keep his word.</p><p> </p><p>The humans injected dozens of serums and several implants over the next few weeks, and each made the alphas sick and uncomfortable. Clarke's skin felt so itchy she scratched until there were sores. Food made her nauseous, sounds and lights became unbearable, that didn't include the hallucinations Juliet and Paxton warned her about. </p><p> </p><p>Those intensified with the cruel forms of torture Russell threw at them. Sleep deprivation, thanks to flashing lights and unbearably loud alarms that blared all night long in their cells. Every day Russell would command the alphas to murder their loved ones, and after a week, he added those she didn't recognize. If they hesitated, he sent an excruciating burst of electricity through the mind drive in her head, and they started over. This place was the very definition of hell, and the only thing that got her through it was the voice in her head telling her it would bring her one step closer to Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>"Again!" Russell demanded the moment the two alphas collapsed from exhaustion, and she barely held back a groan. </p><p> </p><p>They had been running, sparing, climbing, and swimming ten hours a day for however long they were there. All to test their strength and reflexes, which were three times better than two weeks ago. Has it been two weeks? God, I hope so. Every minute felt like a lifetime in this hell.</p><p> </p><p>With a glance at her fellow alpha, the two stood and grabbed the enormous weights he expected them to carry everywhere. Clarke took a deep inhale and burst into yet another sprint along the track, with Anya keeping the same pace. They probably ran or swam the distance from Kodiak to Polis since they entered the program, and each day the humans expected them to haul more weights. Once the ten standard laps were finished, the alphas looked to Russell, who had a pleased smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent work, both of you. This concludes the first portion of your training. Now shower and get changed so you can return home to your pups." He grinned, and Clarke's heartbeat out of her chest with excitement, though she scolded herself for trusting his word.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been three weeks already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four and a half. Forgive me for dragging it out longer than planned. You've both been progressing so well I didn't wish to slow you down." Russell was practically daring them to protest, keeping them an extra week, but the alphas had learned how to play along.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Russell." The alphas said in unison, desperately trying not to growl in opposition.</p><p> </p><p>"You are very welcome. From now on, you will return home each night after your training. We will reconvene on Monday morning to give you both a few days to acclimate to home. I'll see you both then, and enjoy your three-day weekend." Russell's grin was one of overconfidence, and sure he had beaten the two women into submission.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the locker room to shower, finding clean clothing folded neatly on the bench. Showers were the one tiny slice of peace they had each day and became something to look forward to after grueling sessions with the monster squad. It was symbolic of washing the horrors of the day away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna swing by for our call home?" Clarke asked in Trig, and her friend smiled slightly, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I don't even care if we can't hear them, Raven needs to hear my voice, or she'll worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed." Clarke knew her mate could feel her suffering, despite her trying to keep it inside. Lexa's concern for her alpha and guilt over being the one to send her away echoed through their bond. Four and a half weeks without a single call likely made it worse for Lex and Rae, though she was certain Aden tried to lift their spirits.</p><p> </p><p>They were met at the edge of the village by Aden, Natali, and Juliet. The two Natblidas hugged the alphas, and Anya didn't even grumble about it. Aden and Natali saturated the air with calming pheromones in an attempt to wash away their distress. It was an enormous relief to be in the presence and know with certainty they were safe.  The pups mentioned they planned a welcome home party for the alphas, but luckily Juliet told them to wait.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think you guys needed to be surrounded by noise and people quite yet," Jules explained bashfully, and the alpha gave her a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>The half-wolf was correct. After four-plus weeks of sleep deprivation and torture, Clarke didn't want to be around anyone. She wasn't even sure if Lexa could comfort her or make the horrors of the last month disappear. Never mind that Clarke didn't trust herself with her mate after what she and Anya had been through. She hated Russell for that. For making her afraid of herself, be wary about having her loved ones close. The psychological damage he did to the two alphas was almost worse than the physical pain. </p><p> </p><p>She and Anya barely spoke during dinner, not sure what to say. Instead, they listened as Aden and Natali babbled about their classes at school, their new friends, and their radio show. Once dinner was over, the alphas made the call home and opted to keep the gruesome details to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Anya assured their mates they were safe and begged them not to worry. The frequency was jammed, so there was no response, but both alphas could feel their omegas responding to their voice. She'd hoped to hear Lexa's voice once more, but  Juliet warned they needed to be patient, especially with Josephine aware of her box. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm off to bed," Jules announced after Anya and Natali left. "Mara and I decided we should move to the village permanently, so the pups had someone close, and you two have someone to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Clarke replied, burning a hole in the living room wall with her gaze. She would give anything to forget the last month, and talking about it wouldn't help.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, neither did I, and I don't expect you to ever open up about what happens in that awful place. It's been seven years, and I still have nightmares." Jules gulped and closed her eyes briefly to clear her mind. "My mom says I should see a therapist, but I have trust issues after what happened. Especially knowing all the doctors report to Russell. Sometimes it's nice being around someone that you know will be there no matter what, even if it is just sitting in silence."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid if I keep thanking you, you won't believe me." The alpha added with a ghost of a smile. She was exhausted to the point she might pass out on the couch rather than her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to thank me. Wolves look after each other, and I know you'd do the same for me." The half-wolf replied. "Goodnight, Clarke."</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Jules."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Juliet POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jules, wake up!" Aden's voice startled her awake, and the room smelled like a wet dog. He's scared!</p><p> </p><p>"Aden? What is it?" Juliet sat up in bed, wondering how he knew where her bedroom was until she spotted Mara with a dazed look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Nomon. Something's wrong."  The boy's hands shook, and she spotted ebony drops on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Aden, are you hurt?" She checked over him, squeezing his arms to see if there was a wound.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's Nomon's." He shook his head, and the other woman sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the echoes, Jules. She thinks she's fighting someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Aden, stay here with Mara," Jules instructed as she scrambled to pull the emergency kit from under her bed. Simone gave it to her in case of something like this, but she hoped it wouldn't be necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Aden started then stopped the moment he saw her scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"No buts! Clarke will never forgive herself if she hurts you. I'll get you when it's safe to come home." Juliet promised and crossed the small pebble road that separated their two houses as swiftly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she stepped into Aden and Clarke's home, it was apparent the alpha was in the middle of an episode. Shards of broken glass covered the wood floors, and she had to step carefully to avoid cutting her bare feet. The alpha let out a loud growl when she caught Juliet's scent, and the half-wolf clutched tightly on the syringe in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, it's me. You're safe." She stepped forward then stopped when Clarke waved a bloody hand in the air. The alpha had a large shard of glass in her hand, and Juliet gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"It's never safe! They're everywhere, watching and listening." Clarke insisted. "I won't do it! I won't kill them!"</p><p> </p><p>Juliet had witnessed this countless times with her father and knew every wolf in the program suffered from similar side effects. How many times had Hope's mom brought her daughter to stay the night when Paxton had an episode? How many nights had she spent at Diyoza's when her father did the same. Russell is a monster. Him and that awful bitch Kaylee.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, I need you to look at me." She insisted calmly, hoping her father might see her and intercede. Full-blood wolves were connected through their mind drives, and there were times one would answer a call for help.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one of them! You want me to kill Lexa! I won't do it! I'll kill every last one of you!" The hatred in the alpha's blue eyes verified her words. She'll kill him for this.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa, can you see me? I need you to help Clarke! Please, help us!" Jules kept her eyes locked with the alpha's and held her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you?!" Clarke demanded, glaring at the vacant couch, and the half-wolf released the air in her lungs. Thank you, Papa. The alpha conversed with the sofa for a few moments before gazing at the shard in her hand and dropping it as if it were poison.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Jules, I'm so sorry!" Clarke fell to her knees and buried her face in her palms, weeping. Jules immediately stowed the syringe in her pocket and hugged the grief-stricken wolf.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Clarke. This isn't your fault; it's Russell's."</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the floor for several minutes, possibly hours, until the last tendrils of Clarke's episode evaporated. Jules called Aden, and the two supported the alpha as they brought her to her bedroom. She left the pup with Clarke to clean the mess downstairs, and when she returned, the two blondes were sound asleep. Aden held his mother close, and Jules smiled at the sound of their combined purrs.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Clarke and Aden." She whispered and crept downstairs, opting to sleep on the couch in case they needed her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Three Weeks Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolf Village</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Juliet POV</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh my god! Aden, I need your help!" She exclaimed as Clarke shuffled up the porch steps, and Juliet rushed to support her.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha looked like she was about to collapse, and Juliet noticed she had a new tattoo. These were common among wolves in Kodiak and served as a detailed record of each trial or experiment completed. Russell was pushing them too hard, which concerned both Juliet, Aden, and the other pups. Eight weeks in, and she's already on her third implant? Doesn't that bastard realize it could kill them or make them go insane?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Jules." The alpha promised, but she knew better.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to lie to me, Clarke. I know what those tattoos mean, they did it to my sire, and it drove him mad."</p><p> </p><p>"I can take it." The alpha argued as they crossed the threshold of Clarke's home and a tiny growl left the half-wolf's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa said that too!" Jules scolded. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure if it was Russell's doing or the alphas' determination to see their mates, but all of this was too fast. Jules was petrified when they told her Russell extended the first trials, and she knew no wolf was forced to suffer that long. He only gave Clarke and Anya three days to recover before throwing them back into the fire. Even the ferals had longer breaks. </p><p> </p><p>Three weeks on, three weeks off; that was the average pace of the trials. She wanted to intervene, perhaps even convince Simone to demand they rest, but Jules was afraid. She knew that made her weak, but Russell was on a power-hungry high lately, even making life difficult for humans and throwing around his clout at the tiniest thing. He needs to be stopped, but I'm not certain Clarke is up to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Nomon! Are you okay?" Aden asked with wide eyes as he ran down the stairs, and the alpha gave him a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Clarke lied, being her usual stubborn self and refusing to admit weakness. It's okay to admit this is breaking you.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she isn't. We need to get her to bed." Jules argued and headed for the stairs, yet the alpha shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need to sit," Clarke replied stubbornly, and she sighed before helping the alpha to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like some food?" Jules offered, and Clarke gave her a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Jules made spaghetti; I'll get you a bowl." Aden rushed to the kitchen, and she gave the alpha a concerned glance.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you hadn't volunteered, Clarke. You have no idea how many wolves were driven mad by these experiments. Some even died, and you saw what happened to their eyes." Jules shook her head, and the alpha closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"This is how I protect everyone, including you until my mate and people can leave the bunker."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you truly believe you can stop him? Even after all you've seen and gone through?" Juliet didn't intend to sound pessimistic, but watching two powerful alphas slowly wither away was frightening. With each day, her hopes dwindled. What if he breaks them?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're…" She stopped at the sound of a knock on the door and crumpled her eyes in confusion. It was late, just after nine. Who would be visiting Clarke and Aden at this time? Anya perhaps? A glance at the blonde alpha found her equally alarmed, and Clarke started to stand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it, nomon," Aden interjected and handed his mother a bowl of spaghetti on his way to the door. The alpha immediately began devouring her meal while the pup went to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, this is fantastic, Jules." The alpha said with a full mouth and continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Either that or you're famished." Juliet teased as Clarke scooped the last few bites into her mouth and tipped the bowl to empty the last bit of sauce into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet spent more time at Clarke and Aden's than her own home. After the first incident, the young alpha asked his mother if Jules could stay with them if they needed her. It was time-consuming and mentally draining to keep watch. However, if it made the two alphas feel safer, it was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>She already felt like Aden was family, especially after Clarke entered the program. He was like a little brother to her, and over the weeks, his mother became a close friend. Each night the two women discussed ways to circumvent Russell's control and help other wolves. Clarke even enlisted her help as she sketched a house she planned to build for Lexa and the pups. They were swiftly becoming family, and something about the wolves made Juliet feel safer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be Aden." Kaylee's voice caused the hairs on Juliet's neck to stand on end, and fear crept into her veins.</p><p> </p><p>Kaylee was Russell's mad scientist, and she had no boundaries, unlike Simone. Any wolf who went through experimentation was assigned as her patient, and many either died or were driven insane by her twisted methods. She had only one run-in with the horrible woman when she was twelve, which haunted her still.</p><p> </p><p>Jules and Hope were angry about their sires being banished. So they lashed out and got into trouble. Nothing serious, mostly sending out flyers demanding the humans stand up for the wolves and one incident where they hacked into their sire's medical records. They didn't think Russell was cruel enough to torture them for wanting their sires to have fundamental rights, but they were very wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Kaylee enjoyed torturing them and didn't even bother hiding it. She and Hope spent months in solitary. Occasionally, the doctor and Russell would torture one girl while forcing the other to watch. Juliet hated that part more than when she was the one suffering. Eventually, they were released, and neither girl was the same again. Her best friend became more determined to rebel against Russell, but Jules withdrew into herself. Her sire wasn't there to protect her or her mother, and she refused to risk her mother's life. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Clarke growled and reached the door with impossible speed. "You aren't allowed here!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking for Ms. Dubois. Her mother said I could find her here." Kaylee replied, and the alpha instinctively filled the room with protective pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from her?" Clarke demanded, baring her teeth. Juliet appreciated the gesture but feared the alpha would pay for the small act of subordination.</p><p> </p><p>"That's between Ms. Dubois and me. You've heard of Doctor-patient confidentiality, haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Simone is Jules' doctor, not you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, I must ask you to calm down, or you'll leave me no choice but to activate punishment protocol," Kaylee said calmly with a wicked smile. She wanted the alpha to push her limits.</p><p> </p><p>"Do your worst. I'm not letting you anywhere near her!" Clarke snarled, and Juliet knew she had to intervene, though it terrified her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Clarke. I'll go with the doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"Like hell!" The alpha's growls were cut short as she fell to her knees, gritting her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Stop it! I'll go with you, please!" Juliet begged and Kaylee's face filled with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p> </p><p>"Jules, don't," Clarke begged, despite still convulsing with pain, and she couldn't bear the thought of being the reason the alpha was tortured.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Clarke. Please, just stay here." Juliet pleaded before following Kaylee towards the base, and she didn't dare look back. Cold terror coursed through her, whispering all the possible reasons she might be summoned to the lab at this hour. Her fears worsened when Russell met them with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wonderful to see you, Ms. Dubois. Please, take a seat on that cot." He said and gestured to a hospital bed. What the hell? </p><p> </p><p>She did as he asked, though her hands shook with fear. In her mind, she envisioned all kinds of scenarios. They were going to torture her. But why? Did they find the transmitter in Polis? We've been so careful! Josephine, she must have told him. Juliet glanced at Kaylee, who was preparing a syringe. </p><p> </p><p>"What is that for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a mild sedative. Clarke riled you up with her ridiculous behavior, but you have nothing to fear. This won't hurt a bit." Kaylee replied as she inserted the needle into the half-wolf's neck and Jules blinked slowly. Whatever they gave her had a kick, and the room began to spin.</p><p> </p><p>"You are the answer to a most vexing problem, Ms. Dubois. I require Clarke's attention to remain here, and you will help me do that." Russell gazed down at her with a grin as she collapsed on the bed. Everything was spinning. "Don't worry; you won't feel any pain. Well, not right away. I'm told a child is the greatest gift a wolf can receive, and I'm granting you a precious opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>Those were the last words Juliet heard before everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Burn it Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juliet's pregnancy ignites a flame and hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. We meet a new (old) face who decides to turn the tables on Russell. Clarke loses her shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, and thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! A lot is going on in this chapter and the next few. </p>
<p>This is a shorter chapter, but it means I can update more regularly (once a week, maybe twice if the inspiration hits). Would you like faster updates or longer chapters? Please let me know in the comments.</p>
<p>TW: Minor canon typical violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>We're building it up to break it back down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're building it up to burn it down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We can't wait to burn it to the ground</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me yes, you held me high</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I believed when you told that lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I played soldier, you played king</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And struck me down when I kissed that ring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You lost that right to hold that crown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I built you up but you let me down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So when you fall, I'll take my turn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And fan the flames as your blazes burn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Six Weeks Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kodiak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lightbourne Homestead</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Simone POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Madi? This is a pleasant surprise; please come in." Simone opened the door wider so her old friend could enter and could not help noticing the other woman seemed upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is he? Where's that bastard husband of yours? I need to talk to him." Madi demanded angrily, prompting the doctor to narrow her eyes in confusion. The other woman looked around the living room then stomped down the hallway in search of someone. What is happening? I haven't seen her this upset in years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Russell? I believe he's in the lab with…" She answered, only to be cut off when Madi spun around and glared at the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That horrible bitch, Kaylee? I have words for her too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madeline Dubois was one of the original human Primes and Simone's oldest friend. They went to high school and college together, and then both women joined Eligius. Madi was a brilliant scientist who worked closely with Becca, and she was instrumental in creating mind drives. When ALIE corrupted the systems on their ship, it was her old friend who cracked the drives and altered them to store consciousness so they could have eternal life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, in recent years her friend grew distant and avoided the other Primes. It hurt when Madi stopped visiting her, though Simone understood her reasons for ending a century-long friendship. If it were my husband and child, I wouldn't want anything to do with us either. The expression on her friend's face was that of pure rage, and it seemed apparent Russell was somehow responsible. What did he do to upset her this much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Madi, you're frightening me. What happened?" Simone asked, causing her friend's blue eyes to flicker with a mixture of anger and heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Juliet is pregnant with Clarke's child, and he did NOT have consent from either of them!" Madi snapped, and the doctor's eyes flew wide with disbelief. No. He wouldn't do something like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! That can't be right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yet it is the truth nonetheless." Her friend countered. "Your husband has done plenty of despicable things in the past, but this takes the damned cake! I refuse to stand by silently while he tortures the wolves, impregnates women without their consent, and otherwise bullies our people!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're certain that it is Clarke's baby?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it was the alpha’s child, then Madi was telling the truth. Clarke was mated and therefore would not be interested in Juliet, even if she was in her rut cycle. This scientific fact regarding wolves was something that Simone had always admired. A devotion to their mates that could never be broken or wane with time. Please tell me it isn’t true. This could have significant repercussions that might jeopardize the agreement with Clarke’s people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Kaylee delivered the news to Juliet personally, and my daughter is an utter mess about it. The two of them took Jules to the lab late at night several weeks ago and drugged her, Simone!" Madi was shouting now, not that she could blame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend was always outspoken and the champion of the underdog. It came as no surprise that Madi supported Gabriel when he and the ferals turned on Russell. She argued against their exile, but the other Primes claimed her love for Luca blinded Madi. When Priya, Riker, Simone, and Josephine sided with Russell, she called them cowards and said their inaction made them culpable for the horrors the wolves suffered. Madi was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simone told herself their exile was protecting the wolves from her husband's awful experiments. That no others would suffer, she was wrong. The half-breeds felt empty without their wolf parents, and many began to act out. Simone should have expected such a reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolves are, first and foremost, a pack. Family is everything to them, and Russell ripped them apart by force. The half-wolves share an unbreakable connection to their sires, and it made them gravitate towards their pack. Being separated was a form of torture for both the ferals and their pups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Russell knew that, which is precisely why he would impregnate Juliet with Clarke's child. So the alpha will never leave. If she does, it would mean abandoning her pup, and eventually, it would be unbearable for them both. He did it to distract her wolf from Lexa and the pup she carried, though he had to know it would split the alpha in two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does Clarke know?" Simone sighed. Russell opened Pandora's box, and this would result in Kodiak's worst nightmare. I need to salvage this mess. But how?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, because your husband kept us under house arrest until an hour ago when Kaylee came to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give us the good news</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She's a mess, Simone. Clarke is her friend, and Aden is like a brother to her; my daughter feels safe with them. Jules is terrified of Russell. Now she's afraid Clarke and the wolves will want nothing to do with her. That they might believe her getting close to them was a ploy and Juliet used their friendship to control them." Madi plopped into the sofa and let out a huff of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit." Simone closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She believed her husband's disgusting behavior had ended with the ferals, or rather she hoped it had. The moment Clarke's people arrived at the train station, she feared it was unsafe for them. One hundred sixty-eight years of marriage to Russell should have been enough for her to know better. That poor girl. How could he do this? How could Kaylee? Clarke will be furious, and now her mate might believe that she was unfaithful. Damn him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want guarantees that this will not happen to any woman in the future, wolf or human." Madi insisted, prompting a deep sigh from the doctor. I’m sorry, my friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't give you that, Madi. Yes, Russell has done terrible things, but he's my husband."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what about MY husband and those of the others? Russell has shown them nothing but cruelty, and you choose him over countless innocents? You should be ashamed of yourself, Simone! You took an oath as a doctor, and yet you stand by your husband blindly as he commits acts that go against everything that oath stands for." Madi was shouting once more, and the expression on her face suggested she would no longer remain silent. "If you don't stand up to Russell, I will, and I promise you there will be hell to pay!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simone stood frozen as Madi stomped out of the house, and the moment she was gone, the doctor buried her face in her palms. Her old friend was correct, but a century and a half of marriage wasn't something she was willing to throw away. Russell had been good to her and Josephine. Was he a control freak? Yes. Was he capable of cruelty? Very much so. What am I going to do to salvage this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Polis</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Raven POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Raven, are you alright?" Lexa called from the other side of the bathroom, and the omega spits the remaining saliva in the toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, just blowing chunks in here… again." She made a cup with her hand to collect water from the faucet and swished it around in her mouth, then gazed at her reflection with a sigh. This isn't happening. Why couldn't it wait until we are out of the bunker? It's like the gods are pissed at us and decided to throw lava on an open wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Abby, Bellamy, and Octavia noticed Raven's scent changed, she refused to listen. She can't be pregnant. Not yet, not until the omega had her Grumpikins back. Yes, she knew Lexa and Abby would be there every step along the way, and so would her friends. But they couldn't offer the support and comfort she needs right now. Anya is supposed to be here for this, and now we have to wait five damned years to see each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse, something terrible was happening to her mate. Anya's anguish and fear increased with each day since they left Polis. Raven had never felt fear like this from her mate before, and it scared the hell out of the omega. Abby told them about the experiments, saying they did unspeakable things to wolves in the Old World and her words of warning proved to be true. Every day her mate's suffering worsened, as did Clarke's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is my fault. I should never have sent Klark away, and now they are torturing her!" Lexa whimpered after a week of feeling her mate's suffering, and Abby pulled her into a hug to comfort the omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None of this is your fault, sweetheart. Everything that has happened to them and us is because Russell Lightbourne is a monster. He shot down the tower and trapped us here. He is the one hurting Clarke and Anya. Do not blame yourself for his actions." The doctor replied as she held Lexa close and the other omega sobbed into her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time when Raven believed Lexa was a heartless bitch. After all, she wanted to torture Finn to death for killing eighteen Grounders. The engineer thought she'd never forgiven the Commander or Clarke for his death and was furious that her friend took Lexa's side. Even worse, the blonde alpha mated the Grounder and insisted on working with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who'd have thought the day would come when she counted Lexa as one of her closest friends? Certainly not Raven. Yet now, the two omegas were inseparable, and it wasn't based solely on her promise to Clarke. She enjoyed Lexa's company and admired her strength, not to mention the other omega was fun to tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See? Five by five." Raven said as she exited the bathroom and plopped on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here's some cold water. It often helps me when I feel sick." Lexa offered, handing her a cup and placing a cool rag on the other omega's neck. "Guess Monty's mangoes won't be on the menu for you anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," She said and set a pillow on the couch for Lexa’s back as the other omega settled in beside Raven. "I can't believe we're pregnancy buddies."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither can I, though I admit it's somewhat comforting to know I'm not alone." Heda smiled softly, and Raven chuckled as she nudged her friend in the ribs with her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Says the woman who went apeshit and kicked everyone out of her quarters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three weeks of sharing a three-bedroom apartment with four of Clarke's friends and Abby, the omega finally had enough. Lexa declared that she was disgusted by the horrid scent of the alphas, and their hovering was driving her fucking insane. Bell and Octavia had been a little overzealous on the protectiveness. They didn't mean it maliciously. If it were Ahn or Clarke, the pregnancy buddies would have tolerated it. However, the alpha sibling's aroma made both omegas nauseous, and their ridiculous alpha behavior was getting old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They growled at anyone who wasn't in their inner circle and demanded all of Lexa's visitors be cleared by them. When Lexa held meetings, Bell and O stood on either side of the omega, glaring at everyone in the main hall. When one of the ambassadors disagreed with Heda's plan to fight Russell, the siblings went ballistic and attacked him. Gustus scruffed Bellamy by the back of the shirt, and Indra dragged Octavia out by the ear. That was the final straw for Lexa, and she immediately began tossing their belongings out of her quarters, growling about them acting like children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't give a jok if you promised Klark you'd protect me! You're both smelly, overly aggressive, and you leave food and dirty clothing all over the apartment. And do not get me started on all the hair Bellamy left in MY shower that you refuse to clean up! It's like living with goddamned Pig-pen!" Lexa snarled as she dragged Bellamy's cot out of the office and hurled it into the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can thank me for the Charlie Brown reference," Raven smirked, causing the two alphas to roll their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How come Rae and Abby get to stay?" Bell asked, and his sister nodded her agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because they are respectful and clean up after themselves!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you seen Rae's room? She's got a dozen blankets and half of Anya's clothing in that damned tent she sleeps in." Octavia scoffed, and Raven sent her friend a glare accompanied by a growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's called a nest, nimrod, and I can't help it. Abby says it's normal behavior for omegas when they're pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's contained to her room," Lexa added, bringing a grin from the other omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit it was more relaxed with just the three of them in Lexa's quarters. Okay, four including Marcus, but the beta knew how to remain scarce if his presence was unwanted. However, he and Lexa spent hours discussing the Wolf Village in Kodiak and made plans for adding new homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke decided it was the best place for their people to start over because it had everything their people needed. Food, supplies, homes, and an established village. If they ever faced another apocalypse, there was a bunker on sight. It was a frightening prospect to move thirteen-hundred people that far, especially with Russell still breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that helping?" Lexa asked, and the engineer smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Raven grabbed the remote from the coffee table to turn up the sound of the radio and smiled serenely. “I love this song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aden and Natali’s show began two hours before the alphas arrived. As the weeks passed, they added guest news anchors and kept their people up to date on the events of Kodiak. It was as entertaining as the music they played each night. Raven and Lexa usually curled up on the couch with Abby as they listened to the Nightblood’s show. Tonight, however, the doctor was spending some sexy time with Marcus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Something's wrong, Rae. Klark's furious." Lexa announced as she sat upright on the sofa, clutching her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe she pissed at Russell." Raven offered. Their mate's anguish lessened more and more each week since boot camp ended. There were fewer spurts of searing pain emanating from her bond with Anya, which was an enormous relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya and Clarke seemed happy in the village, often mentioning how beautiful it was in Alaska. Their alphas had gathered a following of half-wolves, and many of the older ones moved out of the bunker into the village. With each new arrival, Clarke and Ahn sounded more hopeful during their call. However, the omegas knew they were keeping the horrors of their training to themselves. Thankfully, Aden and Natali were upfront about their experience, albeit in a playful manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Breaking News; Wormana Onya and Wanheda are officially superheroes. We have an eyewitness who saw them each carry a giant log as they ran through the outdoor training course just this morning." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden reported.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's turn it over to our guest reporter, Kyra kom Sangedakru. Kyra, tell us what you saw." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali added, and there was a pause, followed by a muffled voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, Wa-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Speak into the microphone, Kyra," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden whispered, and there was suddenly heavy breathing over the speakers, accompanied by loud rustling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't put it in your mouth, silly, hold it like this," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali whispered, making Lexa and Raven giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wanheda and Onya threw a HUGE log like it was a spear." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyra's tiny voice said with excitement. At seven years old, she was the youngest of the Natblidas and loved blowing things up with Raven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The engineer missed the goufas more than she imagined, and she was glad they had the two alphas. She had so much fun teaching them secretly and loved the glimmer in their eyes when she showed them something new. At first, they knew nothing about technology and didn't understand what all the fuss was about. After four months of lessons, they were more knowledgeable than many Skaikru children. It helped that Lexa raised the Nightbloods to be the best at everything they learned or did, though she thought Grounders were too hard on children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven couldn't fathom sending her pups to battle at such a young age or expecting them to kill their friends. Clarke was the most outspoken regarding the matter, but she had the backing of Skaikru. Luckily, Lexa agreed with her mate and worked with the clan leaders on changing tradition. Gaia looked into the Fleimkepa journals, finding it was Sheidheda who started the conclaves. That alone was enough for the clan leaders to agree to vote on the next Heda based on achievements, as well as the recommendations of Gaia and Lexa. At the moment, Natali and Aden were neck-in-neck for the win, but that was years away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And how far would you say the logs went, Kyra?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden asked, pulling Raven from her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, REALLY far."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like our alphas are gonna be ripped as fuck when we see them again," Raven added with a smirk. Not that Ahn needed more muscles, but she certainly wouldn't complain about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And what happened then, Kyra?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natali asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The humans made them do it again," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyra replied, and there was a sound suggesting the girl dropped the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where are you going? We're not finished yet." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden whispered, and there was a long pause, mixed with muffled voices. The seven-year-old was tired and going to bed to cuddle her teddy bear. That brought laughter from the bunker residents that echoed through the halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"O-okay, so there you have it, folks! Let's play some music, shall we?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Knock-knock. I have some more super-fruits for you guys." Monty announced, carrying a box and the two omegas gave her a grateful smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Monty. You've been so good to us. Please, join us." Lexa replied with a smile, and he stopped for a moment, listening to the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love their radio show. I think we should keep having these after we reunite with our people." Monty offered as the music played and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed." Lexa smiled serenely, glancing at the digital timer on the wall, and then suddenly gasped with eyes wide. "Klark!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, Lex?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. She's in terrible pain." The other omega whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hei, ai goufas. Where's Klark?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anya said, causing her mate to get excited and momentarily forget about the other alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the highlight of every day, it gave Raven something to look forward to, and for the briefest moment, she could forget the distance between them. Four and a half weeks without hearing Anya's voice was torture. Ever since they returned home from boot camp, however, her mate never missed a call or acted grumpily. Ahn even played songs that she liked for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ryker said the guards aren't posted outside of Madi's apartment anymore, so Nomon went to check on Jules," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aden replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We have time for one more song before…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Onya! Come quick! The humans are arresting Klark!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyra shouted in the background, causing Lexa and Raven to sit upright in their seats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?! Why?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahn demanded, and you could hear a pin drop as they held their breaths. What did she do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know, but the humans are torturing her!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>As soon as the goufa finished speaking, gunshots erupted in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What the hell?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anya exclaimed, and there were shouts in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Onya, the Lightbourne house is on fire, and there are wolves with guns!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyra screamed, and everyone in the room gasped</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What the hell? Did the ferals attack? I thought they were on our side!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"End the transmission in case the humans are listening. Stay inside and DO NOT open the door for anyone, Nami?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her alpha instructed, and Raven's heart sank, realizing the other omega was right about Clarke. The transmission ended without another word, and the scent of distress filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's going to be okay, Heda. It's Clarke, and you know she'll figure it out." Monty offered, though an ominous feeling swept through the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you're right." Lexa gulped, staring at the digital timer on the wall as it reset to count down for tomorrow's call.  Dammit, now we have to wait an entire day to find out what happened. Please be safe, Ahn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke let out a huff and knocked on the apartment door, hoping her instincts were wrong. Jules was so frightened when she left with Kaylee. Then the half-wolf falls ill for six weeks and can't see anyone? Juliet was family, or she might as well have been, and for some reason, the alpha‘s thoughts dwelled on the half-wolf. The humans assigned them another caretaker, but the alpha sent her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't need Juliet to do everything for them, and Clarke often suggested she carry some of the load. But there was a void in her and Aden's life since the half-wolf left with Kaylee six weeks ago. Clarke asked Ryker if he knew anything, and he was under the impression Jules' mother was ill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jules sent me a message saying Madi was very sick and she was going to stay with her." He told the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So they posted guards outside their door?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. No, Jules wouldn’t just leave without saying anything, and the circumstances rang alarms in the alpha’s mind. They hurt her, I know it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, there are guards? That only happens if a family is under house arrest and the Primes are notified ahead of time." Ryker's scent flared with surprise, and the alpha told him what little she knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was terrified for Jules when the alpha described Kaylee's visit, mentioning half-wolves were barred from experiments per Simone. Clarke explained that she and Aden tried every day for weeks to see or speak to the half-wolf. Every time she or Aden attempted to visit Juliet at her mother's apartment, the guards outside turned them away. Ryker immediately contacted Kaylee, who gave him the doctor-patient confidentiality bullshit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't good, Clarke." He said as he attempted to hack Kaylee's files and showed her a video of that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone shut off the microphones in the lab, so the video had no sound, but they didn't need it to know Jules was violated. They watched in horror as Kaylee drugged the half-wolf, removed some of her clothing, and then performed some medical procedure while she slept. Clarke was uncertain because female alphas never had one, but it looked like a pap smear or other gynecology procedure. Why would they drug her first? Once they finished, Russell scooped Jules up in his arms and carried her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Ryker began visiting every day, only to be turned away by the guards. Finally, after six weeks, he contacted Clarke, saying the guards were no longer there. The alpha immediately went to the bunker to speak to her and stood nervously outside, hoping for a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door opened, wide blue eyes met with Clarke’s, and the alpha noticed her scent was off. Well, not that Jules had a sour aroma. It was sweeter. Better. Almost enticing, yet nothing close to how Lexa smelled. However, the half-wolf’s distress overpowered it. I knew she was in trouble!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke? Did Kaylee or Russell send you?" Juliet's face was red from crying, and it unexpectedly affected the alpha. Her wolf stirred and demanded the alpha protect the girl. I'm going to kill him for this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he do to you?!" Clarke snarled, catching even herself by surprise, and Juliet gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, get inside!" She whispered, looking up and down the hall as if expecting a monster to jump out of nowhere as she pulled the alpha through the door. I hate him! Look how scared she is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can tell me, Jules. I want to help, and I will never judge you." She promised, and Jules whimpered. It wasn't the same as a wolf's, but Clarke could feel the girl's pain resonating in her own heart. Why? What did she do other than spend time with us? I hate Russell!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke, I have to tell you something." Juliet was crying now, and the alpha pulled her into a hug rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jules, whatever it is, I will protect you. You're a wolf. That makes you one of my people, my family." Clarke pulled back to meet her blue eyes, and the half-wolf considered where to begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm pregnant." Juliet barely contained her tears, and her lips trembled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations, I didn't know that you had a partner." Clarke silently scolded herself for assuming the other woman was single and wondered why Juliet never mentioned him or her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's yours…" That was all Jules could say before she turned into a blubbering mess, and the alpha pulled away, staring at the half-wolf's belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke inhaled deeply, this time catching a hint of the alpha's scent mixed with Jules'. No… no, this isn't happening. How is it even… the rut chamber! That’s why they drugged her. The procedure she and Ryker watched was those monsters impregnating Jules against her will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my fucking God! Lexa is going to break our bond after she murders Juliet. That fucking sick bastard! Russell's doing this to control me! Clarke let out a roar and stomped out the apartment without uttering a single word. She heard Juliet's sobs increase, but she was too furious to offer the poor girl comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet carried her out of the bunker and towards the Lightbourne home on their own. Clarke was going to kill him. There was no voice in her head reminding her that it might put every wolf and half-wolf in danger. Only pure rage. He violated Juliet, and his actions might cost her Lexa. Her omega would never forgive her alpha for this. Lexa was supposed to be the only one to carry her pups, and now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-oh, big bad alpha looks pissed," Josephine said as the blonde reached their house, and the alpha growled so ferociously the human stumbled backward. Fear seeped out of the brunette, something Clarke had never witnessed from one of the Lightbournes until now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is he?!" She demanded, and Josephine continued backing away as she shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Josie? What is it? What's… Clarke, stand down! That's an order!" Russell commanded, appearing shocked by her late-night visit. You slithery bastard!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you!" She roared and had him by the throat before he could defend himself. “Did you think I’d do nothing? That I would be happy about this?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Computer, activate punishment protocol for Wanheda!" His daughter commanded, sending a jolt through the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped Russell and stumbled backward, but her anger took over her senses. Clarke ignored the pain and snatched him by shirt before tossing across the room. Russell hit the wall with a grunt, and she heard Josephine screaming for help. Clarke was on him the moment his body sank to the ground and unleashed every bit of fury she'd held back for nearly four months. Her fists collided with his face and torso, repeatedly punching the monster who had harmed so many innocents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll kill for this, you sick fuck!" Clarke shouted as she tossed his limp body through the window, and he landed on the front lawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouts came from every direction, and she felt several painful stings in her back. But it was no use. Wanheda had taken over and numbed her to the electricity surging through her body. She grabbed the bloodied bastard by the throat once more, lifting him to meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You impregnated Jules with my pup and didn't even ask her permission before you did this to her!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you both a precious gift!” Russell countered weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy fucking shit!" Josephine exclaimed while someone set a calm hand on the arm, she held him with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clarke, please. I can't help you or Juliet if my husband throws you in solitary." Simone begged, reminding the alpha of the danger she was in if she didn't reign in her fury, and Clarke begrudgingly set him down. He rubbed his throat and coughed a few times before he glared at the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, she is definitely going to solitary." Russell grinned wickedly, but his wife glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is still up for discussion!" His wife barked, and Clarke realized shadows were lurking toward the Lightbourne residence unseen by the humans. A whiff of the air suggested the silent intruders were ferals. Where did they come from? How did they get past the fence?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Computer, activate punishment protocol on Wanheda!" He ordered, and the blonde braced herself for the jolt she was about to receive. Pain coursed through her body, and she fell to her knees, gritting her teeth as her mind drive sent electric waves through her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Computer belay that order!" Simone commanded, ending the alpha's pain, and the doctor gazed down at her with a remorseful expression. "Do not fight them, Clarke. I'll come to speak with you once I've dealt with my husband."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a prick in her neck, and she realized Jade had injected her with a tranquilizer. Clarke looked at Russell, her vision was starting to blur, but she could see the smug grin on his face. Then suddenly, Simone struck her husband across the face, catching all those present off guard. Russell's shock was apparent on his face, and he started to speak, only for his wife to strike him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you do this, Russ?" She demanded, then everyone gasped as flames engulfed the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?" One human exclaimed as Russell, Simone and Josephine fell to their knees, screaming in anguish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was too dizzy to make sense of what she was witnessing. Wolves moved at breakneck speeds, and bullets whizzed through the air. She considered that this might be a dream or hallucination. The tranquilizer was kicking in, and she couldn’t move a muscle. Yet, it was incredibly satisfying to see Russell in pain, even if it was her imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferals! We’re under attack!” Those were the last words she heard before the world went dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightblood Fence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ryker POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You realize we could both be executed for this, yes?" Ryker asked as they walked towards the fence circling the compound, and she let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He must be stopped, and we've been silent for too long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Russell has the full support of the other Primes, and they will never side with the wolves." He reminded her, and yet her expression remained determined, not that he could blame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Russell has committed atrocious acts in the last century, but this blew them all away. Impregnating Jules with Clarke's pup without their consent, all to control the alpha and guarantee she would stay in Kodiak. How could he? Jules is such a sweet girl. Humans and wolves have feared Russell for so long it has become a nasty habit. The prospect of him doing this to other women stirred a sleeping lion, and may God have mercy on any who crosses Madeline Dubois.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps, but there are more of us than them." She replied as she punched in the code to disable the dome, and he froze at the rustling sound coming from the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the ferals for help was an enormous risk, but they needed a distraction—something to turn Russell's gaze away from Clarke and back to Gabriel. If Russell is faced with an all-out war, he'll have no choice but to rely on the alpha. The humans are no match for ferals. Clarke and Anya proved that weeks ago when they returned from the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Madi?" Luca's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned his gaze to the ferals exiting the treeline. Here goes nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luca!" Madi exclaimed and rushed to hug her husband with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it true? Did that bastard violate our baby girl?" The wolf asked, and Madi’s expression turned grim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Jules is so frightened, as are the other women. They are afraid Russell might do the same to them." She explained, and the group of wolves snarled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luca was a good man and a wonderful father. All the ferals were. It was challenging to watch Russell separate them, mainly because Ryker did nothing. None of the Primes dared to cross Russell, well, none but Madi. I should have backed her. Stood up to him. Who’s to say he won’t do this to all of them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madi’s plan was an enormous risk, but it was also a form of justice. Teach Russell what it feels like to be helpless. To have your loved ones ripped from you as he did to so many. However, Ryker felt terrible about betraying the Primes. They had been his friend, okay acquaintances instead, for over a century. Still, it would get the point across and perhaps bring about a change of heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sick fuck." Luca growled, then scanned his wife’s face. “What’s your plan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple, kidnap either Josie or Simone, and Kaylee, maybe one or two others. Russell will have no choice but to beg Clarke and Anya for help. The wolves will be in control and decide if he gets his loved ones back alive.” She left out the rest of her plan, but maybe it was for the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ferals didn’t need to know they were a distraction from Madi’s primary goal. Destroying all remaining embryos and sperm samples, then all of their research. Clarke and Anya had already passed the main trials. Any other experimentation would likely drive them insane. In the long run, it would protect the two alphas from sharing the fate of the ferals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madi wanted to ensure her daughter was safe. Clarke and Anya would become the heads of Kodiak security, granting them more freedom. They could easily drag out the search for Josie or Simone, and there would be nothing Russell could do. He would no longer be in control. The alphas would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Madi planned to undermine Russell at every turn and protect the wolves. No doubt Clarke would move Juliet in with her and Aden. As Head of Security, she and Anya could ban humans from entering the village. All experimentation would cease, and the pups, including Madi’s grandchild, would never live in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's bold, Madi, even for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Russell needs to be taught a lesson. The fence will be on, but don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t get shocked. Turnabout is fair play, and this will show the humans what punishment protocol feels like." Madi replied and handed him a small device. "Make it painful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gladly," Luca turned to gaze at his fellow wolves. "Let's go teach the Primes what it's like to suffer." The group of ferals headed to the Lightbourne house, leaving Ryker and Madi behind. His fellow Prime began tinkering with the fence, causing Ryker to narrow his eyes in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changing the security parameters so wolves can pass the fence freely, but humans cannot. When Russell’s soldiers try to follow the wolves, they will all be electrocuted. Only Clarke and Anya will be able to leave.” Madi replied, then disconnected one of the chips from the control panel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll just ask me to fix it.” Ryker sighed, knowing their narcissistic leader would be furious. Russell is going to lose his shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will tell him that you don’t know how the wolves accomplished it, but you are locked out of the system.” She finished her work, and the fence hummed to life. “Let’s go destroy his research.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anya POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha rushed to the Lightbourne home, mentally preparing for a fight. As soon as she arrived, it was evident they were under attack, and she considered how to help. Russell’s house was in flames, and there was utter chaos on the lawn. Clarke was lying motionless on the ground while the humans were returning fire on the ferals. Do I attack them or the humans?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Attack us, Anya. You have to keep up appearances, but make sure my people leave with their hostages.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles answered as he appeared in front of her, and she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep. Russell messed with the wrong wolf, and now Madi is going to burn it down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smirked, suggesting he approved of whatever this was. However, Anya was curious why this was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Juliet is pregnant with Clarke’s child, without her consent.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles’ expression was grim, while hers was that of befuddlement. Did he say she was pregnant with Wanheda’s pup? How is that even possible?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why Clarke’s unconscious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She kind of lost her shit on Russell, and let me tell you, it was glorious to witness.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled, and images flashed through the other alpha’s mind, Clarke’s memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Jules told the alpha what happened, and Anya could feel her friend’s rage. Clarke worried that Lexa might break their bond or believe her alpha was unfaithful. But it was knowing that Russell did this unspeakable act to control her that infuriated her the most. The blonde stormed to the Lightbourne residence and beat the living shit out of Russell. Good. The bastard deserves it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each passing week, she and Clarke grew accustomed to sharing these types of moments. It wasn’t something Russell taught them; the alphas learned it from their regular visits from the ferals. Miles and Paxton walked the alphas through sharing memories. She had to admit that it made it easier to bring each other up to speed on their day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He most certainly does. Here’s what we know of Madi’s plan, and we need you to play along. Chase after us, pretend you want to help find the Primes. Madi says we can pass the fence without worrying about getting zapped.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles explained, sending memories of the conversation between Madi, Ryker, and Luca at the security fence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Madi is up to something else. Luca senses it.” She muttered once the memories ceased, and Miles nodded his agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s brilliant and has always been on our side. Whatever she has in mind, I know it will be to our advantage. Now make yourself indispensable to Russell and chase after the pack. It looks like they have Simone and Kaylee already.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miles instructed, then disappeared, and the alpha charged the open field with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anya! Stop them!” Russell shouted as she sprinted past, and the alpha didn’t bother responding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humans could not match hers or the ferals' speed, so she had a head start before she had to pretend to attack one of them. As she ran, Anya could hear whispers sweeping through her mind guiding her through the feral’s plan. It was a bit distracting, and something she and Clarke had done only once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you reach the fence, halt your pace. If you keep going, the humans will realize you knew the fence is down. We have to do this right.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the ferals crossed the invisible line marking the perimeter, never slowing their pace. As they advised, she came to a screeching stop and watched as the ferals entered the forest. One carried Simone’s limp body, and the other had Kaylee and Anya fought the smile that dared to give her away. The humans need to think I’m on their side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya glanced behind her, opting to fight the next feral who crossed her path, and it took only a moment for five to appear. She noted two of them carried a human on their shoulder and went for the three other wolves. One grinned at her before he attacked, and Anya was back in her element. Let’s see if I can take one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to try, little wolf.” He smirked and threw a combination of punches in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya quickly sidestepped and twirled around him, kicking him in the back. He flew forward with a painful grunt, landing a good fifty feet away, and she grinned proudly. She couldn’t do that two months ago. There was no denying her newfound strength or speed at this moment. Anya would not have her ass handed to her this time and might even win. Guess there are some perks to all the shit she and Clarke suffered through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was back in arm’s length in a flash, and Anya blocked two punches then threw several blows back at her opponent. It was an even fight, and she was enjoying every moment. The other wolf, Luca, appeared equally pleased with Anya’s progress. She could feel it, which was odd, but it didn’t slow her down. One after another, her fists and feet landed punches, then she took several hits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can pass the fence! After them!” Russell shouted to his soldiers, and Anya glanced up just in time to see the humans sprinting towards the perimeter. Let’s see what happens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Anya had to fight to maintain a stoic expression as the humans collapsed on the ground writhing in pain. Son of a bitch, wolves, can cross and humans can’t. Madi turned the human’s mind drives against them and used them the same way Russell had on wolves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.“ Luca muttered under his breath, then raised his fists and grinned. “Want to kick me into the forest, Ahn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Miles I want my rematch,” Anya replied and sent a kick to his sternum that sent him flying into the treeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luca hit a tree with such force the bark splintered and grunted as he got to his feet. Then dozens of ferals stepped from the forest with rifles pointed at the only ones still standing, Anya and Russell. They were outnumbered and outgunned, so she knew the human wouldn’t expect her to attack. He couldn’t. With Clarke unconscious and his soldiers dead on the ground, the two alphas were the only protection the base had. One glance at Russell was all it took to know he came to the same conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more step and you both get a few hundred holes in your body,” Paxton said as he strolled forward with a triumphant smile. “If you want your wife and the other Primes back alive, you will stay on your side of the fence. We could easily commandeer the bunker, but unlike you, we don’t wish to kill innocents. Gabriel will issue his terms after you’ve had a few days to ponder your life choices.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolves withdrew into the trees, and Russell let out a shrill scream falling to his knees. Anya could have easily burst into laughter or thrown it in his face that the bastard deserved this. But she needed to play the part of a good watchdog. Instead, she slowly gathered the dead humans noting the number of fallen soldiers. Paxton was right, the wolves could take the bunker by force now, and Russell would be helpless to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Josephine exclaimed as she reached them and looked around at the chaos the ferals left in their wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Clarke?” Russell asked, though his eyes remained on the trees as if hoping his wife might step out at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On her way to solitary. How the hell did they all die?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone must have hacked the fence, which means they had help from the inside. Clarke will pay for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t have been Blondie. She doesn’t have the credentials or the skill to hack our security. Not to mention if Clarke was their inside man, the ferals would have brought her with them, not leave her behind.” Josie pointed out, surprising Anya. She was correct, but the alpha assumed Josephine had no qualms about blaming Clarke for this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Russell closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his gaze to the alpha. “Anya, sweep the perimeter for any stragglers and see if you catch the scent of our traitor. If you find any ferals or our turncoat, you will bring them directly to me for punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Russell.” Anya sniffed the air and headed north at a sprint, pretending to catch the scent of ferals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she ran, she considered how to help Clarke. For the moment, the other alpha would have to remain in solitary. If her math was correct, there were perhaps only ten guards still alive, and Russell would need Clarke’s help. Give it time, and she’ll be released. I hope he doesn’t torture her so severely it breaks her Spirit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Russell has a backup plan. Josie is up to something. Lexa learns about Clarke and Juliet's baby.  Rayna and Clexa get a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I recently binged (for like the hundredth time) GoT, and there was a scene with Catelyn Stark that got me in the heart. (Ok, so there were a lot of scenes, but this one pertains to this fic) It's the one where she's talking about Jon Snow and how she tried to love him but couldn't bring herself to because he was Ned's bastard. That scene is 100% the inspiration for pregnant Juliet because it creates an awkward dynamic with Lexa, Clarke, and her pup with Jules. It's going to be messy at first, but don't judge Lexa too harshly for her initial reaction. She's hurting big time.</p>
<p>Remember that Clexa is endgame, so don't worry too much. They will get through this and make Russell pay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>But I think I'm lost without you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I just feel crushed without you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've been strong for so long</em>
    <br/>
    <em>That I never thought how much I needed you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I think I'm lost without you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Strangers rushing past</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Just trying to get home</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But you were the only</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Safe haven that I've known</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Hits me at full speed</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Feel like I can't breathe</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And nobody knows</em>
    <br/>
    <em>This pain inside me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>My world is crumbling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I should never have</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Let you go</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I think I'm lost without you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I think I'm lost, lost, lost</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wolf Lab</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madi POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been a naughty girl." Josephine sing-songed with a smirk as Madi entered the lab. "Guess that means no Christmas presents for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not in the mood for this, Josie," Madi grumbled, wondering how the other Prime knew she betrayed Russell. I was so careful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get it. Daddy went off the deep end when he got your daughter pregnant without her permission. You already know my stance on kiddos, and if it makes you feel better, my mom slapped him across the face twice. We both know she has never done that before. Your plan was kinda brilliant, turning the tables and all. But you forgot who you're dealing with." Josie hopped on the edge of the desk that served as the control panel of the lab and crossed her legs, effectively blocking the other woman from her task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out of my way, Josie!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't let you destroy the lab or the research, sweetie. We're going to need it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haven't we tortured them enough?" She countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madi didn't understand why Russell was so obsessed with controlling and enhancing wolves. Becca was equally consumed by her work on blood alteration, artificial intelligence, and mind drives. It was humanity's ultimate destruction and nearly resulted in the extinction of their species. You'd think it would serve as an omen of what happens when you push science too far, but nothing ever dissuaded Russell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If your wolfy friends bring my mom back, Clarke and Juliet get to live their best life along with the kids."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's up to Gabriel." Madi gave her a smirk knowing mentioning Josie's ex would be a punch in the gut. It must've hurt the other Prime's ego when the alpha chose his people over his lover of over a century.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, actually, it's up to Clarke, and trust me, she will do anything to get my mom back safely." Josie shrugged, but there was no chance the blonde alpha would want to help Russell, especially knowing he jeopardized her bond with her mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfft, not likely."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, honey, you are so naive for someone just shy of two centuries old." Josephine chuckled, and Madi was bored with this conversation. Russell and Simone spoiled their daughter rotten, and her entitled princess act lingered far too long. You'd think she would have grown out of it, but no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough, Josie. You're not getting any sympathy from me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dad's going to wake up the Phase One subjects. Still want to destroy the lab?" Josie's admission left her stunned, and she shook her head in disbelief. No way in hell would Russell stir that shit pot again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He wouldn't do that. They're insane and have no morals or boundaries. Russell can't control them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, but Clarke, Anya, and the baby wolves can make them submit. Remember how susceptible the first batch of wolves was to Lizzie's pheromones? Well, check this out." Josephine typed in her password and pulled up the data. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Russell had been watching the wolves in secret. The dorms, each room in their homes, and even the Wolf Village had cameras collecting thousands of unique data. The pups and the adults emitted an impressive amount of pheromones just walking from place to place. No wonder the half-wolves felt captivated by Clarke and Anya. They're marking every available space of the bunker and village as a haven for wolves. Then there was the data collected from Kaylee's horrific simulations. Anya and Clarke sent out enough dominant pheromones to kill a small army of ferals during each simulation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of their previous volunteers exuded that much power. Even the pups could incapacitate the ferals if painted into a corner. How the hell did they get so powerful? It's like these people evolved into an apex version of the original wolves. Thinking on it further, she shouldn't have been surprised. When they first returned to Earth, they had a run-in with a wolf that lived on the surface. Gabriel tried to reach out to him, but the lone wolf brought the alpha and his fellow wolves to their knees with little to no effort. After that, the Primes decided it would be best to find sanctuary in Kodiak. Russell knew that and likely presumed Clarke and Anya would have similar capabilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was his plan from day one to fight the ferals." Madi sighed and closed her eyes, realizing her plan backfired. Now he's going to wake up our worst nightmare and pray that Jules' baby is enough to control Clarke. I need to find her. Warn her and the others what's coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep and your little stunt moved up the timeline by a couple of years. My father is too oblivious to consider that a Prime let the ferals into the dome, so he assigned you to take over the wolf program until Kaylee gets back. Now, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> running the program, Clarkey-poo and Cheekbones are safe. Theoretically, if Kaylee </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> dies and her mind drive is destroyed, you can protect them indefinitely. A win-win, if you ask me." Josie beamed at her, and Madi couldn't help wondering if this was part of her long-term plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, she and Kaylee were friends. However, the doctor was responsible for what happened to the ferals. If Kaylee had stood up to Russell, Gabriel would still be on the base. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> methods the ferals protested. If Madi ran the program, she could protect Clarke and Anya. Perhaps even convince the ferals to return to the base and rejoin their people. However, they had a much bigger problem at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The inmates are psychopaths, failed experiments. Even humans are in danger if he releases them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, but unfortunately, that ship sailed the moment your friends kidnapped my mom. Now we have to rely on Wanheda and Anya to maintain control of them. So press pause on your vengeance strategy and start working on improving the punishment protocols in the Phase One mind drives before my father wakes up the first group of murderers and rapists." Josie retorted, bringing a hard gulp from Madi. Dammit!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How much time do we have?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy will wait until he's certain Blondie understands who's in charge, so it all depends on her." Josie shrugged, then hopped off the desk she sat on. "Whelp, you're gonna have your hands full for a while, so, TTFN!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful." Madi sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think her way out of this mess. After a few moments, she typed her password into the computer, and Ryker's face appeared on the monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it done?" He asked with a hopeful tone, and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a bigger problem. Meet me in the lab, and bring all the research we have on the Phase One mind drives."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The prisoners? Why would… holy shit, he's going to wake them up." Ryker's eyes jutted out, realizing how much peril they faced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and don't have much time to prepare, so get down here," Madi instructed, already pulling up the data from the first trials. She only hoped Russell would be wise enough to wake them up in small groups. If her memory served her correctly, there were three hundred and forty-seven murdering psychopaths at the bottom of the ocean. They would need all the help they could get to control them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit. I'm on my way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anya POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Anya?" Russell asked as she arrived at the rubble that was once his home. "Did you find the traitor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I think they went with the ferals. There's a scent that leads from the bunker and stops at one of the northernmost pylons. The ferals met them there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, it makes sense that the ferals would use a kidnapping to distract us from the culprit." He appeared thoughtful, and Anya considered how to turn this to their advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went without saying that her best bet was framing Kaylee, but she wasn't confident he'd believe her. She could always get help from Madi. It was apparent the human was on their side and would want to keep suspicion away from her. Perhaps she has evidence I can plant to prove it was Kaylee. Remove the horrible bitch from the soldier program and pray her replacement was more lenient towards wolves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What aren't you telling me, Anya?" Russell inquired, studying her face with scrutiny, and she opted to plant the seeds of Kaylee's involvement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I recognized their scent, but I'd rather not say until I'm certain. Your people have over a century of experience with wolves, and the traitor might have left the trail to confuse me." She replied carefully, praying he wouldn't push her too hard, given she had no proof but her word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are wise not to jump to conclusions, and I appreciate that you wish to avoid a witch hunt." He replied, then took a weighty breath. "There is something else, a test of sorts to ensure your intentions are pure, and I have your loyalty. Let's go to the village."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Russell tried to show strength, but his scent made it plain he was nervous. It was an aroma she never thought she'd catch from him. He worked diligently to keep his emotions even when he was near wolves, and Anya assumed it was to avoid any sign of weakness. Russell's people studied wolf behavior for nearly two centuries and must know that wolves sense the moods of humans. However, watching his house burn and his wife kidnapped at the same time left him reeling. Not that she could blame him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember the contract you and Clarke signed?" Russell asked as they strolled towards the village, and her heart sank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the reaction she feared. That he'd use Clarke's momentary loss of control against them, he had to know Wanheda would lose her shit. Wait, is that why he did it? To make Clarke furious enough to forget the deal they made? Fuck, he did! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Allow me to reference page six, line five. If you or Clarke or any of your people attack mine…" Russell's expression shifted into his signature over-confident persona, and she was sure he'd planned this ahead of time. Well, all but his wife's kidnapping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The contract is null and void." Anya finished for him and took a hard gulp knowing where the conversation was headed. Dammit, Clarke! You fell right into his trap!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Precisely." Russell gave her a wicked grin as ten green lights danced over the alpha's heart. "Your pups will be my guests in the bunker until my wife is returned safely."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Russell." She replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya could attack and would probably kill most of them before she died. But that left the goufas in danger, especially with Clarke in solitary. Never mind that her mate would remain trapped below ground indefinitely. Unless Russell eventually decided to use them. Or kill all but Lexa and Luna by opening the bunker early. The two Nightbloods would be helpless to stop him, and their people annihilated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent. Now track the ferals to wherever they are holding our people. I expect a report of camp locations, the number of guards, and clues regarding our traitor by breakfast tomorrow morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Russell," She replied stoically, and the lights over her heart disappeared the moment Russell headed towards the bunker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya walked through the village, finding it abandoned. The goufas were gone. Both hers and Clarke's home had broken windows. Inside were canisters she recognized from Maunon and Skaikru. The humans used gas to incapacitate the Natblidas while Anya was away. It was a clever tactic, but she feared for their safety. If Clarke kept her cool, they wouldn't be in danger. She wanted to be angry at her friend, but Anya knew if it were her pup in Jules' belly, she'd lose her shit too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya was still a bit confused about how they managed to impregnate the half-wolf. There were so many impossible things that people could accomplish with technology it made her dizzy. This act, however, left Anya anxious they might do the same to her. She knew by the way Kaylee insisted the alpha fill the peculiar jar in the rut chamber that the human was up to something. Why would they want to collect sperm? Now she knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have a major problem." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles warned as he appeared, and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me something I don't already know," Anya grumbled, though she noticed an increasing amount of fear rippling through the ferals. What the hell? It's like they're afraid of something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We are, and you should be as well. Trouble is coming, and we have to develop a way to handle it that safeguards everyone. Humans and wolves."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to protect the humans that use us as science experiments?" She asked, finding it odd. They've done nothing but torture wolves for over a century. With the humans gone, the wolves would find peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not all of them are like Kaylee, and it seems that Josie has found a way to take care of her. Madi has been placed in charge of the wolf program, which means she can shut off the punishment protocols and protect the pups." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles answered, and the alpha smiled, though she still didn't understand what he feared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like good news to me." Anya shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That part, yes. Russell is planning to wake up the first wolves."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought the first wolves were on the Ark." She narrowed her eyes in confusion, and Miles left out a hefty sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The first successful candidates, yes. Those wolves and the ones your people descended from are part of Phase Two. Phase One was a complete failure. The tests destroyed their minds and took away their morality. A Phase One wolf would murder his own child or mate without a second thought. They wouldn't even feel bad about it afterward." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles explained, leaving her more confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why wake them up or even let them live?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Russell has trouble letting go, and Madi thinks they have been a part of his plan for your people all along. He may be a sick bastard, but he's brilliant. He knows there's a chance you and Clarke are playing a long con. What better way to ensure your people don't try to hijack the base in five years than have an army prepared to fight?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jok." Anya closed her eyes, envisioning an army of Ripas because Miles saw them as mindless beasts, running all over the base. If they are like Ripas or worse, everyone is in danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Exactly."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm heading to the forest now on a recon mission." She proposed, hoping they could discuss this further in person and possibly get her rematch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perfect. I'll meet you at the tree from our first meeting. Oh, and Ahn, you'll get your rematch."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're damned right I will." Anya grinned, and the moment he disappeared, she burst into a sprint heading into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Second Dawn Bunker</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa paced back and forth in the living room, glancing at the timer every time she turned around. Aden and Natali's show never aired, and neither did the daily call from her alpha. After the abrupt ending of last night's call, everyone was on edge, and Lexa's mind churned with possible outcomes. The most concerning was that her mate could die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was being arrested and tortured last they heard. It was clear through her bond that the torture never ceased. Her alpha was in a state of unbearable suffering that never tapered off, and her emotions were turbulent. Raven tried to lighten the mood by pointing out Clarke was alive, but it offered no comfort to the other omega. A missed call was something that hadn't happened before. Even when Clarke and Anya were in something Raven called boot camp, the goufas were always there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to burn a hole in the carpet at this rate, Lex," Raven commented with a smirk, attempting to lift the omega's spirits. Nothing but the sound of Clarke's voice could accomplish that, not when her mate was in such agony. I don't understand what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Klark is in danger, and there's nothing I can do!" Lexa retorted, and the other omega sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I'm still trying to get a hold of Juliet, but my messages keep bouncing back." Raven turned her gaze back to the monitor and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean, Raven?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It means someone is blocking the connection, so we can't send messages back and forth." The engineer loosened her messy ponytail and ran her fingers through her long hair in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought the hacking thing allowed us to go around that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Normally, yes. But," Raven pulled up the camera aimed at the antenna and pointed to the red light on the box. "It's been shut down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're trying to make me feel better, this isn't working," Lexa grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, just aiming for full disclosure." The engineer sighed, and as if on cue, the light on the black box suddenly flashed green. "Holy shitballs, Batman! Now that's what I call perfect timing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monitors lit up with a set of numbers, but unlike previous times there was no wolf head. Lexa found it odd, and Raven mentioned it was like a signature, so they knew it was Juliet contacting them. However, her excitement at possibly hearing from her mate trumped her suspicion. She regretted it almost immediately when a familiar voice came over the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, Lexie-poo. We need to have a chit-chat about Blondie." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josephine announced with her standard energetic tone, and the omega growled before she switched in the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want, Josephine?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why so grumpy, Lexie? Is Clarkey-poo's bad mood rubbing off on you?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The human replied with a voice you'd expect from a parent indulging a spoiled child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Klark's been upset, and your people are torturing her," Lexa replied, putting a heavy emphasis on the torture part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right on both counts. Which is why I called you. We're going to need you to have another heart-to-heart to get your mate back with the program."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're letting me speak with Clarke?" She narrowed her eyes. Whatever happened, it must have been drastic if they were willing to allow the mates a radio call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yep, but first, I'm gonna need you to sit down and take a deep breath. Cos this bombshell is going to give you major whiplash. I'm sending a little present to the Snarky Mechanic. Did you get it, Rae Rae?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Bimbo Princess," Raven groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wonderful. Now, I know you think I'm a heartless bitch, which I kinda am, but you will need some time to process what's in those files. I'll give you twenty-four hours to deal with the drama before I call back. Then you'll talk Blondie down from the ledge so my Daddy doesn't execute her, and we can focus on more important matters. Deal?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal," Lexa replied, glancing at the timer Raven set, and the human ended the transmission without another word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Those are medical records," Abby suggested as the engineer pulled up the files Josephine sent them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A video popped up on the monitors of Russell and another woman sedating and performing a medical procedure on a girl Clarke's age. Abby growled as she watched it and shook her head in disbelief as she scrolled through the attached files. The terms and scientific data on-screen might as well have been written in a different language. The doctor swiftly browsed the first few pages that made no sense to Lexa and then suddenly covered her mouth with a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That poor girl," Abby exclaimed with a stunned expression. "How could they do something like this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, Abby?" Lexa glanced at the screen, still uncertain what any of it meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you should sit down, Lexa." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what Bimbo Princess said," Raven pointed out, making the other omega nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The procedure we watched was artificial insemination, and they sedated her so she wouldn't object. The rest of the files list the donor and a positive pregnancy test. Those horrid scientists impregnated that girl, who according to the records is Juliet, with Clarke's child." Abby sunk into a chair and rested her forehead in her hand, muttering curse words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Lexa, the news felt like a slap in the face or a nightmare. She stood frozen, with wide green eyes, uncertain if she heard the doctor correctly. It was a mistake. Or a sick joke. A misunderstanding perhaps, yes, that's it. Because there is no fucking way that another woman is carrying her mate's child. It's impossible. Isn't it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's why the humans arrested Griff. Look, Lex." Raven nudged her and pointed at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa turned her gaze to witness her alpha storming across a lawn and enter a strange-looking house. A few moments later, a man flew through a window and landed on the front yard. Her alpha was standing over him in a flash and lifted him by the throat as if he weighed nothing. She recognized him from her dreams as Russell, and though she usually would grin at the sight of her mate beating a man senseless, she was still processing the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soldiers arrived and tried to subdue Clarke, yet failed. Finally, a woman set a hand on the alpha's bicep and coaxed her into dropping him. Then a masked soldier stabbed a needle in Clarke's neck. As soon as her mate crumpled to the ground, the video ended. However, she glimpsed people charging the home in the background moments before the screen went black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Lexa's words were barely a whisper, and her throat felt strangely dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many emotions occurred at once: anger, resentment, but predominantly jealousy. It's not possible. She's mine—my alpha, not Juliet's. That woman cannot bear Clarke's children; that's my responsibility, not hers! I'm her mate! They have to abort; they can't allow Juliet to have the baby. I won't allow it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexa, breathe. Big deep breaths." Abby instructed as she enveloped the omega in her arms, but she didn't want to be consoled. No, I want a way to stop it! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want your sympathy; I want that baby dead!" Lexa snarled, backing away from her mother-in-law. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lex! Not cool. It's a baby! What if someone said that about your babies?" Raven gasped, but the other omega sent her a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That bastard doesn't belong here! It's not right! Klark is MINE; her pups are mine! Not that, that, half-breed’s!" It wasn’t Heda or even Leksa who was speaking. No, rage controlled her actions now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke would miss so much of their children’s lives, and that broke both their hearts. Was this Russell’s way of appeasing her alpha? He knew she would desire to be there while her pups grew up underground, and this was a distraction. Clarke will be there for every moment of that child’s life, Lexa knew that, and she hated the half-wolf for it. Juliet would have the alpha, Clarke would raise her child, and it was so unfair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like Jules wanted this, Lex! You saw it yourself; they didn't ask her permission. Sweetheart, I know this isn't easy to process, but the baby had no say, and neither did its mother. It isn't fair to them." Abby argued, but it fell on deaf ears as the omega envisioned the next five years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pups would have a vacant space in their lives where Clarke belonged. They would ask Lexa, Raven, and the others about their sire. All they would know about Clarke would be from stories. To some, their sire was Wanheda, legendary Mountain Slayer and savior of the Coalition. To those who loved and knew her most, Clarke was a brilliant, strong, loving alpha who wished to do better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While their pups heard tales of a stranger, Juliet’s child would fall asleep in Clarke’s arms, receive hundreds of kisses and hugs. Her alpha would know and love another woman’s child while the ones by her mate were simply an afterthought. That realization made Lexa want to scream, tear the entire bunker apart and slaughter everyone trapped here with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's unfair to me! The humans knew I'm pregnant, and they did this! For what? What do they accomplish from this?" Lexa paced angrily with her fists balled in a fury. I want to kill someone, and at this point, I don’t give a jok who I murder!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Control over Clarke, honey." Abby gave her a sympathetic smile, and the omega shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I won't allow it! Klark is supposed to be with me and OUR pups! She is meant to help me raise them and teach them to walk and talk. Not some bastard she never wanted! We have to stop it!" Lexa demanded. She had to find a way. This cannot happen. It’s too heartbreaking. As if their separation wasn’t enough, now this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The humans will do everything in their power to ensure the baby is born, Lexa. It isn't right, but at the end of the day, the child is Clarke's. My daughter will never abandon her pup, even if it is born to another woman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, I won't allow another woman's runt to take Klark's attention from OUR children!" Lexa waved her arms around wildly to make her point, and the doctor let out a sigh of defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lex, you know that will never happen. Clarke will love all her pups equally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Five years, Abby! She won't even know our children, but she'll grow attached to that bastard! Maybe even decide to stay in Kodiak with her NEW mate and forget we exist! Or my pups and I will be her second choice!" Her thoughts were spiraling now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if this was the point of Russell’s actions. Give her alpha another woman to mark and knot. Replace Lexa entirely. No, my mate will NOT forget me! I won’t let her! This is our moment, our dream. Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, honey. That will never happen.” Abby shook her head and lifted the omega’s chin to meet her eyes. “Clarke is mated to you. She loves you and your pups more than anything. Will she also love Juliet's child? Yes, like how you love the Nightbloods."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's different!" Lexa’s eyes stung from the tears she refused to set free. She would not fall apart. No, that’s what they want. I’ll find a way, anything, but I have to stop this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Cos Griff adopted Aden and loves him, even though he's not her blood. How's it any different than this?" Raven inquired with a challenging glare, and the other omega growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it's a mistake!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One that neither Clarke, Juliet, or that helpless child asked for. Why should any of them be punished for the actions of a madman?" Abby added, and finally, the burning tears breached her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no… it’s too much.” Lexa sank to the floor with her face in her palms, trying to hide her sobs, and felt two sets of arms wrap around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re gonna get through this together. I know it sucks, and if it were me, I’d freak out too. But this isn’t you, Lex. You love pups, everyone’s pups. I have a feeling you’ll love this one too, but it’s okay if it doesn’t happen right away.” Raven suggested, ignoring the low growl that left Lexa’s throat at the very thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long they sat on the floor with her, only that Lexa felt just as upset as before. The omega traded sobs for more anger and began breaking things in the apartment. Finally, Luna arrived and, after a great deal of arguing, forced Lexa to join her for training. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It helped to let out some of her rage, and as word spread, more gonas arrived to help their Heda. Lexa soundly defeated each of them in the ring, then followed Bellamy to the shooting range. He and Nathan taught her how to use a firearm—then watched in awe as she shredded one target after another with bullets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, Lexa would be too skittish to use a gun, mainly after Titus shot her. However, she found it strangely cathartic, and slowly her rage dissipated. Not to say it vanished, but she resolved to save all of it for Russell. He better pray I never escape this tomb because I will kill him slowly over months for this!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anya POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kodiak Forest</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha came to an abrupt halt as she reached the clearing Miles planned to meet with her. As expected, the red-eyed alpha was awaiting her, and he wasn’t alone. A man she’d never seen before sat on a log on the opposite side of the clearing and appeared engrossed in whatever was on his tablet. It brought a smile to her face. The way his neck was angled and his serious expression reminded her of Raven. Anya couldn’t even count how many hours her mate spent studying data or thinking up new designs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll speak to her soon, Ahn. He’s trying to make certain you won’t be overheard first.” Miles offered, and the alpha narrowed her eyes in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone on base, we don’t know who, shut down the jamming systems. We can talk to your people, but we aren’t certain for how long. Before Gabriel lets you use the radio, he wants to make sure it isn’t a trap.” Miles explained, prompting a new list of questions to form in the alpha’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does that mean Gabriel has been listening to our conversations? Have the humans? If so, why allow us to keep using the radio? Or is it all to learn more about us? Clarke always blabs about her fears or guilt. The goufas talk about damn near everything. Anya has always kept her feelings buried but recently has been more upfront. Neither alpha discussed their training at all, not wishing to upset their mates. However, knowing they might be overheard felt like yet another violation of their privacy. As if the brutal tests and mind games weren’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he know they aren’t jamming the frequency?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Old Man has connections inside the bunker that keep us up to date on the humans. His ex spoke to your people a few minutes ago and sent them some of Kaylee’s data. He thinks Josie is up to something, but it gives you a chance to speak with Raven.” The red-eyed alpha answered, and Anya fought the hope that made her heart swell. You can’t trust anyone until they’ve proven they deserve it. However, she couldn’t shake the desire to hear her omega’s voice again, even if only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not be fucking with me!” She demanded, and Miles shrugged as he shot her a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, but caution is key. While you wait for Gabe to get a secure line to your people, I thought I’d give you that rematch you’ve been waiting for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking.” She smirked and raised her fists to prepare for his assault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave no warning before he attacked, but Miles didn’t have the same advantage as before. Anya’s eyes were able to spot his intent before his fists reached her and swept her right forearm across her body to block his initial blows. Last time, he moved too fast for her to keep up. Now they were evenly matched, and she couldn’t help her grin as she effortlessly blocked or sidestepped to avoid his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One perfectly timed twirl of her body around his left side, and she was on the offensive. Her fists traversed the air with impossible speed and force. Miles blocked each one, but barely. Anya pressed on her assault and forced him back to evade her strikes. Finally, she struck him in the sternum, sending him flying through the air, and the successful blow gave her the encouragement she needed. I can beat him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try, little wolf.” Miles grinned as he barely missed a left jab, and she growled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that! We’re the same age!” Anya insisted as she threw a combination of punches and two powerful kicks, the last catching him in the gut. It sent him backward, but the moment his back landed on the ground, he recovered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his feet once more, he launched a barrage of blows setting Anya on the defensive. She blocked nearly all of them, and the two that met with her body caused no physical discomfort. She sidestepped and spun around him once more, this time sweeping his legs out from under him. Miles rolled backward, onto his feet again, but it was too slow. She had the advantage and wasn’t backing down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya sent a solid kick to his right kidney, earning a painful grunt from the other alpha, and used the moment to send a punch to the side of his throat. That was enough to make him stumble, and with a five-punch combo, she had him back on the ground. Miles began to stand, and she let out a minor wave of dominant pheromones warning him to stay down. The last thing she expected was him to have a bloody nose, especially considering she was barely trying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” She asked, ceasing her invisible assault when Miles unexpectedly passed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that might happen.” Gabriel offered, and she turned her head to find an amused smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anya had spoken to the leader of the ferals a few times in the past, but never in person. It was odd. Each time they talked through the mind drives, he looked much older. Gabriel advised her that the aging man she saw during their chats was not what he looked like. When she questioned him about it, he explained that he appeared in the mind space as he looked when they returned to Earth. It was his first body, and while the Primes leapfrogged from one body to the next, he always opted to grow old first. To die naturally before allowing his consciousness to pass to another body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I barely tried. Even the goufas would feel it as a warning, not an attack.” Anya narrowed her eyes as she inspected the sleeping alpha. It made no sense. She was simply telling him to back off and never considered it would hinder him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Kodiak wolves never mastered the use of pheromones, unlike your people. We always relied on our physical strength, not that of our wolves. I doubt even Russell did much research on the phenomenon until you and Clarke arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, then how do you make the pack submit to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Respect. I’m the oldest wolf alive, or my mind is, and I was named Alpha Prime by Russell. The others never questioned it because they’ve spent their entire lives getting electrocuted any time they disobeyed.” Gabriel shrugged, then stood and crossed the clearing. “This is good, Ahn. If you can make one of my wolves pass out with a meager attempt, then Phase One will be a walk in the park. We’ll need every advantage we can get if we plan to win this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know what he’s planning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Madi. She’s been in contact with me since we were exiled and feeds us information.” Gabriel explained and pulled a radio from his belt, then handed it to the other alpha. “No one is listening in right now. Talk to your mate, and then we’ll discuss our next move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swiveled and tossed Miles over his shoulder, then walked to the other side of the clearing to give her some privacy. Anya couldn’t help but think it was a farce. Not that she didn’t trust Gabriel, he and the others couldn’t lie to her. Kaylee and Russell’s disgusting mind games did one hell of a number on her psyche. The alpha was never one to trust a stranger, but the simulations made her question her mind. There was a voice in her head that repeated over and over that what she heard or saw wasn’t real. All because of those fucking assholes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strik sora? Yu na sen ai op (Little bird? Can you hear me)?” Anya asked as soon as she lifted the radio to her lips and held her breath. Please hear me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grumpikins? Is that you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven’s voice was like a burst of sunshine in the cold darkness of the forest, and the alpha grinned widely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sha, ai houmon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit! There’s so much I want to say… I love you and miss you so much!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai hod you in seintaim, strik sora. I can not wait to see you again.” Anya took a deep breath and released her lingering anxieties. This is real, not a hallucination. I’m hearing her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this Bimbo Princess’ idea? Us talking to each other?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven asked, prompting her mate’s snickers. My little bird always had a knack for nicknames, and it fits Josephine perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, Gabriel’s. He said the humans aren't’ jamming the radios, but we aren't sure for how long.” Anya replied, feeling immensely lighter, and she had her mate to thank for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven’s voice expunged all her alpha’s fears, the suffering, and mind games from her mind. Her omega’s voice had that much power over her, and it was an enormous relief. She couldn’t help feeling that everything would work out, and there indeed was a light at the end of this pitch-black tunnel. We’re going to defeat him. The base will belong to the wolves, our people, and the ferals. We will finally get that peace Lexa and Clarke always spoke of. We’ll be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My guess is the next ten hours and twenty-three minutes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven suggested, and the alpha chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s oddly specific, niron, even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bimbo Princess wants Heda to talk Clarke down again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven let out a sigh, and there was a long pause. The alpha could feel the conflicted emotions coming from her mate and was about to inquire when Raven continued with a hesitant tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t… have any surprise pups on the way, do you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I damned well better not!” Anya growled, then wondered how her mate knew about Clarke’s dilemma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Josephine tell them? She had to know it was a monumentally bad idea. If they thought Clarke lost her shit, they’re in for a major shock when Leksa kom Trikru is face to face with Russell. Hell, if Lexa was here, finding Simone would be the least of that bastard’s worries. For an omega, Heda was a force to be reckoned with and would probably slaughter every human on base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank god, cos I don’t think I could handle that shit. Lex is going batshit after hearing about Clarke and Juliet’s baby. Thankfully, Luna dragged her away to spar in hopes of getting the extra aggression out of her system. Russell is in for one hell of an ass beating when she meets him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven chuckled, then took a sharp breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of pups… what should we name ours?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Anya’s jaw dropped, and it felt like all the oxygen in her lungs had been sucked out. Why would Raven ask that? What does it mean? The alpha ran the math in her head, adding the weeks since her omega’s last heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Surprise, babe! We’re having a baby!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the last thing Anya heard before she fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>##</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, my loves," Clarke announced as she walked into the house, stirring the omega from her cat nap on the sofa, and she gave her alpha a serene smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hei, ai niron," Lexa replied as her mate placed a tender kiss on her forehead and beamed at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, babe." Her alpha leaned in to capture her lips with a searing kiss that was interrupted by joyous shrieks of children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three young pups, no older than five or six years old, came bounding down the stairway and towards the living room. The first was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, the spitting image of Lexa, followed closely by a blonde boy with Clarke's sapphire eyes. A second girl with black hair and bright blue eyes came bounding behind them. Last was Aden, only older, and had his eyes glued to the tablet in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mama!" The three pups squealed and practically attacked the golden-haired alpha, who effortlessly scooped all of them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, ai goufas. How are my babies doing today?" Clarke planted kisses all over their cheeks and squeezed them tight to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Auntie Rae taught us how to make bullets today!" Jake announced, drawing a low growl from the alpha who was not thrilled her best friend put her pups in danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did she? How thoughtful of her." Clarke grumbled while her three pups appeared overjoyed by the new skill Raven taught them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, niron. I was there to ensure our pups used safety precautions.” Lexa chuckled and stood to give her mate a chaste kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha played with the three pups and then began showing them how to finger paint. Clarke beamed at them as they painted, occasionally helping one with a tree or person. The dark-haired pup had a knack for artwork, much like her sire, and Clarke whispered in the girl's ear then pointed to Lexa. The little girl grabbed her painting and carried it to the omega sitting on the couch with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wexa, look what I made!" She exclaimed, and the omega let out a snarl, baring her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get away from me, runt! You're NOT welcome here!" Lexa demanded, shattering both her mate's and the pup's heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl's big blue eyes welled with tears. Never had the alpha expected Lexa to love her child, and yet she hoped her omega would eventually let go of her rage. There was a divide between them now because of a child. Yes, she was a bastard, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> bastard. The girl was innocent, she did nothing to hurt Lexa other than existing, and the alpha wished her mate would accept her. Clarke lifted the sobbing child in her arms. The pup threw her arms around the alpha's neck and wailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wexa hates me, nomon!" The dark-haired pup exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It should have brought Lexa out of her funk and back to her senses. Her omega loved pups and would never turn one away. She raised two dozen pups that were not her own and loved each one deeply, yet not this child. Lexa's sheer disgust for Clarke's pup seeped from every pore. She's just a child, one that Russell forced on Jules and me. Why can't you love her? Or at least be kind to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, baby girl. It's okay, I love you more than anything, and that's all that matters." Clarke rubbed circles on the girl's back, and the other two pups ran forward with sad eyes. "Go upstairs with your brothers and sister, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, strisis (little sister), we love you too." She and Lexa's daughter promised, which only infuriated the omega further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Get away from her, ai goufas! She's not part of this family!" The omega growled once more, and Clarke could feel her mate's rage. Lexa wanted the girl dead, and it stirred a fury within the alpha she'd never felt towards her mate before. Yes, she was another woman's child, but I never broke our bond or cheated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Em pleni (Enough)!" Clarke insisted, keeping her sapphire eyes locked with Lexa's green. For the first time, Clarke sent a bone-crushing burst of pheromones at her omega, and Lexa tried to fight it until finally, the omega tilted her neck in submission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ai hod yu in, ai strisis. Nou na sen em in. (I love you, little sister. Don't listen to her.) Heda doesn't mean it." Aden ripped his eyes from the tablet and hugged his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I do! I want her GONE!!" Lexa countered, and Aden glared at his mentor while her mate looked heartbroken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tain na bants, strikon. (Let's go, little one.) Nomon needs to speak to Heda alone." He muttered, and the alpha's heart shattered into a million pieces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never had Aden looked at Lexa with such anger and disappointment. It should have brought her mate out of her rage to know their three children accepted Clarke's bastard as their kin. But the hatred in Lexa's eyes was unchanged, and she would never love the girl. Never show her an inkling of kindness. Only treat her with cruelty despite Russell's vile actions. Once the pups were out of sight, the alpha let out a deep exhale and ceased the barrage of pheromones aimed at her mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, babe. I lost control of my wolf." Clarke's hands shook, trying to push her wolf's rage down, and she closed her eyes for several moments before she continued. "She is a child, Lex. MY child and I will not allow anyone to treat her like she's a freak, not even you. I know this is awkward and difficult as hell on everyone. The goufas have accepted her as their family, and I know it's different for you, but..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want that bastard of yours out of this house, Klark! She's not welcome anywhere near our pups or me! Either she goes, or the pups and I do. Make your choice." Lexa demanded, not even caring if the girl had somewhere to go. "She can starve to death or rot for all I care, but that runt will NOT live here with my family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, please. Don't make me choose. She's a helpless child, MY child." Clarke's eyes flooded with unshed tears, but the omega couldn't feel sorry for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I'll decide for you! I dissolve our bond and renounce you as part of Wonkru. Take that bastard of yours and get the hell out! I never want to see either of you again!" Lexa shouted as her mate's daughter ran down the stairs and into her sire's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke had tears streaming down her face, but she didn't protest her mate's decision. The moment Jules announced her pregnancy, the alpha knew this might happen and knew she must accept her mate's decision though it made her want to die. Clarke walked out of the house with the girl clutching tightly around her neck and never looked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>##</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Location</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lexa POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind Clarke, Lexa regretted her actions. No, it was more than regret. The same disgust she aimed at the poor girl turned inwards and shined a blaring light into her ugly soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa hated herself for feeling and saying those horrible things. Why was I so angry? How could I blame a child for Russell’s monstrous actions? That poor girl, I treated her so terribly. I would never do something like that to a pup, and then I broke our bond. I have to speak to Clarke and apologize. Tell the girl I didn't mean it, but it's too late. Even if I fell on my knees, they will never forget this. A weak, sweet, helpless child who only wanted a mother, and I shunned her. I don't deserve forgiveness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Interesting." An unfamiliar voice said, and Lexa looked up to find an older man sitting in one armchair. "This is Clarke's worst nightmare, the embodiment of her deepest fears. So why are you still here, and how can I read your mind? Through your mate bond, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" She asked. The man appeared to be in his seventies, perhaps older, with dark brown eyes and silver hair. He had no scent, which set off alarms in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Gabriel, I came to help your mate face her fears, and then you showed up." He replied as he settled into his seat and crossed his legs with a curious look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa recalled the name from her mate's daily calls, but she didn't understand any of this. She was immensely out of character only moments ago, and now there's a stranger in our home? Is this a dream? Is that why the little girl was here? I would never send Clarke and her little girl away, so it must be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the leader of the ferals?" She expected a pretty boy, based on her conversation with Josephine. The ones in the movies Raven showed her of rich snobs seemed more Josephine's type. It was impossible to picture the aging wolf before her with the spoiled rotten woman who enjoyed pushing everyone's buttons for childish amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't my current body, only my first. When we were stranded in space, the humans took turns in cryosleep while wolves spent decades trying to solve the ALIE problem. Josie slept through it all, and when Russell woke her, I looked like this. I expected her to do to me what you did to Clarke moments ago, but she didn't. Josie stayed with me until I saw my last sunset and was there when I woke up in a new body."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfft, doesn't sound like the Josephine I met."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I sincerely hope that the Lexa I saw moments ago is not who YOU are. Clarke and Anya spoke so highly of you. They say you are stern at times, which every leader should be, but you are also compassionate. Clarke is certain you will do everything in your power to help my pack and their pups. From what I just witnessed, I'd say they described an entirely different woman." He shot her a smirk, and she decided to change the subject rather than attempt to defend herself. There was no argument she could make to change his mind; she wanted a child dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are we speaking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Becca called them echoes. It occurs naturally between mates and their offspring. It's how you can feel Clarke's emotions, even from the opposite side of the continent. Echoes of her reside within you and vice versa. Becca and Madi spent decades trying to amplify the trait and extend the bond to a pack; they finally succeeded with this." Gabriel held out his hand, exposing what looked like the Flame resting in his palm. "Any wolf with a mind drive can connect to the pack. Clarke wondered if yours worked the same way, and it seems it does."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can speak to Klark in this place?" Lexa's heart nearly leaped out of her chest at the opportunity to take back everything she said moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's mind space do you think we're in right now?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gazed around the house. "This is the home she plans to build for you and the pups in Kodiak. Whenever Clarke becomes overwhelmed by the torture, she gives Wanheda the wheel, and her consciousness comes here to be with her family. It's her sanctuary, where she feels safe and loved."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mind space was a concept Lexa was familiar with and used it regularly to speak with the Commanders. Her's was the war room in Polis Tower and had a long table with seats for each Heda. It was far more formal than the home she stood in now, and Lexa couldn't help but smile as she gazed around. Clarke built this for her and the pups or planned to make it. It was constructed with enormous logs and had Old World furnishings, only different from the bunker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house had a more comfortable and open feel to it. There were two levels; the second level looked over the living room, and at the back was a large kitchen. Massive windows looked out into the forest behind the house and at the front an odd wooden path that led to a lake or river. Lexa could envision finding peace in a place like this and living with Clarke and their two pups, away from the drama and politics. We will be so happy here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know about Juliet's pup?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, and he nodded solemnly. "What would you do in my place?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Love the child as my own, but I have no other pups. Only you can decide whether or not to welcome her into your family. However, I wish to remind you that none of this is the child's fault. She's an innocent bystander to the hell Russell has created for Clarke and Anya. Do not blame her, Juliet, or your mate for the actions of a mad scientist." Gabriel advised, appearing deeply sympathetic towards the dark-haired pup. “I was like her, Lexa. Born in a lab meant to control my parents, who were not mated. It is a difficult life not to know where you belong or if you are loved, and I sincerely hope that Clarke’s has a better childhood than I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m sorry you went through that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but that is in the past. You can have a powerful impact on Juliet’s child, either become her hero or villain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Nia with Roan,” Lexa muttered, recalling that Roan was not Azplana’s child and how the beta suffered because of Nia’s jealousy. I will never do that, no matter how angry or jealous I am. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. You should discuss this with Clarke, but you sent her away. You kicked her out of her sanctuary, and rather than expel you from her mind; she went back to hell. I find it interesting that she chose agony over arguing with you. Why do you think your alpha did that?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, and Lexa sighed, knowing the answer immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke blames herself. How many times has she told me she doesn't deserve happiness after Mount Weather? Add in the hundreds that died by her hand in the months since the Mountain, and the weight became unbearable. On her radio transmissions, Clarke often dwelled on the acts she committed to save her people and suspected that if she'd lived as long as Russell, she might become like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Klark now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Through there.” He replied, pointing to the front door. “I can’t guarantee she will hear you in that racket, but I believe you should try. You'll see things when you open that door, memories. Clarke is at a breaking point, and if she thinks she's lost you, she may never come back from the edge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa walked with hesitation towards the door and took a sharp breath before she opened the door. As soon as she did, the omega was in a long corridor with Clarke's drawings all over the walls and floor. She touched one and was transported into one of her mate's memories. The Dropship on the day Clarke burned three hundred men alive, followed by Mount Weather, and every awful moment that occurred since, including the day Lexa was shot. Each memory flowed over the omega in waves, offering a rare look inside her mate's thoughts and emotions as events unraveled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Again!" Russell's tone was harsh, and Lexa's eyes bulged at sight before her. Bodies of her friends, Abby and Lexa, lay dead on the floor. Beside them was Clarke on her knees, sobbing with a bloody knife in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please… don't make me kill them again." Her mate begged, and the human glared down at her in disgust. Suddenly, Clarke let out a scream, and her body writhed on the floor in agony. Lexa shouted at him to stop it, but he couldn't hear her. Finally, the torture ended, and he knelt before her alpha with a wicked smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said, kill them!" Russell demanded, and the corpses stood up, their injuries no longer present. Clarke took a shaky breath and, one by one, murdered everyone she cared about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Lexa sick to her stomach, knowing that this was what the two alpha's suffered through in the months since Polis. The anguish that poured into their omega's thousands of miles away is what caused it. It's my fault. I sent her to this awful place! Lexa couldn't watch any longer. She ran through the door behind Russell, winding up in an entirely different room, and covered her ears with her palms as her surroundings changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was filled with an awful sound and strobing lights that dared to drive Lexa mad. Finally, she spotted her mate in a ball on the floor with one hand shackled to the wall. Clarke’s head was wedged between her knees, likely to shut out the awful sound and flashing lights. Lexa rushed over and knelt before her beloved alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klark, niron! Can you hear me?” Lexa asked as she reached out to touch her mate and whimpered when her hand passed through Clarke’s cheek. That caught her mate’s attention, and the alpha lifted her head to meet her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not real,” Clarke muttered and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her alpha’s eyes no longer sparkled with hope or determination. No, this was the face of a woman who had been utterly broken. Lexa could see the memories flashing through her mate’s mind, and it broke her heart. The omega was breaking their bond over a helpless child, repeated in Clarke’s mind over and over. She was sure that they had reached the end of their love story. That perhaps she and Lexa were never meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true, Klark. I don’t know why I said those things, but I was wrong!” Lexa pleaded, but her mate shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away; you aren’t real,” Clarke replied and tucked her head back between her knees. The omega tried to catch her attention, but another voice pulled her gaze from her mate. It sounded distant, and it called to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Klark. Always, never forget that.” She whispered into the alpha’s ear then stood up. With a parting glance at her mate, Lexa exited the door on the other side of the room. Raven’s voice echoed through the long hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lex, wake up! Bimbo Princess is on the line!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clarke POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Solitary Confinement</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke opened her eyes, finding herself back in her cell. Lights flashed at an annoying rate, and there was a horrible screeching sound that she thought would make her ears bleed. Everything was so loud and distracting, and it was difficult to think clearly or focus on her task. The room was void of any furniture, with only a bucket in one corner and a strange mirror on the opposite wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horrible sound and flashing lights abruptly ceased, causing the alpha to lift her head. Clarke blinked slowly as her eyes traced over the room to make out her surroundings. As she stretched her muscles, the alpha realized Russell chained her to a wall. Her left wrist was raw around the area where the metal cuff met bare skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I have at least one nice dream?” Clarke mumbled, recalling the look in Lexa’s eyes as she dissolved their bond. Is that what she’ll do? Or is it just in my head?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered how long she'd been in solitary, and her mind was always torn between reality and her daydreams when Wanheda took over. Her other persona always slipped in and took the brunt of the suffering while Clarke found comfort in her mind space. She had Paxton and Gabriel to thank for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They taught her how to detach herself and send her consciousness to her mind space. It was her sanctuary during the long hours of torture, and it was surprisingly easy to split into two personas. After all, Wanheda had always been her dark side, but Clarke feared that one day that side of her would never fade. That she'd grow cold, heartless, and wouldn't flinch at killing someone. Gabriel said as long as she had Lexa, there was no need to fear. Her omega would keep her from losing herself permanently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I was a little boy, my father took me elk hunting." Russell's voice pulled her attention to a two-way mirror on one wall of the cell. However, she couldn't see him yet. It made her wonder if he didn't want her to see his face or if he was up to something nefarious. Her gut told her it was the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We spent hours tracking a herd, and finally, we located them near a cave. We settled just in front of the cave entrance and prepared to shoot one enormous herd bull. Right before my father squeezed the trigger, we heard heavy stomps and turned our heads to find a furious bear. My father and I tried to fight it off. We both shot it a dozen times, but the damned thing wouldn't go down. After what felt like an eternity and hundreds of shots, a separate group of hunters arrived. They followed the sound of our rifles and saved both our lives by killing the beast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shame," Clarke grumbled, wishing fate had intervened and prevented this monster from harming so many. If the bear had killed the sick bastard, Russell would never grow up to be the psychopath he is today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll ignore that comment, Clarke if you allow me to finish my story." He stated sternly, and Clarke rolled her eyes as she imagined hundreds of ways to murder him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke would give almost anything to watch that monster die slowly, screaming in anguish. To take everything from him and dangle his family in front of him as he'd done to so many. Clarke should be happy to know she had three pups on the way, this was everything she'd hoped for, but it was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wrong woman carried her child, and Clarke had no clue what to do. Torn between her mate, their pups, and a child she knew Lexa would never accept or love. It was torture. Russell cost Clarke everything, and now all the alpha could do is wallow in her guilt. I deserve this. It's my punishment for the lives I took. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"While my father and I were rushed to hospital, Rangers searched the area.” Russell continued. “They told us the bear attacked us because her cubs were inside that cave. She was trying to protect her family, and we mistakenly invaded her territory. Mama bear's pelt hung in my family home for decades, and anytime a visitor asked about it, my father told the story. Some were angry that she died protecting her cubs, believing we should have left rather than fight; others were relieved we were rescued and said the bear should not have attacked us. It was that childhood event that drove me to study animal behavior."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're going to execute me as the hunters did to the bear?" Clarke sighed, though she was slightly hopeful. The alpha was exhausted, and she wanted it to be over. Any hope of seeing her mate again was tarnished by memories of Lexa dissolving their bond over a pup. Her child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. My daughter reminded me of that story this morning. Josie pointed out that I should have expected your rash behavior, and I know my wife would agree. I was a threat to the mother of your child and endangered your bond with Lexa. You did exactly what Mama Bear did, protected your family out of animal instinct. That is the only reason I didn't shoot you in the head while you were unconscious. Allow me to make something absolutely clear." Russell finished speaking and switched on the lights to his side of the mirror so the alpha could see him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke balled her fists and let out a snarl when she saw who accompanied him. Aden, Juliet, and all the Nightbloods were standing beside him with guns pointed at their heads. Clarke's wolf demanded that she protects them, even if it killed her. She considered punching through the glass to reach them but knew they would be dead the moment she attacked. Damn him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am in charge of Kodiak. The lives of each man, woman, and child on this island belong to me. You will NEVER attack my family, my people, or me again. If you do, Aden, Juliet, and these pups will pay the price for your insubordination." Russell's expression was victorious, and he was certain he'd won. "Computer, activate punishment protocol." The moment he gave the command, all of them fell to their knees, screaming in anguish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want, please!" Clarke begged, and he gave her a wicked grin before switching off the torture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she didn't already wish Russell was dead, this would have been the moment the tide turned. Clarke's thoughts focused on the arrangement she had with the humans. Pups were to be untouched, no mind drives or tests. He went against the contract and gave the pups a mind drive. Clarke would slaughter him for this. They are children! However, she also realized this was her fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should never have allowed herself to lose control and attack him. Undoubtedly, if she argued he breached the contract, Russell would remind her it depended on her behavior. If she or Anya attacked his people, the agreement protecting the pups was null and void. What was I thinking? Now he can torture or kill the pups to control me. I'm so sorry, ai goufas! I failed you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So we have an understanding then?" He asked with a confident expression, and Clarke nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you swear on the lives of your pups that you will obey me without question going forward?" Russell pressed further, this time waving a handgun at their heads, and the alpha nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" She answered desperately, and Russell gave her a nod of approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent. You and I have much to do, Clarke. But first, I want my wife to return safely to the compound. Juliet and the pups will be my guests until you return with Simone." With those final words, the door to the cell opened, and Anya stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Ahn asked in Trig as she unlocked the other alpha's shackles, and the blonde sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you be?" Clarke countered, receiving a grunt from Raven's alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's fresh clothes in the locker room. Shower, and meet me by the northernmost tower." Anya instructed in English and exited the cell without further conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha strolled down the corridor in a haze. Luckily she was familiar with this level's floor plan as she passed several doorways with number pads. Her wolf felt more restless, more at odds with itself than before. Perhaps Russell was right. Her wolf reacted based on animalistic instincts and created a bigger mess. She stopped at the door and placed her finger on the scanner to open the door. There was a beep before the door opened to a room with a tile floor, lockers, and at the back a dozen showers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke moved directly to the back and turned on one of the showers, then undressed with a heavy heart. As she bathed, her mind went over the monumental mess she created by attacking Russell. How would she get them out of this disaster? Would she ever see her mate and people again? Or would Russell forever dangle their release in front of her, Ahn, and the goufas until they were finally put out of their misery?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm-mmm, all that training has paid off, gorgeous.” Josephine licked her lips and smirked as the alpha stepped out of the shower. Ugh, I do not need her shit right now!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Josie?” Clarke grumbled as she wrapped a towel around her, and the human waved a radio in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you a peace offering, but if you don’t want to speak to Lexie, I can leave.” Josephine’s lips turned into a pout, and the alpha rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you playing at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a shitstorm coming, sweetie pie, and I need guarantees you won’t make things worse.” Josie crossed her legs and set the radio next to her on the bench. “Now, I’ve gone to a shit ton of trouble to have Madi placed in charge of the wolf program. All you have to do is kill Kaylee and destroy her mind drive. Once you bring my mom back, you and Anya will be big alphas on campus. You’ll have my mom and Madi on your side, who can keep my dad from any more Frankenstein bullshit. You, Cheekbones, and the kiddos become Primes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s side are you on, Josie?” The alpha narrowed her oceanic eyes, trying to make sense of Josephine’s actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” The human shrugged and shot Clarke a mischievous grin as she handed the alpha a radio. “With the right people in your corner, you’ll get more of these precious moments with your mate. Remember that the next time you consider beating the shit out of my father, gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josephine gave her a toothy grin and left the locker room as the alpha raised the radio to her lips. Clarke pressed the mic button and hesitated. What was she going to say to Lexa? Should she tell her about Jules? Was her omega even listening? The alpha took the deepest breath she’d ever collected until her lungs burned and then spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Klark, hodnes, I’m here,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa replied, and her alpha expelled the air she held in her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I love you so much, and there’s… something we need to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know about Juliet’s baby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her omega’s voice shook, exposing her tumultuous emotions, and Clarke took a hard gulp. This was it, the moment her mate would dissolve their bond, and she would never see or hear from Lexa again. She’d never meet her pups or watch them grow up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex, I…” Clarke choked out, only now realizing she was sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, niron. I don’t blame you or Juliet or the baby. None of you asked for this, and I promise we will… figure this out. Russell did this, and he is the only person to hate or blame.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While her mate’s words soothed some of the alpha’s concerns, she could feel Lexa’s inner struggle. Her omega wanted to believe what she said. Who knew? Maybe one day, Lexa would come to terms with it and welcome Clarke’s child into the family. Based on her omega’s emotions, Lexa was willing to try. She didn’t want to hate a baby for how it was conceived and recognized that it wasn’t a product of infidelity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be. Let’s focus on what we have control over.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa took a shaky breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Starting with Simone. Josephine says you will need her in days to come and convince Russell you are trustworthy. It will give you more freedom, and if your behavior improves, we will have regular calls. Once a month, according to Josephine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know they will keep their word,” Clarke growled. Of all the horrors she experienced, it was the utter helplessness that was most complicated on her. She wasn’t sure how to turn this to her advantage. Every time she thought she was ahead, something like this reminded her how wrong she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, but you must try, Klark. We are both his prisoners and until we can see each other again, moments like this are all we have.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Lex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Klark. Nothing will ever change that, not even Juliet’s child. Please… don’t take what you see in your nightmares as the truth. I’ll admit I’m jealous and angry. However, I will never dissolve our bond. I can’t promise I’ll always be rational about it, but I swear to you I will try to love her. Just don’t give up on me, hodnes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa’s words stirred curiosity in the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did her omega see Clarke’s nightmares? Was that truly her mate that said those terrible things to my daughter? No, don’t think about that. She said she’d try, and that’s more than enough. We’ll get through this together, and Lexa said she would never leave me. Don’t let your fear of that destroy you. Pull yourself together and dig us out of this fucking mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, babe. I needed to hear that.” Clarke smiled slightly and let out a hefty sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’ll bring Simone home and do everything in your power to protect the humans?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa clarified, baffling her mate. However, she realized it should not surprise her. The last time Clarke let her wolf control her actions, Josie used Lexa to coax her out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why they’re letting us speak. So I’ll do what they want?” She grumbled. “I hate this place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As do I, Klark. I’m told if you and Onya behave, you’ll no longer be made to suffer. You will be in charge of the guards, and Madi will prevent Russell from harming the pups. We will have monthly calls, as will Raven and Anya. It isn’t much, but speaking to you always calms my wolf. I think we both need that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa replied, bringing a soft smile from her alpha, and Clarke had to admit she felt better. Strange how a tough conversation was able to soothe her nerves, yet it was exactly what the alpha needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tick-tock-tick-tock, Blondie,” Josephine interjected, reminding the alpha she was supposed to meet Anya soon, and Clarke sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, Lex. I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, niron. Ai na hit yu op kom osir flashpa (I’ll meet you in our dreams).” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa replied, and the alpha closed her eyes with a smile, envisioning holding her mate once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean it; you'll get monthly calls if you behave yourself," Josephine said with a confident smile, and Clarke nodded her understanding. She dressed in the clothes provided and headed outdoors without further word, focused on her task. First, find Simone and then do whatever it takes to earn even a few minutes of conversation with Lex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, with longer chapters, I'm going to commit to every two weeks for updates. Some upcoming chapters are already written, so you'll get those early (like within a week). I'll let you know ahead of time. 😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We truly hope you enjoy this fic! We absolutely love comments and reply to each one when we post a new chapter, so please let us know what you think! We're happy to answer any questions (minus spoilers) that you might have. Updates for this will occur twice a month (with a few exceptions). We make up for it with longer chapters 😉. </p><p>You can also comment or ask questions at <a href="https://vmplvr1977.tumblr.com">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>